Big Time love!
by Reinoiswriting
Summary: James has a step sister, Reino Welker. She is fun, loving, and full of dark secrets... REad and rEview the story is better than the summary! Hope you all love it!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey! I love big time rush and I hope everyone loves my story!J btw, P.O.V. stands for ' point of view' just for anyone who doesn't already know.

Reino P.O.V.

It was about 11:30pm. I was gonna invite my boyfriend 'Jaden' to spend the night with me , but we had a history test tomorrow ; we needed to pass it. I had just texted him goodnight when I heard the front door open . ' James' was home .when our parents got married he was moved out of the palm woods. I went downstairs, he looked completely exhausted as he plastered himself down on the couch.

"hey Reino" he mumbled.

"your late" I put my hands on my hips, " your dad and my mom said while they're gone you cant stay out later than 11:00pm"

"taping went late today, okay" he whined " cant expect the only un-famous person in the family to understand"

He got up and went into the kitchen . How I hated him sometimes. He had this stupid band and t.v. show , and he thinks everyone else isn't special. But with his dad being some genius professor and my mom having an amazing cooking show , He was absolutely right. I was the only un-famous person in this house. I followed him into the kitchen.

"Somebody needs a but wipe" I snorted and he dropped his head down.

" Sorry, Rein, I just get so annoyed at …people"

" who?" I cut him off

He staired at me , " Kendall" he sounded annoyed .  
" it cant be that bad, Jamie" I smiled slyly . He tried to hide that he liked the nickname I had given him since we had first met. He was always such a drama queen , so I told him it was more like I was getting a big sister, not brother.

James tried to hide his smile, "don't call me that"

"whatever, Jamie" I smirked

He flicked water at my face and laughed.

" Its on!" I grabbed some ice and chased him around the kitchen until I successfully dropped I couple cubes down his pants.

I laughed while he 'danced' to get them out.

"So unfair!" he laughed.

James P.O.V.

My sister Reino is always so serious about school and her future , but she's actually a lot of fun when it comes to 'Life'. she is like a ray of sunshine , so full of warmth and life , but also mature and composed.

I loved her, and thought of her as a real sister. I dragged her over to the sink faucet and . She squirmed and giggled trying to get away .

"ill get you!" I shouted and laughed as I grabbed the spray hose and started spraying her , completely soaking her .

I laughed devilishly.

" Stop It! Stop It!" she scream- laughed.

I paused , " okay but you have to say the line." I teased

" Heck No" I continued spraying her for a couple seconds then stopped to give her a second chance.

"Are you gonna say it?" I teased. She looked me in the eyes and smiled, " Never." I began spraying her straight in the face .

After a few minutes she screamed, "FINE!" I stopped and waited for her so began.

" James oh! Mighty James! With a beautiful face and glorious hair ! The best Brother in the world , no matter where!"

I let her go.

" that's more like it," I grabbed an apple outta the fridge and took a bite out of it right next to her ear before walking around to the other side of our counter top . I sat down on a stool and smiled at her , as she rung out her shirt, hair, and shorts.

"What?" she smiled back.

" my bands album comes out in 2 weeks, right before mom and dad come back from their cruise."

"Do I look interested ?" she teased

" how could you be so cold? Its your own brother's band and you couldn't care an ounce." I 'fake'- pouted.

We both smiled,

" so how's school?"

She shrugged, "the usual , im passing my classes, and having a blast in gym."

I chuckled, " I was actually talking about you and Jaden"

"oh." she paused, " why do you wanna know?"

" well, I just…I don't know, just don't let him 'pressure' you or anything." I couldn't think of any easy way to say that , but I was worried about her cus 'Jaden' seemed kinda like a player.

"Jamie ," she sighed, " im smart. I know that. Plus, its not like we already havent done it yet."

I felt a little embarrassed for even bringing it up.

" WHat?!" I lowered my voice a little for no apparent reason, "I mean, your way too young… waayyy tooo young."

She reached across the countertop and grabbed my half eaten apple. I frowned at her, as she took a bite out of it.

" I don't need to have a 'sex' talk with you. Jamie, my mom and your dad already pester me enough about it."

I mentally slapped myself, " sorry Rein, I just wanna watch over you, as a good big brother ." I emphasized 'good'.

She walked upstairs , " Goodnight Jamie"

Reino's P.O.V.

I changed out of my wet clothes, and went to bed. The next morning I got up for school.

I wore a pink mini-skirt and a black t-shirt. I went downstairs and found James asleep on the couch.

I grabbed breakfast and left trying not to wake him. 'Lazy Bum' I thought as I got in my car and drove to school. I met Jaden at lunch ,we reviewed our histoy notes and talked about his upcoming game. He was on the basketball team , which of course I was a cheerleader for.

" Do you wanna come by tonight and shoot hoops?" I smiled at him sweetly.

" Sure babe" Jaden smiled back at me.

He was the total 'ideal'. he didn't get into fads, he was independent, cared about college(unlike every other high school boy) , he was smart, goodlooking, understanding, and worked hard.

He is actually the only person I told about who my step brother was. I kept it a secret because I didn't want a stampede of girls killing me every day . Apparently Big time rush was already super famous( not like I didn't know they were) but I didn't want it to effect my 'normal' life . That fact that James Maslow lived in my house and was apart of my family , would prolly screw things up. Not that I would ever admit to him that I really thought of him as my brother and his dad as my… well I still havent gotten used to having a dad around again so he was more like an uncle or something.

"Will your brother be home?" Jaden asked.

" I don't know, taping was late last night so most likely not." I kept my voice down.

"can I also stay the night?" he smiled

I blushed, " I don't know " I teased, " if you really want to , its fine with me."

"Great!" he smiled big " theres a movie I wanna watch with you"

Jaden was into Horror movies, he liked to judge the graphics since he plans on going into filming someday.

" it's a date!" I chimed.

James P.O.V.

I woke up late the next morning. "Dang! she could've woken me up before she left" I mumbled as I scrambled to get ready for the day. I got to the studio around 10:30 am . Gustavo chewed me out about being late and how it was my own fault for being late because im an adult. He claimed our demos needed more work . " Yeah . Yeah" I sighed as he stormed away from me. Carlos and Logan came up to me.

"dude hes been mad all morning, right before you got here he screamed at kelli for his coffee being to degrees too cold." Carlos smiled.

"Plus," Logan added, " Kendall is bearly getting here too."

We all looked back at him , and raised our eyebrows

"You look terrible." carlos laughed

" You okay?" I asked

Kendall made no effort to respond.

"You don't look well man, what happened?" Logan got his attention.

" I was up all night , studying." he yawned, " Plus, Kayla wouldn't leave last night so I stayed with my landlord" Kendall wasn't as smart as most people , so he spent more time studying than any of us. We all took online classes so that we could work and go to school at the same time.

I was confused, " I thought you said your landlord was out of town?"

Kendall smiled, " exactly, that's why I stayed there"

Logan laughed, and Carlos fist-pumped him. He smirked a little but it disappeared.

" that girl wont leave me alone" Kendal rubbed his eyes and yawned as he spoke, " she keeps saying she loves me and she'll be good this time, but when we were together then she used me, cheated on me, did you know I caught her at our apartment one time with one of her other boyfriends?"

Kayla Peterson was the worst girl we had ever met. She was a terrible woman, she practically spent almost all Kendalls money , she took everything from him money , sex, and all for nothing. At first she was really nice to him they went on dates held hands and talked, but after a month she was a completely different person, she begged him for 'gifts' shopping money, she snuck behind his back, Obviously. I truly hated her for what she did and still does to him.

" Dude , don't get back with her, she doesn't love you" carlos stated

Logan joined him, "Yeah, Ken, shes just gonna make everyone miserable like before."

I gave a serious look to Kendall, " Be strong, don't let her in." He could bearly keep his eyes open

" She's been staking out my apartment, I spent last night on a rusty couch."

We all had sympathetic looks, we got him a coffee and went to rehearsals where everyone was waiting for us.

The rest of the day went smoothly, we all remembered most of our lines, we had fun, and started recording a new soundtrack. We took a break around 5:00 pm 'Camille' and 'Joe' offered to buy everyone a treat, we all agreed on ice cream and sent someone to get it for us.

"So ," Carlos said," I think we should have the CD promo party at James house.

I almost choked, I fidgeted

"ummm… why would we do that?" Logan looked at Carlos then to me,

"Ya, ever since your dad got married and you moved in with them you havent invited us over, why not?"

Kendall smirked, " Dude , im still curious why you live with your dad , I mean its not like you cant afford your own place and you are an adult"

They stared at me.

" There's no point in having my own place when my parents already live so close." my brain was working again, " Plus, it'd be empty cus im never home anyways, theres no point in waisting money." I laughed to my self 'nice save'

They still stared at me

Carlos smirked, " then why havent we been over yet?"

'Snap!' Carlos is smarter than you'd think

"I bet he has a new girlfriend" Kendall said and they all gleamed.

They Began to pry.

"Whos is it?"

"Emma?"

" say its Taylor Swift?" Kendall joked

I shook my head trying to think of an excuse, "No, its not that" I stood up deciding to mess with them ," it's a secret for a reason."

I began walking away, they jumped up after me. Kendall and Logan grabbed my arms and ran off somewhere. I just stood there confused. Soon, Carlos returned with the official location coordinator for all of the band's events. She shook my hand,

" Hello, I'm Jesse Landburt " she smiled, " I'll be stopping by to check out the place tonight then?"

I smiled, " haha, what are you talking about?"

She held in a laugh, "Carlos informed me that you volunteered to host the CD promo party, Diamond."

Crap! I just stood there unable to decide if I should strangle Carlos or tell her it was a mistake

" I'll be needing your address, should 8 be okay ?" she smiled.

I gave in, " okay" I wrote down my address and gave it to her. I smiled, "8 is fine."

Reino was gonna kill me, im sure of it. And I was ready to murder Carlos. Jesse walked away, they had been trying to find I good place for a while , I couldn't tell her it was a mistake. I glared at Carlos,

" I hate you , but unfortunately there will be a demon on my side."

They all gave me frightened looks. But all three of them still high-fived each other

" So, " Kendall smiled, " we'll meet at your house before the coordinator does?"

I gave him an annoyed look , " whatever."

I walked to my dressing room , I gotta call Reino and warn her before we all show up. I dialed her number, but she didn't pick up. For some reason I immediately remembered our conversation we had last night…she might be in the middle of 'something' ….. the more reason I needed to warn her! I throw my phone when I reached her voicemail again. Crap, crap, crap!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Reino's P.O.V.

Jaden and I got to my house around 4:30 pm. We shot some hoops until around 6:30 , we were getting hungry , so we decided to make some dinner. We decided on spaghetti since its simple and im not a very good cook. I was chopping up some vegetables for a salad, when Jaden came up behind me. He placed his hands on my hips and rested his head on my shoulder. Our cheeks grazed one another which made my heart flutter.

" You know you suck at chopping food right?" he teased.

"Shut up." I held in a laugh. It was silent for a bit

"Hey Jade?"

"Hmm?" I could feel his breath on my neck . I put my knife down and turned to him

"kiss me" I could feel my cheeks turn a red. He smirked as he pulled me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck , our lips slowly touched. We were kissing when the front door flew open and four men stared at us. James came over to us, I was dark red with embarrassment. James fought back a smirk,

" Why didn't you answer your phone?" he sounded calm but I knew he'd bug me about this later

I pulled my hands off Jaden , realizing they were still there, and turned to face my brother.

"What? Why are you even home, its only 6:30, and why'd you bring the rest of your band with you?"

I pointed at Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Jaden fiddled around a bit before grabbing his stuff,

" I'll go Reino."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I frowned apologetically at him as he opened the front door and I followed him.

"Its cool, see ya." he waved , I shut the door. I sighed and turned around to find Kendall, Carlos, and Logan staring at me. They all had blank expressions on their faces. I went back into the kitchen and whispered to James, " Why'd you have to bring them here?"

"So you know who they are?" he teased. I frowned and slapped his shoulder, "Moron."

The three guys slowly came forward

"We can hear you" Carlos whispered.

Kendall smiles devilishly, " James now we are really confused."

Logan chimed in now, " Shouldn't you be upset man?"

James and I stood there confused , but we soon realized what they were thinking. I started laughing as I gathered up my school stuff. They all looked at me

, " That's too funny!" I looked at them, " you think James and I are…." James was smiling wide,

" Guys, this is my step-sister Reino Welker, ER, Maslow now."

" Oh." they all simultaneously sighed.

" So why exactly are you guys here, Jamie?" I emphasized his nickname

Carlos and Logan high-fived each other and took five bucks from Kendall. James just glared at his friends,

"Apparently, I signed up for hosting out promo CD party this Saturday ." James had taken over the cooking and was making all of us dinner. James and I began talking like we usually do , forgetting about the other three. But Carlos soon brought us back to their presence,

" Wait! James is this why you didn't invite us over?"

Kendal smiled with wide eyes, " Are you trying to keep us away from your sister?" everyone's attention went to James and I. Carlos shook his head while Logan added, " Not cool man." Logan came over and stood by me , this made me shift uncomfortably . "What?" I looked at him and he smiled strangely, "I couldn't help but notice your not going crazy over us being in your house or the fact that a party is gonna take place here" I stared at him not feeling nervous at all anymore, " I like normal people WAY better." they all gave me confused looks. Logan continued, " But don't you like Big time rush? I mean, your brother is in the band…." I cut him off, "First of all, I don't like all the fame, its stressing and inconvenient, James is Not my brother , my last name is legally still Welker."

Carlos frowned, " You mean you didn't tell anyone your brother was James Maslow?" I sighed, " Well, Jaden knows, but I don't want people pretending around me to get close to him," I paused and looked away from James' stare, " It's not fair to either of us." James turned away after giving a huge smile, Kendal went over to him and they started arguing , I turned to Carlos and Logan, " So, what bet did you guys make with Kendall?" they laughed remembering their bet and that they had won. Carlos scooted a little closer on his stool , " Kendal was convinced that James had a new girl friend, but Logan and I said he prolly had a new family member and they gave him some girly nickname that he didn't want us to know about. And that's why he was keeping you a secret and wouldn't ever invite us over." I smiled and grabbed an apple off the table standing up, " Maybe you guys aren't so bad after all." I grabbed by stuff, "James?" He and Kendall looked over at me I headed to the stairs , " 'I'm going to go study , so you guys stay down here and leave me alone." James smirked , "Like that's possible." all the guys laughed. I frowned " I was being serious, now just stay away from me up there." I was half way up the stairs when James zoomed up to me, " Your not really going to stay in your room , are you?" he whispered so the other 3 wouldn't hear him. If he had seen through my lie already then there was no reason to pretend her didn't. " Nope, Jaden left because you guys are here so im going to go over to his house." James gave me a worried look, "I'd rather you not, Reino." I frowned at him , " you have no say." James grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away from him. "Reino, I don't think you really know him like you think you do, he seems 'off'.." I cut him off talking louder than I meant to. " You cannot just decide what you want about people you don't know." Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all looked at us, eyes wide open. James' head fell in defeat, He let go of my arm, "fine. Do what you want." "I will." I snapped before going up to my room and got ready to go to Jaden's.

I had decided I would surprise Jaden so I didn't text him to let him know I was coming over. I went out my window so I wouldn't have James giving me looks that would make me feel uneasy.

I walked a few blocks down the street and turned the corner, I could see his house. It was the third one away from where I was walking. I smiled when I saw that his bedroom light was still on and his window was open. It was around 11:30 now, as I climbed up the siding on the house. As I got closer to the window I could here little noises, I furrowed my brow. What was that? It became louder as I got even closer , but I couldn't believe my ears until I saw it . There was Jaden with the college tutor his parents had hired to help him get into a filming university. They were on his bed… all 'Hot and Heavy', I climbed down trying to stay quiet and not cry. Once my feet hit the ground I took off running back to my house covering my mouth to keep from screaming. The tears fell so quickly and never ceased to stop. I attempted to wipe them away so I could see where I was running. I couldn't believe Jaden would do that, but I was going to deny what I saw. I had seen it with my own eyes, I felt like this dark cloud had wrapped itself around me . I couldn't stop running I wanted more than anything to go in my room and cry away this terrible dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Reino's P.O.V.(still)

My world was falling apart within minutes. It felt like I had been so oblivious about everything. In reality, I had been that way and I felt soo stupid and used. I had witnessed my boyfriend cheating on me just minutes ago. I had made it home , but I didn't fell like climbing back through the window and I wasn't really up for bothering the guys with this. I was just sitting on one of the chairs that were on our front porch , continuing to cry my eyes out. I muffled my noise level by pulling my knees up and laying my head on them. James and his Friends were inside playing video games, I could hear an occasional shout of ' take that!' and 'No!' 's . I saw them through the window climbing all over the sofa and pushing each other. I couldn't ruin there fun, plus, I hadn't seen James so happy before , discluding when he would make me shout 'the line'.

I sat there still unable to stop crying. It was a really long time before I could calm myself down. My face was staring to get red and puffy; and it was starting to get cold outside. I cuddled myself and my face dried itself. I looked down at my watch..1:34 a.m. I pulled myself together and thought of my plan. I will just open the door walk to my room quietly and go to bed. They wont even notice anything. I opened the front door. I froze and stared at them and they all looked over at me . Their game paused, James looked at me softly, "Reino , what happened?" his question was like a knife in my heart. My face stung as tears began to fall again. I covered my face with my hands and fell to my knees. James came over pulling me up into a big comforting hug. I queezed him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Jamie" He smiled at my crying face, " So upset, yet you still call me names, " he chuckled. Kendall poked Carlos and Logan, "It's late we should go." they began grabbing their jackets. "What? But im winning!" James whined. I felt bad for ruining their game. I pulled away from James folding my arms and wiping my face, " you guys are fine, stay longer." I tried my best to give them a smile. Logan looked at me, "are you sure?" I kept myself from crying again. " Yeah, im fine." I sound a bit too happy I could tell they didn't believe me. Carlos jumped up, "Yes!" James looked at me worried but before he could say anything , "I'll eat some ice cream and be good, Bro." he smiled in disbelief, but didn't argue back with me, " if you say so." I nodded my head then headed to the kitchen as they continued their game. I pulled a gallon bucket of vanilla fudge out of the freezer and began scarfing it down.

James P.O.V.

I couldn't think straight. My little sister was upset in the kitchen . I knew that Jaden kid was a jerk but what could he have done that would make her so upset? She said she'd be fine but for some reason I wasn't convinced . 'ill comfort her tomorrow' I told myself, ' ill make her stay home from school, I had the day off anyways, it was Friday school prolly wouldn't be a good idea anyways.' thinking that made me feel better about the situation and brought my mind back to the game. I was not gonna lose again. I looked over at Carlos and Logan. " Hey." they both nodded in response. "Where's Kendall?" Carlos Laughed, "Don't distract us! Plus, I think hes just on the bathroom." "okay." I answered , but a few minutes later I glanced into the kitchen to check on Reino . Kendall was in there talking to her. Kendall was a good guy , stupid and oblivious a lot, but he would never be unfaithful and would be kind. It would actually be kinda cool if they went out , I mean, their most recent relationships , obviously had been terrible in different ways. They'd prolly get along well too, hmmmm….. But do I really want Kendall over here all the time? And what if they did it? Gross! But I prolly don't have to worry about it cus Reino isn't just gonna throw herself to him . And that's kinda the only kind of girls Kendall has been with since I've met him . O well, no use in thinking about things that are stupid.

"HA! HA!" I screamed "In your face Carlos!" I did my happy dance in front of him as he sat on the couch pretending to care that he lost. I looked at Logan he was just staring in the kitchen. "Look." he pointed at Reino and Kendall. I stopped and Carlos and I looked in the kitchen . They were both crying their eyes out and talking with mouth fulls of ice cream . I bit back a laugh. Wow, was Kendall being lame. Reino looked over at us and poked Kendall. They looked at us watching them. Kendall went red as Carlos, Logan and I walked into the kitchen each grabbing a spoon and taking a bite out of the bucket. It was silent but Logan soon opened his mouth. "You guys okay?" he was only looking at Reino but Kendall pulled him into a hug. Carlos elbowed me and we both tried our best to hide our laughs. Carlos was an obvious idiot though by asking such a rude question, "So, where did you even go earlier Reino?" I glared at him but to my surprise Reino didn't seem to look like she cared. As usual girls are unpredictable , she frowned and looked like she was going to cry again. I was about to hit Carlos when Reino smirked at that , so I only slapped his back really hard. "Stupid Carlos." Reino smiled at me, "it's fine." she whispered. We all looked at her , "Im fine" she whispered. I could see her fight back tears. I kinda hated my friends right now, for being so stupid. I gave them death glares . Kendall took another spoonful of ice cream.

"I actually went to Jaden's." Reino answered sounded like nothing was wrong. " and I guess hes a total liar , because he was having sex with his stupid tutor." she looked angry and was clenching her spoon. "im glad I never went all the way with that guy." she looked at me then took another bite off ice cream letting it cool down her emotions. I felt relieved hearing that she didn't 'give herself' to that kid. Logan and Kendall just sat there quietly but Carlos obviously was on another planet cus he spoke again. "Tutor?" I was seriously ready to kill him for not letting it go. Reino forced a smile, "ya, his parents hired her to help him get into some superficial university." Carlos went on , " whats he going to become?" Reino looked off into no where and smiled, " a film producer , his dream is to become a director." her smile made me smile a little. But then I saw another tear escape from her eyes and roll down her cheek, "I'm soo Pathetic!" she threw her head into her hands and sobbed again. Logan started rubbing her back softly and Kendal leaned her head on his shoulder. "Cry it out." they whispered to her. Carlos ran over to the case-cupboard in the living room and started digging through the dvds. He came back over and grabbed one of Reino's hands. He smiled cheerfully at her, "Reino , come watch this with me and I know you'll smile for reals this time." he led her over and sat her on the couch . After started the movie up he sat next to her, Kendall sat on the other side of her but I pushed him off and took that spot. After all she is MY sister. Logan sat on a nearby chair and after  
Kendall got up he in a chair across from Logan. Reino laughed when she saw the main menu pop up Carlos smiled at her. He had picked our 'BTR' movie . The tears stopped coming and we all watched it laughing and commenting on different scenes. I looked over at Reino from time to time to see her wispering that we were 'Lame' and laughing.

'Snap. Carlos is smarter than I thought, What if he….. Na, im just jumping to conclusions. I couldn't help but look over and see Carlos smiling at her…very often. O well! What happens happens . I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Reino's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning with something heavy on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at it. 'OMG! Its an arm' I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. I was laying next to someone, I checked to see who it was. It was Kendall. My face flushed as I jumped up. I looked over to see Carlos and Logan asleep , cuddling each other. I searched around for my brother, James , he was asleep on the chair. They had made me feel better, I felt happy that I knew whatever happened today at school he'd be there for me. I smiled at him, he was actually cute, when he wasn't talking that is. I climbed up the stairs quietly and got ready for school. When I came down I looked around and saw them all still asleep. I wanted to thank them , co I decided I could prolly make them some breakfast, and leave it out for them. I pulled out eggs, onions and peppers. Omelets sounded good and I could make those edible enough. I could be 10 minutes late for school.

I was chopping vegetables so intently I didn't notice that someone had woken up. When they stood up, I jolted and accidentally cut my finger. " AH!" I yelped as red liquid flowed from my index finger. They ran over to me "Are you okay?" Kendall took my hand and ran it under cold water. He looked at me smiling. "What?" I was annoyed a bit. "I guess that's Good morning." he laughed. I smiled a little "Morning". he turned off the water and dried my hand. Blood was still coming out. " Do you guys have a first aid kit?" I pointed to a drawyer not to far away from him. "In there." he found it and pulled out a bandage and some Neosporin . I winced when he put the goo on it . "Sorry." he mumbled . He rubbed the bandade over it , I looked at it. It was all crooked and the goo was hardly under the bandade , he did the work of a toddler. I tried not to laugh. "What?" he smirked. I pulled my hand back " it looks so beautiful." I was being sarcastic. He laughed, "shut up" he stood up and looked over at the mixture I was making. "Hmmm…" he had a worried look on his face. "What?" he just smiled, "So is this breakfast or did you get sick?" I looked at what was in the bowl. It did look like puke. "UH!" I shouted pretending to be insulted before we both laughed quietly. " Ill help you" Kendal offered and began showing me the 'proper' way to make an omelet mixture. I answered all his sentences with sarcastic comments. He just smiled every time I opened my mouth and said something. He was showing me how to crack eggs perfectly. I messed up, even though I was seriously trying. I laughed, "I suck at this." He laughed at me too, " with your mom being a famous cook it seems like you would know a few things."

I smiled , " Ya, she doesn't let me cook , at our old house I caught a pan of oil on fire and almost burned down our house." He laughed. I put on a serious look on my face. "I thought she was gonna strangle me."

He laughed even harder , "That's hilarious!" he looked at me. I tried keeping a straight face but couldn't. we both laughed , but soon it went silent . Kendall went back to cooking again but turned back to me , " So, what happened to your biological father?" I sighed looking away from his eyes. Before I could say anything he stopped me . "Sorry if you don't want to answer that you don't have to." I looked back at him, "Oh its alright." I sighed again, "I actually don't know where he is anymore, Last time I saw him he was in prison." "I'm sorry" he apologized. I smiled, "I'm fine it was years ago." He was quiet for a bit, after pouring the egg mixture into the pan and stirring it he put the spatula down and looked at me. I smiled awkwardly ,"What?" he just started laughing nervously. I got a little confused, "What?" he stopped laughing. "if I tell you , you have to promise not to hit me, okay?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "why would I hit you?" "just promise." I shrugged , "okay, I promise I wont hit you." I rolled my eyes at him. " you know your cute right?' he smiled at me. My mouth dropped, I quickly shut it, "HUH?" I was confused, "What is that suppose to mean?" Kendall chuckled his face getting a little pink. "I. think. Your. Cute." he stated. I stared at him for a really long time, still confused. My face got a little warmer than usual, "okay." I mumbled not making eye contact with him. He turned the stove off indicating that breakfast was ready. We ate in silence as I scarfed down my food so I wouldn't be too late for school. After I finished I grabbed my back pack before I opened the door I looked over at the 3 sleeping boys. James was plastered on the chair looking comfortable. Logan and Carlos still cuddling up to each other. I pulled out my phone and snapped a couple pictures of the scene. I laughed, putting my phone away.

I noticed Kendall standing behind me putting his shoes on. I gave him a glare, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "Im taking you to school." I laughed and held up my car keys, "Dude, I have my own car." he face fell, but as if he had gotten the most brilliant idea ;he ripped my keys away from me. "We're going to walk" I raised my eyebrows. "Its 8 miles away and im already.." I glanced at my watch,  
"30 minutes late." I took my keys back from him and walked out the door.

When I got to school, I bearly made it there before last class before lunch , I avoided Jaded until the lunch bell rang.

"Hey can I talk to you?" my facial expression was completely emotionless, and my tone normal. He looked confused but smiled, "Sure." I led him behind the bleachers on the football field. I faced him , but had no idea what to say. I wanted to scream and yell, but I also wanted to keep quiet and just walk away. But I guess my mouth chose the most blunt way to start things,

"I saw you last night?"

He gave me a confused look. I continued,

"After you left I went over to your house and I saw you and your tutor" I looked him in the eyes, fighting back tears. To my surprise, he just smirked, "That's it?" I opened my mouth but closed it before saying anything. He put his hands on my shoulders, "Now I don't have to pretend anymore." he shrugged, "I just needed to pass my classes and your totally hot I was just killing to birds with one stone, and you were drooling over me anyways." a tear escaped my eyes and more started to come I wiped them. "Im sorry." I looked him in the eyes and he stopped smiling. I started walking swiftly away. "Reino, wait that's not.." I didn't hear the rest I ran to my car and drove away. I didn't know exactly where I was going I just wanted to disappear from everything.

I drove somewhere up in the mountains, it was prolly like 2 hours away from the city, I don't know exactly. I parked my car not to far away from a few others. There were a small group of people four-wheeling on little trails leading up to the top. I decided to start walking on a trail that was unoccupied. It was kinda peaceful, after I had stopped crying. It was hot too. I wished I had a water bottle or something cold. I wasn't exactly dressed for hiking either my shorts and baggy t-shirt, were starting to get wet with sweat. "Ugh!" I kicked a rock, and stubbed my toe. I dropped down and grabbed my toe. Today was worse then yesterday. Why'd everything have to suck? I stopped and sat down I was only about a fourth the way up the trail, but it felt so high up. There was a little breeze. I looked down at the city, it looked amazing up here. I smiled a little admiring the scenery.

I was sitting there for what felt like a really long time, before another group of teens come up the trail. They stopped when they saw me . A goth looking girl spoke first,

"Hey." I stood up dusted myself off. "Hey." was all I could think of. She gave me a smile and pointed to my car parked down a ways. "That your car?"

"Ya." I whispered glanced at it.

"You all alone?" a normal looking guy asked next.

I nodded yes. They group smiled at me, before a tall dorky looking kid offered, "Wanna join us?" I smiled sadly, "Sure, if that's alright?" they grabbed my arms . The goth girl shouted,, "Of course." AS I walked with them they told me all about them. The Goth girls name was Jessica, the dorky kid was Kyle, there were to other girls both latino brunettes, there names were Jenny and Joanna, there was another boy and his name was Cory. Jenny and Joanna never stopped asking questions. I couldn't even answer any of them

"Guys!" Kyle shouted, "Give her a chance to answer something." the two girls smiled devilishly. Cory and Jessica laughed. I smiled awkwardly, but didn't attempt to say anything. Jessica looked at me hopefully, "So , what makes someone come here by them selves?" I frowned. "I just felt like it." she laughed in disbelief, "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's cool." "I'm sorry, I just.." I took a deep breath to keep from crying. "There's nothing to talk about." "Whatever" Jenny and Joanna mumbled from behind us. Each of them earning a light smack from Kyle. It was silent before Cory smiled and pointed ahead, "Look!" everyone looked. "We're at the top!" all eyes went wide . It looked ten times better than before. It was like a picture perfect view. You could see outlines of far, FAR, away mountians, green grass, beautiful buildings, ect. It was like looking at everything with such a different perspective. I smiled at Jessica who was admiring it just as much as I was.

Jessica whispered, " Sometimes I think , other than my friends, everyone is out to get me."

Cory chimed in, "It helps seeing everything so small, it kinda gives a realization that the world is so small."

Jenny and Joanna were standing on opposite sides of Kyle, each leaning a head on his shoulders. I could see Kyle blushing a little. I smirked at the three, then looked back out at the city. "Sometimes, I feel like I miss everything that's important in life, im always soo focused on school ." I whispered shifted my weight onto my left leg. I smiled slightly, taking in the moment. Jessica and Cory smiled at me before they both sat down on a rock then pulling out a deck of cards. Jenny , Joanna, and Kyle came over and sat down. Jessica looked up at me , "do you know how to play poker?" I smiled at her and sat down. "Ill wipe you guys out." they laughed.

We played for the rest of the day, I won 4 times in a row. Then Cory and Jessica won a few Games. Joanna and Jenny quit after 6 rounds . Kyle lost every time but still seemed to be having as much fun as the rest of us. I looked out at the view again, noticing that the sun was setting. I stood up ,"Oh! Crap!" Jessica frowned at me, "What? Your leaving already?" Cory whined, "But I'm wining this round!" I sighed, "I gotta go my brother is probably worrying himself to death." I checked my pockets for my phone, my eyes went narrow. I left it in my car. I took off running, "See you guys! Thanks !" I ran down the trail faster than I thought I ever could've run in my life. I got to my car, climbed in, and drove home.

It was around 8:00pm when I flew through the front door. I stopped as the four guys looked at me. James looked so flabbergasted . I tried not to laugh, "What? I live her." I joked. He came over and pulled me into a hug. He pulled away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Where were you?" I looked down at my feet. "Nowhere." Carlos, Logan, and Kendall took a seat on the couch, all with worried looks on their faces. James looked hurt that I had been gone. "Reino, why wouldn't you answer your phone?" I looked up at him, "I left it in my car." I got confused looks from everyone. "Let me explain.." I told them how I ended up on a mountain not including what had happened with Jaden at school. James let out a sigh of relief, "I was afraid you would've committed suicide or something." I raised and eyebrow, "That's exactly why I didn't come home, you guys would've coddled me and then I would still be crying." James glared at me, "Fine, just let me know where you go next time you decided to take off." he went over and sat in a chair. I stood there uncomfortably before Carlos raised his arm up excitedly, "Hey Reino?" "what?" "You should take us there sometime." the rest of them smiled , "Ya!" Logan gestured, "Like soon." I smirked , "Like that's gonna happen." James smiled evilly, "I like that idea." I stomped my foot , "Go by yourselves." I walked up the stairs to my room, plopped on my bed for a little bit, before getting ready for bed.

I heard the guys start watching a movie , deciding it wouldn't hurt to join them, I went downstairs. I looked at the t.v. and walked over to the side of the couch where Carlos was sitting. Leaning against the arm rest I got his attention. Carlos looked up at me, "Wanna watch it with us?" he whispered. I smiled, "What is it?" Logan looked over , "Its called, , its suppose to be really scary." I made a fake scared face before taking a seat between them. I took the bowl of popcorn out of Carlos' arms and began eating it. The movie was pretty scary , but it also had A LOT of relationship drama in it.

X guy-character said, "Riley , you realize I was only with you because I benefit from it."

The girl cried, "But.." then the guy walked away smiling.

Tears slowly came down my face, I tried to stay quiet to not attract attention the everyone else. But Logan looked over at me , putting an arm around my shoulder, "Its just a movie, that stuff never really happens" Kendall laughed at his comment. Logan added, "Rarely." when I didn't stop crying they stopped the movie and all of them movie closer. "What's wrong?" James looked worried. They all waited for a response, but I couldn't speak. I stood up wiped my eyes, "I'm sorry , you guys finish watching it, im gonna go to bed." Before anyone them could stop me I ran to my room locked my door and sat down leaning against it. I covered my mouth with my hands and screamed. Jaden was so much to me, why couldn't I see how things really were? Why was I soo stupid? I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

James P.O.V.

I put my hands over my face so frustrated I pulled on my hair a little bit. Reino had started crying in the middle of the movie and then ran to her room. What was I suppose to do? I wanted to comfort her , but how exactly is brother suppose to do that? Someone should write a book on it….. "Lets go." I told my friends to follow me as I went up the stairs. We stood behind her door , I could hear her crying. I knocked on the door, "Open your door, Reino." it was quiet for a bit. "Go away." she whispered. I punched the door, "Open it!" I shouted. "No." she sounded mad, "You cant come in." Carlos shook the handle then knocked softly, "Hey Reino, we just wanna help, let us in." "No." Carlos shrugged then stepped aside. Logan took his spot by the door and knocked, "Hey its Logan.." she cut him off, "I know who you are." she snapped sounding annoyed. Logan made a face before stepping back. "Okay." he said . We all turned to Kendall. "What?" I gave him a bratty look, "Do something, you let her leave this morning." Kendall opened his mouth to say something but stopped and stepped up to the door. "What do I say?" he whispered back to us. "I don't know, something comforting." Logan said. Kendall stood there for a minute thinking then raised his pointer finger indicating that he had an idea. He leaned to us, "Hey , what if we sing her a song?" we all smiled, "Good idea, what about?" they all nodded. Kendall started it , and we all sang our parts to one of our songs, called . When we finished then there was no sound at all from the other side of the door. We all looked at each other not knowing what to do . We heard her stand up and unlock the door, she slowly opened it , her face was red and puffy, "Stupid!" she cried.

I opened the door the rest of the way, and hugged her. Her crying got louder as she gripped my shirt, "I hate you guys." we all smiled. Logan rubbed one of her arms softly. Seeing this Carlos did the same to her other arm. Kendall just stood there gazing at his feet smiling. I turned my attention back to my sister. I had this weird feeling in my stomach, I didn't feel like she was my sister, and for some reason I felt so good holding her in my arms. I shrugged it off. After a while Reino calmed down, she went limp in my arms. "Reino?" when she didn't answer . Carlos smiled, "She's asleep." I chuckled. I lay her on the her bed. My friends watched as I pulled the covers over her. She looked completely exhausted. I smiled at her before looking back at my friends. Kendall raised and eyebrow and gave me a smile. I shoved him , "Lets watch the movie. I shut her door , before we went downstairs and finished the last half hour of the movie. After that I made them all go home.

Carlos kept trying to convince me that we should play games instead, "No! I have to get ready for that stupid party tomorrow, so go home!" Carlos complained, "UGH! Fine , but let me know how Reino is doing." Logan, Kendall, and I all gave him a 'spill-it' look. Carlos smiled "What? Logan said thinks she's cute too?" I glared at Logan. He held up his hands then pouted to Carlos, "SHHH! I knew you couldn't keep a secret." Kendall smirked. I crossed my arms, "So you guys think she's cute?" I looked at Logan and Carlos. "Does that mean you could like her?" Logan didn't respond. Carlos smiled big, "Dude look at her! And she's soo smart!" Logan whispered, "Plus she's not actually your sister." my mouth dropped open but I didn't know how to answer. In a way he was right but he was wrong too. Reino was my 'sister' but were not actually blood related. I just shrugged , "Just go guys, we all need to be ready to impress all those people tomorrow." I was pushing them out the door. Kendall was the last, he grabbed my shirt and pulled my ear to his mouth, "Your secret is safe with me dude." he smirked as he walked out to the street and got into the taxi that Logan and Carlos had occupied. "What?" I whispered to myself , I shrugged Kendall made no sense. But I couldn't decided if that was suppose to be his usual self or if he was onto something? O well, ill just ask him what he meant tomorrow. I closed the door and went upstairs to get ready for bed. It was hot so I just put on pajama pants. I wasn't shy about my body, I mean, I was hot….. I noticed that Reino's bedroom light had turned on, it wont hurt to check up on her. I knocked on the door, "Hey Reino? Can I come in?" I waited for a response. "I guess.." I opened the door and walked in. she rolled her eyes at me, I smiled and sat on the edge of her bed sitting close enough to her that our shoulders touched. She had a book in her hands, but her face looked like she had been crying again. "So how long you been awake?" she shrugged, "Not to long, I guess.." she sounded so depressed. I put an arm around her shoulder comforting her head against me, "Wont you tell me what happened at school?" I looked at her face . She looked like she was ready to cry. "What do you wanna know?" she whispered. "Everything. I want you to tell me everything." I tool a breath in preparing myself for it. She just frowned even more, which I didn't think was possible. "Jaden had only used me to get good grades. Im a laughing stalk now. And I don't know how I didn't see what was really going on." she sighed. "That's everything." I breathed deep a few times, before standing up, she looked at me curious. "Im gonna kill that punk." I paced back and forth angrily. Reino raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry about it," she pulled her book back up and began reading. I raised my voice louder than I had tried to, "What?! How can you even say that?" she looked at me , "Idk, for some reason I just feel like with time ill be alright." I looked at her a little annoyed at what she said, "But he…" she cut me off and glared at me, "I said its fine" she slammed her book on her bed and stood up. "Stay out of it James." I clenched and un-clenched my fist. "How can you be so calm?!" my face was turning red from my anger. She pointed to the door , "Go to bed, Jamie." I dropped my head in defeat, but before leaving, "Im still gonna kill him." she shut the door and locked me out. I went into my room slamming my door shut, it was like she didn't want me to help her. Like she didn't need me to hold her tight and let her cry it out? How could she be fine? She had to be lying. Ugh! But how can I do anything with her being so… so stubborn. I shut my light off and tried to sleep.

I woke up early , I didn't have a choice, the party decorators got here at 8. They had to move furniture and prepare everything for the party. Around 10 I got a call from Gustavo he wanted me to go to the studio to go over some things. Reino came down the stairs after I got off the phone. I tried to give her a smile, "Hey sis." she glared at me "Im not your sis" then she gave an apologetic look, "Sorry, what is it?" she grabbed an apple out of the fridge and took a bite out of it. I stared at her, "Wanna come with me to the studio?" she frowned , "Nope." before she could go back up the stairs. I gave her a puppy dog look. "Please! Let me take you with me, I don't wanna leave you here…" I could tell she felt a little guilty for her comment. She tapped her foot as if to pout. "Fine" she mumbled. I smiled, "we'll be leaving in 5 minutes." she dropped her head. "Why do you even want to take me with you?" I tried not to smile. "oh right! Im not your brother." I threw it in her face. She slumped, "I said I was sorry , im just a little on edge okay?" I smiled and walked over to her, "It'll be fun, besides the best way to get over things is to get out a lot" she wouldn't look at me, "okay, ill be ready." "Good!" I smiled cheerfully. She came down after a couple minutes wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. It didn't look bad on her, it actually looked good, but I wanted to her dress how she usually does. I shook my head. "What?" she raised her hands. I smiled changing my voice to sound like some foreign designer, "No babe, you must wear something to show the world your true form." she smiled a little, "I don't want to ." I grabbed her arm and dragged her back upstairs. I started going through her closet pulling stuff and saying random words. Glancing at her I could see her smiles getting bigger as I went on. I pulled out a short black skirt and I tight white tank top that said 'Haters got no game' and handed them to her. "Go change." she hesitated before taking the clothes from me. She tried to hide a smile, "shouldn't you be the one going this is my room." I put my hands in my pockets, "oh ya. Okay hurry" I said as I shut the door behind me. She came down the stairs wearing the clothes I had picked out and had some black flip flops on. I smiled at her and thought, 'she looks amazingly hot' my eyes went wide at myself. Where the heck did that come from. I almost slapped my self for that. I shrugged at her, "Lets hurry" I grabbed my keys and we got in my car.

We got to the studio after a really quiet drive. I showed Reino around a bit before I ran into Camille and Jo. Camille smiled at Reino, "Who is this James?" Jo was smiling too, "Good job James." I could feel my face go pink a bit and Camille's eyes went wide at me. CRAP! Why was I blushing anyways? O well! No time for that. I cleared my throat , "Hey don't go starting nonsense, this is my sister." Reino shook their hands. I smirked at her, 'so formal with everyone' I thought. Jo gave me a serious look, "SO, Gustavo is waiting for you as are the rest of the guys." "Oh ya, Hey do you two wanna …" Reino mouthed 'No.' Camille glared at her before walking away. Jo smiled, "Busy." then took off. I raised my eyebrows, "Sorry Rein, just.." "Follow you?" she sounded like she knew what I was thinking. I shrugged, "That works too." I grabbed her hand and we went into Gustavo's office. Gustavo and Kelly looked at me really confused. Kendall made a really bold move, he walked right up to Reino , "Wusup?" he smiled. Reino moved closer to me obviously uncomfortable with him getting so close. Carlos and Logan got Excited and pushed Kendall out of the way. Carlos smiled, "good morning , er, I guess its not technically morning…"Logan pushed him aside , but he just smiled and laughed softly. Reino stepped behind me and whispered, "What are they doing?" I gave all three of them annoyed looks. Gustavo shouted getting everyone' attention back to him. "JAMES YOUR LATE AND DISTRACTING THE DOGS WITH YOUR PRETTY LITTLE…."He paused, "Who is she exactly?" I smiled , "This is my little sister" Kelli slapped her forehead as Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all stood up and started talking to her at once. Gustavo shouted, "GET HER OUT!" I pushed her out the door and shut it. "So whats the news, Gustavo?" Kendall asked. "The news , Kendall, is that I don't want you four anywhere near the party tonight" Gustavo said like it was so normal.

"WHAT?!" all four of us shouted. Kendall looked confused. Carlos argued, "How can you have a big time rush party with out Big Time Rush?"

"Ya!" Logan and Kendall shouted. I shook my head, "Its at my house Gustavo!" Gustavo and Kelli laughed, high-fiving each other. "I told you they'd react like that!"

We were confused now, "Wait so we can go?" looked the most confused. Kendall laughed, "So it was just a joke?" I gave Gustavo an annoyed look, "Not cool." Gustavo looked at me, " You guys can go.." we cheered, "BUT," Gustavo continued, "you will not talk to anyone , you will just smile, look cool, and perform, then I want Big Time Rush to stay away from all the important people that will be there so that you guys don't mess everything up!" we all looked at him then at each other before cheering, "Party! Party! Party!" I opened the door and Reino was gone. I stopped my friends from passing me , "Guys?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, "What?" "Reino. Shes gone." Logan looked both ways, then took off down the hall. "I'll look this way." the rest of us split up. I ran all over the building and couldn't find her anywhere. I pulled out my phone realizing I could just call her. It rang a few times before I got her voicemail. There were harldy any people there since we weren't shooting anything today. "Where could she have gone?"

I met up with the rest of my friends , none of us had found her. "James, it would ruin your rep. if people knew you lost a.." Carlos stopped in the middle of his joke, "Wait , how old is Reino?" I shrugged , "Truthfully, I don't really know I think maybe 17.." Logan and Kendal's eyes went wide, "You don't know?" they all laughed. "Shut up, I've been waiting for her birthday to come around to find out." I looked around and spotted Camille. "Hey Camille!" I shouted and she came over, "What?" she looked annoyed . "Have you seen my sister anywhere?" she smirked, "She's up three floors at the pet shop." "Thanks!" I patted her shoulder and we all ran off to the elevator. Logan pushed the button for the correct floor. When the doors opened we all flew out and ran up to a desk . There was a creepy looking nerd sitting there, "What can I do for you here at Special Griffins, Griffins?" I winced at the lame name they had. "Have you seen a girl around here?" Logan smiled, " A really hot girl?" I smacked his arm. The nerd looked at us, "She is looking at the animals ." he pointed through a doorway. I ran through it and spotted her. I ssh'd my friends when I notice how happy she looked. She was petting a little black puppy and talked to it. We all awed at how picture perfect she looked. Then Carlos snuck over and grabbed another black puppy. Reino realized we were all there. After a couple minutes we all had a puppy in our lap and were smiling. Carlos was next to Reino, "Feeling better?" she smiled, "Ya," Logan scooted closer to her other side , his closeness annoyed me a little. "Did you know dogs are soothing for people who are having a hard time." Reino frowned, "I don't think im going through a hard time." Logan realized what he had said, "Oh no, sorry, I didn't….." she smiled and cut him off, "but, thanks!" Logan smiled and played with the puppy. I petted the little dog in my lap. We were all having fun, when the nerdy kid came back and told us we had to leave if we weren't going to buy a pet. We put the puppies back, and left. Carlos, Logan , and Kendall, all got in my car. They talked the whole way chatting Reino's ear off. I smiled as she gave me desperate looks to save her from them. I figured it would be fine, talking with them during a car ride wouldn't kill her and it was a good way to keep her from going into any depression states. I only got annoyed when Carlos told her she looked hot in her skirt. She blushed lightly and just smiled. I tapped the brakes a bit and Carlos hit his head against my seat, "Sorry, brakes are touchy.." I tried to cover it up. Crap! What was I doing? I needed clear my head. I turned on the radio, but that made things worse because Kendall, Logan and Carlos started singing every song to Reino. I just writed off my feelings, and drove in silence. Why was acting like such a jerk?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Reino's P.O.V.

"How did I get into this?" I mumbled angrily as Camille vigorously pinned my hair up. I thought back to what had happened when Jo and Camille showed up for the party. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had talked them into 'fixing me up' for the party. Camille pulled my head back so she could get my hair looking just right. She smiled, "Your hair is so soft." I looked into the mirror in front of me, "Thanks" Jo was doing my makeup, "And your skin is so nice I hardly have to apply anything." "Oh" Camille smiled at me, "Are you always so uptight? Loosen up a little." I frowned, "Im not uptight." "Ya, give us some attitude atleast." Jo joked. I sighed , "I'm sorry , I just don't feel like doing all these things that James keeps pushing at me" They both paused working on me and continued with out saying anything. I figured it would be good to finally vent on someone. "I feel like I've died somewhere on the inside and I cant find myself anymore." Camille shrugged, "Relationship end recently?" I nodded, "But its weird, because I cried and cried and then I broke it off with him and then he turned out he didn't even really like me from the beginning and now I just feel so depressed." neither of them said anything. "Sorry I'm not making any sense am I?" Jo smiled, "Its really simple." Camille and I both gave her confused looks. She explained further, "So its over right?" I nodded. "And he didn't even like you from the start, that's what you said, right?" I nodded, "Your point is?" she smiled, " so all you have to do is move on, you have happy memories even if he was just faking it , so decided whether to treasure them or discard them, and get on with life. If he wasn't 'the one' then start searching for the right guy." I sighed, "Surprisingly I understood all that." Camille laughed and Jo gave me a jokingly offended look before laughing too. I sat up straight and smiled in the mirror, "Thanks guys." they finished . "Now," Camille opened my closet, "Lets find a hot dress to make every guy down their adore you." Jo joined her and I just sat on the bed as they pulled out my dresses. They agreed on a short strapless turquoise dress with gathers around the waist and a small bow on the top. I changed into it. Their mouths dropped, "You look amazing!" Jo shouted. Camille linked her arm around mine, "Lets go make an entrance!" Jo took my other arm.

They led me down the stairs, the actual party was in the backyard but Gustavo had made the guys stand at the door and greet people. They were only aloud to say 'Hello' and guide people back out to the party. As the three of us walked down the stairs Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and even James had their mouths wide open and stared at us. I smiled, as Jo and Camille went over to them, "Did we do good enough?" Camille joked. Carlos practically jumped, "Good enough? She looks so , so…" he stared at me not finishing his sentence. Jo smiled at Kendall, "So what time do you guys perform?" he smiled back then looked right at me, "In half an hour. Gustavo should be coming to get us soon to go get ready." I just stood there awkwardly waiting for something to happen. James was smiling like a lunatic, "Reino there's food on tables out back." I smiled slightly, "Okay ill go then." I walked swiftly out to the back.

There were a ton of people back there that I didn't know. They were all dressed in suits and fancy dresses, I fit right in. I got myself a drink and took a seat away from everybody else. I glanced over the crowd, and accidentally caught some bodies eyes. He smiled and turned towards me. I averted my eyes and turned slightly away. He was tall, with dark brown hair wearing a very nice suit that made him look handsome. He smiled and sat down next to me, I shifted uncomfortably trying not to be rude. "Hey," he leaned towards me. "hey." was all I said. I took a drink from my glass again. He just smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Kacey, im a new intern at Roque Records." I shook his hand, "I'm Reino." He looked around then back to me, "So , Reino, are you enjoying yourself here?" "Do you always talk like that?" I snorted. I looked at him ,"I'm sorry, .." He smiled and cut me off, "Its cool. Your nervous right? that's fine its my first 'Big' party too." I smiled, "I'm sorry, I just do that.. Sometimes." I realized how pathetic I sounded. "Sorry" He laughed a little, "Your not an intern are you?" I shook my head. He smiled which was starting to make me smile. "I'm normal." I joked. He laughed again, "So how does a 'normal' girl like you get to one of these parties?" I froze. I didn't know what I was suppose to say. "Ummm… I'm friends with James." I tried to say it without saying it like it was a question. "Oh, you his Girlfriend?" I smiled feeling a little more comfortable. "No, just a friend." Kacey leaned a little closer to me, "May I ask, are you dating anyone at all?" I shrugged, "No, not that I know of." I joked. He laughed, "Okay" we both smiled at each other and it went quiet for a while. He had these big brown eyes that were calming…. I quickly snapped myself out of my daze. He pulled out his phone, "do you like games?" "Depends" he smiled and started showing me a game he was into. He let me play a few times. I sucked at it . He laughed and scooted a little closer, our legs were touching. I tugged my dress as far down as it would go. We just sat there playing untill Gustavo got up on the small set-up stage, "Ladies, Gentleman, CEO's, Griffin, I present my boy band BIG TIME RUSH!" he climbed off and the guys stepped out. "Lets go!" Kacey pulled me to where people had started to gather. I awkwardly smiled at James when he spotted me. The music started and they began singing and dancing. It was cool how they were all in sync with each other, their voices were really good too. "Wow." I whispered . Kacey smiled at me , "Would you like to dance?" I looked over and almost everyone already was dancing. I shrugged, "Not really." he made a baby face, "C'mon!" I looked at James one more time , "Im not very good though." He laughed and we went over to dance. It was more fun than I had thought it would be. I started to feel a little more like myself . I loosened up and danced some more. By the time the song had ended I was laughing and smiling. "Good night everybody!" Kendall said and the crowd clapped. The stage lights went off and the guys came into the crowd. They announced that they would play some more songs for everyone. Kacey and I were getting something to drink, when James and Kendall came up to us. Logan was dancing with Camille and Carlos was just busting his own moves . James smiled at Kacey, "Hey man." Kacey shook his hand, "You guys did great" "Thanks," Kendall smiled. We started talking when a slow song came on. "Would you like to dance?" Kacey offered me his hand, "If that's alright with you guys?" he asked James and Kendall. "Sure." James shrugged. I took his hand and we went to the dance floor. Carlos had gone over to James and Kendall . Logan was still dancing with Camille. Kacey smiled as we danced, I tried my best to keep up and not step on my feet. Kacey laughed, "the trick is to keep eye contact with your partner and not look at your feet." my face turned a little pink with embarrassment. "Im sorry." he smiled, and I looked at him. He was surprisingly right , I was doing better not watching my feet. "So ," he smiled, "I'm guessing you don't know exactly who I am." I narrowed my eyes, "Didn't you say you was an intern?" he spun me out and pulled me back into him. "I am . Yes, but did you not find it odd that I look so young?" I thought about it then stared him down. "You do look familiar…." he nodded his head to Griffin. "That's my dad." my eyes shot open and my mouth dropped. "No way!" he laughed at my reaction. "You didn't know Griffin had a son?" he smiled teasingly, "I have a sister too." "I know that," I retorted, "I just didn't know he had another kid." I smiled. We both looked over and saw Mercedes grabbing some random guy saying, "You're my new boyfriend." and making him dance with her. The ended soon "Thank you ." Kacey smiled and walked over to Griffin and some other important associates. James looked annoyed at me, "What?" he shrugged. "I don't know." he mumbled making me feel stupid for asking. Kendall patted his shoulder, "Oh he's fine, the girl he likes just danced with someone else." James and I gave him confused looks. I beamed at James, "Who's the girl?" James slapped Kendall, "don't tell lies." I frowned. "There's a not girl is there?" Kendall looked at James tauntingly, "Oh there is." he said before walking away. I took a step closer to James, he just glared at Kendall. I put my hand on his shoulder, "thank you." he raised an eyebrow at me, "Huh?" I smiled, "Im glad you made me come, even though technically I live here.." he smiled a little, "Do you like him, Griffins son I mean." I shrugged, "He's nice and all but im not really feeling it." I smiled at James. "So, who is Kendall talking about?" he stared at me for a long time, "He just thinks he knows everything." I shrugged, "O well." James leaned a little closer and smiled, "Do you wanna dance?" I smiled, and grabbed his hand, "Of course." a fast song was playing. I smiled at him as we danced. We were both having a lot of fun untill it started getting really crowded. I bumped into a few people, "Sorry." people bumped into to me and I fell. I tried to get up but failed. I started to get frustrated. James grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I stepped forward not realizing there was hardly any space between us to begin with. "Thanks." I looked at him , he was smiling. 'wow was he cute' I pushed him away from me as I thought that. He gave me an annoyed and confused look, "Sorry!" I shouted, "Im gonna go get something to drink now," I made my way out of the crowd. ' What was my brain doing? Why would a thought like that even come into my head?' I mentally slapped myself. 'but its not the first time ether…' I felt like crying again. Suddenly I didn't feel like partying anymore. I started to walk back inside, "Reino!" I looked back and saw James calling my name and heading over to me. Before he could reach me Gustavo blocked his path and started talking to him. I used the opportunity to escape. I went up into my room, plopped on the floor , and cried. It was weird , I was so confused but what was I confused about? I stopped crying and went out onto my balcony. I sat there with my blanket over me and tried to distract my mind by looking at the stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Reino's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning. I had fallen asleep outside and the sun was starting to get in my eyes. I went back into my room feeling surprisingly energized and got dressed. I was pulling my hair up and putting on some earings that matched my blue-one strap shirt. I couldn't help but think about last night, why was the way I see James changing. I shook my head as if that would erase the thought. I remembered what Kendall was teasing him about. If James liked somebody I was gonna find out who. I walked down stairs and found all four guys sleeping in the living area. I was feeling very happy so I decided I would do them a favor and make breakfast. It was easy to make waffled because we had one of those irons that told you when to pull them out and when to put them on. I made an enormous stack, I looked over at them and they were shifting around trying to stay sleep. Carlos lifted his head and sniffed the air, "I smell Waffles!" he shouted and ran into the kitchen. He began filling a plate, "Thanks Reino!" I just smiled at the enthusiastic guy. Soon Kendall, Logan, and James came over and joined us. I had realized something that was obvious, they were all shirtless. I tried not to stare, Kendall noticed and held up his arm showing off his muscles. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. He just shrugged and got some food. James was sitting there with an empty plate scanning the pile. I was a little confused, "What are you looking for?" he grabbed a few and smiled, "oh good! Their not burnt like usual." I slapped his arm, "I hate you." he just laughed taking a bite. I smiled once he wasn't looking at me.

After the food was gone we were all just sitting there talking, James looked at my short shorts and shirt, "What has you all dressed up?" I shrugged, "Im going out today?" "Where?" Carlos smiled wide. Logan smirked, "Maybe we could tag along." I shook my head , "Nope." but they didn't seem to notice. I sighed, their attention span wasn't long enough. Kendall stood up like he had a brilliant idea, "We should all go to that place In the mountains that Reino talked about!" they all cheered then looked at me. "Go by yourselves." Carlos and James whined, "But we don't know how to get there!" "Ill give you directions…." but before I could tell them anything they plugged their ears and shouted. I tried to escape from them since they had their eyes closed too. But they stopped , Kendall shouted, "She's trying to escape!" I face palmed my head and took off running towards the front door. All four of them tackled me down just in front of the door. OOF! THUD! They all climbed off except James he sat on my back, "Are you gonna take us?" "No!" I shouted. Carlos laughed, "You realize," he emphasized by raising his hands up, "We've already one" "Ya," Logan added, "Its four to one, and your pinned down." I struggled, "Your so heavy Jamie!" he didn't budge. I stopped almost ready to give up, "Fatty." I whispered. James just laughed, "I already know you cant be talking about me ," He made a serious face, "Because I'm hot!" I made a pouty face, "ugh! Be ready in 5 minutes an lunch is on you guys." James got off of me "Oh Ya!" they all high-fived each other. "I hate you guys." I mumbled as I dusted my shirt off. They all ran and got dressed, James and Carlos put together a picnic Basket. They practically empty the fridge.

It was an hour and a half drive. They sang the whole way. As soon as I parked I jumped out and hugged myself taking in the cool air. I closed my eyes thinking it was peaceful until Kendall came over. He put an arm around my shoulder and turned me towards the trails, "SO which one did you take last time?" I slapped his arm off of me, and pointed to a nearby one, "That one." Carlos turned to Logan "Race Ya!" and they both took off like little kids. James grabbed the food out of the car. I looked at him , he looked good in his sunglasses. I just stared at him expressionless, what was this feeling I had in my chest?

James interrupted my thoughts, "Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming too?" he smirked. I stayed silent and started walking to the trail. Kendall and James walked together just ahead of me, I could see Logan and Carlos still racing to the top. I mumbled to myself, "Boys never grow up."

JAMES P.O.V.

We had finally made it to the top, Reino had been dragged up the last part. I looked out at the view , it was amazing. I felt so high up, and there was a cool breeze up here. I looked at my friends and they were all taking in the moment too. Reino was standing there looking out too. Her hair blew a across her bare shoulder. She looked so beautiful. I smiled at myself, but then remembered what Kendall had said at the party last night. He thinks that I like her. I mean , like her ,like her. And he wouldn't let go of the fact that we weren't really related. I hated how he was right. To be honest, when I first met her I couldn't stop looking at her, but I thought I had learned to control it. I was starting to get worried, because last night I think I almost kissed her. When she was knocked down on the dance floor I had judged how light she was and pulled her way to close to me….. Besides she probably didn't feel the same way and probably never will. I was contempt with just being her 'brother'.

My thoughts were cut off, when Reino spoke, "Its time for lunch!" Carlos was obviously the first one to dig in. I sat down across from her next to Kendall. Logan sat down on the other side of her , I kind of wanted to go over there and kick him out of his spot so I could sit there. I decided it would be better if I didn't . I ate my food and tried to act normal. I looked over at her and noticed she was keeping to herself and staring at the ground. Even though Carlos and Logan Kept talking to her, but they didn't seem to notice that wasn't paying them any attention. I smiled to myself , she was so cute. She looked at me, I averted my eyes for no apparent reason. She shifted nervously, then looked back down at the ground. Crap! She probably she thinks its weird if I like her cus we like live in the same house and were suppose to be like family. that's when my phone vibrated I pulled it out and gave Kendall a confused look. I read his text

TXT from Kendall: I saw thatJ!

I looked and him he was smiling like an idiot. I gave him a stupid look. My phone vibrated again. It was from Kendall again.

TXT: Dude, your worrying about nothing, think about it! She doesn't see you as a brother, and YOU like HER. Im guessing it goes both ways…

I stared at him for a really long time before texting back

ME: I cant

KENDALL: huh? Y not?

ME: im her brother

K: no your not! Quit using a lame excuse!

M: k, im way older than her.

K: dude, you don't even know how old she is! Quit coming up with excuses and just except you like her!

I glared at Kendall who was giving me an annoyed look.

K: fine, then maybe ill get her.

M: what about Jo?

K: she's not interested plus she said she has a boyfriend

M: do what you want.

K: for reals? Your totally okay with me hitting on her?

M: changed my mind stay away from her..

K: just admit it!

M: no

I put my phone away and Kendall never text back. Carlos and Logan had started a thumb-war with Reino . She was laughing . I tried to hide my smile, cus I knew Kendall would catch it. I stood up, "We should probably get going." Carlos, Logan and Reino whined, "but we're having so much fun!" I smiled a little then looked at my watch, "Im gonna start hiking down , you guys do what you want." Kendall stood up "Ill join you." Reino looked up at me, "But, you guys were the ones that wanted to come in the first place." she frowned. "We can go ,"Logan shrugged. The three of them gathered everything up and came down with us. I was walking with Kendall, he kept nudging me to go walk with her. Then he smiled, "If you don't go I'm gonna make you hate me." I glared at him. "Please don't do anything. Just leave it alone." He gave a devil's smile, "Hey Reino," I shook my head. "James says he has to go to the bathroom and cant wait, he wants you to wait for him while the rest of us go on ahead." she looked at him in disbelief then at me. "you're a big boy Jamie," Carlos and Logan already left her side and Kendal led them down the trail. They got out of earshot really fast. I hated Kendall more than anything right now. Reino looked at me, "Hurry." I dint really want to explain to her that Kendall did that on purpose so I just went a little ways off the trail counted to 10 and came back. She looked at me , I could tell she was trying to hide a smile, "is your bladder good now, cus they got way ahead." I smirked, "It went pretty good…." she cut me off making a sick face, "I don't want the details." then we started walking down the trail. . I laughed at her. She was awfully quiet, usually we both just talk and talk to the other . Maybe I made her uncomfortable,

"Hey Reino.."

"Hey James.." we both spoke at the same time. I looked at her, "You first." she nodded, "Okay"

"Umm, did I do anything to make you mad cus I feel like your avoiding me and you look like you have something to say but…" I chuckled a little. She frowned, "What?" I started laughing, "Sorry, I just thought you were mad at me." I lied. She looked at me in disbelief, "Really?" "Ya." I said a little too fast. She smiled anyways, "If you say so." I shrugged, but before I could say anything she spoke again, "If it has to do with that girl Kendall was that Kendall mentioned you can talk about it." I froze and looked at her. She stopped walking and looked at me, "Theres obviously someone on your mind." "You have no idea." I mumbled. She smiled, "Just know you can tell me anything." I smiled deviously ,"Anything?" she raised an eyebrow, "Just not guy stuff." I laughed and gave her a small hug, and kissed her head. She gave me a weird look. I shrugged , " What, a brother cant show his sister he loves her?" I joked. She laughed a little, "Still not your sister dude." I pretended to care that she said that , but I kinda actually like hearing her say that. We walked down to the car where Logan Carlos and Kendall we sitting outside of it. I was smiling and Kendall noticed this and raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you guys just sitting there?" Logan stood up, "You guys have the keys!" Carlos was smiling, "you're a guy James, you don't have to take that long." Reino gave a disgusted look and unlocked her car. Kendal Logan and I just smirked and climbed in. I took the passenger seat, as Kendall hopped in he whispered, "You owe me one." I gestured 'okay'.

Reino gave the other 3 a ride to their houses, so we didn't get home until 7:30pm. It was almost completely dark outside. We came through the front door and I dropped myself onto the couch. Reino put the extra lunch food away then came over to where I was. She put her foot on my butt, "Move over." I smiled , "This is my couch." she crossed her arms, "Ill sit on you." I teased her, "Oh no, I'm sooo scared your gonna…" she jumped on me sitting on my back. I laughed and wiggled around until I turned over so she was sitting on my stomach. She fell forward and caught herself by putting each of her hands on both sides of my head. It was like a couple's pose if they were making out on the couch. Her face turned a little red. I smirked as my body disconnected from my mind and moved on its own. I put my hands on her shoulders bracing her for a fall and rolled us off the couch onto the floor. I was on top of her now, I wanted to kiss her so bad I couldn't hardly get a hold of myself. I was bringing my face closer to hers, then I stopped and whispered, "My couch." I quickly sat myself up and laughed trying to make it seem like I had been joking the entire time. She just lay there frozen. "Uh, Reino?" I sounded a little worried. She snapped out of it, "You could've just said so." she wouldn't make eye contact with me and her face was getting darker red. I climbed off of her and sat on the couch, "It was just a joke." I tried to sound believable. She glared at me as she stood up, then gave a fake laugh and stole the remote from me. "That was kinda a dumb joke." she stated as she flipped through channels. I frowned, "Don't take it so seriously." I looked at the t.v. once she had picked a channel . I sat there scolding myself but, I didn't really regret my actions as much as I should've.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Reino's P.O.V.

I walked through the front door of my and saw James standing in the kitchen . He was cooking some kind of soup that smelled like heaven. "Hey babe." he said I looked at him confused. Then he came over to me as I was setting my stuff on the couch. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close, "Your so cold to me." he cried. I turned in his arms and put my arms around his neck. He smiled and lifted me up into a steamy kiss…..BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I sat up as fast as I could in cold sweat. My alarm was going off. I looked around the dark room, I hugged my pillow, it was only a dream. UGH! I hit my alarm turning the noise off. I groaned and got up for school. Stupid uncontrollable dreams… why would I ever… but then I remembered what happened the previous night. How could James be so stupid as to do something like that as a joke. My cheeks got warm just at the thought. I shook my head, he was just being dumb. I got dressed and tip toed down the stairs. He most likely wasn't up yet. I grabbed some breakfast and headed out the door not wanting to risk being around him. Until I could figure out what was going on between us I was going to try to avoid him. Which will be easy since he will be shooting and rehearsing again.

I got to school early so I had decided to get the homework from the classes I had missed on Friday.

I was walking to my English class when I saw Jaden walking towards me. I tried to hide my face but he approached me, "Hey Reino, can I talk to you for a minu…" I cut him off, "Nope! Busy, sorry catch you later!" I shouted nervously as I took off down the hall. "Wait!" he was running after me. I ran at full speed and hid in a supply closet. I heard his foot steps outside as he looked around where I had disappeared. I prayed as hard as I could, "please don't look in the closet even though its so obvious…." I saw his shadow under the door disappear. I sighed , I moved around in the closet then I realized there was someone in there with me. "Is someone in here?" I whispered. "Yes!" they shouted. I screamed and scrambled out of there. The boy stood up and stepped out towards me. I did the first thing that popped in my mind. I covered my head with my hands and explained myself. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were in there , I probably hurt you when I dived in there, Please don't kill me!" there was no response. I looked up to find he was kneeling in front of me , he started laughing. I gave him a confused look. "Okay!" he joked "I won't kill you." he held out his hand and helped me up. I stayed quiet because I was really embarrassed. He handed me some of my stuff I had dropped. "Your Reino Welker, I think." he gave a friendly smile. "Ya, sorry, who are .." he cut me off, "the names Caleb Snyder." I gave a small smile, "Hello," I sighed, "I really am sorry, but what were you doing in there?" he smiled. "You know, hanging out, and stuff" Caleb joked. I laughed, "Is it really that much fun?" he shrugged. "When I don't have random girls jumping in and sitting on me." I blushed. "don't get me wrong your beautiful, but I like guys." my eyes went wide, "Oh." I leaned away from him in a joking way. He laughed and pulled me on to a hug, "Consider us friends, from now on." I looked around and saw Jaden, he saw me. I looked at Caleb, "Friends only if you save me from hiiiiiim!" I screamed and dragged him behind me. He ran a few feet ahead of me , "girls are so slow." "Shut up." I laughed as he dragged me faster. There were a ton of more people at school by now. I looked at my watch "Good class will be starting soon" Caleb smiled, "SO why exactly are you avoiding your boyfriend?" a small stab of pain hit my heart, but I shrugged it off, "Oh, he's not my boyfrieeeeee…!" we both slipped on the floor and crashed into a group of people. "Im sooo sorry !" I shouted as I got up to run again but Jaden grabbed my arm forcing me to face him. We stood there staring at each other. Everyone was looking at us. I could here whispers like, "are they breaking up?" I smiled awkwardly, "How's it going Jade?" he looked really sad, "Reino, I ….." the bell cut him off. I jerked my arm out of his grasp. Nobody moved though. "Well, gotta go to class!" I took off running for my homeroom. I glanced back before I walked through the door, I didn't feel the least bit bad for him I just wished he would leave me alone. Besides, he broke up with me, why would he be chasing after me? Something was off but I don't really wanna know what.

Every time a class ended I took off and Jaden tried to follow me . By now everybody was talking about us, about whether we were breaking up , or if one of us cheated or some other random story they were coming up with. I hid in the girls bathroom during lunch and I heard some girls talking about it. A girl from my P.E. class named Tracey was talking with her friends. "I heard that someone saw her coming out of a closet with Caleb Snyder." her friend Bianca , "So, everybody knows Caleb is gay." Tracey sighed, "I think it was her that messed up their relationship, shes always such a bookworm he probably got tired of her and dumped her." Bianca made a face at her, "Ya but you don't think there's anything wrong with Jaden. He's not perfect you know, I think it was his fault!" I shouted from inside the stall, "YES!" they looked at my head that was above the door. I smiled oddly and leaned on the door, "Bianca is right." Tracey made a face and Bianca grinned, but they both came over to my door. Tracey pursed her lips, "So what happened? Did you dump him?" I shrugged, "He was unfaithful, so ya, and now I don't know what he wants" Bianca clapped for herself. "Told you so." she poked Tracey . Tracey glared at her then looked at me, "So you wouldn't care if I date him?" I shrugged , "If you want to" she looked at me as if she didn't believe me, "You wont like your ninjas or something like that after me?" I furrowed my eyebrows, but then decided it would be fun to joke about it, "Probably not." she frowned, "I don't want him." Bianca's eyes went wide, "So its true then?" I sighed at her, "Yes, yes it is." they both ran out. Most likely to spread more gossip, but I was having a little bit of fun so I didn't mind.

I made it through the rest of the school day able to avoid Jaden, but all day long people were whispering behind my back and staring at me. I invited Caleb over but he was on the soccer team and they had to practice. I went home and did my homework. I was in my room listening to my ipod. I heard the door open, and darted down the stairs. "Hey James Guess Wha…" I stopped when I saw my mom and James' dad in the entrance. My mom laughed when she saw my reaction, "Sweetie, that's not way to look when your parents just got home from such a long trip." I smiled again, "Sorry I just….." I stopped myself. "How was the trip did you guys have fun?" there was a really long tense pause between the two before James' dad put his arm around my mom's shoulders, "It was amazing." for some reason it felt like something was different about them, but it probably wasn't a big deal. "Great ," I helped them carry their luggage upstairs. To avoid more uncomfortable silence I chatted theirs ears off like crazy. I told my mom literally everything that had happened, then I realized something, "Wait, aren't you guys scheduled to be gone for another week?" I regretted asking because it brought on more silence. They looked at each other then back to me, my mom smiled sadly, "Honey, I …" I cut her off looking away from them, "Its fine! don't answer that! Hey guess what? I made some really good pancakes the other day…." I was cut off by James' dad shutting a drawer a little hard as if he was annoyed about something. I flinched and jumped at the same time, "I'm sorry, I'll go." he gave me a apologetic look, "Reino, I didn't mean to do that im sorry." I fiddled with my hands I smiled and tried to sound like I was fine, "I'm fine I'll let you guys get settled back in, the time zone was different right, you just need a few days to adjust." I scurried out the room and locked myself in my own. I climbed on my bed and told myself everything was fine. I took a minute, I guess it was more like 5 minutes, and shook the feeling off. A hot bath would feel nice I thought. I got my stuff and went into the bathroom.

I stayed in the tub, for what felt like hours, but was really only 2. I thought about it , something obviously happened while they were gone, what if…. I stopped myself. No! they loved each other it was obvious, I was just looking to much into it. I didn't want an answer to my questions. I text James so I wouldn't feel lonely,

M: hey what time you coming home? Ges wut? Mom and dad are back early! Hurry home so I can get my souvenir!

I waited for a reply, when it didn't come I had just decided to go to bed. Extra sleep never hurt anyone. I turned on my ipod and out the earbuds in so I couldn't hear anything but the music. I eventually fell asleep. I woke up around 2:00 am with a growling stomach. I forgot to eat dinner. I yawned and stepped out of my room, it was so dark I could bearly see anything. I made my way down the hallway when a light turned on downstairs . I jumped back. Then slapped myself for thinking it was a burglar. I walked down the stairs and yawned again. James was in the kitchen still wearing day clothes. I gave him a confused look, "Are you just bearly getting home?" I whispered. He smiled, "SHH!" I lowered my voice even more, "Did taping really go that late?" he got a glass of milk and drank it, "We're shooting like crazy, they said we might be getting enough sponsors to go on a tour I London" he sounded so excited and was smiling like crazy. I gave him a really happy smile, even though for some reason I felt a lump grow in my chest. "That's amazing!" he shh'd me again. "Right , sorry." he smiled , "So why are you still up?" my stomach growled very loudly, which made me blush. "Oh." he laughed. I changed the subject as James handed me an apple to eat. "So if you guys get the tour when will you be going?" he shrugged, "Gustavo wants us to finish the last 15 episodes and then start it as soon as we can" he calculated the time in his head, "it could be as soon as 2 months if we stay on our strict schedule, then we get a week off, then that would most likely be when we would go." I tried not to let my smile fall. James yawned when I didn't say anything, "I'm gonna catch a few winks, goodnight." he ruffled my hair before going up the stairs. I just sat there I lost my appetite. I should be happy for him , so why did I feel like he was so far away already? I tried my best to get rid of the lump in my chest, why was it even there? I went back to my room, I had school tomorrow and if it was going to be full of as much running and chasing as today then I needed some sleep. every time I almost feel back into a deep sleep my mind trailed off about James, so I kept scolding myself and tried my best to keep those thoughts locked up.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm beeping. "UGH!" I threw my pillow off my bed. I turned off the noise and got dressed for school. I went downstairs and James was running out the door, "Bye Reino, let mom and dad know I'll be home late!" "sure" I whispered. He was completely nuts, I'm so glad I'm not famous cus that would be hard to do. I got some breakfast and left for school.

The rest of the week went by fast, I was able to avoid Jaden at school, my parents at home, who acted just as strange as the day the had come home. I didn't really see James he was at work. It was weird I think I missed him. The one thing I did though that was actually really fun is I spent a lot of my time with Caleb. I told him about the members of my family and he promised to keep quiet. He was a lot of fun.

On Saturday I took him to that awesome place in the mountains. It was around the time I should've been home but I didn't really want another evening with the awkwardness. "it looks even cooler at night," I smiled. Caleb smiled at me, "When I get a boyfriend im gonna bring him here." I laughed, "Just warn me so I don't walk up on you guys." he pushed me and we laughed. It was quiet then he gave me a serious look, "SO are you gonna tell me whats been bothering you?" I looked at him as if I didn't know what he was talking about. He narrowed his eyes, "I'll listen." he sat down and held out his arm for me since it was cold. I sat next to him and scooted closer to get warm. "I think there's something going on with my parents." he snorted a little, "Of course there is their married." I shook my head, "Not like that! Duh, .." I paused, "They keep acting weird around me and they don't look at each other like they did before, im afraid.." I tear rolled down my face and he wiped it away. "It happened a little different when it was my biological dad , but the signs are the same," I cuddled my knees up to my body and layed my head on them, "and the worst part is I don't know what the feeling in my chest is!" Caleb looked at me weird, "Okay, im lost, are we still talking about your parents?" I looked at him not wanting to say anything, but he smiled wide, "No way!" I looked at him like was crazy, "What, do you think im talking about?" he laughed a little, "Wow, this is exactly why I gave up on girls.." he paused, "No offense." I stuck my tongue at him. He shrugged, "Reino you like James , don't you?" I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth, "Ya duh, hes my brother." he shook his head, "You said your self you don't see him as a brother." I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me, "Think about it, you like, maybe even, love him." I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't" I stood up and paced back and forth, but the more I thought about it the more it came to realization, "What if I just don't want my life to be boring , cus without him and his friends it would be." Caleb shook his head, "Your seriously gonna tell yourself that?" he stood up and stopped my from pacing. He shook me, "YOU. LIKE. HIM." I stood there and suddenly everything started to spill out. Caleb had wide eyes when I told him about that 'joke' James played on me. "I'm guessing he likes you too." I stared him waiting for him to say he was joking and to not take it seriously. I shook my head, "Hes the one who insists we are siblings so there's no way." Caleb sighed, "Yup, im glad I gave up girls." I slapped his arm, "What am I suppose to do if he does?" he smiled, "I don't know?" he gave me a stupid look, "Kiss him or something.." I gave him a worried look, "And if he doesn't?" I gulped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

James P.O.V.

I was completely swamped with work, which was a lot of fun. But I was starting to miss Reino, only a little. Who am I kidding? I wanted to spend so much time with her as soon as I could, but I was never gonna get that time because Gustavo informed us that they are scheduling our tour and were going to be announcing it everywhere by next week. I was stoked, and all of us had tons of work to do. It didn't help me keep my head clear with Kendall telling me all these 'things' I could do to make sure Reino was in love with me. "Dude, sneak in her bed when you get home and just hold her if you miss her that much." I smacked him at the thought, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST SAID?!" I shouted and some people looked at us. I lowered my voice, "I cant do that!" Kendall laughed, "Did you tell her about our tour." I shrugged, "I mentioned it " he sighed, "Dude, you have to tell her you like her before we leave or she'll forget about you." I was offended by him saying she'd forget me, I sighed and agreed though, "I know but I think she actually might already know." he raised his eyebrows at me, then smirked, "Did you do something?" my face went red at the thought of it. "Sorta.." Kendall laughed like crazy, "When did this happen?" I couldn't keep eye contact with him, "after we dropped everyone off at home that one day." he smiled like a devil, "So you owe me more than one." I crossed my arms and looked at him, "Nope, it was all me," I paused confused, " at least I think it was me, I don't know, it was like I couldn't stop myself." he was laughing, "Its not funny, dude I almost attacked my sister!" my voice cracked at the end up it and I drooped my head. Kendall looked at me really surprised, I gave him a serious look, "Not in that way dude, your gross." he shrugged and rolled his eyes, "What exactly did you do?" I hung my head in shame and gave him the details. When I finished I looked up and him and he gave me a hopeful smile, "Dude, your face is red." I slapped his arm. "your dumb." I mumbled. He sighed, "You really like her don't you?" I nodded. He sounded hopeful, "Then find some time, hey!" he pointed up as he got an idea, "When they give us a week off before we leave then spend some time with her and tell her, then if she rejects you ,you don't have to go crazy wondering while we tour" I looked at him, "And what if she does?" he smiled then you get to kiss her once before we go and have no contact with her for 2 months and then come back hoping she still feels the same way." I frowned, "thanks man, I really needed more to be worried about." he smiled stupidly, "THat was my plan." he smiled I gave in and smiled back.

After that then we got called over to go back on set. I cleared my mind and got into character. We shot scenes until 12:00 am . We were all exhausted and ready to go home. Unfortunately Gustavo had written a new song for us to go over. It was about two people who were in love and one of them goes across the world. Kendall smirked at me when it was introduced to us. "It was written for our show!" I shouted and everyone looked at me. Logan and Carlos looked at me. "Actually you two have it backwards, its suppose to be Kendall who we shout that at" Carlos said like it was obvious. Logan seemed to caught on, "Carlos I think they might be REALLY talking about James." they looked at both of us. Kendall whispered to them, "we are." they both gleamed at me and I glared at Kendall. "Who is it?" Carlos got right in my face. Logan whispered with Kendall . Then he pointed up in the air, as Kendall told him. "Not cool Kendall!" I shouted. Carlos looked confused "Logie, who is James in love with?" before any more beans were spilled Gustavo shouted, "BE QUIET, SO WE CAN FINISH AND GO HOME!" I shrugged and we all got back in line. We went through the song a few times to figure it out. "James will be singing lead." Gustavo stated. Kendall and Logan whispered then laughed. I just glared and started singing. It was amazing how similar my love life was to Jo and Kendall's on the show. This song felt good to sing it was like it described exactly how I felt right now. "Good, for now." Gustavo stood up, "Go home and be ready for another day." I ran and grabbed my stuff as fast as I could so I could go home, this would be the earliest I would get home and Reino might actually still be awake. Logan, Carlos and Kendall blocked my path. "SO when did you start putting the moves on her?" Logan smiled. Carlos still looked confused. Kendall smiled, "Apparently the day we went to the mountains, he jumped her once they got home." Logan's eyes went wide, and Carlos caught on, "Your in love with your sister?" I frowned at Kendall, that guy couldn't keep a secret if he was paid. "Yes" I was blunt, " and I want to get home so I can possibly see her." they didn't move. "What?!" I shouted they dragged me back to my dressing room , Logan pulled out a notebook from nowhere, and Kendall and Carlos sat me on the couch. "I need to go!" I attempted to stand up but they grabbed my shoulders and sat me back down. Logan smiled, "You do realize we leave for London in like less than 2 months, right?" I nodded . "And your most likely not going to be able to really talk to her until we finish shooting and they give us a week off." I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What are you getting at?" Logan smiled then got serious, "We're gonna help you plan an epic 'I'm in love with you' moment." I looked at Kendall then to Carlos they were both smiling. I shrugged and relaxed back, then realized I had no idea how I was going to tell her. I had tons of ideas but hadn't put a lot of thought into it. "Okay." I smiled and gave in.

We ended up planning the perfect moment untill almost 2:00 a.m. we had finally come together on really good idea, but was it good enough? We needed a girls opinion. We were thinking of who we could ask. Logan raised his hand indicating he knew what to do, "Camille sleeps here some times and I think she's here tonight, we could ask her ." we all got up and sprinted to Camille's dressing room. We knocked on the door and heard her get up. I felt like a child on Christmas with all the excitement I suddenly had. Camille opened the door, "It's 2:oo am so if it is not something im interested in you will all.." Logan cut her off and gave her a super fast version of what was happening. "We need a girls opinion on a 'I'm in Love with you moment' to see if James should use it when he tells Reino he likes her before we go on tour." she smirked then Yawned , "what's your idea?" we told her and she was now more awake. "You guys came up with that?" we all nodded. "DO you think she'll like it?" I leaned closer waiting for her to give us her opinion. She smiled, "It's actually really good, if I was her I wouldn't be able to say no." we jumped for joy and ran down the hallway screaming. I looked at my watch , "Gotta go! Thanks guys!" I ran out the door and drove home.

As soon as I got home I went straight to bed. Which was easy cus my mind was at ease now that I had a plan. I woke up the next morning at my usual 6 so I could get to work just before 7. As I ran out of the kitchen towards the door Reino came down the stairs, "Bye Reino, Tell mom and dad ill be working late." she frowned, "Have fun." I stopped for a second, "Is something wrong?" she shrugged, "No, just tired." she faked a yawn. I smiled bright hoping it might cheer her up a bit, then I ran back through the front door and gave her a hug. "I only have a few more weeks left" she gave me a confused look, "Then what are you still doing here? Get your butt to work!" she smiled. And I ran back through the door and laughed to myself. She was so funny! It made me more excited to get done and tell her how I felt. For the first time in , literally forever , I felt like a I had the energy of a kid and I was looking forward to something more than work.

Word had spread fast that I liked someone, but luckily with the tour coming up it was passed off as rumors and they didn't get anywhere near the media it was just work gossip. I was full of energy, I took a few deep breaths to calm down. My work will not suffer for anything, I told myself and got into character so we could shoot. We were starting to get ahead of schedule, but still had to work like crazy. Gustavo had squished in a photo shoot for us all. Which was perfect because I couldn't start smiling . Everything was going so smoothly.

The next week went by in a flash, I was having the time of my life! Were we on a 5 min break while we changed and had make-up done for different scenes. "Why do you keep smiling like that?" Carlos gave me a confused look. I just shrugged, "I just feel really good." he pulled out a calendar and handed it to me. I looked at him and then at the calendar . He had marked how many days until we get our break. He patted my shoulder , "I did that just for you man." he walked away to get dressed. I looked at the calendar. "Wait a minute." I counted the days again. He had marked them wrong. I laughed to myself, 'idiot'. I threw the calendar on the couch. Sometimes I think Carlos needs some 'special' help. "James, we're ready for you." I smiled at the director. "Okay." I got up and walked out onto the set.

I was at work really late on Sunday night. We were finishing up recording our new song, "Well boys," Gustavo leaned back in his chair, "We'll be done in 2 weeks." all four of us cheered and jumped up. Gustavo smiled at Kelli. Kelli leaned down, "They do realize preparing for their tour is going to be one of the hardest things they will have to do?" Gustavo smirked, "Let them enjoy it for a bit." Kelli rolled her eyes. We all jumped around and happy-danced in the recording booth.

I calmed myself down, by taking deep breaths. I sent her a text , I only got to see her once every couple of mornings and I usually just said goodbye. I wonder if she missed having me around. At least my dad and her mom were back early so she wasn't just sitting at home by herself. I wonder what she was doing right now? I pulled out my phone and sent her a text. It was only 10:30pm I doubt she was asleep.

M: what you doing right now?

I fiddled around while I waited for a reply. My phone vibrated.

Reino: um, listening to music in my room.

M: Is it Big Time Rush that you listening to?!:D

R: u wish…its actually ATL

M: Whose that?

R: All Time Low! They are the best….no offense:D

M: L your so cold….

R: yupJ

I laughed to myself

M: where's my dad and your mom?

There was a really long pause before she text back.

R: I don't know, out somewhere . The smile fell off my face.

M: your all alone?

R: is that suppose to be something knew? You guys are always at work.

M: oh ya…GUESS WHAT?

R: what?

M: we get done filming in two weeks , and then I have a whole week before we prepare to tour and leave for London, lets do something, K?

R: I'll think about it.

M: What is there to think about?! Besides I've already got a big surprise for you!

R: does it include any of your friends?

I felt a little uneasy, that she would ask about them.

M: Do you want it to? I held my breath hoping she would say what I wanted her too

R: not in the slightest…again, no offense.

I laughed, she was so funny. I laughed at myself for thinking she would want them around her. Then it hit me, the 'big surprise' my friends would be there , but then I guess im worrying about nothing because they were gonna be there to help me. I smiled to myself , I couldn't wait for the next two weeks to end!

Around 11:00pm they let us go home early since we were ahead of schedule. When I got home then there was really loud music blasting from Reino's room. I was a little confused what was going on. I walked up the stairs but as I passed my parents room I could hardly hear them. But I think they were shouting. I ran into Reino's room. She was out on her balcony. I turned off her music, and she turned around to me. She looked really, REALLY sad. We both heard a crash come from the other room. I ran into the bedroom and there was a vase on the floor that was now broken. My dad and Reino's mom slumped down. I was getting upset at the thought they were actually fighting. My dad looked at me apologetically, "James.." I cut him off. "What the heck is going on?!" they both hung their heads. "When did all of this start?" I raised my hands to show emphasis. Reino's mom had tears in here eyes. She grabbed a small bag , "I think we just need some time to cool off." she walked out of the room and stopped in the hallway where Reino had appeared. "Sweetie go get your bag." Reino just looked at her, "But I don't want to go." I shook my head, I was not about to let Reino leave once I finally had a chance to be with her. "There's no need for that, just work it out!" my dad came out of the room. "you don't have to go, Katie." Reino's mom glared at my dad. "I think we need some time apart, just a few days." she turned to Reino "Go get your bag." Reino ran in her room , a few seconds later she came out with her jacket and ran down the stairs. Katie, Reino's mom, started after her, "where are you going?" I stood there and heard the sound of her car take off down the street. I turned to my dad, "What has been going on?" he drooped his head, "When we were away on our cruise, then your mother and I ran into some of her old friends , one of which she used to date….." He explained everything to me. I stood there in disbelief, "You don't have to hold her against that, just let it go!" he stared at me for a really long time. "I just cant believe …" I stopped him, "Cant you see how bad she feels?! Its over now, your just gonna let it ruin this family like that?!" Katie came up the stairs, "She wont answer her phone." my dad sighed then went and got his keys. He gave Katie a small smile and took her hand. I frowned, "It was that easy all along" I looked at them, "WOW, none of this even had to happen!" they just walked out the door and drove away. I got into my car and went to look for her too. I called her but she wouldn't answer. I used this app I had on my phone to track hers and I saw her heading towards a neighborhood I didn't recognize.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

James P.O.V.

I followed the gps tracker on my phone . I saw her car parked in front of a house I didn't recognize. She was knocking on the front door. I turned off my headlights and watched intensely. The porch light turned on and a boy that didn't look too much older than her opened the door. She practically jumped on him. Held pulled her inside and shut the door. My heart sank. She obviously didn't need me to comfort her. I called my dad and let them know I found her. I guess I had been at work for far too long. I just cant believe she had a boyfriend and didn't tell me. I was still curious though, so I decided to go peek through the windows.

Reino's P.O.V.

I couldn't stand being at home with my mom and James' dad shouting. I could see everything falling apart, and the worst part was I had finally excepted the way I felt about James but he wasn't around anymore. I had gone to Caleb instead. I was standing outside his house I was wiping away tears when he opened the door. "Reino…" I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me inside. He helped me sit down on their couch. He went into the kitchen and brought me back a glass of water. I was holding my knees up , "Reino, what happened?" Caleb sat down and put an arm around me. I wiped my face, "I think they might split up." Caleb gave me an 'its okay' look then gave me another hug, "That's not gonna happen." I held onto his jacket. "What if it does Caleb?" he frowned, "they just need some time, don't worry about it." pulled away from him , "What if it does, what if my family falls apart again?" I started crying again. He layed his head on my shoulder , "Everything will be fine, they love each other don't they?" I shrugged, "I hope so.." he smiled, "And you love James." I frowned, "I don't even get to see him anymore" I crossed my arms, "and hes going on tour." Caleb nudged my shoulder. I looked up at him. "I don't think my chances are good." Caleb smiled, "I think your wrong." his smile was getting bigger. I gave him a confused look , he pointed to the window. I turned my head over. My eyes almost popped out of my head . James looked at us and took off running. I hopped off the couch and flew through the door, he was almost to his car, "Wait, James!" he turned around and walked to me . He looked like he had been really hurt. "let me ask you something." he crossed his arms, I stopped in front of him . He was quiet for a really long time, " why didn't you tell me what was happening?" I froze and looked away from him, "I didn't want to bother you, you need to be focused on getting ready for your tour." he shook his head, " if something major like that happens I have a right to know, im still part of our family!" I sighed, "None of you are ever even home, and I spent the last three days keeping my music loud so I don't have to listen to those two fight!" I shouted louder than I had tried to . James got upset, "What, you didn't run to your new boyfriends house every night?!" I glared at him, "What are you talking about?!" he pointed to Caleb's house, "I saw you guys all cuddly and him comforting you!" "Caleb is just a friend!" I through my arms up in frustration, "Why does it even matter to you?!" he opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He opened his car door, "Do what you want." "Wait…" he shut the door and drove away. I slapped myself, why did I have to ruin this…..

I drove home after telling Caleb goodbye. When I got home I was given a long talk by my mom and James' dad about how they were sorry and how our family wasn't going to fall apart. They said James came by grabbed his stuff and informed them he was gonna stay at Kendall's until they leave fore their tour. I felt so terrible, I probably wont see him for the rest of my life. And I could only blame myself.

The next day went by in a blur, but I told Caleb what we had said to each other and he kept saying the reason why it had bothered James that I went to him instead; was because he felt the same way about me as I felt about him. "THINK, about it Reino" Caleb was trying to convince me while we sat under the bleachers and ate lunch while the football team practiced. "He's just jealous that you would go to another guy before going to him." I shook my head, "IF that is true then why cant he just say that… guys are so dumb sometimes." I took a bite of my lunch, "no offense." he shrugged, "Ya, but you woman are WAY more complicated, all you need to do is kiss him or something and he'll will get over it, but instead your sitting under a smelly bench with a friend trying to find excuses to deny everything." I sighed at him, "Its not that easy." he shook his head disagreeing with me. "It is." I slumped down, "But how do I do that when I wont be able to see him? He's staying with Kendall before they leave for the tour, which , by the way, is across the world." he smacked my shoulder. "Long distance relationships can work." I sighed , "I'll just wait till he gets back." Caleb shoved me over, "You just don't get it do you." I picked myself back up, "Don't shove me!" I dusted my pants off. He gave me a stupid look, "If you wait until he gets back his feelings might change, but if you catch him before he goes he'll spend all his spare time thinking about you." I had no response. "what do you think I should do?" he smirked, "you'll think of something." the bell rang. "UGH!" I grabbed my backpack, "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't make me figure things out myself." Caleb smirked, "But your so cute when you don't understand." I raised an eyebrow at him. We both burst out laughing. "Okay, Juliet," I teased him, "Go to class."

When I got home from school I decided I would plan something out to tell James how I felt before he left. It was hard, I didn't know the first thing about him, which was kinda weird when I thought about it. Good thing, that guy was famous cus I can just look everything up about him on the internet. I scanned past pages and pages of 'Q&A's' (Questions and Answers) that all four members had done for their website. Most of the questions were pretty normal, like what's your favorite color, or food, or sport. I scanned down the page. I laughed at a few of his answers for a 'What's your most embarrassing moment' question. He had put down that everything he does in on purpose so he is never embarrassed. What a total lie! He did tons of crazy things that he is embarrassed about. I continued reading , without realizing that I was looking up things on him for 3 hours and I still had a pile of homework to do. My mom called me around 9 saying that things were going downhill at work so she wouldn't be comin home and James' dad told her he was too swamped with stuff from while he had been on vacation that he wasn't going to make it home till very late. I made myself some food. I walked around the huge empty house. I had gotten used to being alone when my mom had left my biological father, but after she remarried I realized how much I liked having James around. Even though I had always denied it . I sat on the couch, I didn't feel like doing homework, which was weird for me, I turned on the television and flipped through channels. I couldn't find anything good so I turned it off. I started thinking about that 'joke' James said wasn't a big deal. I smiled remembering how I felt. I laughed thinking at how he is jealous of Caleb. If he knew Caleb was gay, he'd laugh too. I sat there for a while thinking about how everything has changed in the past two years. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I hurried to answer it in case it was James. "Hello?" it was Kendall. "Oh hey Kendall." I tried to sound cheerful. "What? Were you expecting someone else?" I cleared my throat, "do you need something?" he laughed, "okay, fine. Hey what are you doing the Monday after next?" I shrugged, "I don't know that's too far ahead to plan." I could tell he was smiling, "Its our first day off after were done shooting, and Carlos Logan and I are going to have a party and your invited!" I tried not to sound over excited, "what time , where is it going to be, and its not formal is it?" he laughed. "It is gonna start around 8pm, it will be at the studio, and it is not formal, but wear something hot, got that?" I turned pink a little, "Got it." there was a really long pause. "K by.." I cut him off, "wait! " I paused, "How's James?" at that moment I held the phone away cus that dude screamed like death was at his door. "You like him right? I knew it!". I put the phone back to my ear, "Just answer it." he cleared his throat, "Its gotten bad, Reino, he's been so upset he wants you to hug and kiss him all-….." I hung up the phone. "James." I started talking to my phone, "I hope he is not your closest friend in the band." I put my phone back in my pocket. I stood up and yawned. Taking one last look around , I went upstairs and went to bed.

James P.O.V.

It was now Saturday, only 6 days until we were done shooting and I get a week off. After I had blown up at Reino that night I have been staying with Kendall. We were at work when He, Logan and Carlos barged into my dressing room. Kendall I had told them our plan for me to tell Reino I liked her was off. Logan shook his head, "Why are you suddenly calling it off?" I glared at him. "She doesn't think of me that way so there IS NO POINT." Carlos looked at me confused. " what makes you think that?" I sighed deeply, "She's already found someone." Carlos and Logan looked at me surprised. Kendall already knew cus I told him, that was the only way he would let me stay with him. Logan shook his head in disbelief, "Are you sure?" I glared at him, "I saw them together, I don't need any more proof than that." Carlos look at me sympathetic, "Maybe their just friends, did you ask?" I fiddled with my hands. "She said their just friends , but I'm going across the world, and all they need is a little time." Carlos smiled, "Maybe you should believe her? What if they really are just friends.." "Ya, hurry and sweep her away before he does" Logan added. I shook my head, "It's fine, she'll be happier with him anyways." Kendall gave me a pathetic look, then turned to Carlos and Logan, "Guys he wants to give up this easily and I for one think we should respect tha.." I cut him off. "Im not giving up." they raised their eyebrows at me, "I've already lost." Kendall turned back to Carlos and Logan. Logan joined Kendall, "I see, some guys I such wimps when it comes to these situations." Carlos started too, "Oh, you mean he only thinks he already lost but the truth is he can still do something?" Kendall shrugged, "I guess he just doesn't like her as much as we thought." Logan gave me a disappointed face, "Wait, till we tell Camille, she's gonna murder us for waking her up so early that one morning when now James is just giving up so easily." I frowned at them, "You guys suck." I stood up, "But im not gonna give up." I walked out of the room. I heard them high-5 and cheer. I shook my head, " I guess I'll give it another shot." I whispered to myself.

On Wednesday we were finishing the last few scenes, then all we had to do for the last 4 days was dance rehearsals and record the last 3 songs for our album. Everything went smooth the next couple of days. Before everyone left to go home on Sunday, Kendall announced that he was throwing a party tomorrow night at 8pm and it would be here at the studio in the dance hall. I know what your thinking, dance hall? Ya their filming yet another princess movie and he talked the director into letting us use the room just as long as no one gets drunk and nothing is broken. After the his announcement, he came over to me ,Carlos and Logan. Carlos and I were dancing , "Party, Party, Party!" Logan looked at Kendall, "Did you already call.. Uh, you know who?" he smirked and nodded. Carlos and I just shrugged it off and kept dancing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Reino's P.O.V.

It was the day of Kendall's Party. I had invited Caleb to come with me. He said he would go if I would talk to James. I was still a little annoyed at James for thinking I was 'with' Caleb. "It's not like I can avoid him if he comes up to me." I finally compromised with myself. Caleb slapped my arm, "Just make sure you look smoking'" I raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled, "I'll help you." I shrugged, "I suppose…" I grabbed me and we went to my car after school. We went to his house first and I helped him get ready. I had chose a somewhat dressy shirt a pair of jeans and really cool skater shoes. I smiled as he came out and slightly spiked the front of his hair. He looked pretty good. He turned to me, "You sure this looks fine?" he was serious. I brushed his shoulders off, "All the girls.." I paused, " I mean guys, will totally dig it." he looked happy as he turned back to the mirror, "Thanks, Reino." I smiled and glanced at the clock . "Crap, its already 5:00pm" I grabbed my stuff , "I'm gonna go home and shower, just come over when your done and help me decide what to wear." he smiled, "Sounds good." I got home as quickly as I could. I showered the best I could and started working on my hair before Caleb got there. I decided I would wave it. It looked really cool once I was done. Caleb picked out three different outfits for me to choose from. There was a light pink dress that had no sleeves and ended just above my knees, there was also a pair of jeans and a silver sparkly tank top, and last but not least, there was a white ruffled fun-looking skirt with a tight dark blue halter-top dress shirt. Caleb looked over my options, "I think you should go with the dress." I smiled, "We still have time before we go , ill try them on first." I tried on the jeans first. Caleb clapped, "So beautiful." he joked and pretended to wipe a tear off his face. I looked in the mirror. "I don't know im not really feelin' it" I grabbed the pink dress. It looked pretty with my hair. And it looked really good. I stared in the mirror. Caleb sighed, "whats wrong with it?" I put my hands on my hips, "I cant breathe." he laughed. I grabbed the skirt and shirt. When I was changing in the closet I saw a black dress in my closet and pulled it out. It was simple looking. It had one strap and was loose after it showed off my chest. I put it on instead. I came out and Caleb practically fell off his seat. I laughed, "This is it!" Caleb shouted, "Definitely!" I looked at myself in the mirror as I put on a pair of shiny black heels. I sat down at my makeup desk. I didn't really wear a lot of makeup. I just applied a little bit of lotion, mascara and a very light line a eyeliner. I turned back to Caleb. He smiled, "Lets go!" I looked at the clock it was already 8:30 pm. I grabbed my keys. I called my mom before I left and let her know where I was going. She told me I had to be home before 12:00am . She had extended my curfew due too 'recent events'.

I finally made it to the parking lot at Roque Records. I turned the car off and looked around. There was already a lot of people there. I got butterflies. Caleb took his seat belt off, "Whats wrong?" I sighed, "What if he really doesn't feel the same way…." he smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, he opened his door, now help me find a boyfriend of my own." I climbed out of the car, and locked the doors. We made it inside, and I nervously looked around the room. I didn't see anybody here, but Carlos soon appeared in front of me, "Hey Reino!" he smiled wide. I gave him a friendly hug, "Hey Carlos." Carlos looked at Caleb confused. Caleb held out his hand, "I'm Caleb." Carlos dropped his smile, "You brought a date?" I gave him a stupid look, but Caleb answered before I could, "I'm not her date. Just a friend." I gave him a smile. Carlos' smile came back almost immediately, "I'm Carlos, wanna bust some moves with me?" Caleb gave me a strange smile, then turned back to Carlos who had already ran into the crowd and danced with a girl nearby. I gave a sympathetic smile, "He's into girls, but I bet you guys would be great friends." Caleb shrugged and jumped in to the crowd too. I laughed to myself. I scanned the crowd and finally spotted James and Kendall were sitting in a back corner talking. They were smiling and laughing. I wanted to go over so bad. Then I saw them look over at me. I ducked my head and tried to find a good place to hide. As I searched the question, 'why am I even hiding?' , went through my head but I just ignored it. I sat down on a chair and tried to stay hidden. But my luck was against me, a slow song started and loads of people left the dance floor and flooded the snack tables. Kendall came over and sat next to me. He was just smiling, "You like sexy." he rolled that last word off his tongue. My face flushed a little bit. "thanks, I guess." he stood up , "wanna dance?" he extended me one of his hands. I took a deep breathe before accepting. We got out there and he pulled me close but still left a little bit of space between us. I tried not to make eye contact with him. "So how are things with Jo?" I asked as I spotted Jo staring at us. I felt a little bad for her. Kendall smiled, "I'm just trying to make her Jealous" I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "Your doing it wrong dude." he gave me a confused look, then looked at the very angry Jo. I turned to Kendall, "Do you want to know what would make her feel really special to you?" he smiled, "Sure." I sighed, "Go ask her to dance." he looked confused, "I'm already dancing with you, though." I nodded my head, 'Exactly." he caught onto what I meant. "Thanks." he said as he took his hand off my waist and walked over to a now very surprised Jo. I watched as she smiled at him and they came onto the dance floor. I looked around and saw Caleb talking with Kacey Griffin. Surprisingly they looked good together. I was smiling when I noticed I was still on the dance floor. I turned to go sit back down, when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and James was standing in front of me. I stared at him , he gave me a small smile, "Dance with me?" I nodded . After a brief silence I opened my mouth to say something but James stopped me, "Wait, I'm sorry for what I said" he kept his eyes on mine. "If you find someone I should be happy for you, and I wasn't and I feel really bad about it." I stopped him by shaking my head. "Caleb and I arent together." he looked at me very surprised, "But what was with the comforting and stuff." I smiled trying not to laugh, "Caleb is gay." his eyes almost popped out of his head. I started laughing a little, "He really is just a friend with me." James started laughing at himself. He looked at me smiling big. Then I noticed his hand on my waist pull me closer. I was bearly shorter than him in my heels. I could feel him breathe as he pulled my so close there was hardly any space between us. The butterflies came back in my stomach. "James there's something.." he cut me off, and whispered into my ear. "Im in love with you." my entire body froze. The song stopped and everyone came back on the floor as a fast one started. James just gave a worried smile. When I didn't say anything he let go of me and looked at the ground. "It's true, I cant stop thinking about you, " he shrugged and looked back at me, "I guess its probably weird for you, right? that's fine I just wanted to let you know before I go." he waited for me to say something. I was dead frozen, I didn't know what I was suppose to do. He smiled and walked away out of the crowd. I stood there, and stared into the distance. After a few people almost knocked me down I got a hold of myself and made my way out of the crowd. I started searching for James. I needed to tell him that I felt the same way. I ran into Logan and Camille, "Hey Reino." Camille smiled. "Hey did you guys see James?" Logan frowned, "He said he was gonna head home a few minutes ago." "K thanks!" I shouted and ran out the door. I scanned the parking lot for him. I spotted him leaning against his car. "Hey!" I shouted and he looked at me. I ran the best I could , I stopped halfway and took my shoes off so I wouldn't fall. he had started walking over to me. "Reino, what.." I cut him off. "I know what you mean." He gave me a confused look. I continued, "It's kinda weird because we have been living as siblings for almost a year now" he shook his head a little, "I'm sorry if I.." I stopped him again, "it's like somehow in that time, you have fallen for me." I crossed his arms, "please, don't answer me . Just forget…" I waved my hand up so he would be quiet again, " I feel the same way" His eyes went wide . I took one of his hands in mine. "I fell too." he smiled really big and pulled me into a hug. I queezed back. He let go of me and looked at me. I almost smiled big too. "I want to be with you." I whispered.

We stood there for a very long time holding each other. He pulled away and moved his face in front of mine, "Say stop, if your not ready." I smiled, 'Go for it." he smiled and pulled me closer than ever , one of his arms around my waist the other on the back of my neck. Once our lips touched I relaxed and held onto the back of his neck with one hand and put the other on his back. We kissed so passionately, and for what felt like forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

James P.O.V.

When I had finally told Reino how I had felt , it was like the whole world was off my shoulders. When she just stood their frozen I figured it would be best if I didn't see her. I didn't want her to reject me like it was nothing, and I wanted her to have time to think about it. When I was outside ready to go home she had ran after me. And when she said she had felt the same way I knew I had to hold her the way I had wanted to for a really long time. When I kissed her… it was like I was on a different planet. I had finally, SLOWLY, pulled away and let her out of my grip. She smiled. I could feel my smile growing as each second passed while she stood there in front of me.

"I'm your prince charming Jamie." she teased. I smirked,

"I'm obviously the prince." she crossed her arms,

"Ya , but I ran after you." I laughed a little and looked up at the sky then back to her. There was a short silence before I took hold of one of her hands,

"Would you like to dance?" I bowed like they do in movies. She smiled and did a some-what, curtsy. I pulled her close and we danced. We talked and laughed like we usually do.

"You know.." I smirked at her,

"Now that we are like going to be together, you cant call me Jamie anymore." she raised an eyebrow, "Whatever," she smirked too, "I can call you whatever I want."

I sighed, "then I can still make you say the line when ever I want too." her eyes went wide and she frowned. "Maybe we can compromise." I shook my head jokingly,

"Being called Jamie isn't as bad as having to say the line." we both laughed. It was quiet for a while,

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she sighed heavily.

"I have school this week still." I tried not to sound like I felt bad,

"Oh right." she looked down at her feet,

"What day do you leave for London?" this time I didn't care how sad I sounded,

"Sunday morning." her jaw dropped,

"I thought they gave you a week off!"

I frowned. "Ya, but the time is different so we have to leave a day early to be able to start our training courses to be ready for everything."

she frowned. "So pretty much we have Saturday." we both sighed. "that's kinda depressing." she mumbled. I tried to perk up a little,

"But I come back in 2 months!" she just frowned. I dropped my smile,

"Your right. It IS depressing." she pulled herself away from me and we stopped dancing. She smiled a little, "But we do have right now, and an entire Saturday ."

I smiled, "that's right!" I grabbed her hand, "Lets go party !" I drug her back inside and straight onto the dance floor.

Reino's P.O.V.

We danced with the crowd for a couple of songs. After that we both agreed we needed a drink. Logan, Kendall, Camille, and Jo were sitting near the table. Kendall smiled,

"So im guessing something happened between you guys.."

Camille and Jo dropped theirs jaws on the floor. Logan laughed at them slightly. I noticed Carlos wasn't with them,

"Where's Carlos?"

Kendall pointed him out . He was in the middle of the crowd dancing with three different girl. James and Logan fist pumped while mumbling, "Jenifer's" Camille elbowed Logan. He nervously laughed and apologized. We all talked for a bit before a slow song came on again and Carlos came over to us. He high-fived James,

"I heard about what happened in the parking lot, nice man!" I blushed and kept myself from making eye-contact with anyone. James just smiled and laughed. Camille had a devious smile,

"What happened in the parking lot you two?" James and I exchanged looks. Jo chimed in ,

"So.. Are you two going to be like dating now?" I blinked my eyes rapidly and looked at James. He looked like he had a loss for words too. Carlos laughed at us. James seemed to think of a good answer,

"Ya" he looked at me hopeful, "I think.." I smiled and nodded my head.

Carlos looked at us still smiling, "You guys are brave" everyone gave him a confused look.

He shrugged then explained.

"Starting a relationship just days before James leaves for London seems kinda risky, and face it , long distance relationships for that long probably don't last long even if the couple has been together for longer than a week." he took a drink.

Immediately Camille started giving Logan 'rules' for while he would be away from her. Jo looked as though she wanted to say something to Kendall but kept her mouth shut.

I honestly didn't know what I was suppose to do. Should I think of some 'rules' for James? Technically were not really dating yet, so could I even do that? I glanced over at James he was just focusing on his shoes. I felt kinda stumped. I just shook the feeling the best I could.

I glanced at my watch.

"Holy crap, its already 11:00 pm!" I glanced around to find Caleb. I spotted him dancing with Kacey. I turned to James,

"I'm so sorry, I have school and…" he cut me off and smiled, "It's fine we should probably end the party soon too anyways." I gave him my best smile.

"Lets do something on Saturday….." I stopped myself.

But he just smiled. "Of course!"

"See ya." I gave a small wave before pushing myself through the crowd to get Caleb. I pulled him away, "We gotta go!"

he frowned. "Already?!"

I stopped my foot to stop his whining. He turned to Kacey, "Ill call you !" he shouted over the music. Kacey nodded and kept dancing. I smiled at my friend. Caleb smiled and grabbed his jacket.

We both made our way out and got in my car. The entire drive back to my house Caleb talked about Kacey. Caleb noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Reino?"

"Totally awesome. " Caleb chuckled a bit and I knew he knew I was just saying random words.

Caleb leaned back in his seat, "What's wrong?"

I glanced at him then back at the road, "James is leaving on Sunday."

it sounded even more depressing when I said it out loud instead of just repeating it over and over in my head.

Caleb gave me a warm smile, "Ya but hes coming back."

I nodded, "I know but 2 months is a long time what if he finds someone out there?"

Caleb laughed as if I had said the stupidest thing in the world. "He wont."

I frowned, "Its possible."

Caleb shook is head in disagreement, "He won't, because he knows that what you guys have has only just begun and its more important than all the random girls he will meet."

I gave Caleb a huge smile, "Your such a good friend." he smiled back his cheeks a little reddish.

When we finally arrived back at my house I told Caleb 'goodnight' and he took his car home.

I went straight to bed seeing that it was almost 12:00 am and I still had school tomorrow.

I had a major headache the next morning . Last night felt like such a dream. James was really handsome….okay he was sexy, hot, and fun! I thought about our kiss. My cheeks got a dark red as I Daydreamed in class. I wanted to kiss him at least once more before he goes. My math teacher took notice at my mental absence and he slapped a ruler on my desk.

"EEKK!" I squeaked and jumped back to reality. "MS. Welker once class is over I want you to stay seated" I groaned, "Okay." I mentally scolded myself. I wasn't about to start letting this whole thing interfere with my education. But those Dark, Brown, Teasing, eyes that James had…No! I gotta focus!.

Bring! Bring! Bring! Class was over and I just stayed in my seat. Once everyone had already left my teacher sat down at the desk in front of me and faced me.

"Reino, I want you to tell me whats going on." she gave me a stern look. I just sat there confused,

"What do you mean…"

She cut me off, "Have you even looked at your 2 last tests."

I shrugged, "Not really."

She frowned at me, 'You almost failed."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

She frowned even more and handed them to me, "You also never picked them up off my desk since they have been graded."

My jaw dropped as I looked at them. Holy cow….how'd I miss that?!

I looked at her hopeful, "I can make these up , please! Is there anything , extra credit or something I can do?"

She gave a small smile, "I knew my prize student would ask." I sighed relieved.

"If you fix every incorrect problem on your tests and write a paragraph explaining how to do each problem I will raise each score up one letter grade. And if you would still like to end with a better grade, I think a six page paper on the world's greatest mathlete, , with suffice." she winked at me.

I smiled a little, "thanks," I grabbed my tests and my backpack, but before I could walk out the door she opened her mouth again,

"I hope you have already talked to your biology teacher, because if you don't take action in that class either your GPA will drop."

I took in a deep breath and smiled. I ran down the hall to my biology class. I thought for a moment realizing I didn't even know what my grades were in any of my classes and I haven't done any homework for a while now.

I pretty much spent the rest of the day and all my between class time, begging my teachers to give me another chance and by the end of the day I had so much work I needed to get done. I had 4 essays and 2 quizzes I had to re-do for my biology class, the stuff from my math class, a 10 page report that my Spanish teacher doubled as soon as she realized I didn't know I was already a week late on turning anything in, 6 Question and answers and 4 worksheets for my history class and before I could even do any of them I had to read that last couple chapters, …lets just face it I'm doomed. I needed someone to help. I had asked Caleb but once I started telling him all that had to be done he suddenly got 'busy'.

"Stupid Caleb." I grumbled as I threw my stuff into my car and headed home. Just before I pulled in the driveway I got a text. It was from James,

He sent: Hey! Hope you had fun at school:D me , Carlos, Kendall, and Logan are all at our house!

I groaned as I got out of my car and grabbed all my homework. Since I would be seeing them in less than 10 seconds I didn't text back.

I walked in the front door and they were all in the living room playing some fighter game. I frowned hating myself right now. They paused their game and James came over and gave me a hug. I tried my best to hug back but my bag was too heavy. He looked at me weirdly, "Is everything okay? Do ya wanna play?"

"I cant," I shook my head, "I have way too much homework."

James smiled like a child, " but we could mop the floor with the three of them"

I tilted my head like my mom does when I act give a puppy dog face to get what I want.

"Maybe we could 'study' together?" James smirked flirtatiously.

I frowned, "I havent been doing my homework since I broke up with Jaden."

Logan seemed to calculate the days, "So about three weeks.." he assured James who was now turning pale. I smiled, " Its gonna take me a while and it will take even longer if your distracting me."

I started for the stairs when Kendal blurted an idea, "Maybe Logan can help you, he's smart and does our homework for us."

James smiled big, "That's right, Logan!" he shouted, "Go help her so I can spend some time with her." Logan got up and shrugged, "If you want me to ?" he smiled at me. He was pretty cute.

I almost melted at his smile, "Lets hurry." I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could with all my work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Reino's P.O.V.

It had only been five minutes and I was getting very frustrated. I threw my head down on my desk,

"I cannot believe I did this to myself." I groaned.

Logan laughed nervously, "you didn't spend all your class time daydreaming, did u?" I sat back up and brushed my hair out of my face. I gestured to my pile of work and turned to him,

"Where do you suggest I start?" he fumbled through the pile of papers and pulled out my math book.

"Math is easy," he looked at the title and frowned, "Calculus 1"

I stared at him as he laughed nervously then dropped his head on the table.

"You don't really have to hel….."

He cut me off and pointed a hand in the air, "I got it, all we have to do is read the chapters that explain how to do the problems you got wrong and then write down the explanation after we do each problem."

I sighed heavily as he picked up my test and gave me a problem to look up. We used the same strategy for my other work too.

Once we got to my history assignments, I was too tired to do any more. Logan pushed me off my chair as I attempted to fall asleep.

"Ouch, that kinda hurts you know."

He smiled, "Good now I know how to keep you awake."

I frowned and looked back at my book, "I'm too bored cant we take a break?" I whined.

He frowned, "I thought James said you loved doing homework and school and stuff like that?"

I sighed, "I did, but now I just cant wait to finally graduate, then I wont have to do any of this anymore."

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, "What about college, don't you wanna go?"

I smiled a little, "Of course, but I don't have any idea what I want to be"

"So, your just gonna wait for it to pop in your head or something?"

"Why not?" I joked.

He laughed " you could be a comedian" he joked making it sound the he had just said the most amazing thing.

I slapped his arm and laughed a little. "Heck to the no." we both sighed and everything went quiet. Logan was pretty hot. My mind was beginning to trail, His short funky hair, beautiful brown eyes, … I slapped myself back to reality. And quickly grabbed my book looking away from him.

"Sudden urge for history." he laughed at me.

"Shut up." I handed him the book. He gave me a confused look but took the book anyways.

"My head hurts too much to think so you can read it to me." I smirked. He just smiled and began reading.

After we had finished my history work I yawned and looked at the clock. "Holy cow!" Logan gave me a 'whats wrong?' look. I pointed to the 10:45pm on the clock. He shrugged, "Its still so early."

I slapped his arm, "Maybe for you , but I have school tomorrow."

Logan frowned, "What about all that other work you have to get done?"

I sighed, "Ugh! " I plopped back into my seat. "Its all due tomorrow."

Logan smiled, "Then I guess I get to stay." he looked around my room.

"What?" I frowned at the look he had on his face.

"Don't most girls like posters on their walls or something.?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "you mean big time rush posters and stuff?"

I could see him try to hide his obviousness, "No, like ….just , maybe.." he frowned for reals now and picked up some more of my homework, he whacked me slightly with the stack of papers, "Do your homework!"

I laughed, "Whatever."

He smiled and started helping me with my Spanish.

3 and a half hours later…

"GO! Go!GO!" Logan cheered as I wrote the last words for my last assignments. I stood up and squealed

"I'm Finally done!" we both did a happy dance. I gave him a 'thank-you' hug.

"At first I was beginning to think all James' talk about how smart you are was just him ranting…" He stopped as soon as he noticed the scowl that had appeared on my face.

"my bad." He mumbled sticking his hands in his pockets.

I smiled a small smile, "im a genius, don't forget it!" I waved the report in front of his face.

He laughed, "You practically wrote down half the stuff I said."

I smirked devilishly, "Still wrote it on the Paper!" I jumped again. He laughed at me.

"SO, should we go see what the guys are doing?" I shrugged .

He opened the door, "after you."

I walked out , "Why thank you."

We both laughed as we made our way down the stairs.

We both stopped in the living room where Kendall, James and Carlos were asleep cuddled up next to each other. I laughed to myself. Logan sat on the couch and fiddled with his fingers.

"Well, thanks for the help…."

Logan cut me off, "Do you think your relationship with him will last through the 2 months?"

I froze for a minute, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged , "Im just wondering, cus a person can change a lot in 2 months."

I shrugged, "I havent really thought about it, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Logan looked at me and smiled, "Good night Reino." he grabbed a blanket off of Carlos and lay down on the couch.

I stood there for a minute, "o-okay, thanks for the help good night"

I went back up to my room and went to bed.

All day the next day I had to keep myself busy to keep from thinking about what Logan had said. He was absolutely right. People can change, especially James. He changed his mind about things a lot. But that didn't change how I felt about him. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I hadn't the time to spend other than making sure I paid attention in school from now on. I glanced around the room and noticed Jaden was sitting next to me. My face went pale as he noticed and smiled at me. 'Crap!' I thought. He had given up trying to catch me last week. 'Danget!' as the time got closer to the end of class, I prepared myself so I could dash out the room and down the hallway. It was nerve wrecking watching the second hand as it got closer to when the bell would go off. I began counting in my head '5...4...3...2...1...0...'

BRING! BRING! BRING!

I practically fell off my chair. As I scrambled up and headed for the door Jaden came up behind me. I had made it to the hallway when he grabbed my arm and made me face him. I stood there smiling awkwardly at everyone watching. The halls were quiet and Jaden had a really serious look on his face.

"Reino, stop running from me" he sounded calm

I pulled my arm out of his grasp, "What do you even want from me? Do you need help getting your GPA higher, cus there's plenty of other NERDS around for that"

He looked down at his shoes for a while then looked back at me, "I'm sorry about everything."

I searched his eyes to make sure he wasn't serious. Luck wasn't on my side because he was dead serious.

He continued, "I know what I said and I regret doing what I did to you"

I looked away from him and told myself I wasn't aloud to cry.

Jaden on the other hand took a step closer and attempted to hug me. I stepped away from him and a few people I in the crowd around us shouted, 'yikes'.

I looked at him in the eyes, "So what are you saying?"

He got more serious than ever, "I want to be with you again."

I stared at him praying that this was some practical joke. But as I looked around there were classmates telling me to say yes and no. I held my breath and thought about it. I obviously didn't feel the same way. He had hurt me so much and I wasn't about to trust him again. After I didn't answer, he dropped to his knees, "Please! I didn't realize how I really felt until after you had been gone. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again, ill be faithful, I'll…."

I cut him off. I grabbed his hand to help him stand up. Everyone was gasping. He gave a small smile. He held onto my hand.

I sighed and leaned forward to him, "I will never date you for as long as I live!" I twisted two of his fingers backwards in a painful way.

He pulled his hand away and fell to the floor. I was about to walk away when I looked at him which was a big mistake. There were now people laughing at him and taunting him. "I hate myself." I mumbled as I walked back over to him. "Leave him alone!" I smacked a dude who was all up in Jadens face. Everyone took a step back.

He glared at me and jumped to his feet, "Don't help me!"

I flinched at him but stayed quiet.

Jaden thought for a minute then smirked, "what about at least being friends?"

I frowned , "No."

He frowned, "Why not?" he whined, "Just give me a chance to prove how I feel ."

There was a sudden stab in my chest. As I looked at him I had realized something. I wasn't completely over him just yet. I stomped my foot, and mentally slapped myself. I wasn't gonna let him in again. But I couldn't get my self to say no and walk away again.

"Acquaintances, but that's all. " I finally blurted out, "You can acknowledge and have a minute conversation with me once a month."

He smiled as if he was a dog and I had given him a treat. I frowned and walked away. Caleb had appeared beside me as I walked down the hall. "Why did you do that? He's a jerk!"

I frowned even more, "I don't know." I whispered.

The bell was beginning to ring and everyone ran into their classes. Caleb gave me a slight hug and took off down the hall. I took a seat in my next class, and began scolding myself.

At lunch I hurried to a new hiding spot, Jaden and I had found in the library once when he was helping me avoid Jaden.

Caleb hadn't said much he just stared at me, looking like he had something he really wanted to say.

"Just spit it out." I growled as I took a bit out of my lunch.

"I don't have anything to say." he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Whatever." I put my food down , not really feeling hungry.

Caleb was quiet for a really long time before he forced a smile and finally turned to me,

"So.. What day does James leave?"

I sighed and looked up from my food. "In three days.."

"THREE DAYS?!" Jaden almost yelled then he calmed himself down, "I thought they got a week off?"

I shook my head, "The time is ahead in London so they have to leave here a day early."

"Oh." Caleb sighed deep, "are you guys gonna do anything special?"

I shrugged, "I don't know , probably."

He nudged my arm, "Cheer up , I hate seeing you glum, its kinda creepy."

I smiled a little, then leaned over and gave him a small hug, "You're a good friend."

I looked back at my food ignoring the fact that Caleb had flinched at friend.

"Sure thing." he mumbled then took a bite out of his lunch.

After school ended I went straight home , did my homework and some more extra credit work I was able to talk my teachers into letting me have. By the time I was done I plopped on my bed. My phone went off. I jumped up and picked it up. It was James.

James: are you busy?

I smiled and text back

Reino: nope.. Just finished all my homework , wusup?

J: wanna go to the park?

R: its like almost 11:00 pm

J: Exactly my point lets go!:D

R: k, what park?

J: for reals? Okay um the park down the street to the park by our house.

R: ok what time?

J: right now!

R: Are you here?

**A/N: OKAY! I have made it this far and I still havent decided, who Reino will end up with in the end… so anyone who is following me and this story please tell me what you think! And I apologize when I do not upload for a day or two. My job and school have been starting to get in the way… anyways! Let me know out of : JamesxReino, KendallXreino LoganXreino. And I love everyone who has liked it so far and I want you to know it only is going to get better!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

James P.O.V.

Just seconds after texting her I knocked on her door. I heard Reino fall off her bed and scramble to the door. She opened it and fixed her bangs back.

I smiled, "Your so cute."

Her cheeks turned a little pink. "Lets go." she pushed me back and shut her door behind her. As soon as we got out the front door I grabbed her hand.

"Your freezing." I rubbed her hand. She just shrugged

"Ill adjust."

I frowned and pulled her a little closer as we walked down the dark sidewalk. We got to the park after a couple of minutes.

"Race ya!" she shouted and let go of my hand so she could run to the swings. I laughed and took off after her. I passed her and jumped onto a swing.

She came right after me, "No fair , your legs are longer than mine."

I laughed, "You challenged me." I stood up as she walked right in front of me. I bent down so our faces were only centimeters apart. I thought about kissing her, but teasing her was a lot of fun too.

"Loser has to grant winner one wish." I whispered.

Her eyes never failed to look right back at mine. She began leaning up to kiss me. And don't get me wrong I wanted to kiss her , but ,again, teasing her was A LOT of fun. I sat back on the seat right before she pressed her lips to mine. She looked at me confused.

I smiled devilishly, "Push me!" I started swinging softly.

She laughed, "Okay, but that's all your getting from me then."

I smirked as she walked around behind me and began pushing. She put her hands on my sides and pushed me like a little kid. It tickled every time she touched me and I couldn't help but laugh. I decided my fun was over and I really wanted to kiss her. I put my feet down and stopped swinging.

I turned my head back to her , "Your turn"

She smirked and walked around in front of me. She waited for me to move when I didn't she raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled big and patted my lap. She rolled her eyes but sat down. I kicked the ground and started us off. She laughed and held onto me. We couldn't get going very high. When we stopped we were both laughing. She had her arms around my neck. We both looked into the others eyes. She smiled devilishly before pushing me off the back of the swing so we both fell on the ground. She held my wrists down and kneeled over me. I smiled back as she drew her face closer to mine. She closed her eyes slowly and pressed her lips to mine.

Her hands let go of my wrists and moved them to my shoulders. I smiled as we kissed and put my hands around her waist and pulled her down against me. She was so thin I hope she ate enough recently with everything that has happened. I ran my tongue across her teeth. I was 'asking for access' if you get what I mean. she opened her mouth and our kissing got more intense. She moved her hands to my waist and pulled herself even closer. I could feel her mouth smile, as did mine. After a couple minutes we broke off for air. She was blushing and smiling. I leaned up a bit and pushed her over. She giggled as I practically jumped on top of her. I put hand around her neck and began kissing her again. My other hand was on her lower back gripping her body and holding her body against mine. She slung her hands around my neck and ran her fingers through the back of my hair. I smiled as she tugged softly. I soon trickled my lips down her neck and kissed her there. She was giggling and kissing my neck too. I smiled and lifted my head. She kept a tight hold on me and kept going. I laughed a little.

After a few seconds she removed her lips from my neck and smiled, "Marked you." she laughed as I kneeled up over her and began feeling the small warm spot. She giggled a lot.

I smiled at her, "Nice job."

She laughed, and pushed me off of her sitting herself up.

Suddenly the mood got serious. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her back.

"Tell me what your thinking." I whispered into her ear. It crossed my mind to began nibbling on her ear but I could tell now was not the time. She fiddled with her hands a little before leaning her head against my chest.

"James, what's going to happen when you are gone?"

She sighed heavily after speaking. She was gazing at the few stars you could see in the sky. I looked up too.

"What do you mean whats going to happen?"

She took a deep breath, "We obviously shouldn't start a serious relationship before you leave for two months. What if you like, meet some girl out there?"

It was my turn to sigh, "What about you, what if you fall in love with someone here while im gone?"

She just shrugged, "I don't think its fair for me to tie you down," she paused for a bit, "theres A LOT of girls out there that are going to try to get to you, so I guess what im trying to say is, if you do meet someone im totally fine with you being with them."

I looked down out her and frowned, "That's not going to happen"

I turned her head so she had to look at me, "I will think about you all day while im gone, ill dream about you every night, and plus," I pulled my phone out of my pocket, "ill call and text when ever I can so you wont get lonely."

She gave me a smile and hugged me, but for some reason I didn't feel like I had convinced her.

After we sat there for a while we got up to go home. She yawned and stretched her arms as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. I opened my bedroom door slowly and looked over at her, "Good night Reino"

She still had a sad look on her face, but she looked at me too, "Goodnight," she kissed two of her fingers and held it up, "James." I smiled bigger. She went inside her room and shut the door. As I stripped down to only my boxers I lay down and pondered. Why was she so worried? couldn't she tell I cared for her enough to not get sidetracked? I thought about all my past relationships and realized why she was so worried. I kinda moved on quick and DID get sidetracked by a lot of pretty girls. But this time will be different, I think. I thought about things a little more before going off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and made my way over to Kendall's house. I walked through the front door and Kendall, Carlos , and Logan were sitting at the table.

"Hey James!" Carlos shouted through a mouthful of food.

Logan gave him a disapproving look before smiling at me, "Wusup?"

Kendall had his head on the table and he didn't appear to be moving. I looked at Kendall worriedly before turning to Logan.

"Is Kendall okay?"

Logan sighed, "Jo's boyfriend came to visit her and." he paused and frowned, "Turns out he was real."

Kendall groaned and lifted his head, he gave me a disgusted look, "Your so lucky , you have someone." he grumbled and looked down at his bowl of cereal. I laughed nervously,

"Actually, I don't that's why I came here" I frowned and leaned down to them, "I need your help." they all gave me confused looks and Carlos asked the obvious.

"What happened, I thought you guys just bearly confessed and stuff?"

I frowned and explained to them what happened last night. After I had finished Logan had a nervous smile on his face and wouldn't make eye contact with me. I brushed off my annoyance at this.

Carlos cheered me on, "Dang! was she a good kisser?"

I smiled, "The best!" he gave me a high-five and Kendall laughed. We all noticed that Logan was just sitting there.

Kendall nudged him, "something wrong Logi?"

Logan shrugged and looked up at us, "Im fine."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't sound fine." I sat down next to him.

He just looked at me and sighed, "Everything's fine , Man."

Knowing Logan he probably wasn't going to tell us. Which made even more curious about what could be bothering him. Soon, Kendall smiled devilishly and pointed his finger in the air indicating that he had an idea. Carlos and I leaned closer and waiting for him to say what he was thinking. Kendall suddenly paused and sat back down, "I got nothing." he said .

I slapped the table, "Your so dumb sometimes."

Carlos and Logan both laughed. Kendall smiled,

"James, isn't it obvious what you have to do so she doesn't get hurt?"

I shook my head, "What?"

Logan sighed, "You have to tell her not to wait for you."

I stood up, "What? But…"

Carlos cut me off, "Logan makes sense."

Kendall gave me a hopeful smile, " What if you really do fall in love with another girl?"

Logan chimed in, "It will really hurt her if you come back and you don't feel the same"

I hung my head down realizing they were right.

Kendall continued, " if you tell her not to wait then things will be easier for both of you."

Carlos opened his big mouth too, "Ya, you can still hit on like every hot girl and she technically cant get upset at you for it."

I glared at him thinking evil thoughts. Logan and Kendall both reached over and slapped his arms.

I sighed, "I guess you guys are probably right."

They all nodded. Logan patted my back. I slumped down in my chair and thought some more

"So what if I do fall in love with another girl , do I tell Reino?"

They all turned away. Kendall held his hands up in a 'not guilty' like motion,

"That's going to be your problem dude, not ours."

I frowned and stood up pushing all my worries to the back of my mind.

**A/N: I hope everyone is loving my story as much as I do writing it! Anyways…**

**What is going to happen when James leaves? Will he fall in love will another girl during his time away from Reino? Will Reino fall out of love with him? Is there a character in the story that you should be paying more attention to his actions around Reino? a lot **_**will**_** be revealed in chapter 15! Of **_**Big Time Love!**_** I do not own big time rush!**


	15. Chapter 15 part 1

Chapter 15 : A Secret Revealed…part 1

Reino's P.O.V.

The last two days went by ssoo fast . It was Saturday already. I crawled out of my bed and yawned as I walked down the stairs. My mom and James' dad were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Good morning Sweetie!" my mom was gleaming light a bright light.

I shielded my eyes, "Soo tired.." I groaned as I sat myself down at the table.

James' dad smiled, "Good morning Reino."

I just stared coldly at him. He quickly went back to his food and newspaper. It was silent until James come running down the stairs. He was as bright and handsome as ever.

I smiled, "So what are you doing today?"

He smiled as he grabbed my arm, "WE are going to the amusement park, so go get dressed."

I pulled me up and pushed me back up the stairs.

My mom laughed, "They really are like brother and sister?"

James' dad nodded. If only they knew I told myself.

Before I shut my door to get dressed James stopped it, "I lied . Were going to the beach so bring your swim wear." he was smirking.

I shoved him out the door and shut it, "Okay weirdo."

I put my swim suit on under a t-shirt and shorts. I grabbed a hoodie, camera, towel and sun block.

As soon as I made my way back downstairs , then James and I headed out in his car.

We drove almost completely down the coast to this far away beach that James said we would have the most luck being left alone . Once we got there James took me over to this little shack that didn't seem to be occupied.

"Hello?" I shouted I half-expected some kind of echo. A little middle aged, Asian man popped up out of nowhere. I jumped back and James laughed a little, "Hey, Leo, can I get a couple of surf boards?"

The old man nodded and gave them to us. Before we walked away 'Leo' turned to me, "This man Wonderful surfer, you will like."

I blushed a little, but didn't say anything . James smiled, "Thanks Leo."

We both walked away and I turned to James, "Im guessing you come here a lot?"

He shrugged, "Ya, just not lately."

We walked out closer to the water and got ready to get wet. I slid off my shorts and t-shirt while he took off his shirt. I tried not to stare at him but he noticed after a second, he held his arm up and flexed.

"Wanna feel it?" he teased.

I laughed, "No."

"Liar!" he shouted and took off with his board into the water. I followed him out.

"Umm, James I don know how to surf?" I said as he climbed on his board and sat on it.

He chuckled, "Ill teach you."

He climbed off his board and showed me the 'proper' way to get on. I fell so many times. I was beginning to get a little frustrated. I was soaked and couldn't get on. I tried one last time…..I did it! I climbed on without flipping over or falling off.

"Good!" James gave a little clap, "Now stand up."

He slowly stood up on his board, "Like this!"

I frowned, "It gets even harder?!" I joked a little.

He laughed, "Just do it!"

I slowly and carefully attempted to stand up. I did my best to keep my balance.

"Im doing it!" I shouted and he smiled. But just as I was feeling confident I lost balance and fell into the water. As soon as my head emerged from under the salty water. I crossed my arms as James laughed.

I did a devils smile and moved over to his board. He leaned down on one knee so his face was in front of mine, "Maybe you should just watch from ashore."

I raised my eyebrows, "Im not the only one that's soaked."

He gave me a confused look and before he could say anything I grabbed the side of his board and flipped him off. I laughed for minute but when he didn't come back up I pushed the board out of my way.

"James!" I started to panick , then I felt something grab my legs. He popped up right in front of me.

I scowled at him, "Not funny!"

He laughed, "You were so scared.."

I tried my best not to smile, so I had to look away from him, "I hate you."

He laughed, and turned my face so I was looking into his eyes, "I know that's a lie!"

I slapped his arm but couldn't think of anything to say. He kissed my neck abruptly and I wasn't able to not smile at him anymore. I was doing my best to not think about him leaving tomorrow. To occupy my mind I decided to get my surf board back from the waves. Mine had only drifted a few feet away , but James' was no where to be seen.

"Maybe if you wasn't busy being a fish it wouldn't have disappeared."

He laughed and made I fishy face with his lips at me. I giggled.

I climbed back up on my surf board, and sat down with my legs still in the water. James stood in front of me and put his hands on both sides of me on the surf board.

Surprisingly he was tall enough that my face wasn't much higher than his.

He smiled but got to the point, "You know this is pretty much like a movie moment where the couple makes out."

I sighed teasingly, and made a baby face, "Too bad."

He laughed, "what, what can I say to make you kiss me then?" he smirked.

I pretended I had to think about it, "Hmmmm…. You could say the line?"

He frowned, "Something romantic."

I smiled, "I cant think of a darn thing." I shook my head.

He smirked and moved one of his hands on my upper leg and pulled me and the surf board closer.

I put my arms around my neck and tipped my head down. Putting my forehead against his , our lips barely brushing against each other.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered as we pressed our lips together.

He moved his hands around my waist and I supported my weight on his shoulders.

While we broke off for air he climbed onto the surf board and sat next to me, we began kissing again once we knew we had a good balance on the board.

Things had started getting a little intense. James had started to get a little rough , it was totally sexy , but I was hoping for some miracle something might happen to stop us. One of his hands had gotten awfully close to my chest and it was still moving . It's like I was enjoying being with him, I just was getting a little nervous at how far he wanted to go. I didn't wanna break off cus he was totally 'satisfying'. I just kept going with him. At that moment an enormous wave came crashing down on us knocking us off the board and a few feet away from each other. I felt a little guilt for thanking that for happening. James stood up and wiped his face. He started laughing and grabbed the surf board.

"Cool waves." I joked.

He laughed, then asked, "You mind if I catch a few waves?"

I shrugged, "Ill build a sand castle or something."

He laughed, " I wont be long."

I smiled and walked back to the shore. I laughed to myself as I took a seat by our stuff . At first I just watched him out on the water. He was better than I had thought. I took out my camera and zoomed in to take a few pictures. I got some really good ones of him in the air. I was standing there when someone shouted to me.

"Hey Its Reino!"

I turned my head back and saw Carlos , Logan and Kendall walking up to me. I tried not to look disappointed and gave them my best smile.

"Hi" I said as they all put their surf boards down.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "You look hot."

Logan smacked him.

Carlos looked out at the water, "Is that James?" he looked back at me.

I nodded, "Yup."

Carlos ran out into the water shouting, "James! James! James!"

I knew the exact moment James saw Carlos because he fell off his board.

I laughed, "That's gotta hurt."

Kendall and Logan laughed too.

I turned to them , "Did James tell you to come or.."

Kendall cut me off, "did we ruin your romantic date?" he made a baby face.

I turned away annoyed at him.

Logan smiled , "Actually this is pure coincidence, we all had nothing better to do and James told us how this beach has hardly any people"

I shifted and let out a deep breath.

Kendall smirked, "Did we make you mad?" he stuck his bottom lip out really far.

I gave him a scowl, "No," I couldn't think of any good comebacks.

It went quiet and they both ripped off their shirts. I turned the other way so I wouldn't look at them.

Kendall put his mouth right on my ear, "I know you like it."

I jumped away from him and glared.

Logan smacked, "C'mon Kendall."

Kendall laughed and as they picked up their boards and headed out to the water, Logan turned back and mouthed, "Sorry". I gave a small smile, and sat down.

"Ugh! I hate Kendall!" I shouted to myself since no one was with in ear shot.

Meanwhile

Logan and Kendall had gotten out of earshot from Reino. Logan elbowed Kendall, "Dude leave her alone, she's on a date with James. Your best friend remember?"

Kendall shrugged, "I know, but she's sooo….."

Logan nodded, "I know."

Kendall smirked, "You her too huh?"

Logan looked away from his friend, "Did you just say 'too' as in .."

Kendall cut him off, "She's hot, and its not like her relationship with James is gonna last."

Logan shook his head, "Dude, SHE IS WITH JAMES!"

Kendall raised his eyebrows at Logan, "you and I both know how easily James is gonna change while were gone, their not going to last."

Logan frowned, "Your messed up, just don't do that anymore."

Kendall just shrugged, "Your saying your not going to go for her?" he paused, "Even if James moves on and she gets over him?"

Logan stared at his friend for a very long time before shrugging, "Ill worry about it if that happens."

Kendall accepted that answer and tried to fix the mood between them, "Lets catch some waves!" he took off running further into the water and climbing on his board. Logan smiled and did the same.

I was still sitting there by everyone's stuff snapping pictures of the guys surfing. They were smiling and laughing. My stomach suddenly growled.

I looked at my watch, "Holy cow.." I whispered. It was already 1:00 pm. I laughed to myself as I looked out at James.

"So much for not very long.." I mumbled. I looked through my stuff and grabbed my wallet. I walked over to the little hut where Leo was.

I smiled, "Hey, what kind of food do you have?"

Leo smiled at me, "burgers and chips."

I shrugged, "Ya. Can I get two?"

He nodded, turned around and turned on a small grill behind him. I stood there and waited for my food.

As soon as the food was done I smiled, paid, and started walking towards a picnic table. I sat down and James came running up to me. His hair was dripping water and he smiled. I looked up at him and smiled. He gave me a confused look at me, "Is one of these mine?"

I nodded and pushed it towards him.

"You paid with my money though right?" he sat down across from me.

"Umm… no" I shook my head.

He sighed, "I was gonna pay.."

I smiled, "Its fine. Just eat."

He smiled and took a bite. I took a bite of mine , it was surprisingly good.

"Holy cow! It tastes good!" I said louder than I thought and Leo looked over at me. I realized this and gave him a awkward smile, "Sorry Leo.."

James laughed, "Don't worry about him."

I smiled and ate some more.

James leaned closer to me, "I'm sorry if you feel like this hasn't been much fun."

I giggled, "It has been a ton of fun"

"Yeah?"

I smiled, "I'm glad we came here."

He smiled, "That's good!"

I pulled out my camera, "I got some awesome pics of you falling!" I teased.

He laughed, "Don't take pictures only while I mess up!"

I smirked, "I got some good ones too!"

"Let me see." he held his hand out for the camera and I gave it to him.

He smiled and laughed while he looked through them. He came over and sat next to me so we could look at them together. We both laughed when there was one of Carlos flying away from his board.

"I want that one." James laughed.

"I'll print them nest week.." my smile fell realizing again he was going.

He put his arm around me, "I have something I need to tell you."

I froze and put my camera down on the table. I fiddled with my fingers as I waited for him to speak.

I could hear the sadness in his voice, "Reino please don't make such a sad face."

I looked up at him, "Sorry."

He gave a huge smile and started tickling me. I started laughing and screamed when I fell off the bench,

"James !" I squealed, "STOP!"

He just jumped off the bench and keep tickling me, "I wont stop until there's no way you can frown."

I squirmed, "Please!"

He kept tickling. I started hitting him playfully. He was laughing but finally stopped tickling me. He was now kneeling over me. We were both quiet for a moment.

I sighed, "So what did you have to…."

He cut my off by kissing me. It had sounded important but I didn't really want to spend the rest of the day feeling down and im guessing whatever James had to say would probably do that. I just cleared my mind and kissed back.

Carlos , Logan and Kendall came running up after a few minutes.

Carlos shouted, "Lunch!"

I jumped out from under James once I heard them. James smirked at how red I was turning.

Kendall smirked at James, "Oh, we saw that!"

My eyes went wide and I hid my face because I knew it was growing redder by the second.

Logan joined in with the teasing this time, "James, just remember there are other people around, so keep it at a low enough level that wont gross US out."

James glared at his friends as they teased us. I lifted my head off the table and began focusing on my camera again. James Scooted right next to me and looked over my shoulder while he finished his food.

After getting their food, Carlos, Logan and Kendall sat at the table across from us.

**A/N: Sorry.. This chapter is getting kind of loud so im splitting it into to parts. Thanks to anyone who is reading my story! I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! I want to do a special thanks to MARTI TWILIGHTER for reading! Thank you so much!**


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

Chapter 15: A Secret Revealed …Part 2

(Reino's P.O.V. ..still!)

After getting their food, Carlos, Logan and Kendall sat at the table across from us.

Carlos took a big bite out of his food then smiled at me, "Did you take pictures?"

James nodded for me when I didn't answer.

After we had all ate lunch it was around 3:00 and Carlos , Kendall and Logan headed back out to the water. James and I went for a walk along the shore so we could talk.

We were just walking in silence for the first 10 minutes. I decided there was no reason to keep beating around the bush. I was strong enough and could handle what ever it was he had to say.

"James." I got his attention, "I have something to say."

He gave a worried smile and let me go on.

"Two months is a long time, and we cant really be together during such along time and distance," I paused and took a deep breath, " im fine if you don't wait for me."

I bit my lip nervously and waited for his response.

James gave a sad smile, " Reino, I don't want you to wait for me either."

My eyes went wide but I stayed quiet.

"I have been thinking about everything. And honestly I don't know how im going to change while im gone, or how things will change with you here." he took a long pause, "right now, I really do like you. I think about you literally all the time, but I never have stayed stuck on a girl either."

I frowned, "don't say something like that."

He just gave a serious look, "I'm not going to lie. I know how I am and its not fair to you if I tell you to wait when I don't know if I can even do something like that"

I shrugged a little, " I see. " I suddenly felt really hurt by his words, "So im just another girl, im not any different .." I started to break down in tears.

He put an arm around my shoulder but I pushed it off. James sighed,

"Im sorry, its just….." he got a little frustrated, " things are going to change we both know that, so why tell each other and our selves something we know that is a lie?"

My tears stopped and I glared at him, " your right." I whispered. He dropped his head and pulled me into a hug. "Im not saying I don't like you, I just don't know if WE are going to work."

I leaned my head into his chest and hugged back, "I feel that way too,"

James pulled away and gave me a smile, "Even if I fall for another girl, you will always be my Family."

I gave him a smile too, "Jamie." I whispered and he laughed.

We started walking back so we could head home.

James sighed when we were only about half way back, "Reino."

"What?"

"We still have today and right now."

I nodded in agreement. "So…."

He held out his hand, "Please hold my hand while we still can."

I smiled and almost started crying again. I took it and he intertwined his fingers with mine.

It was quiet again, "James," I said so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Ya?"

"Can we go one more place before we go home?"

He smiled, "Of course we can."

I smiled, "we never got to go to that place in the mountains at night."

He smiled, "We still have .." he looked at his watch, "its 5 now, so 17 hours till I go."

I laughed, "You've been keeping count?"

He chuckled, "Shut up, I wanted to know so I could spend my time wisely with you."

I smiled, " your such a dork"

He laughed and we walked over to get our stuff.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were putting their shirts on and grabbing their bags. Logan raised his eyebrows as he noticed his shirt had a v-neck and was tighter than before. Everyone started laughing at him as his face turned red and he took it off. He handed it to me,

"I think this is yours."

I laughed even harder as he picked up his shirt. Both our shirts were plain black so the mix up was understandable-ish. Carlos kept making a ton of jokes about it . He killed the vibe really fast. Not that his jokes weren't funny, he just didn't stop and the rest of us got bored. I slipped my shirt on and grabbed my shorts. I was buttoning them up when I realized they were all staring at me. They all had smirks on. No doubt they were all thinking inappropriate things.

"Don't creep me out too much." I said sarcastically and grabbed the rest of my stuff.

They all snapped back to reality.

"You ready?" James smiled.

Before I could answer Carlos jumped between us, "Where you guys headed?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You cant come." James said flatly.

Carlos frowned, "Fine, but use protection love birds."

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. When they all stared at me I thought about it and realized what Carlos meant. I made a disgusted face, Kendall Carlos and Logan laughed.

James gave a shocked look at me, "That's not what you wanted to do?" he joked.

I slapped his arm, "not even."

He pretended to be offended but laughed after I hit him again.

We all got in our separate cars and left. James and I drove to that place in the mountains. I don't know where the other three went, I didn't really care either.

We just talked as we hiked to the top and sat down and looked out at the city.

"I'm a little curious, but when exactly did you realize you liked me?" I looked at him and he laughed to himself. We were sitting next to each other leaning against a rock.

"You wont believe me." he shook his head.

I elbowed him, "I'll decide that after you tell me."

He chuckled, " you remember at our parents wedding when I hit on you cousin?"

I nodded.

"well, I was actually going over to talk to you but on my way I heard your aunt say that you were actually the daughter, my new sister, and I was already so close to you guys so I just said to your cousin what I was going to say to you."

I laughed, "That's hilarious."

He laughed, "Ya….. Now you tell me when you first started feeling this way."

I shook my head, " it wasn't that long ago." I whispered.

He laughed, " how long?"

I looked at him, "Only like…" I thought about it and pretended I needed to stretch. " a little after Jaden and I ended.."

I smiled stupidly, "Im lame I know.."

James smiled, "Your not lame, just didn't realize it because you already had someone."

I nodded, "Lets go with that."

We both laughed.

I turned to him, "Soo what was you really doing when you played that 'joke' on me?"

James gave me a confused look while he thought back for a moment. He turned a little red when he remembered , "Um…" he sounded a bit nervous, "it was a joke?" he said it like it was a question.

I laughed, "Right.." I teased him.

He laughed, "I was making my move."

I laughed before repeating, "Right…" I said it slowly and he elbowed me.

We talked for a little about everything before leaving.

When I got home I was so tired, I thought I was going to fall down . I walked up the stairs and to my door. I turned back and smiled at James, "Today was awesome, thank you James"

He smiled back, "Good night Reino."

I smiled as I opened my door, "Good night."

I shut my door behind me. It was an end to a fairytale day. Tomorrow was going to come and go and he would be gone for 2 months. It was beginning to sink in a little more. I changed into some pajamas after a quick shower and went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning I immediately dreaded the day. I could here a ton of people moving stuff up and down the stairs. I quickly got dressed , fixed my hair into a ponytail, and ran down the stairs. I had invited Caleb to come see James and the others off. They were all loading James' stuff into the car.

Kendall smiled as I came down, "Somebody must have had a LONG night."

Carlos and Logan both smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

Before long we all climbed in our vehicles and drove to the airport. Caleb, I, my mom and James dad drove in my mom's car. The others climb into the suburban Roque Records was using to haul all their luggage. I stared blankly out the window and told myself everything was fine. When we arrived and met inside the gigantic airport, I spotted Jo and Camille standing with a skinny tall redhead and a little girl.

"Hey guys." I gave both my friends a hug.

Jo smirked at Caleb, "Who is this?"

I looked at Caleb, "A friend of mine."

Caleb slapped my arm playfully and introduced himself.

As soon as the guys appeared Camille ran to Logan and Slapped him, then she kissed him, then slapped him, then kissed him…

I gave a confused look before looking away. I looked at Kendall as he almost fell over when he saw Jo. Jo giggled and greeted him with a hug. I smiled as James came over and stood next to me. My parents introduced them selves to the mother who was there. She was Kendall's mom and the little girl was his sister.

My mom introduced me, I gave a small smile, '"Hello."

Mrs. Knight had an enormous smile, "She is so beautiful!'

My face turned a light shade of pink, "Thanks."

After we had finished talking to one another we walked to the guys over to the exit for boarding the plane. I had stayed quiet not really knowing what to say. Logan, Carlos , and Kendall all gave hugs to Mrs. Knight and Katie, Kendall's sister, and waited for James to say goodbye. He first gave his dad a hug, then my mom. When he looked at me I frowned and focused my attention on the ground.

"Reino," he smiled and made me look at him, "I'll miss you the most."

He pulled me into a hug. He squeezed me so tightly. I hugged him just as tight. I didn't want him to go but this is what he loved and it was such an amazing opportunity for Big Time Rush. I kept my mouth shut and just put all my feelings into this hug. We finally stopped after everyone started saying they needed to go.

I gave James my best smile and he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Caleb shouted to him. I gave him a confused look as he walked up to James.

At first James just gave him an awkward smile but Caleb had started talking. I couldn't hear them over all the noise, but as soon as they were done James looked worried and Caleb was hiding his face from me.

Caleb whispered so Reino couldn't hear him, "Hey this is going to sound crazy but.." he looked at the confused James. "I'm not gay." James crossed his arms even more confused. "I like Reino, I told her that so she wouldn't think I was some creep who hid in closets." James gritted his teeth at the kid, "Dude, what the.." Caleb cut him off, "I wont do anything until you get back. Im going to tell her im not gay but I wont say a word about how I feel until your back." James gave a confused look, "Why that's like the best time to steal her from me?" Caleb shrugged, "Its un-cool and not fair" he smirked , "Im gonna take her from you, just not behind your back." James nodded and gave Caleb a firm hand shake. Caleb gave a devilish smile and James tried to keep his cool so he wouldn't look bad. James took one last look at the girl he was leaving behind, he smiled and walked with his friends out the exit to get on their flight.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Reino's P.O.V.

Its so funny how when some thing happens and time just seems to move slower and slower….

Its only been a week since James left for London , but so much has happened I swear it feels like its been an entire month. Jaden announced he wasn't really gay, but said he doesn't know why he would tell me that. I don't know how to act around him now, because usually I would just talk about girl stuff and James. But knowing he's not gay, makes it awkward now. I kind of wonder how I didn't notice he wasn't gay, was it obvious and I just didn't catch on or was he a really good actor? James called me last night and said since were technically not together, and so nether of us get hurt, then he is only going to call once a week and it will be to talk to all of our family. I kind of feel like I've been friend-zoned. But I wasn't really upset about it, I knew that if he came back and we both still felt the same way we could try being in a relationship, but if WE didn't work out we would always still be brother and sister. Weird to say right?

But I didn't have time to think about all this my high school graduation was in less than three weeks and then I was going to look for a summer job. Its not like I needed to get a job, I mean my parents are both rich, but I didn't plan on smooching off of them for the rest of my life. I had to show them, and myself, that I was capable. Plus, it was probably the best way to keep my mind off James.

At school we were finishing up our last big exams of the year and then it was school events, parties and graduation. I was in the library after school hanging out with Caleb and one of his friends named Brandon. Brandon was big, tall, tan skinned, had an unusual fetish with filming, and on the school volley ball team. He and Caleb had apparently been friends since their toddler days. Brandon was loud and fun, not very smart, but A LOT of fun.

We were suppose to be studying for our last biology test but got sidetracked and were watching videos online. There was a video of some dude dressed as Santa Clause sliding down a conveyer belt. he fell off the end every time he went down. It was hilarious!

I was laughing so much I put my head down on the table to stay quieter. Caleb and Brandon kept watching and just laughed even when a group of nerdy kids SHH!-ed them. Then out of nowhere Brandon stood up, "The three of us should make a video!"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

Caleb just high-fived him, "Lets do!"

They both began planning their 'video' . I started putting my stuff in my bag so I wouldn't have any part in the video making.

Caleb turned to me," I know exactly what we should video!"

Brandon made a confused look, "What?"

Caleb smiled at me. I shook my head vigorously , "No!"

Brandon laughed then got serious, "I don't get it."

Caleb leaned to Brandon, "We could document the secret life of Reino, like video diaries and stuff."

Brandon shrugged, "Sound like fun, because not a lot of people know much about her."

Caleb smirked, "Somebody warned me she had secret ninjas last week."

I smiled, "How would you know that?"

Brandon shrugged, "I heard it from Taylor and she said you had proof of it."

I shook my head, "That girl….is kinda.." I stopped, "Lets just say not very bright."

They both laughed and agreed.

Brandon pulled a camera out of nowhere and turned it on.

Caleb stood next to me, "So Reino Welker, what makes you so interesting?"

I put my hand over the camera, "So your just going to follow me around from now on filming everything?"

Brandon and Caleb both shrugged and nodded. I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Okay, I guess."

They followed me all the way to my house. Caleb talked a lot into the camera.

"So Reino, a ton of people have been wondering about everything you do, but an often asked question is what kind of house you live in."

I had decided I didn't have much of a choice with their video idea, so I went along with it,

"Well lets show you , " I opened my front door and they walked in.

"Holy…" Brandon gaped at the inside of my house.

I walked in like normal, "I usually come home and study or something."

Caleb smiled, "Now tell us what your parents do for a living, how is it such an ordinary girl like you lives in a place like this."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid question, "Well, since this is going to be so secret revealing and I don't think many people I know will see it, my mom is famous cook and is the chef on 'Katie's Kitchen', my step-dad is the famous …" I paused, "He just has a really good job and I don't want to reveal his name for certain reasons."

Brandon raised his eyebrows but kept filming.

Caleb rolled his eyes at me, "Okay, now next question, Taylor from school has told everyone you have ninja body guards, do you really?"

I did I pose and threw my back pack across the room, "Most definitely."

Both boys laughed as I jumped over the back of my couch and knocked a picture of our coffee table.

I immediately picked it up, I was laughing softly.

I turned to the camera, "Tell no one of this!" I laughed and put the picture back.

Caleb went on, "Are you currently dating anyone?"

I frowned, "Nope."

Caleb wouldn't let it go, "Your not dating anyone? Not with someone who may be far far away at the moment?"

I crossed my arms and turned to Brandon, "Shut the camera off."

Brandon turned to Caleb. Caleb nodded and he turned it off.

I could tell Brandon was uncomfortable with the silence, "Maybe we should film something else"

"Me too." I glared at Caleb. "You guys can eat anything in the fridge, im gonna go up stairs and change."

Brandon darted into the kitchen, Caleb stared at me for a bit before following his friend. I growled to myself I don't want to publicize James, mostly because we weren't together. I suddenly really wanted to talk to him, I missed him so much already, mostly as a brother than as a boyfriend. I took a few deep breathes before I went back downstairs. I was wearing sweat pants-capris and a tank top.

I decided it would be best to get them out, "So do you guys wanna go hang out or something?"

Brandon shrugged as he ate some grapes out of a bowl.

Caleb smiled, "Sure, where do you wanna go?"

I shrugged, "I know a fun place, but we'll need some snacks and a game."

Brandon smirked and turned to Caleb, "She's not as bratty as I thought."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I decided to take a grape from his bowl and throw it at him.

He just laughed.

"Lets go." we all took Brandon's car to that place in the mountains.

"Is this like some secret hide out you go to a lot?" Brandon said as we were reaching the top of the hike.

I shrugged, "Kind of, but I actually don't come here often."

"She only comes here when she feels sad and lonely." Caleb whispered to Brandon.

I whacked him, "Quit say everything you think idiot."

He smirked but didn't say anything.

Brandon gave me a friendly smile, "So what's got you down."

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"She's lying, her boyfriend is gone for….." I elbowed Caleb before he could finish.

"Seriously Caleb! Shut up!"

Caleb frowned at me. I sighed and turned to Brandon, "Sorry."

Brandon just smiled awkwardly, "Its cool if you don't want me to know."

Caleb frowned at me, "You can trust him you know."

I took a deep breath to keep myself from hitting Caleb again.

"Sorry Brandon, I just have a hard time telling people stuff about me."

"That's fine." Brandon smiled, "If you ever do want to tell me, I swear on my own grave if you want it kept secret I will zip my lips"

I smiled, "Thanks."

Caleb smiled, "Just tell him! You cant only rely on me for all your problems."

I sighed, "Maybe sometime."

I smiled then kept walking.

We had been sitting down playing cards for a few hours now. We had a bag of chips some Oreos and some frosting we were eating with spoons out of the can.

We were playing a game called 'SHAING HIGH'. I was losing, Caleb was winning, and Brandon had never played before.

"OH Ya! WOOHOO, I WON!" Caleb shouted and danced.

I rolled my eyes and threw my cards down. Brandon just smiled and laughed.

"I think we should probably start getting home now," it had gotten dark and I was tired of losing.

Caleb laughed, "Only because you keep losing!" he was still dancing for his victory.

I glared at him, but before I could say anything Brandon defended him.

"Its not like we have to prepare for anything at school, were done with everything so we can stay out however late we want."

"Ya, Reino, no more books!" Caleb chimed.

I finally shrugged, "Fine, but I don't want to play cards anymore."

They both smiled. Caleb sat back down.

Brandon leaned back on his elbows, "So, now what?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and thought. After everyone had began thinking to themselves for a couple minutes my mind began trailing off. I looked out over the city at all the lights. It was so beautiful. I wish James could be here…. I wonder how he has been. He was most likely having the time of his life, performing at concerts, hanging out with his friends, traveling, meeting millions of girls that are screaming his name…..I stopped myself. Were not together. I sighed to myself, I really wanted someone to hold me and for me to hold. Danget! Guys are starting to suck…. I looked back at Caleb and Brandon. They were staring at me intensely.

"What?" I whispered.

Brandon smiled and inched a little closer to me, "You miss him don't ya?"

I glared at Caleb who put his arms up in a I'm not guilty way.

Caleb scooted closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay to miss him."

I hugged Caleb tightly.

A small tear fell down my face, "It's like I can feel that he's going to change so much while he's gone."

Caleb pulled away from me and made me look him in the eyes, "everybody changes, its inevitable. But that doesn't mean his feelings will ever change."

I wiped my eyes and sat up a little straighter, "Why cant you just tell me to move on."

Caleb gave me a surprised look. Brandon looked very lost , but he made it obvious he wasn't going to say anything.

Caleb smiled, "I'm only stating facts Reino,"

I shrugged, "I guess your right," I looked down at my feet, "But I feel so insecure, and were not even together yet.."

Caleb sighed, "That's why I gave up girls." He said sarcastically. I tried not to smile but I wasn't doing very well.

I slapped his arm, "Your dumb."

He laughed, "Am I? you're the one who believed it even though I wasn't."

I smiled, "So, maybe I just believe people to much, from now on everything you say is a complete lie to me." I was using a serious tone but obviously I was joking.

We all laughed and talked for a while longer before we headed back home. I went to bed that night happy. Caleb was a really good friend. I feel kind of bad about leaving Brandon in the dark about everything we talked about. "I feel stupid," I mumbled. I cant believe I was feeling insecure about a relationship that's not even real….yet. But what if James does find some other girl and we never get the chance to REALLY try out our relationship? Then what happens?

A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated for a little while….I've been getting really distracted with school and stuff. Anyways! I'm very excited about what's to come of the next few chapters…Will James Really find some other girl while he is performing in London? What is Reino's summer job going to be? What moves will Jaden try to use to get Reino back into his arms? And will they work? **

**Keep reading **_**'Big Time Love!' **_** and please Review! **


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: London Experience!

James P.O.V.

It's been 2 weeks since I left on tour. I thought I would be more homesick, but…. It has been amazing! We had just finished a concert and were now back at our hotel, which is totally cool. Carlos Kendall, Logan and I had pressed our faces against the window staring down at the screaming fans outside.

Carlos shouted, "This is so awesome!"

Kendall nodded and waved down at the crowd.

I had this funny feeling in my stomach that was making me feel so energetic.

"Guys!" I was speaking louder than I meant to, "I think these are the best weeks of my life!"

We all jumped and screamed.

That's about when Freight-Train, Came through the door.

We all turned around and faced him.

"Gustavo said you guys are going to need to be getting to bed, you still have to get up at 6:00 am tomorrow morning to get ready for your Radio interviews."

We all cheered and he left.

I stopped jumping, "Hey, want to know what we should do?"

They all looked at me and leaned closer.

"We should go partying!"

Kendal smiled wide, "Oh ya."

Carlos shouted, "Awesome, Lets!"

Logan crossed his arms, "What about our interviews tomorrow? "

Kendall grabbed his arm, "don't think about tomorrow, think about tonight, girls, lights, parties…."

Logan was now looking off into space and thinking.

Kendall gave him one last nudge, "If you don't come and Gustavo finds out we took off he'll Probably torture you in some terrible way."

Logan quibbled then turned to the rest of us and smile, "Lets go!"

We , by 'we' I mean Kendall, came up with a plan to get out with out Gustavo being able to stop us. We, Again I mean Kendall, told everyone to leave our cell phones in our rooms.

"Once Gustavo discovers we're gone he'll throw a fit, so if he cant contact us we cant get in trouble before we get back."

He was very convincing. We all went along with his plan. We poked our heads out the door and looked down the hall. There were body guards posted at the elevator doors so no 'crazy' fans could get to us. We all pulled our heads back in the door.

I turned to Kendall , "What do we do about those guys?"

Logan and Carlos poked him until he came up with an idea.

"We'll tell them Carlos left his phone charger in the car and he needs it to call his mom."

We all shrugged , Logan smiled devilishly at Kendall, "Nice."

We all walked out of the room and towards the elevator. Kendall had to do all the talking since it was his plan. The guards looked at each other then back at the four of us before stepping aside and letting us on the elevator.

We made it out to the car successfully. Logan drove since he had the most experience with driving being so different in London than in Hollywood.

"So," Logan said getting onto a busy street, "Where should we go?"

I looked at Carlos and shrugged. Kendall played around on his phone before giving him an address and a name for a some club. Logan followed the directions carefully.

Carlos turned to Kendall , "What about Logie, he's not 21 yet?"

Kendall shrugged, "you'd never guess that, besides I hear these guys don't check ID."

Logan glanced at the blonde, "Where does all your information come from?"

Kendall smiled like the devil, "You guys know that maid that comes by and cleans up after us?"

I glared at him, "You mean after you?"

He smiled, "Ya, Well anyways in exchange for something she told me about all these fun places to go."

Carlos gave him a confused look, "What was the exchange on your part?"

Kendall laughed, "I'm not gonna tell you that."

All eyes went wide at Kendall. I mouthed 'wow'.

Kendall just shrugged, "She was cute and its not like I forced her to do anything she didn't want to."

I jokingly leaned away from him.

He rolled his eyes, "At least I'm not hitting on every girl I see just so I wont think about Reino."

I frowned and glared at him, "At least I have real relationships."

Kendall laughed tauntingly, "Ya, because 3 days is some serious relationship that is going to last 2 months apart."

I wanted to hit him so bad right now more than anything. But he was right. As much as I hated to think about it Kendall was only stating the truth.

I hung my head, "I know that okay."

Carlos and Logan stayed completely quiet.

I lay back in my seat depressingly, "Its even worse knowing that Caleb kid likes her."

Carlos turned back and looked at me, "I thought that kid was gay?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Ya, that's what Reino said."

Kendall stared at me waiting for an explanation.

I shrugged, "He told her that because he likes her but when she first climbed in that closet to hide from Jaden he didn't want her thinking he was some creepy guy so he said that." I looked at my friends reactions.

They all had dropped jaws and wide eyes.

I continued, "Everything is just so messed up. And the worst part is I think there's apart of me that's hoping she doesn't want me anymore."

Logan at me through the car mirror, "Why would you want that to happen, I thought you liked her?"

I fiddled with my hands for a couple minutes with out saying anything, " I don't want to talk about this right now."

I gave Kendall a smile, "Lets just have fun celebrating an awesome beginning tour tonight."

Kendal shrugged and smiled, "Sounds good, Logie we almost there?"

Logan smiled as we pulled into a parking garage, "Yup!"

As we drove to a spot there were for girls walking together towards the entrance.

Carlos stuck his head out the window and shouted to them, "WOOHOO!"

We all laughed. One of the girls waved to him. He got so excited as soon as Logan turned the car off he jumped out and ran over to them.

"I can tell he's going to have a blast tonight" Kendall joked.

I smiled and shook my head at Carlos as he ran back to us and dragged us up to the other group.

3 of them were Blondes and there was a dark haired girl, their names were Blane, Terrie, Elizabeth(Liza), and Caitlyn.

Blane smiled at me then turned back to the other three, "Man -candy." her accent was so cute.

They all giggled and I stood there smiling like a goof.

Kendall took a step forward, "You ladies look Great!"

Terrie and Liza took each of his arms and they began walking together. Flirting and laughing.

Blane was beautiful, she had amazing blue eyes, and her dress wasn't as tight to her body as her friends' were. Which was cool because I think girls that try too hard aren't as hard to get to know, and girls that take longer to get to know are more fun to be with.

I extended my arm to her and we walked together. Caitlyn and Carlos walked together, with Logan walking not to far away keeping his hands in his pockets. As we got to the club entrance the guard smiled and let us in.

"I cant believe that guy didn't even ask us anything, he didn't even make us wait in line." Logan sounded ecstatic.

Liza shrugged at him, "He's my cousin."

I laughed a little inside at my friend.

Blane pulled me over to the dancing crowd. Carlos, Kendall, Liza, Terri and Caitlyn all filed into the crowd to.

We had all started to drift away from each other. I looked around the room and saw Logan sitting down at the bar by himself. He had his phone out and looked focused on it. I furrowed my eyebrows before brushing his behavior off and turned back to Blane. We didn't really get to talk much because the music was so loud but she seemed to be having a good time. I did my best to keep my mind on track and just thought about having fun. But I kept getting Reino stuck in my head. I kept shaking my head to rid it of all thoughts. But then I looked around the room and I could've sworn I saw her face somewhere in the crowd. I looked around again, this time more thoroughly. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I sat a very young brunette bar tending. I rubbed my eyes, but all I could see was what appeared to be Reino giving out drinks to people and wiping the counter. Without even thinking about what I was doing I walked straight over there and put my hands down on the bar.

I stared at her and she just smiled, "Can I get ya something ?"

I didn't say anything I just leaned closer to get e better look.

She leaned away from me and frowned.

"The resemblance is remarkable." I mumbled.

The girl turned to another bar tender, "I think he has already drunken himself."

I snapped myself out of my daze and gave a friendly smile.

She gave me a confused look.

I shrugged, "yes?"

She threw her hands up in confusion, "D'ya want somethin' to drink?"

I smiled, "No thank you." I sat down on a seat and stared at her.

She shifted uncomfortably and glared at me crossing her arms in front of her.

I smiled awkwardly, "So…" I leaned closer, "What's your name?"

She laughed and pointed to her nametag, "You can either read it yourself or leave."

I laughed nervously, "Hey , Riley."

She rolled her eyes and got called over by some drunk guy a few feet away.

I ran my hand over my hair making sure it looked nice before she came back over.

My mind was still completely blank and I was starting to feel like an idiot.

She smiled and leaned back , "I saw that."

I smiled devilishly and leaned closer to her over the bar, "So your keeping an eye on me?"

Her cheeks turned a light pink and she averted her eyes from mine, "Well , your sitting at the bar and I just so happen to be a 'bar tender'"

I smiled, "If that's the excuse your going to use…" I flirtatiously teased her.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me again. She pulled out a few bottles and began mixing a drink.

I smiled, "What are you doing?"

She finished and handed me a glass, "On the house."

I furrowed my eyebrows, " What's this for?"

She smiled, " its this new drink im creating, and since your just wasting your time over here anyways then you get to test it out."

I laughed , " Perfect! Because when I go to places like this im always hoping to try some random bar tenders new drink combinations, even though they could totally poison me."

I took a sip as she laughed at me.

"Then I guess the surprise is ruined." she smiled and walked away from me.

"What?" my eyes went wide and I was shouting.

My stomach began rumbling and I could feel it coming back up. I ran towards the rest rooms and burst into a stall.

I was still leaning over the disgusting toilet throwing up everything I had eaten that day. I had been in there for at least a half hour. What the heck did she give me? I mentally scolded myself for thinking that girl might be anything like Reino. I stood up slowly and walked out of the stall. I was surprised to see Riley standing inside the empty bathroom .

She looked really worried, "Are you okay?"

I crossed my arms, "What the heck did you give me?!"

Her eyes flinched and she looked down at her feet, "It wasn't suppose to make you sick."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I guess your drink did its job."

She looked me in the eyes and got serious, "I'm so sorry…" I started walking past her but suddenly got dizzy and was losing my balance. She grabbed me and kept me from falling. She had an arm around my waist and I placed an arm on her shoulder, our faces had gotten dangerously close. I took a deep breath and she gagged, "Your breath stinks."

I frowned, "Maybe certain liquids shouldn't mix with one another."

She sighed, "I'll take you home."

She led me through the club and we walked out the entrance. I leaned on her the whole way to her car. It was small and looked very old and worn out.

"That's your car?" I raised my eyebrows

She frowned, "That's why I work." she stated like it should've been obvious.

I climbed in and she started the ugly thing.

She turned to me, "So, what hotel are you staying at?"

I had , for no reason at all, decided to be difficult , "how do you know I'm not living here?"

She laughed, "your accent is obviously American."

I frowned, "So, your accent doesn't sound completely London-ish."

She sighed, "Just give me the hotel name."

I folded my arms over my chest and told her where to take me. Before she could say anything I spoke again

"So what poison did you give me exactly?"

She looked like she felt really bad, "I really just mixed a bunch of random drinks together."

"You really wanted me to leave you alone that bad?"

"No…..I just … " she sounded a little frustrated with herself, "I don't know what I was doing okay."

I frowned, "don't they teach what can and cant be mixed or something?"

She shrugged, "kinda."

My stomach growled . I was afraid of throwing up again so I ruled down the window. When nothing came up I sighed in relief.

"I really am sorry…." she pause, "I just realized I never asked what your name was."

She gave me a small smile.

"Its James." I looked at her like she was stupid, "You know, James Diamond from Big Time Rush."

She wouldn't look at me, "Oh."

I threw my arms up confused, "Aren't you suppose to like, freak out over me or something?"

She looked at me and laughed then suddenly stopped, "Do you always have such a big ego?"

I stuck my tongue at her, "Like I care what you think."

She shook her head, "I wish I had put poison in your drink now." she mumbled, probably thinking I wouldn't hear her.

"I heard that."

She glared at me, "Seriously , what is your problem, first your flirting with me and now you cant be a little forgiving over a simple mistake."

I just stared out the window, "You'd never understand."

She sighed, "So your not only mad about my drink."

I frowned at her but kept quiet.

She smiled devilishly, "Is it about a girl?"

I glared at her and shifted in my seat, "No."

She laughed a little then gave me a dead serious face, "Liar."

I just concentrated on the road until we pulled up to my hotel. She parked in the parking garage.

"What are you doing?" I was climbing out of the car and she had climbed out too.

Before she could say anything I suddenly felt weak in my legs and dropped to my knees. She ran around the car and grabbed me.

"Seriously, what did you put in my drink?"

She wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held onto my waist so I could walk.

She wouldn't look at me the whole time we made our way up to my room. I looked at the clock, it was almost 3:00 am and none of my friends had made it back yet. Riley helped me lay down on the sofa before going into the kitchen.

"Now, what are you doing?"

She was pulling things out of the fridge, "I'm gonna make you feel better, since I made you sick."

I could tell she really did feel bad about giving me that drink .


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

James P.O.V.

I was laying down while that Bar Tender 'Riley' was making some drink that was suppose to make me feel better.

"There's some mouse poison under the sink in case you actually going to kill me this time." I whispered sarcastically just enough so she would hear me.

She sighed and came over to me a few minutes later. There was some clear liquid in the cup she was holding. She gave me a small smile before sitting on the floor next to the couch where I was.

"this will make you feel better." she handed it to me.

I looked at her and felt a little bad for being mean to her. Even if this whole thing was her entire fault….

I smiled a little, "no poison?" I joked.

She giggled lightly, "Not this time."

My smile grew a little and I sipped the drink. At first it burned my tongue , then got very cold as it went down my throat, as it reached my stomach I could feel it taking effect and my stomach was beginning to settle.

After I finished the entire glass I smiled at her.

"Feel better?" she sounded hopeful.

I nodded, "Much better." I laid my head back down and adjust to a more comfortable position.

After putting my cup in the sink she came back into the room and took a seat in a Lounge chair close to me.

She was smiling at me big.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She sat up a little straighter, "James, tell me about the girl."

My eyes went wide as I sat myself up and faced her, "You really don't want to know, trust me , its really messed up."

She urged me to go on, "You may as well get it out so you don't let it upset you the next time a random bar tender poisons you."

I laughed, "I guess."

She inched closer as I told her everything. Once I had finished, she just looked at me very confused

"So you were in love with your little sister, but she's not really your sister?"

I nodded, "She's my step-sister"

"And she is only 17?" her eyes went wide.

I nodded again, "Ya.."

She shook her head at me, "Your relationship will never work, you know."

I frowned, "What makes you think that?"

She stared at me for a few minutes before explaining

"First of all, she's not interested in you in the normal Boyfriend/Girlfriend way, Second, you are 23, that's 6 years of difference, and lastly you've been living like siblings for almost a year so is it not awkward to go home together and pretend to be different around your parents?"

I took a minute to think about what Riley was saying.

"It is a little, I guess, but…"

She cut me off, "So you have to hide your relationship from everyone?"

"Well not everyone… the guys know about it."

She rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't you rather be in a relationship you could tell people about , instead of worrying you might be found out?"

I stared at her for a really long time with out saying anything.. All I could think was that what she was saying made A lot of sense in a way. Plus, I don't want to have to hide things from my dad, not that he would care too much anyways. I wonder how Reino felt about all of this?…..6 years was a big age difference too. I know everybody always says "Love knows no age." but now that I was thinking about it , it was beginning to make me feel like I should never have acted on my feelings for her.

I sighed and looked at Riley, "So, what do you think I should do?"

She laughed at me and shook her head, "Do you always rely on everybody to make decisions for you?"

I frowned, "no."

She raised a brow at me

"Maybe a little." I gave a small smile.

She stared at me, "Realize this though. You told her to not expect you to wait for her, Which in its one way makes you seem like a jerk."

I glared at her but kept my mouth shut.

"Use this time to move on , find someone more suitable…."

I got up and stood in front of her. She gave me a confused look as I leaned down so our faces were centimeters apart. I noticed her face turning darker shades of pink as I got closer. I placed each of my hands on an arm rest trapping her in the chair. Our noses brushed one another and soon our lips collided.

I kissed her gently then lifted my head and looked at her. Riley's eyes fluttered open and she was terribly embarrassed.

I chuckled and she blushed.

I started to pull away but she grabbed my shirt.

I smiled and grabbed her hand. I started leading her towards my bedroom.

She pulled her hand away from me , "Wait, James…"  
I shrugged , "What?"

She stared at me, "I don't want to do this."

I sighed, "I'm sorry…."

Riley looked down at the floor, "I think I like you but nothing good is gonna come of any of this if your just going to leave in a day or so."

I frowned feeling like a complete idiot. I scratched my non itchy scalp and glanced around the room nervously.

She snapped her finger loudly and began smiling, "Wait , you live in Hollywood don't you?"

I nodded a little confused at what she was leading up to.

She gleamed, "I live there too!"

I raised my eyebrows, "No, you don't."

She giggled , "That's why my accent isn't the same as everybody else's"

I gave her a confused look, "Okay explain to me what your saying again."

She looked at me and smiled, "Ok. So between school semesters I come over to London to live with my Grandparents. But I go to college in Hollywood where I live with my parents."

I smiled a little at her, "Are you for reals?"

She nodded.

I laughed and clapped my hands together, "So…."

She smiled seductively and pushed me into the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

The next morning I woke up with the biggest headache. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I smiled at Riley who was still laying next to me. I kissed her forehead and brushed a piece of hair out of her face behind her ear. She was totally hot, as much as I thought she had looked like Reino I was starting to notice how different they were. Plus, Riley was only 22 , a year younger than me. I smiled one last time and the sleeping girl before I slowly climbed off the bed. I grabbed my boxers and pants and slid them back on. I crept out the door as to not wake her up. Kendall was sitting on the couch, Carlos was making breakfast and Logan was out of sight.

Kendall smirked, "So where did you disappear last night?"

Carlos smiled at me, "Ya dude you just completely took off with out a word."  
I shrugged, "I got a ride."

Kendall held up his hand for a high five, "I saw that cute Bar tender you were with."

I smiled thinking about Riley.

Kendall followed me as I made my way into the kitchen and pulled out to plates.

He almost exploded with enthusiasm, "She's here isn't she?"

I tried to hide my smile, "Sh, she's still asleep."

Kendall laughed and Carlos smiled, "Oh ya man!"

I rolled my eyes at my friends as I put some eggs and bacon onto the plates before walking over to the table.

I sat down and looked back at my bedroom doorway. Riley was standing there. She looked so cute . She was wearing the shorts that were apart of her work uniform and the shirt I had worn last night.

Kendall laughed, "Gustavo would die if he burst through the door now!"

Carlos and I laughed. I waved my hand for Riley to come sit by me. She kept her face down and sat down by me. I smiled at her and handed her a fork to eat with.

She smiled and took a bite, "This is really good!"

Carlos shrugged as he took a seat at the table across from us, "Thanks….uh.."

"Riley." she smiled at him.

Carlos took a bite, "Thank you Riley."

We all sat down and had breakfast. Kendall had turned the television on and was flipping through channels.

Riley and I were whispering back and forth while Carlos was telling Kendall to go back a channel.

"Dude go back!"

Kendall sighed and changed the channel. He stood up and gave me a confused look, "Why are you on T.V.?"

I almost jumped out of my seat. I made my way over and turned the volume up. There was a picture of Riley and I leaving the club together. I turned back to Riley who looked like she was going to faint.

"Holy…." I was able to finish because at that moment Gustavo burst through the door.

"JAMES!"

I jumped back and put my arms up in confusion.

Gustavo looked at Riley, "You!"

She almost fell off her chair.

I walked over and stood in front of her, "Gustavo its not what you think!"

He raised his eyebrows, "How would you know what im thinking, what are you some kind of mind reader now?" he was being sarcastic like usual.

Kendall smiled devilishly, "Are you even mad at this I mean, don't you know of same way to change this so it doesn't make us look bad?"

Gustavo blinked a few times before thinking about everything. After a few moments he snapped his fingers, "I've got it!"

I leaned closer to him and gave a confused look.

Gustavo looked at me like I was an idiot, "You are going to take her to the interview with you."

Carlos, Kendall, and I both jumped, "What?!"

I quickly turned to Riley, "No offense babe."

She giggled which made me smile.

Gustavo gestured to Riley and I, "Keep that up." he paused, "Just not in front of me."

I raised my brows at him, "Please explain Gustavo."

Gustavo had this strange theory that if Riley and I follow up the picture and exploit that we are a couple then more ordinary girls will feel like the could be a gf to any other Big Time Rush member and our fan base will grow.

"..So your going to take the girl to the interview and announce that this wasn't just some 'one-night stand' stand thing, and tell some love at first sight story to touch people's hearts so that people wont think you're a total player."

Gustavo nodded to Riley, "Good with you?"

Riley smiled and opened her mouth t o answer but Gustavo cut her off, "Good."

He turned around and began to walk out of the room. Taking one last look back at us he shouted

"Now Find Logan, Get Dressed, And get your lazy butts down to that interview!" he slammed the door behind us.

I stood there a little bit in shock of everything. Then turned to everyone else, Logan sleepily walked in the room, "Lets go!"


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT IS FOLLOWING MY STORY! ESPECIALLY ILOVEBTR2 WHO GAVE THE MOST RECENT REVIEW! EVERYBODY ELSE WHO IS FOLLOWING THAT HASN'T GIVEN A REVIEW…..GIVE ME A FRIGGIN REVIEW!**

**LOL IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE..IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I WENT TO ASYLUM49 IN TOOELE UTAH. IT WAS SO SCARY HOLY COW! BUT ANYWAYS, YOU GUYS WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER SOOOOO HERe IS CHAPTER 19 OF BIG TIME LOVE!**

Chapter 19:

Reino's P.O.V.

It has been 3 weeks since James left for London; and 9 days since I heard the radio announcement. He is now dating some girl named Riley. She even made the radio appearance with the band. I felt really sad when I first heard about it. It hasn't even been a month and he already hooked up with someone. Every time id start to think about the topic id scold myself for thinking he was a player, but that's how it made me feel. Plus, he hasn't called since and every magazine across the world has been talking about them. I felt so lonely, Jaden got a job at this cool store in the mall and I work at a car wash , so we hardly spend any time together. Brandon went to some camp for filming so he wasn't around at all.

My summer officially sucked. The part I hated the most is there was a movie theater across the street from my job and I saw tons of couples every day being all lovey-dovey. I hated it!

I was at work right now and the overhead speakers were playing some weird old song. I was washing an SUV that had pulled up. I hid my face with the cap I wore , as part of my uniform. The best part of my job was my uniform, I wore short levi shorts, a blue t-shirt and cap that matched the logo of the place.

I sprayed down the car with the power hose, wiped it down, cleaned the windows and waved them to go so the next car in line could pull up. I loved being a girl though, because since I was pretty I got tons of tips mainly from creepy guys that hit on me, but hey….I got to keep all that I got.

I smiled and started on the next car. I repeated the same routine over and over until the day was done. I had just pulled up in my driveway when my phone started vibrating. It was from an unknown number. I opened up the text and read it

Message: Hey Reino! This is Kendall, remember me?

I rolled my eyes at the message but a small smile grew across my face.

My phone vibrated and another message popped up.

K: its obvious you've heard about James hooking up with that Riley girl…are you okay?

My smiled dropped and I suddenly felt cold. Tears began to water in my eyes but I held them back. I read the message a couple more times but didn't think before I responded.

R: Why do you even care?

I fiddled with my fingers and waited for him to reply.

K: are you all alone?

R: What happened to your jerk of an attitude towards me.

K: huh, what are you talking about? When have I ever been a jerk to you?

R: omg…don't you hate me, umm, your always trying to annoy me and make me uncomfortable cus u don't want me around.

K: wow, I seriously thought you would've caught on.

I furrowed my eyebrows even though he cant see me.

R: is that not why you did all those things?

I was still sitting in my car since I had nothing to do once I was inside anyways. I waited and waited for a reply but it never came. At first it annoyed me that he wouldn't answer; but then it started my brain to think more….why did Kendall do all those things? At first I thought he was just being flirty but then he got more mean about it once James and I….. but now things are different.

Ugh! I slapped my forehead and climbed out of my car.

For some reason every day after that I was constantly checking my phone for a reply. Kendall still never answered and it was driving me insane. I was on my lunch break at work and I was ready to throw my phone at the wall so it would shatter into a million pieces, and relive my stress.

I pulled on my hair from the roots and groaned.

"Stupid stupid, I hate you I hate you, im going to die im going to die…." I mumbled this over and over to my phone. When will all my thoughts be put to sleep?...

I lay my head down on the table and closed my eyes. A couple minutes had passed before my boss appeared in the doorway

He frowned at me, "There is someone here to see you, make it quick your break is almost over."

He walked out the doorway as Jaden walked in. my jaw dropped and my eyes popped out of my head…literally.

"What the.." Jaden cut me off.

"Working hard?" he teased, but I could feel he felt just as awkward as I was beginning to.

I adjusted myself in my chair and sat up straight, "Why are you here?" I tried not to sound cold towards him.

He gave himself the liberty of occupying the seat across from me, he went straight to talking about whatever he wanted, "So I hear your brother is dating some chick."

I looked away from him, "Yeah I guess."

He smiled, "you going to meet her?"

I shrugged, "Well since she lives across the world I highly doubt it."

Jaden laughed a little, "You do know that actually lives here in Hollywood right?"

My eyes popped out again and I coughed a little awkwardly, "What?!"

Jaden laughed again, "I thought James would've told you?"

I shook my head, "Why would he?"

Jaden shrugged, "You guys were like closer than normal siblings I just figured when he left you would always be talking with him over the phone."

I glared at him a little , then after taking a deep breath I sunk a little into my chair.

"So why did you come here? Do you like that girl or something?"

He frowned, "I came to see you duh."

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion, "Im being serious..what do you want?"

He leaned back in his seat and folding his arms in a way that made me wondering what he could possibly be hiding.

"I got an interesting call last night."

I narrowed my eyes , and slapped his arm so he would hurry up and spit it out.

"You never told your parents that we broke up."

I froze for a minute while he smiled like he had been giving a thousand dollars. I took a few deep breathes and glared at him, "So."

He smiled like the devil, "She invited me over for dinner tonight at your house."

My face turned red with fury, "You declined right?" my voice got a little louder than I had anticipated.

"Nope" he leaned closer to me from across the little table.

I was completely frozen. I was angry at myself for never mentioning it to my mother. But why would Jaden torture me like this?!...

He slowly stood up and walked out the door, giving another smirk before leaving.

I began banging my head against the table, "What am I suppose to do?" I mumbled.

A few minutes later my boss, Mr. Chaffier, came in and booted be back to work. I couldn't stop thinking about everything, it was such a mess. By the time I had finished with work my mom had called me to let me know what she had planned. She was planning on taking James' dad out to a movie after dinner, that way Jaden and I could watch a movie alone. I really wanted to tell her then and there that we weren't together, but when she said how much she always loved Jaden and how wonderful he was, I couldn't shut her up long enough. I love my mom and all, but she always did these kinds of things without asking. I drove home and burst through the front door.

My mother gasped when she saw me, "Make sure you change before Jaden gets here."

I frowned , "Mom, listen.."

James' dad came down the stairs and kissed my forehead, "hello, Reino"

I cringed a little at his sudden invasion of my personal space , but forgive him since he was at least trying.

My mom pulled a casserole out of the oven and set the table perfectly. I sat down and smiled sweetly at her.

She frowned, "Go change!"

I sighed, "I'm good." I knew the best way to get her to listen to me was to annoy her.

She glared at me and crossed her arms, "Jaden must really love you, for you."

I frowned and glared at her, " oh I do hope so." I used as much sarcasm as I could.

James' dad glared at me, "Reino, use respect when you speak…"

I cut him off, "Maybe she shouldn't make plans for me with out asking!"

I glared from one adult to the other. I felt a little bad when my mom apologized. She looked like she was going to cry. But thankfully, and sadly, the doorbell rang. Jaden was here. James' dad opened the door and greeted him. Jaden smiled like an idiot and gave my mom a hug. He was being a total loser.

My mom smiled and looked at me as if to say 'be nice'. I gave a small smile and looked at Jaden.

He pulled into a hug , "Here's the best girl friend in the world." He said the words like he was baby. I had to strain myself from smacking him.

Then Jaden turned to my parents, "actually we have something to tell you.."

I cut him off, "The casserole is getting cold." I smiled awkwardly and everyone else took a seat.

Jaden gave me a confused look but shrugged taking a seat across from me.

Dinner was the most awkward thing I had ever experienced. I mean, at least for me. My mom asked so many questions, and Jaden was being a total weiner. Unfortunately , we all lived through it and my parents got ready to go out.

My mom smiled and pulled me aside, as Jaden and James' dad talked in the living room.

"Reino im sorry about planning this without asking you, but Jaden is very nice and I can tell you guys are very happy."

She kissed my cheek before walking out the door with James' dad.

I was trying to think nice thoughts but…..was she really that stupid? I mean, how could they not tell something was obviously going on.. Jaden was also acting like a total retard….and were not even together anymore? How could she not see that?

Jaden shrugged and grabbed his jacket, "Ill be going I guess."

I looked at him, "Why would you do this to me?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

he just stared at me, "I thought I was helping."

I was glaring now, "How did any of that help?!"

He frowned, "Why didn't you tell them everything in the first place, I only came so you wouldn't have to explain, your forgetting I know how hard it is to get your mom to listen!"

I shook my head, "You just made things worse and you know it.." I was crying and couldn't make contact with him. He took a few steps closer and was beginning to hug me.

I pushed him back, "You cannot do this to me!" I shouted, "First you say I was just to pass time, then you say you miss me, and now you think ill let you comfort me?!" my voice had cracked a few times.

He looked down at his feet and mumbled.

"what did you say?"

"I'm sorry okay, how many times do I have to say it?"

I wiped my eyes and glared at him. I shook my head as I began speaking, "Never."

Jaden looked at me a little confused and worried, "Huh"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down so I could lower my voice,

"It won't matter how many times you try to make it up Jaden. You broke me. You broke me into a million pieces two months ago and there is just no way I could ever let you back in."

My voice got more stern, "Just stop trying, leave me alone, and please avoid me because I don't want to see you for as long as I live."

He dropped his head in defeat and headed for the door. He turned back and looked at me, mouthing the words, 'I'm sorry' before shutting the door behind him. As soon as I knew he was gone I dropped to the floor, covered my face and cried. After a few minutes I grabbed my phone and dialed Caleb's number. It rang and rang, but all I got was voicemail. I threw my phone in anger and ran up to my room.

Why did all of this have to happen, first Jaden and I break up, then I fall in love with my step brother, then he leaves me and falls in love with some random girl across the country, Caleb is hardly ever around, Jaden pulls some stupid stunt like tonight and shakes everything up once it calms down….. as wrong as I felt thinking it I just wanted James to be here. I wanted him to hold me and make everything all better. I want him to just burst throw the door and say he still loves me…but that was all impossible. He was halfway across the world and wasn't coming back for another month. And he had met that girl , 'Riley'. She was probably perfect for him. I had seen a picture of her and she was gorgeous. He hair was long and dark, she had beautiful blue eyes, and she was only a year younger than him….why do I always like the wrong guys? Wasn't there any hope that someday my love life wouldn't entirely suck?

I cried myself to sleep. I had a horrible dream…I dreamed I was in a spider web; Caught in it and no hope of ever getting out. There were two spiders who had the faces of James and Jaden they kept laughing at me.

I felt completely horrible when I woke up, but I had work and I knew if I let myself stay depressed I would never feel better. I dragged myself out of bed, quickly showered and dressed in the usual short-shorts and advertising t-shirt. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen , my mom was almost ready to leave for work.

I cleared my throat to get her to notice me. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her.

"Mom, I need you to listen just for a minute."

I stared into her eyes mentally telling her to be quiet. She nodded and shut her mouth.

I sighed, "Jaden and I broke up."

She gasped but I continued before she was able to say anything.

"2 months ago."

She stared at me for a while before giving a small smile, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I felt really guilty now, "I don't know, it just never came up and…"

She cut me off, "Reino, im sorry," she smiled teasingly, "But how could you expect me to know that if you never told me?"

I frowned, "I wanted to but you seem to really like Jaden."

She frowned, "its not about whether I like him or not, its how you feel Reino."

I gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back. "I love you mom."

I looked up at her and she smiled enormously. I pulled away and she handed me a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks, mom" I took a bite.

She kissed my head and grabbed her purse heading for the door. She laughed a little and looked at me, "Reino, do you know what tomorrow is?"

I gave her a confused look, "ya its July…." I froze.

She sighed nervously, " your father …" she brushed her feelings off a little, "He gets out of jail tomorrow."

She gave a shaky smile and shut the front door behind her as she left for work. I pushed my food away from me , suddenly not hungry. I had all these knots forming in my stomach…..would tomorrow be another terrible day?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

James P.O.V.

So its 2 weeks before I go back to Hollywood. I feel like its been forever since ive been home. Im having the time of my life though, rocking out and performing almost every night. I was sitting in my hotel room playing a video game with Carlos and Logan. Kendall had himself curled up on the couch huddled to his phone, which was very unusual.

I quickly gave him a confused look before focusing on my game, "Why aren't you playing man?!"

"Ya , Kendall!" Logan shouted.

Kendall shifted in his chair uncomfortably then smirked, "Texting someone."

I shrugged and continued beating Carlos. A few minutes later our game ended.

I jumped in Carlos' face, "I won you again! Who won? ME! that's right!"

Carlos slapped my arm, "Best 3 out of 5?"

"Dude he already won us 3 out of 5." Logan stated before rolling his arms at him.

Carlos just shrugged and smiled. We stood there for a moment before looking around the room.

"Where's Kendall?"

We all stayed silent, as if he would appear. I raised my eyebrows and stared from Carlos to Logan.

Carlos shrugged, "He's been really quiet recently."

Logan nodded, "And texting a lot."

I stared at Carlos, since Carlos shared a room with him then he had to know something.

Carlos smiled, "I swear I don't know who it is." he held hands and shook his head. Logan and I looked at each other before we both took off to Kendall and Carlos' room.

We burst through the door.

Kendall jumped up accidentally dropping his phone, "What the heck?!" he shouted as he scrambled to pick up his phone. I crossed my arms over my chest, as did Logan and Carlos.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at us, "What?"

I smirked a little, "Who are you texting?"

He shrugged, "No one." I could see him hiding his smile.

Logan smirked too, "Kendall, just tell us who it is."

Logan attempted to take the phone away, but Kendall moved around the room so he couldn't . Carlos and I joined. We were all laughing as we jumped , ran and destroyed the room. It was ending with us all in a dog pile. I reached into one of Kendall's pockets, it was empty. I searched the others. I stopped and sat on Carlos,

"Wheres your phone Kendall?"

I saw a devious smile race across his face. It took me a minute before realizing where the phone was. Logan and I jumped up.

"That's so gross man!" I shouted.

"Disgusting! Never let me use your phone again!" Logan had wide eyes and high brows.

We both stood over him and Carlos who were now sitting on the floor. Carlos looked completely clueless.

Kendal laughed a little. "Really wanna know where my phone is buddy?"

Carlos leaned closer and nodded. Kendall whispered in his ear. We knew the exact moment Kendall had said it because Carlos' eyes went wide and he ran out of the room.

I tried not to laugh at his reaction , but a little chuckle escaped my mouth. Logan gave me a look, then turned back to Kendall,

"Must be pretty important if your hiding …..your phone there."

Kendall smiled, "Not really I guess, it was only….." he stared at me before saying the name of the person.

I raised my eyebrows, "Who?"

Logan and Kendall glared at one another for a second. Before Logan shook his head,

"Are you serious Kendall?"

Kendall nodded.

I looked from one of my friends to the other. Logan was now upset and Kendall looked a little ashamed. Before anything else could be said between the two of them I turned to Logan,

"Who is he texting?"

Logan glared at Kendall.

"Reino." Kendall whispered.

Logan stormed out of the room.

I pretended to clean out my ear and laughed a little, "That's hilarious, I just thought I heard you say your texting Reino…. C'mon Kendall who is it REALLY?"

He gave me a dead serious look, "Dude, you have Riley now."

My face fell and I began to get nervous, "Kendall why is Logan upset?"

Kendall's expressions made no change at all, "He likes her too."

I stared at Kendall for a long time. He stood up and walked out of the room. I stood there thinking about everything in my head

Kendal AND Logan liked Reino?…..but shes my…well now my ex- girlfriend. I do have Riley now, but that doesn't mean I forgot about Reino. How could Kendall go behind my back and try to Get her?

I could hear Logan and Kendall arguing about something. I was getting more and more upset about all of this. I stormed into the small living space we had been playing video games in.

"I cant believe you! I thought you said we wouldn't make a move until we were back in Hollywood and James was over her!" Logan hardly ever yelled, so this was a little frightening for me.

Kendall pointed at me, "I only said that because I was sure he wouldn't get over her, but he has Riley! Which means Reino is free!"

I interfered their conversation, "No it doesn't because all of us are here."

They both turned to me and looked completely confused.

I made it sound like it was obvious, "Caleb is still in Hollywood doing who knows what to get her attention."

Logan dropped his head and scratched the back of it awkwardly.

Kendall held up his phone, "ya but he hasn't made any moves the only one that has was that Jaden kid."

My head jerked at the sound of 'Jaden'. "What?!"

Kendall shrugged, "That's what Reino said."

I raised my eyebrows, "How come you know this?!"

Logan sighed, "James you havent even called her, If Kendalls been texting her for a couple of days, of course hes gonna know more about whats going on."

I felt a little guilty and stared at Logan.

Kendall laughed a little, "Ya but that's all I know."

Logan and I stared at him.

He laughed a little more and looked through messages on his phone, "Your sister, doesn't say anything. It took me 2 days just to find out if any guy has made a move on her,"

I smiled a little, that seemed so much like her. She never told anyone anything. Logan smiled a little and I could see a little pink grow into his cheeks.

Kendall's phone buzzed and he smiled, "Its Reino!"

Logan and I hurried to his sides and looked at his phone.

Message from Reino to Kendall:

'you ask so many stupid questions, why the heck would you want to know what my work uniform looks like?'

I slapped Kendall's arm and mumbled, "Your so lame Kendall"

Logan laughed, "You didn't tell her you like her?"

Kendall smiled, "I thought she would've figured it out but she is so clueless."

Logan and Kendall smiled and laughed as they looked through previous messages. I took a step back from them. They were right I had Riley…who was an awesome girl, she was like totally perfect for me. I should be happy for that…..so why do I feel like I've lost out on something?

** A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SOO SHORT! I HAVE BEEN TOTALLY BUSY SO SORRY ABOUT TAKIING FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE MORE TIME THIS NEXT WEEK AND UNTILL THANKSGIVING SO PLEASE KEEP READING!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Reino's P.O.V.

I was standing at the front door of my old house. It had gotten very run-down and the neighbor had looked shabbier since last time I was here. Memories flushed through my mind….

Screaming and yelling… dishes being smashed… sitting in my closet crying and covering my ears to muffle the sounds of them fighting….I few tears welled in my eyes and I turned around and stepped back from the door.

"I cant do this." I whispered to myself. My mom had suggested I come see my dad after he got out. I had really missed him after everything that had happened, but so many things had changed. I havent even spoken to or seen him in 3 years. And my parents divorce was soon after he had gotten arrested. He had gotten drunk and assaulted the cop when he was pulled over on the freeway, the judge had given him 3 years jail time and granted the divorce because of my dads behavior. My dad wasn't a bad person , he was actually a lot of fun but once my moms cooking show had gotten big, he thought she was having an affair and everything went down hill from there on.

I walked back over to my car and climbed in. I took another look at the place before driving away. I wasn't ready to see him yet…I really wanted to , but I just couldn't. I made my way back home. I walked through the front door and my mom looked at me from the kitchen

"did you not go yet?"

My brain scrambled to give her an excuse,

"Umm, he wasn't home." I sighed heavily feeling like I was out of her 'claws.'

She raised an eyebrow at me, but fell for it, "So, are you going to go back tomorrow?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, he might be busy and…stuff."

Before she could slip out another word I ran up to my room and changed out of my work clothes.

I lay spread out on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried my best to keep my mind from thinking about everything. After a moment of failing, my phone buzzed. I grabbed it thinking it was Caleb, I had really missed my friend I needed to talk to him. I glanced at the number, my face fell, it was unknown.

"Hello?" I sounded a bit annoyed.

" don't be so mean when you first pick up the phone." the voice was recognizable, but I couldn't quite tell who it was.

"Who is this?"

The guy pretended to cry.

I sighed heavily, "im hanging up."

"Wait! Its me Kendall"

I was quiet for a minute..

"oh hi.."

He laughed, "thanks , I feel loved"

I lay my head back on my pillow, "Sorry, I've.. never mind. Do you need something?"

He began talking, "So did you figure it out?"

"what are you talking about?"

"im talking about why I tease you all the time, you havent even thought about it have you."

"oh I've been busy, and I kinda don't get what you were doing." I was playing with a piece of my hair, before I changed the subject, "hey isn't it like 5 am over there, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He laughed a little, "Aww, so sweet your thinking of me" he teased.

I laughed a little, "no."

"So cold to me!" he whined playfully.

I laughed, for some reason I felt a little better now that I was sidetracked, "So how have all you guys been?"

"Pretty good. James spends a lot of time with Riley though." I felt a little tense at hearing her name.

"Oh, sounds fun." I tried not to sound like I felt bad.

"Reino, you tensed up didn't you?"

I narrowed my eyes even though he cant see me, "How would you kn.."

He cut me off, "I know how every girl is."

"do you always act so smart?" I was beginning to get annoyed with him.

He just laughed, "Yup"

I rolled my eyes, "Your annoying you know that?"

"And your rude, but hey, im not bothered by that." he was being flirty.

"Seriously what do you want, " I was losing my self control, "I've had like the worst day ever, so if you don't need something then just leave me alone!" I had started to shout.

He was really quiet for a while.

I paused and dropped my head, "im sorry…."

"Tell me." he whispered

"What?" I didn't really want to tell him anything , because it was none of his business.

I could tell he was smiling when he spoke again, " just tell me what has made things so terrible, I want to know, plus arent we like friends?"

I sighed, " I didn't think we were…." I joked a little.

"Hey!" he laughed.

I giggled a little, our laughing faded out quickly and we stayed quiet.

"So.." he said slowly.

I cut him off before he could continue, "Hey I thought I had your number, why did your call show up as unknown?"

He paused and then laughed.

I just waited for him to tell me.

"Oh this isn't my phone, mine died about a half hour ago, so I stole Logan's phone."

I laughed a little, "Wouldn't your phone be charged by now if it died half an hour ago?"

He laughed again, "Not if I didn't plug it in."

"Oh brother.." I sighed, happily this time.

He yawned.

I smiled to myself, "Go to bed im hanging up now."

He yawned again and didn't answer.

I assumed he fell asleep and hung up. I lay there thinking about the conversation I had just had with him. He always acted so flirty and dumb, but he seems a little different ….im probably just reading to much into it.

I fell asleep soon after that.

I woke up the next morning to the most annoying beep an alarm clock could make. I rolled myself out of my bed and on the floor, I hated getting up. I stood up slowly and stretched, I still had to go to work.

I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs.

James' dad was down there, "Morning Reino." he smiled.

"Morning." I went straight to the fridge and grabbed some apples and a sandwich. I threw them into a bag so I could take them for lunch , then popped two pieces of bread in the toaster. While I waited for them to pop back up there was a weird silence between him and I. I gave an awkward smile and prayed that he wouldn't try to start a conversation. He just sat there reading the newspaper.

I sighed in relief once my toast popped up and I was able to run out the door. Its not like I was trying to avoid him I just knew my mom told him about my dad and I didn't really want to talk about it with him.

I drove to work and began doing the same thing I do every day, wash cars. Things had finally calmed down , excluding my dad though, other than that though everything was how it should be and I was beginning to feel better. At lunch I got a text from Kendall

K: you never told me what was bothering you yesterday? Is it a boy?!

I rolled my eyes, and mumbled to myself, "And now hes back to being dumb."

I figured id just tell him about Jaden , even that was FINALLY over, because I didn't want him to know about my father.

R: its just Jaden , but everythings fine now

I assumed he would drop it but….another text came in. I took a bite of my sandwich.

K: U back 2-gether with him?

R: no, Im not stupid.

K; What about your friend Caleb?

I was a little confused at what he meant.

R: what about him?

There a few minutes before he text back.

K: U not hook up with him?

I laughed a little at him, even though he cant hear me. Before I text back he sent another to me.

K:U just laughed didn't you?

I glanced around the small lunch room expecting him to pop out of somewhere. Since I was in a good mood I decided to joke with him.

R: your minions get you information faster than light!

K; haha their watching you :O

I laughed.

He sent another message

K: So are u with him? Or anybody else?

I took a deep breath and text back.

R: nope, just enjoying my beginning of summer…. What about you? James' new girlfriend have a friend?

K: nope, and even if she did…..I wouldn't even put in the effort, girlfriends are hard work.

I rolled my eyes.

R: lazy dog, no girl is ever gonna like you for that.

K: ya but my last girlfriend was a total witch, if a girl likes me she's going to have to like me the way I am

I thought of a brilliant comeback, that I know would make him laugh.

R: and so, Kendall dies alone after living a lonely life from the age 20 to 99.….

K; don't Jinx me!

I laughed to myself then glanced at the clock.

R: bye gtg to back to work.

K:U work? Where?

I packed up my lunch before texting him back.

R: at a car wash.

I threw my wrapper for my sandwich away and the apple core.

K: what does your uniform look like? Send me a pic of you since im so lonely!

I furrowed my eyebrows, and quickly answered him.

R: u ask so many stupid questions, why the heck would you want to see my uniform?

I put my phone away in my bag and headed back outside to work.

It seemed like the time just went by in a flash. I had stayed at work until 6pm since there were a lot of customers. Even though I just washed cars all day it was a lot of fun and I worked with a couple of people around my age. There was a boy, Nathan, and three other girls, Aaron, Leah and Jessica. They usually only worked from 2-6 and I normally got off work at 4 so I never had the chance to hang with them like this before. We had closed the locked the doors and were eating ice cream bars, compliments of our boss, in the lunch room.

Nathan , Jessica and Leah were all in college and Aaron would be starting the same time I did( in the fall of this year)

"So its still early do you guys want to go see a movie or something?" Aaron was always smiling whenever I saw her and she was very friendly and fun.

Jessica turned to Leah and they both smiled, "Sure, what about you Nathan?" we all looked his way.

He shook his head, "I cant my girlfriends waiting for me" he stood up.

Leah made a huge frown on her face, "PLEASE!"

He threw his garbage away and walked out the doorway, "See Ya! don't get those little girls in trouble!"

We all giggled and bid our goodbyes.

They all stared at me, I shrugged,

"what?"

Aaron reminded me a lot of Carlos except she was a little more open about when she didn't get something.

"I really don't know they were just staring so I joined in." she smiled and continued, "So what movie should we all see?"

Leah smiled and threw her garbage away, " you guys wanna go to a college party instead, their a lot of fun!"

Jessica smiled devilishly, "We shouldn't their too young…" they looked at us and laughed.

All three of them stood up and began walking out. When they noticed I wasn't following them they turned and looked at me, Jessica smiled,

"Are you coming, Reino?"

I fidgeted with my fingers, "I don't really think I should."

Leah raised an eyebrow at me, "They are actually a lot of fun, plus its not always crazy like on those movies and stuff."

I looked at them, "that's not it I just don't really want to."

Aaron frowned and leaned down putting her face right in front of mine, "We want to see you all crazy and having fun, so come with us!"

A small smile crept onto my face and I couldn't keep serious with her so close to me. She grabbed my arm, "Lets go!"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

James P.O.V.

Riley had gone back to Hollywood for summer college classes yesterday. I was bored out of my mind. I had made the decision that I was going to stick with Riley, because I didn't have to hide anything with her. She was funny , sweet , smart, and im not going to lie, she was totally sexy! I had just text her and was waiting for a response.

Kendall and Logan were sitting in the kitchen planning all the fun things they wanted to do with Reino once we got back home.

"We could go surfing again !" Kendall sounded like he was gonna explode with excitement.

Logan sounded the same, "Ya! Only this time James wont be the one kissing her I will!"

Kendall laughed, "Ya, uh no, its gonna be me!"

Logan frowned, "She doesn't even like you!"

Kendall tackled him to the floor, "We don't know that yet!"

They rolled around , they were both half serious and laughing while they fought about who would be kissing her. I sighed and repeated in my head, 'Riley , Riley, Riley…'

Carlos walked in the room dressed like some weird German guy.

Logan and Kendall stopped and raised their eyebrows at him . They both stood up and Kendall started laughing, "You look ridiculous!"

Logan went over and spanked Carlos playfully.

Carlos threw his blonde wig off and Tackled Logan down. Carlos was wearing super tight pants, which you could tell were hard to move in because….well he couldn't really move in them. Kendall was laughing like a maniac. I shook my head jokingly , "Now, now little boys…"

Logan popped is head up, "We are men!" then he went back into wrestling Carlos. I laughed.

Soon there was a bang on the door and Gustavo came in. he looked so mad I thought he would actually explode. Everyone went quiet and stood up staring at Gustavo.

"CANT ANYBODY ELSE GET ANY SLEEP HERE?!" he paused glaring at Kendall, "Don't even think about saying another smart remark!"

Kendall made his, 'who? Me? Never…' face and Gustavo continued once he was sure Kendal wasn't gonna say anything.

"You dogs are driving crazy!" he looked at a broken vase on the floor. "WHAT THE?! WHEN DID YOU…"

Kendall cut him off, "Ya that was an accident" he pointed to the broken pieces on the floor

Gustavo turned more red with anger but Carlos spoke before he could

"Maybe if you'd let us out of the hotel in the mornings we wouldn't get so crazy!"

Gustavo yelled, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD LET YOU DO! Especially after you snuck out and the paparazzi got pictures of James and some strange girl!"

I crossed my arms, "Hey I Really like Riley!"

Gustavo rolled his eyes at me, "I'm sure you do, I see her come by every couple nights and you guys have you kid 'bedroom' fun, but .."

I cut him off, "I thought you said that was good for our image?"

Logan helped me defend myself, "Ya , and we did get more fans after people saw that we like ordinary girls to."

Kendall joined in, "Hey Gustavo , can I get a girlfriend?"

Logan jumped him down and they began fighting again.

"She's mine!" Logan was half laughing.

"Never!" Kendall shouted.

Gustavo looked at me, "Usually I would say Kendall was the normal one but, this time you make sure he snaps out of this phase and gets back to normal before we leave on Friday."

Gustavo left with out saying another word.

I jumped up and did my happy dance, "Were going home Friday! And Riley and I can " I made my voice sound very low, "…be together again!"

Carlos laughed at me, "Hey wanna play that game again?"

"Sure!"

We both grabbed a controller and Carlos turned it on.

"This time im so gonna kick your butt James!"

"Hahaha taste my defeat once more!" I laughed and we began playing. Kendall and Logan still wrestled.

After 4 and a half hours of video games, which by the way I won most of them. We had to get ready for our concert that night. After lunch we headed over to the amazing outdoor theater we would be at. We ran through songs and dance steps for hours and practiced back flips on these very small stage trampolines they had. After that was all done it was time to get dressed for the concert.

Kendall and I were hanging out waiting for Logan and Carlos to be ready. We could hear the crowd cheering, "BTR! BTR! BTR!"

It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had. Going out on stage , performing in front of millions of people…. It was something I had always wanted and now I have the chance.

Gary, our sound guy, came over to us, "ready?" his accent was a little funny.

I nodded , I was bouncing on my feet. Kendall smiled, "Lets do this!"

Carlos and Logan ran up to us as we heard them play this pre video they played at the beginning of every concert on our tour. After a few minutes it was ending and we all took our places and began the concert.

As we sang their were thousands of girls holding posters, shouting our names, there were even a few at the front that fainted. I made heart shaped with my hands and pointed to random girls in the audience. Each one that I smiled or pointed to screamed and flipped out. I laughed a little to myself. I loved this part of being a performer. Making millions of people literally get to have a 'big time rush' was what I had always wanted to do.

The concert ended around 11:00pm . All four of us still had the energy and excitement in our bodies.

Carlos was smiling and laughing, "Did you see that girl that fainted when I touched her hand?! That was so insane!"

Logan nodded, "And when we called her up on stage for the Worldwide song, I thought she was going to have a heart attack!"

"You guys saw that group of girls who were dancing on the right side towards the back, that was so cool!" I shouted. We all talked and talked about everything like we usually do after concerts.

Once we got back to our hotel their was a mob of people standing outside screaming our names. Security guards helped us get inside safely. Once we were in the elevator Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"Whats wrong man?" I looked at him.

He had wide eyes, "Somebody grabbed my butt on the way in."

"That's hilarious.." Kendall laughed.

As soon as the elevator doors opened on our floor Carlos dashed to the balcony and shouted to the crowd,

"You guys were awesome!" he screamed. The mob got even louder. Logan , Kendall, and I walked out there too.

I smiled and waved. Logan took off his hat signed it and threw it down to one of the girls at the back of the crowd. She screamed and jumped up then shouted, "I LOVE YOU LOGAN!"

He smiled and laughed.

Kendall turned to him, "Im going to give them a t-shirt!"

He ran back in grabbed a plain white t-shirt that was his and signed it.

"Let me sign it to!"

"ME too ,"Carlos whined.

All four of us signed it.

Then Kendall held it up over the crowd, "WE all signed it with love to who ever catches it!"

The crowd screamed even louder, as he threw it out into the crowd. We all laughed when the girl who caught it screamed and jumped the highest I had ever seen a girl jump.

I waved bye and blew a few kisses, "Goodnight everybody!"

I came back inside and Logan, Carlos, and Kendall followed me in.

"That was so insane!" Carlos threw himself on the couch.

After we had all taken a moment of reliving the last few seconds,

Logan sighed, "We go home in 3 days."

Kendall smiled, "I cant wait till Friday!"

Carlos gave a sad smile, "but all of this is going to be over."

I smirked at him, "Yes, but then we get 14 days off until they make us work more"

Carlos stood up off the couch and stretched, "Im going to spend my 14 days hiking and climbing and hanging with my friends back home."

Logan smiled big, "my sister is going to be coming up to visit me for a couple days so im going to take her and Reino sight seeing"

Kendall shook his head, "Not if Im going to be going on a date with her everyday."

Logan frowned, "She doesn't even like you!"

Kendall pretended to be offended, "How dare you?"

I started laughing awkwardly then looked at both of them, "Shes still my sister , and she is not aloud to date either of you!" I pointed to them.

They both frowned.

"What, but I'm a nice guy!" Logan complained.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at me, "C'mon, she would have so much fun with me, plus….ummm." he paused, "Let me put this delicately, SHES NOT YOUR SISTER!"

I stood up and crossed my arms, "You cant date her!"

Logan glared at me, "Why not? You have Riley! Reino and I deserve to be happy to!'

Kendall shoved Logan, "You mean Reino and ME!"

I sighed, "Only if you promise it wont get between the two of you and she is happy."

They both cheered and high fived.

"But," I interrupted them, "Once she turns you down you have to leave her alone"

They both pause and though it over before nodding.

I walked over to my bedroom, "See ya in the morning"

I closed the door and stripped down to my boxers. I lay in bed. What if Reino really does fall in love with one of them? What about me, she still likes me right? I mentally scolded myself for thinking this. No, I have Riley, Reino is my baby sister and I just want to watch over her and make sure she does not get hurt…..but why cant I stop wanting her to keep thinking about me, knowing her she probably wouldn't let herself think of me, but just a little bit every day I want her to think about me….No, Riley is my girlfriend and she is better than Reino…..

The next couple days went by in a flash. We only had one more concert we did, before leaving. The last day was spent sight seeing, which we had been dying to do but Gustavo held us off from it. I took pictures of everything. The city was beautiful, it was like stepping into one of those paintings you see hanging in a dental office waiting room.

We were now packing to go back home and I was beginning to get nervous of what was going to happen once I got back. What if I cant control myself when im around Reino? I don't want to lose Riley but will Reino and I become strangers after everything? Will either of them be at the airport when we get there? Riley will understand right? Crap.. What am I saying? I turned on music to block out my thoughts. I shoved everything back into my suitcase and attempted to zip it up. It took more effort than I thought to get ready to go, but we managed. Out of all of us I had the most luggage. I only had four suitcases but Carlos only had 2, Kendall had a duffle bag and a suitcase, and Logan just brought a carry-on and a duffle bag.

Gustavo had someone pick up our stuff and a driver took us to the airport.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Reino's P.O.V.

I had gone to the party with Leah, Jessica and Aaron. It wasn't too bad. Everyone was going crazy and getting drunk. I just sat in a corner somewhere so I wouldn't be bothered. If there wasn't so many people drinking I would've went crazy and made the most of it, but people who drink are just dumb.

There were tons of people making out and playing beer pong.

I made a sick face, how could these people possible find this fun?

Around 12:30 am I was yawning, I began searching through the crowd for Aaron. I spotted her talking with some college guy.

"Hey Aaron, im gonna go.." I sadi after tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

She was clearly drunk, "NOoooo, Staaaayyy…"

I covered my mouth her breath stunk of alcohol.

I frowned and yawned again, "See ya at work tomorrow."

She started laughing hysterically and turned back to the guy she had been talking to.

"SSSEEEE YAAA!" she shouted and then waved her hand in the air.

I walked out to my car. There were two people kissing on it. I tapped them on the shoulder, but they ignored me.

"Uh, excuse me this is my car."

The guy broke of from the girl, and they climbed off. There were cups all over the top of it too.

"UGH," I mumbled and took a deep breath. This was literally the dumbest party I had ever been to.

I grabbed the cups and threw them in a near by garbage can. I climbed in my car and drove home.

I crept in the house so I wouldn't wake my parents. I turned around and a light flipped on, they were both standing there in there pajamas, not looking to happy.

I gave an apologetic look, "Hey…" my voice got quiet.

My mom looked like she wanted to strangle me, "Where have you been?! Do you even know what time it is?!"

James' placed a hand on her shoulder , as if it would calm her down, he gave me a cold look

"Reino …." he took a breath, "Why do you smell like alcohol?"

'oh great' I thought, now my mom is going to blow a fuse!

My moms face turned red and she took a few steps closer to me, she didn't say anything just looked in my eyes.

I took a deep breath and tried to explain, "I promise you I wasn't drinking….I was with some people from work and they invited me to this party.."

My mom cut me off, "Reino, don't you dare lie to me!"

I stomped my foot, "it's the truth! I ddint do anything I just sat there and did nothing!"

My mom looked down at her feet and shook her head, "Why would you do such a thing? I don't understand why you…"

It was my turn to cut her off, "I didn't! I promise, im telling you exactly what happened!"

My mom glared at me, "Your grounded" she pointed to the stairs, "Now get up in your bedroom and well deal with everything at a reasonable time."

I grumbled and did as I was told.

I got in my room and threw my shoes off…..I cant believe she wouldn't believe me! I would never behave like the people at the party, I would never drink, because those things just ruin your life! Ugh, it made me so mad! She wouldn't even listen!

I changed into my pajamas, but was too angry to sleep so I pulled out my phone and called Caleb.

It rang a few times before I got his voicemail.

"Ugh!" I screamed and threw my phone across my bedroom.

I walked outside onto my balcony and sat down. I sat down on a chair I had out there and pulled my knees up to my chest. I lay my head on my knees, letting a few tears escape.

I felt so alone…everybody kept leaving me. James, Caleb, and now my mom wont believe me. It felt so unfair. Maybe once the guys come back on Friday then my mom will have cooled down and she let me hang out with them. It would be nice to do something that WAS fun. We could go back to the beach, I wouldn't even mind if James invited Riley. Maybe I should think of finding someone, other than JUST a friend, someone who would believe me and hold me saying everything will work out…but where am I gonna find someone like that? And what if I do and then they leave me all alone and find someone new?

I was hoping James wouldn't move on, but if hes happy I should move on too.

I started getting cold, so I went back in and did my best to fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a minor headache. After I got dressed and made my way downstairs I did the best I could to hide, because if my mom even thought I had a headache she wouldn't believe that I didn't drink anything.

I sat down at the table across from James' dad. My mom stared at me.

"What?" I tried not to sound annoyed.

"Reino, your dad and I decided you are not allowed to go out, drive your car, or use your cell phone for the next week. And if you don't tell us what really happened last night ill make it 2."

My jaw dropped and was beginning to turn red, "I didn't do anything!" I shouted and stood up.

My mom frowned at me, "Reino, just tell us the truth!"

I threw my hands in the air and walked back towards the stairs in frustration,

"I AM! But you refuse to believe that I wouldn't drink! " my mouth began running away with itself

"I know what alcohol does to people! It ruined Dad so what makes you think I would ever think about touching that crap?!"

My mom had wide eyes and looked like she had seen a ghost.

I stormed up the stairs and back into my room.

"UGH!" I shouted and threw my pillow at my door.

I paced back and forth taking deep breaths so I would calm down. I stood still and breathed slowly. After a few minutes I changed for work and went back down the stairs. My mom had left and James' dad said he would drive me to work.

It was the most silent and awkward ride. James' dad talked the whole way about how my mom is just worried that something bad could've happened to me and how I should've called them before going to such a party. I just nodded and stared out the window. Once we were there I climbed out and went to work with out looking back. I felt like I was being really mean towards him, but he should at least defend me if he thinks I'm telling the truth.

Around the time for me to go home my mom pulled up and walked over to me. She gave a small smile,

"You ready to go?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, are you gonna believe any answer I say ." I sounded sarcastic.

She slumped and frowned, "Reino I believe you, ok."

I looked at her in disbelief.

She smiled again, "Im sorry for not believing you, I was just so upset at the thought that you might do something like that."

I gave her a cold stare.

She pulled me into a hug , "I was wrong, im sorry."

I felt a little guilty for being cold towards her. I hugged her back. After a few minutes she pulled away from me

"But, " she went on, "Your still grounded."

I frowned and gave her a confused look.

She sighed, " you still went to a party without permission and didn't come home untill after midnight."

I took a deep breath , "K." I mumbled before we both climbed in her car.

The drive home was awkwardly quiet but I had decided being grounded wouldn't be that bad, besides James was coming home and what seemed to be the shortest two months were finally over. Though everything, wasn't going to go back to how it was before, at least He would be home and I could have my BROTHER back.

After I got home and we all ate dinner I was up in my room reading.

' _yo, you have an awesome phone call..' _my phone sang the most annoying ring tone, but I jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?" I tried not to sound like I was overly excited.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and do something ?" it was Caleb.

I frowned to myself, "Sorry, im grounded."

He sounded a little concerned, "What did you get grounded for?"

"Just something stupid, but you could probably come over to my house?" I sounded hopeful

"Isn't you being grounded suppose to prevent you from hanging out, so if I come over wont I have to leave?" he laughed a little.

"I don't know, cus my mom isn't upset anymore ill ask and then text u k?"

He laughed a little more, "K."

We hung up and I ran downstairs to my mom and James' dad. They were sitting at the table talking.

I smiled and stood in front of them. I was fidgeting with my fingers

"So I know im grounded and all but, Caleb hasn't been able to hang out almost at all the last couple weeks and we wont be doing anything or going out anywhere, but can he please come over?!" I had got down on my knees and was begging.

They exchanged look between each other, my mom frowned and took a deep breath, "Your door stay open and no funny business."

I jumped up and screamed. I hugged my mom and James dad, "I love you guys!"

My mom gave me a funny look and laughed. I ran up the stairs and back to my bedroom.

I was so excited, Caleb and I hadn't been staying close lately but I still wanted us to be friends and he was a lot of fun.

Exactly 32 seconds later Caleb had arrived and we were playing cards in my bedroom.

We were playing Texas Hold'em. I was losing. Caleb couldn't stop smiling and kept looking at me.

Before I could say or ask anything he spoke,

"So James comes home Friday morning right?"

I felt a little uncomfortable with him talking about James. I tried to not sound sad,

"Ya I guess."

Caleb nodded his head and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

I couldn't concentrate on the game anymore and I was always curious what Caleb had said to James at the airport.

"SO… " I spoke as he turned over another card and placed it in the line where it belonged. "Are you going to tell me what you said to him?"

Caleb looked at me and shifted uncomfortably.

I smirked a little, "You told me you would tell me when the two months are up and he comes back."

Caleb smiled a little and his cheeks lightly went pink.

"Well actually, I could've told you when James announced he was dating that girl from London."

I gave him a confused look, and wrinkled my eye brows. The pink in his cheek got darker and he looked at his card instead of me. I waited for him to continue.

" what does any of this have to do with James?" I broke the silence.

Caleb stared at me for a long time then smiled a little.

"I told him I would wait for him to come back before I make my move."

I raised my eyebrows and my eye went wide.

"I don't get what you mean."

He set his cards down and leaned closer to me. He slowly grabbed my hand and started moving in. I frze but quickly collected my thoughts and moved back, "Caleb, I don't understand."

He let out a deep breath and smiled.

"would you ever be able to see me as more than a friend?"

My mind went blank as I sat there staring at him trying to figure out what he meant. After I didn't answer his question he leaned back over kissed my cheek and decided he should go home.

Long after he left the room and had left I was still sitting there thinking about everything.

_Did Caleb like me? that's the only thing it could be right? _

**A/N: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE A LOT THIS NEXT WEEK PLEASE KEEP READING, AND I LOVE EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS AND LIKES IT. **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Reino's P.O.V.

The next few days went by so quickly. I had come to the conclusion that Caleb did like me, but now I was having trouble figuring out how I should act around him.

It was Friday morning, we were at the airport waiting for James. We walked into the area toward the south part of the airport where they would be coming in. My mom, James' dad, and Caleb were standing next to me. I had my hands in my shorts pockets and looked down at my flip flops , I had butterflies in my stomach. I felt like throwing up but didn't eat anything for breakfast this morning, so I couldn't.

I didn't feel like standing anymore so I took a seat on a chair not too far away. I sat there for a few minutes before someone stood in front of me. I looked up and it was Riley, the girl James was NOW dating.

She smiled a little, "Your Reino right?"

I nodded my head and she took the seat next to me. She was gorgeous, with long dark hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Ya, im assuming your Riley."

She smiled and put her arm around my back. I gave her a weird look and she laughed.

"Your so cute!" she stared at me then got serious, "James told me EVERYTHING, you know."

My eyes went wide and I stood up pulling away from her arm. She giggled softly then came over to me and got right in my face.

She frowned, "Stay out of my way and we can be friends," then she gave another smile and walked back over to the crowd waiting for the people off the flight to come in. a few people had begun to come and the suspense of seeing James was making me shake like crazy.

Caleb came over to me, "They should be coming in soon."

I crossed my arms and looked down at the ground.

Caleb put his hands on my arms, "Reino, are you nervous?" the corners of his mouth curved up slightly.

I tried not to smile back, "No." my face got really warm.

Caleb laughed and looked over at the entrance, then he turned back to me,

"Did you think about what I said?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "You like me."

He turned slightly pink, "So…"

I leaned up to him teasingly, "You'll have to give me some time."

My mom Screamed a little and I looked over just in time to see The guys walk into the airport.

"don't hate me." Caleb mumbled.

I started to give him a confused look, but he threw his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

I froze completely, I didn't kiss back, but I didn't pull away either. I felt a small flutter in my stomach, but there were no sparks or fireworks. After a few seconds Caleb pulled back and let me go. I didn't even look at him my eyes went straight to James, who was standing there looking just as shocked as the rest of his friends. Riley walked over to James, snapping him back to reality, they began their hello's and hugged.

I looked at Caleb…..I suddenly was full of anger and felt like crying. What was I suppose to do?

Caleb was blushing a lot and started talking to Logan and Kendall. They all looked back at me then went back to their conversation. I stood alone for a while before James came over to me. Riley glared at me from behind his back, but he obviously didn't notice.

James held open his arms, "I missed you."

I practically leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly , I had missed him in so many ways for so long. It felt good to be in his arms, he smelled nice and felt warm. I opened my eyes and looked at Riley who had her eye twitching in anger. I gave a teasing smirk before pulling away from James.

I smiled big, "Welcome home, bro."

He laughed a little and grabbed his suitcases. Riley made sure to keep her arm around him , as if he was her property. I laughed a little to myself about this.

We were almost through threw the airport when Logan, Kendall, and Caleb made their way next to me.

"So, like, are you and this kid dating?" Kendall messed up Caleb's hair.

I looked at Caleb then back to Kendall, "No,"

Caleb just smiled at me. I couldn't look at him, I felt terrible.

Logan smiled, "We have two weeks off , lets all hang out and stuff!"

I smiled, Logan was so cute, "Sounds good."

They began telling me everything, soon Carlos joined in the conversation, and we were all laughing and talking.

Kendall looked me up and down, "Is this your work outfit?"

I glanced down at my t-shirt shorts and flip flops. "Ya, " I gestured to my clothes, "see why asking for a pick of it was stupid?" I joked.

He laughed, "I see what I was missing if that's what you mean."

I blushed a little and looked away from him.

Logan linked his empty arm with mine, "Isnt today so exciting?!"

I giggled at his enthusiasm, "Ya, but I still have to go to work."

My mom turned back to me, "I called your boss this morning he said you can have the day off to spend with your family"

"Great!" Kendall smiled and linked my other arm.

My mouth twitched a little, but let it go. My mom was so nosy about everything.

Caleb slinked his arms around my shoulders, "Guys." he got Logan and Kendall's attention, "she looks hot washing cars."

My face went dark red and I pulled away from all of them.

Kendall and Logan laughed with Caleb at my embarrassment.

I walked away awkwardly and annoyed. Caleb was starting to get on my nerves, would things always be this way from now on?

We left the airport, James made plans to meet up with Riley later , Caleb had to go back to work, My mom and James' dad also had work too.

My mom was getting ready to leave once we got home, "why did you tell my boss I wouldn't work so I could spend time with my family, when your not even going to be here?"

She smiled, "You and James can hang out, you know, brother- sister bonding."

I rolled my eyes, so she didn't know James wasn't going to be around either.

"K." I mumbled as she kissed my forehead and ran out the door.

Once her car was out of sight, I plopped down on the couch . This was totally lame, I had nothing to do now.

After I had been laying there for a while, then James came down the stairs. He smiled like an idiot.

"Hey sis."

I grumbled and he ignored me.

He was now wearing clean jeans and plain black t-shirt, that looked soo good on him.

I sighed when I heard him grab his keys, "Have fun with Riley."

He froze and walked over to me. I sat up lightly and stuck my tongue out.

He gave me a confused look, "What was that for?" he sounded annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, and pretended I didn't do anything, "What am I suppose to do now?"

He stared at me strangely then walked back over to the front door, "You could go visit Kendall, Logan and Carlos."

I shrugged, "Why would I even do that?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "just do what you want, Reino." he gave a small smile and closed the door behind him.

I let out a deep breath, im totally bored. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a few minutes.

Not too long after that the front door flew open. I jumped out of fright and fell off the couch onto the floor. Kendall and Logan were standing there in swimsuits and t-shirts.

Kendall laughed as they both darted towards me. I fumbled around trying to make an escape but Logan grabbed me , threw me over his shoulder and carried me out the door.

He pushed me into the car and climbed in too. Kendall started the car and we drove away.

I sat upright and leaned forward, "Where are we going?"

Logan looked back from the passenger seat and smiled, "WE are gonna go catch some waves!"

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms, "Why the heck did you waist your time in getting me?"

They both laughed, Kendall smiled, "We figured you needed the cheering up and your kinda fun."

I sighed, "I don't even have a swim suit with me."

Logan handed me a bag, "Don't worry we got one for you on the way here."

I raised my eyebrows and looked in the bag. There was a black and white bikini and white swim shorts in there. The bikini had BTR in red and black on the left side. I laughed a little at that.

Kendall smirked, "What?"

I giggled and pulled the top piece out of the bag, " You seriously want me to wear this?"

Logan looked back at me again and smiled, "Its Spicey!"

I laughed a little, their were so weird sometimes.

I put the bag aside and glanced out the window. "What beach are we going to?"

"we wanted to go to one with lots of people, so you can advertise for us" Kendall joked a little.

I raised an eyebrow, "Wont people like recognize you guys ?"

Logan shrugged, "We should be fine, but thanks for the concern." he teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

As soon as we got to the beach and climbed out of the car, Kendall and Logan both ripped their shirts off. I noticed Kendall had a tattoo on his arm. My eyes trailed to his body, he was VERY well built, he was so skinny but had muscles that looked so hot…

I snapped myself back to reality.

"I guess ill go change then." I grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom.

The place was surprisingly occupied by a lot of people, so once I had changed I was too embarrassed to come out. The swimsuit fit it was just so showy and I didn't want everyone to see everything. Kendall and Logan were standing outside the change room I had gone into.

"Its cute and there is nothing wrong with it come out." Logan knocked on the door.

Kendall wiggled the handle, "Reino if you don't come out then we'll come in."

I rolled my eyes to myself, "You cant you wouldn't be able to fit in here."

Logan laughed and I heard Kendall whack his arm.

"You look great theres nothing to be embarrassed about." I could hear Logan smiling when he spoke.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. My head came out first, but Kendall reached in, grabbed my hand and pulled me out. My face went pink and I folded my arms across my chest.

They both smiled, "You look great!' Logan assured me.

I smiled awkwardly , "So now what, we gonna surf or something?"

Kendall smiled, "Yes, only this time YOU have to surf, no sitting down being lame."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

Logan ran off and came back with 3 surf boards, "Shall we go?"

I grabbed a board and they both smiled as we walked towards the water.

"I suck at this just so you know." I laughed a little at myself.

Logan patted my bare back, "That's why we are going to help you"

I looked at Kendall and he nodded.

Once we got out into the water, deep enough to get on our boards, then they began teaching me how to surf.

I climbed on and stood up slowly, "Now what?" I asked nervously.

Kendall stretched his arms out, "First you need to be able to keep your balance."

I stretched my arms out, which surprisingly did help with keeping balance. After a few minutes, and I fell off a couple of times, then I figured it out.

Logan smiled, "So you ready to get some waves?"

I shrugged, "I guess.."

They both laughed and lay on their boards. We paddled out a little farther and they shouted instructions for me to follow.

"Stand up now!" Kendall said then showed me by standing up himself.

I followed and stuck my arms out to keep from falling off.

"Now pretend your on a skate board and just ride with the waves!" Logan shouted as he road past me and headed for some bigger waves.

I had seen so many people ride skate boards, it couldn't be that hard. I took deep breaths and went slowly since I was afraid of the waves. As I approach the first wave, which wasn't to big, I road with it. It was really fun, surfing wasn't too bad. I made it over a few more and smiled,

"This is amazing!" I shouted to Kendall.

He gave me two thumbs up and pointed in front of me. As soon as I looked my smiled fell and I began panicking. There was an enormous wave that looked like it wanted to swallow me whole.

I shook me head, "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped off my board as it hit me. I got pushed down under the water, I felt a small pang in my ankle. I swam hard and made my way to the surface. My board had gotten so far away from me and I was beginning to get scared. My mind kept thinking of every show that had shark attacks in it. I looked around and saw Kendall making his way over to me. I swam towards him.

He smiled and helped me climb on his board, we both sat down hanging a leg off each side.

"wasn't that awesome?" he teased.

I grabbed his arm, "Take me back."

He didn't realize how scared I had become, he wiggled me pretending he was going to push me into the water.

"Kendall please stop it!" I shouted as I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his body.

He stopped, "What got into you?" he raised his eyebrows.

I was frantically looking around for sharks or something scary like a giant octopus.

"I just want you to take me back to the beach okay?" I tried not to sound scared , but wasn't really doing a good job at it.

Kendall smirked as he pulled me off of him and started paddling us back, "Reino what are you looking for, there's nothing to be afraid of"

"Yes, there is" I looked around even more, " it's the ocean, there are sharks and stuff out here."

Kendall laughed, "Your worried about a shark?"

I crossed my arms, "So, thousands of people don't like sharks there's nothing wrong with that."

He smiled even bigger, "Sorry, I just thought you weren't one of those girls who got afraid at everything, guess I was wrong." he teased again.

I slapped his arm, "I'm not afraid of everything, I just don't like this."

He rolled his eyes and kept paddling untill we were back on the beach. I took a step on my ankle, which had become numb. I winced as a sharp of pain shot throw it. Kendall turned back at me to say something. Instead, he gave me a confused look. "You okay?"

I gave an enormous smile and pretended nothing was wrong, "Ya its all good." I gave him a thumbs up.

He shrugged and turned to Logan who was walking towards us.

"Hey , nasty fall Reino, u good?" he was smiling big and drenched in water.

I smirked, "Im not the only one who fell."

He laughed nervously and pretended to scratch the back of his head while looking at the ground.

"Yes." he looked back up at me, "but at least I still have my board." he teased and laughed.

Kendall gave him a high five and I rolled my eyes.

Kendall turned to Logan and pretended to whisper, "She was afraid of the sharks."

I crossed my arms as they both laughed hysterically.

"Sharks?! that's hilarious!" Logan laughed.

My face was turning dark with embarrassment.

Kendall made frowny faces in a teasing manner.

Before I could say anything , and before they could make any more cracks at me then a few girls approached us.

There were two blondes and a brunette. The girl in the middle handed Kendall a marker, "Your in Big Time Rush aren't you?"

Logan and Kendall both made poses. " yes we are." Logan rolled the words off his tongue.

The three of them squealed , "Will you sign our arms?" the brunette held her wrist out.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other then smiled at the girls.

"Why not!" Kendall smiled and began writing.

While they were distracted, I had decided to make a brief escape back to the car.

The windows had been rolled down so the car wouldn't be a sona once we would be leaving. As I reached in for my phone, I realized I didn't bring it. When they had 'kidnapped' me, I dropped it on the floor in my front room. I hung my head, "Ugh!" I shouted. I looked up from the ground to see a mother giving me a frightened look and dragging her child away. I rolled my eyes at her, what was scary about me? Im in a freakin bikini and shorts. I leaned against the car and glanced around.

"_you have an awesome phone call…" _

Hearing that ring tone I practically jumped in through the window. I picked up Logan's phone,

"Hello?"


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: HEY BIG TIME RUSH FANS WHO LIKE MY STORY! CH24V WAS KINDA LONG…..AND I LEFT OFF AT SUCH AN INTERESTING PART… BUT ANYWAYS I WANT TO DO A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU TO :BTRlover James is mine, I LOVER BTR2, KIMBEAUTY, LEXXXA, MARTI TWILIGHTER, RIKKU94, SCHMIDTLUVER98, KELCEE0218, !**

**THANKS YOU GUYS FOR FOLLOWING ME! ESPECIALLY IF YOU GAVE ME A REVIEW! WHICH ISNT ALL OF YOU, SO PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! GIVE REVIEW I WANT MORE FEEDBACK, I WANT TO GO FAR WITH THIS STORY! AND I NEED THE PUBLICS HELP (PUBLIC MEANING YOU!) LOL ANYWAYS I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY AND I LOVE IT EVERY TIME MY PHONE BUZZES SAYING SOMEONE NEW IS FOLOWING IT! IT REALLY BRING JOY TO MY HEART( A TEAR FALLS FROM MY EYES). WITH FURTHER DISTRACTIONS FROM ME REINOISWRITING! HERE IS THE CHAPTER 25! (OH YA MOST A THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE ONLY GOING TO BE REINOS POV)**

Chapter 25:

Reino's P.O.V.

I answered Logan's phone, "Hellos?"

There was a pause before the person calling answered, "Is this not Logan Mitchell's phone?"

it was a girl. She sounded so young.

"Oh ya this is his phone." I was quiet for a minute before she said anything.

"Can I speak with Logan?" she sounded annoyed as she stated the obvious. .

I mentally slapped myself, "Ya, sorry, hold on." I covered the end of the phone, where you speak into, and made my way to Logan and Kendall who were waving goodbye to the fan girls. I looked at each girl oddly , they had black marker all over them.

I turned to Logan and handed him the phone, "it's a girl!" I teased.

He raised his eyebrows and gave me a confused look as he took the phone, "this is Logan."

Kendall took a step closer to me as Logan wandered off while talking.

"are you hungry yet?" he gave me a devils smile.

I glanced around at the little food shacks.

"Only if your paying, since I kinda got kidnapped and didn't grab my wallet." I tried to stay serious but Kendall slapped my arm playfully, "Of course ill pay!"

I smirked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me over to a nearby food shack.

I looked around the beach while Kendall ordered us food. I spotted Logan, still speaking on the phone.

I tapped Kendall's shoulder, "Who do you think that girl he is talking to is?"

Kendall shrugged, "Probably his sister, he mentioned she was coming for a visit."

"Logan has a sister?!" I squealed, louder and very unusually.

Kendall laughed a little at my reaction, "Ya, she's like 14 or 15 I think."

I jumped then remembered the attire I was wearing probably shouldn't be jumped in.

"that is great! Logan is so lucky, I always wanted a sister, James…" I stopped myself. I covered my mouth and started to feel cold inside.

Kendall said nothing, he stood there untill our food was finished, then led us over to the car where Logan was STILL on the phone. He set everything down on the hood of the car. He took a seat on the car and gestured for me to do the same. Not really caring, I plopped myself down next to him. He handed me a hamburger. I just set it down next to me and sighed.

I just stared into space, thinking about how James was off on some magical date with his NEW girlfriend. Why was I such a pushover, people just keep using me, how to I keep from feeling this way?

I sighed deeply this time, and I was sure Kendall was going to say something but Logan had finally gotten off the phone.

"Hey guys.." he said nervously.

Kendall laughed a little at him, "What was that all about?"

Logan put his hands in his pockets, "My mom and my sister are flying in today."

I stayed silent, not feeling like talking.

"What time?" Kendall said taking another bite out of his food.

Logan was smiling awkwardly, "In like an hour and a half."

Kendall almost choked on his food, once he caught his breath, "Dude it takes half an hour to get back home!"

Logan looked at his watch, then frowned, "I know. I have to go home get ready for them , then pick them up and settle them in."

Kendall was smirking devilishly for some unknown reason.

He slid off his car, "What about that to do list your mom said needed to be accomplished next time he visited?"

Logan's eyes went wide and he fumbled around for his keys, "Get off the car Reino! I gotta go!"

I sighed again and slid off. They both raised their eyebrows at me.

"Is everything okay?" Logan gave me a serious look.

I thought to myself for a minute. I didn't want them to have to listen to my problems. Besides James was their friend, I couldn't speak poorly of him to them. I just need an excuse for the quiet behavior so they will brush it off.

I gave a smile, "im just a little cold." I rubbed my arms to make my statement seem more realistic.

Logan smiled and reached through the car window.

He handed me a towel, "Here."

I smiled, grabbing it, "Thanks."

Logan just stood there smiling at me. I started to fidget as I wrapped the towel around my slender body.

Kendall waved, "We'll see you later buddy!"

Logan smiled at him, "I better see BOTH of you later!"

He opened the car door and climbed in. I moved over by Kendall, so I was out of the way.

Logan pulled away and gave us one last wave before driving off.

I turned to Kendall and got serious, "Wait, how are we going to get back?"

Kendall laughed, "You just thought of that?"

I rolled my eyes, but waited for Kendall to give an idea of transportation.

He shrugged, "There are busses that come here all the time, we'll just catch one back home."

I sighed of relief, "Your smarter than I thought."

He shook his head and acted like I had offended him, "I cant believe you just called me stupid."

I slapped his arm, "Get over its not like you didn't know" I teased.

He laughed, "Hey what time is it?"

I gave him a stupid look, "Don't have my phone remember, just look at yours."

He checked his pockets. After he didn't pull it out of either pocket he started searching frantically.

I frowned, "don't say you left it in…"

He cut me off, "Its in the car."

I drooped my head then looked up at the sky, I mumbled, "Idiot."

He rolled his eyes, "We don't need it anyways, besides are we not going to stay longer? Hence the point we didn't go with Logi?"

I let out a deep breath then nodded, "I suppose."

He grabbed my hand, "Then lets go!"

He began dragging me across the beach.

Since he wasn't looking back at me , every time I stepped on my ankle and winced in pain.

We got out into the water,

"Wait!" I shouted, "Neither of us have a board."

Kendall smiled devilishly, "We don't need them….for now"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Huh?"

He grabbed my hand, "Were going to go with out them!"

He started pulling me towards a less tense part of the ocean, where it would be easier to swim.

We stopped by some rocks and Kendall gave me a smile.

I was holding onto a rock, I looked around getting nervous about being in the water again.

"Oh come on, Reino there are no sharks, would you just calm down?" Kendall put his hand on my shoulder.

I frowned at him, I took a deep breath but when I looked down into the clear water I saw a giant fish.

I panic and screamed. I started climbing up the rocks. I was just above the water.

"Reino, Seriously calm down!" Kendall reached up and grabbed my ankle.

I yelped in pain, and fell back into the water. "why did you grab me?!"

Kendall gave me a confused look, "why would you climb out of the water like that?!"

I pointed down in the water.

Kendall looked down at the fish, he looked at me , he started laughing.

I turned red and held back onto to the rocks.

"Haaaa…your scared of a fish!" Kendall laughed hysterically.

After he didn't stop laughing I splashed him with water, "its not that funny." I mumbled.

Kendall wiped a tear from his eye and calmed down. "Okay, okay, im done laughing."

I let out a deep sigh and looked down at my ankle. I could feel it begin to swell, and the numbness was gone and pain was beginning to grow.

Kendall grabbed my hand off the rock, "Just calm down, Reino."

I hung my head down, "why are we even out here Kendall?"

He winked and smiled, "How long can you hold your breathe?"

I gave him a confused look, "A few minutes…"

"Good lets go!" he let go of my hand and started going under the water.

He started swimming down to the reefs below us.

I just watched him , after a minute he came back up.

He wiped his face and smiled, "Are you not coming?"

I shook my head, "No . no way im going down there with you!"

"Come on!" he whined,

"What if I get stuck, what there's a shark!"

He laughed a little, which was kind of adorable,

"Reino, your being ridiculous, now ." he got serious, "Im not letting go of you , your going to get your butt down there and have fun."

I grabbed onto the rocks again, "im not letting go of this rock." I looked at him then glanced down into the water. It looked harmless, but that didn't mean it was safe. I looked nervously at Kendall as he moved closer towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started pulling me. He was obviously WAY stronger than me but I was managing to keep my grip on the rock.

He pulled harder, "Let go Reino!"

He gave one last tug, my hands slipped and I fell back into the water.

Kendall smiled and grabbed my hand tight. "now are you ready?"

I felt a little embarrassed for acting like such a child, my face was getting warm.

I glared at him, "if I die down there its all on you."

He laughed, "Your going to be amazed at what im about to show you and your going to be so happy you'll kiss me"

The edges of my mouth curved up the tiniest bit. I raised me eyebrows at him, "Oh, is that what you think is gonna happen?" I teased.

He started slowly going under the water, he shrugged his shoulders and began pulling me down too. I took a slow calm deep breath before my head merged under the water.

I did my best to keep calm as we swam closer to the reef where there were tons of fish. Most of the fish were small and colorful. The reef was a purplish red color, with green moss patches on it. Kendall let go of my hand and swam around with the fish; the fish would scatter away from him, then he'd swim over to them and they would swim away again. Kendal shrugged and smiled at me. I laughed to myself since I couldn't open my mouth. I swam around a little, it felt so amazing. I felt like I was swimming through a picture you see on postcards and stuff. I suddenly felt like everything was fine, my worries were gone, I could be myself again.

\Kendall swam back over to me and pointed where he had just come from. I smiled at him, as if to thank him, then looked at what he was pointing at. A rock grew in my throat once I saw what it was. An octopus.

Kendall grabbed my wrist and pointed up, I nodded and we began swimming towards the surface. Once our heads emerged from under the water, I screamed with joy.

"That was amazing!" I squealed.

Kendall smiled big, "told you so."

I laughed a little , "thank you, for that…." I paused, " its like a whole different world down there!"

He laughed, "All that, and we were only down there for a mere 2 minutes."

I laughed, "It just feels so…."

"ecstatic." Kendall smiled and finished my sentence, " adventurous, awesome, AMAZING?"

I nodded, "How did you know about all this?"

He stared at me blankly for a minute, "First lets get out of the water."

I was confused, but didn't fight it since I felt so good at the moment.

Once we were out of the water we sat at a bench near a snow cone shack. Kendall got us some snow cones and we started talking.

"So.." I started, " you've obviously been here before, who showed it to you?"

He sighed and gave me a small awkward smile, " I know your not into the whole celebrity thing but, you do know who Kayla Peterson is right?"

The name echoed in my head, I thought for a minute as it processed, "She' a model isn't she?"

He smiled, "Ya, well she showed it to me." he scratched his head a little.

I took another bite of my snow cone, James had mentioned a few things about what had happened between the two of them.

"Oh , im sorry."

He gave a confused look, "Why are you saying sorry."

I fidgeted with my fingers a little, "For making you talk about her?" I tried to sound sincere but it sounded more like a question as the words came out of my mouth.

He smirked then took another bite of his cone, "Oh, Im over it, it was a while ago."

I smiled a little, "what was she like?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Huh?"

I smiled "was she fun? Did you guys go on romantic dates? You know, what was she like?"

He shook his head and mumbled something to himself, "You really want to know?"

I nodded.

He bit his lip a little bit then started, "She was really funny, and nice, and cool. When she first showed me that spot, I felt the same way about her as it felt to see and do something like that."

I smiled and he looked at me. He froze for a minute. He was looking past me, I turned around and there she was. The witch in her flesh. She was with another guy, he looked familiar but I didn't get a long enough chance to look. Kendall grabbed my arm, "We gotta go" he took my snow cone from me and threw it in the garbage.

"Hey.."

He cut me off, "stay low and quiet." he huddled both of us down and we made our way towards the bus stop.

He searched around, when he found she was out of our sight, he sat down on the ground and leaned against the sign.

I stood up and crossed my arms, "what was that all about?"

He reached up and gabbed my arm, yanking me down next to him, "its better that I stay away from her."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He continued, "you know, like, precautionary of all the awkwardness it will cause for everyone."

I frowned in disbelief, "Sure that's what your thinking."

It was quiet for a really long time. We just sat there waiting for the next bus. It felt like it had been an eternity.

Kendall nudged my arm a little, "Reino, what time is it?"

I turned my head towards him and gave a stupid look.

He frowned, "oh ya nether of us have our phones our a watch."

I shrugged, "Its probably around 4 or 5"

He smiled, "The bus should be coming soon then."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, not really thinking or caring about my actions, " You and Logan dragged me all the way out here, and there's no reason we really have to leave."

Kendall frowned at me, "I just don't want to see her."

I gave a surprised and confused look.

He smirked at me, his cheeks went a little pink, "Your so cute, Reino."

I leaned away , my face burning red, I couldn't look him in the eyes, "what? No. I just…" my mind went blank and my mouth ran dry.

Kendall laughed. I fidgeted around, but thankfully got saved from the moment. The tour bus was making its way over to the bus stop we were waiting at.

I cleared my mind and focused my attention elsewhere, "the bus." I stood up and dusted my shorts off.

Kendall still giggled at me but stood up too.

**A/N: OKAY SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE LONG BUT I COULDN'T FIT THE CHAPERS ENTIRE PLOT IN IT SO PLEASE CONTINUE READING ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER OG BIG TIME LOVE! **


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Reino's P.O.V.

Kendall and I boarded the bus once everyone had gotten off. I glanced at the aisles of seats going down each side of the bus. I sat down in a window seat, Kendall grabbed a bus map before taking the seat next to me. He opened it up and handed it to me.

"what's this for?" I grabbed it and looked at all the lines.

Kendall smiled , "aren't you like a genius or something? I don't know how to get us back home, so I got you a map."

I rolled my eyes and began studying the bus route. The bus made the most loud and annoyed squeal as it pulled away and headed back to the road. Kendall glanced over my shoulder and watched me. Im not going to lie, I had no idea what I was doing; but Kendall thought I did. I nodded and smiled to myself every once in a while. After we had been riding for longer than ten minutes Kendall took the map from me.

"Hey!" I tried not to laugh.

He smiled, "I bet you don't even know where we are going, do you?"

I giggled a little, "Of course I do." I pointed to the colored routes on the map, "We are greeny road right now, but soon we'll be…" I tried to make out the letter code things the had marking the highways and streets, "Bh43?"

Kendal crumbled up the map and slouched in his chair, "ya, I don't think that's how you read it."

I laughed, "so how do we get home?"

He shrugged.

I frowned, "Im trying to be serious, Kendall you DO know how to get us home right?"

He smirked at me, "I seriously have no clue, maybe if we just ride this thing untill it goes on a street we recognize."

I shook my head smiling like a fool, "Okay."

There wasn't much to entertain myself with, so I mainly just stared out the window. There was a clock on the bus, so we knew what time it was; but as every hour went past I got more nervous and anxious to get home. People had been getting off and on, more people on than off. It had started to get crowded.

A middle aged man approached us, he asked Kendall if there was any way we could make room on our seats. I smiled friendly and slid over to the side of the bus, Kendall slid over too. I shivered as his leg touched mine. He put his arm around the back of my seat and was now up against me. It wouldn't have been to big of a deal, except for the fact that He had no shirt and I had left my clothes in Logan's car, so I was still in my bikini. The man sat down and thanked us for making room. I was turning red, and couldn't stop squirming in my spot. Kendall lay his other hand on my knee, which didn't help the situation.

I leaned me head away from him, but couldn't get any space between us since there simply was no more space. I looked at Kendall, he was smiling like a devil, and moving his head closer to mine. I moved my head back again and it hit the window.

I felt my face get darker as Kendall laughed at me.

I lifted my hand against his chest pushing him back, "there's no room on this side." I pretended I hadn't a clue as to what he was doing.

He smirked , "you sure are taking your time pushing me away."

I realized my hand was still on his chest, I pulled it away quickly and turned back to looking out the window.

A few minutes later he placed his chin on my shoulder and whispered random things in my ear. He mainly just whispered about everything we drove past.

"Been there, been there, performed there, want to go there.."

I pushed his head away and crossed my arms. I looked up at the clock. 7:13 pm.

I turned to Kendall, "Has it really been that long since we got on?" I whispered.

Kendall looked at the clock and shrugged, "Guess so."

Before anymore was said the bus drive announced the next sight we would be passing. I listened carefully, I couldn't believe it. It was only a block or two away from my dads house. I wiggled nervously and turned to Kendall, "Were getting off at the next stop."

He gave me a confused look, "This isn't even near ether of our houses."

I stared at him for a few minutes as the bus pulled to a stop. I stood up

"Excuse me." I made my way past the middle aged man. I turned back to looked at a very confused Kendall who was making his way to the door. I stepped off and started walking, Kendall hurried behind me and caught up.

"where are you going?"

I ignored his question, mainly because I didn't want to tell him anything. The sun had already began to go down , so I wasn't too worried about Kendall getting recognized. I looked at the way we were headed, since I had lived there the place had gotten pretty junky looking. But it had still been my home for longer than where I lived now. I wonder if my dad looked any different from the last time I saw him?

Kendall grabbed my arm and interrupted my thoughts, "Reino." he stopped walking and wouldn't let me continue. "tell me right now, where are we going?"

I thought for a minute then gave a stupid look, "do you want a ride home or not?"

He crossed his arms, "Just say where we are headed."

A blinked stupidly, he gave a dead serious look and waited for my answer. "Just a friends place.."

I looked down at the ground nervously.

Kendall pointed ahead, "In a place like that?"

I gave a pleading look, "please don't ask any questions, ether come with me or don't, just never mention this to anyone once we get home."

His eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow, "what kind of FRIEND is this anyway?"

I sighed, "No questions, got it!"

I shook his arm off of me, "You can wait here of you don't want to come."

He smirked, "Im not going to let you go by yourself."

I gave a small smile, "then lets go."

I started walking but Kendall came up and grabbed my arm pulling it around his shoulders.

"What are yo.."

He cut me off, "At least let me help you, so your ankle doesn't get any worse."

I pretended to be dumb about it, "what are you talking about my ankle is fine."

He wrapped an arm around my waist. "James said your one of those girls who don't always ask for help, even when its needed." he got serious, "Now I don't know when you hurt it, but.." he pointed to the purple bruise that had formed, "Its obvious."

I felt stupid , mainly because I had thought he didn't notice.

"You've been pretending it doesn't hurt almost the entire day, Logan told me before he drove off the you had been limping when you thought I wasn't looking."

I was completely embarrassed, he was calling me out on something that could've been serious.

"so how come you haven't said anything until now?" I looked up at him.

He shrugged and tried not to smile, "I wanted to see how long you were going to keep quiet about it."

"your dumb." I mumbled, even though I knew he was just teasing.

He laughed a little, and I felt his muscles move against me. We were way to close, it made it hard to breath. I tried not to think about, but every time he breathed I could feel him move. Again, it didn't help that we were only wearing our swimwear.

We had walked about a quarter of a mile before we turned down the street where we were headed.

"so, are you going to tell me exactly where we are going and who your FRIEND is?"

I stayed quiet.

"Reino, its not that Caleb kids house is it?"

I shook my head and gazed at the street. It felt like one of those cold refreshing nights I used to ride my bike. I smiled letting the memory come back into my mind….

It was so cold I would get goose bumps down my arms and legs as the wind whipped my skin. My hair would flow like leaves being blow away. It was so perfect, the night , the sky, I remembered the time I had my first kiss, it was with a kid in the neighborhood, his name was Laden Crossier. He was in my 5th grade class and our friends dared us to kiss on a night just like this…

I sighed as the memories turned to the nights where I would run to the park and cry on a bench after hearing my parents fight. How could such a happy home be destroyed by a cooking show in almost less than a year? How could my dad have made so many mistakes that he became a drunk towards the end before he was arrested?

With out thinking I let a tear roll down my cheek. I went to wipe it away but Kendall beat me to it.

"What's wrong, why are you crying Reino?"

I shrugged, "I guess its just been a while since I've actually been here."

Kendall gave ma a very confused look, but kept his mouth shut realizing it was a touchy situation.

We walked to almost the end of the street before I stopped and we looked at the house.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and I didn't know whether I wanted to continue or not.

Kendall picked me up, bridal style, and headed for the front door.

"Wait, Kendall , this is the wrong house, put me down!"

He smirked, "your not heavy and the way you were looking at this house says it is the right one."

I squirmed violently, "Put me down!"

I tightened his grip around me and pushed the doorbell.

I got the chills, and finally escaped from Kendall's arms. I step on my ankle, and tried not to shout. It hurt like heck, I grabbed Kendall

"Please, lets go, I don't think their home anyways."

He laughed , "their lights are on, besides you know them don't you? I'm curious who your friend is anyways." he knocked again.

I listened carefully and heard someone walk up to the door. I got so nervous, I felt like I was going to puke.

I heard the latch be undone and the door slowly opened.

Kendall smiled to him, "Hey, sorry to barge in and all but, you see Rein…"

I cut him off, "Can we use your phone?"

My dad stared at me, narrowing his eyes. I was hoping he wouldn't recognize me. He stared for a very long time, "May I ask who you are exactly?"

Kendall looked at me confused then turned back to him once I didn't answer.

"Sorry, I think we have the wrong house.."

My dad gazed at me, I felt as if he was reading my mind, "Excuse me for being pushy but who are you?"

Kendall smiled nervously, "I'm.."

My dad cut him off, "I know you, your that boy from some band or something.."

Kendall frowned obviously he took that as an insult.

Both of them turned to me as I fidgeted nervously. Still holding onto Kendall , I dropped my hand I looked straight into my dad's eyes.

He looked so much older than before, he had a bit of a beard , but he didn't smell like alcohol as I remember right before ….well, everything.

I stayed quiet and let my hair fall in front of my face as if it would make me invisible.

After a moment I realized I may as well answer. I was going to come visit him anyways and now was as good as time as any.

I fought back tears and my voice cracked a little when I spoke, "Dad." I whispered.

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

He squinted, "Reino?"

Kendall looked at us then looked down at me, "Babe, you didn't tell me this was your Dad's house.."

I looked at him as if he was some unknown species that appeared out of no where. I pinched his arm hard enough he jumped but soft enough it wouldn't leave a mark.

I turned to my dad, " I know its really out of the blue but can we use your phone?"

My dad gave a sad look, he talked as if I hadn't asked any thing, "I missed out didn't I, you mom told me you graduated this year, im so sor…."

I cut him off, mostly because Kendall looked like he was being fed ice cream , "Dad, I just need a phone." I sounded so cold, but I didn't want any one else to be around when I had THAT discussion with him.

Kendall frowned at me, but I glared and tried my best to send some kind of telepathic message to him telling him to keep quiet or I would kill him.

My dad look liked he had been shot, I looked away from him, "I'm its just…. We'll talk some other time, I just need a phone"

He nodded and let us in. Kendall gazed around the house, "So this is where you lived before.."

I sighed, feeling exhausted.

My dad walked into the kitchen and came back with his cell phone, "the main was disconnected when I .." he looked at Kendall then back at me, "Went away."

I nodded and gave a small smile, "thanks."

I took the from from him and dialed a number before handing it to Kendall.

"It's your cell phone."

Kendall smirked, "How sweet you remembered my number"

I rolled my eyes, "Just hope Logan answe.."

He did and Kendall started talking to him.

He held the phone away from his mouth, "whats the address to get here?"

I gave it to him and he repeated it into the phone.

I sat there awkwardly as my dad stared at me. I played with my fingers nervously until Kendall got off the phone. He handed it back to my dad.

I stood up and grabbed Kendall's hand and looked at my dad, "Well we will be going now,"

My dad crossed his arms , "Reino, im sorry.."

I cut him off, "I know, and we will talk later." I gave a sad smile, I was feeling guilty for barging in and then just disappearing. I looked at Kendall then back to my father, "When its just us, then I want to talk."

My dad gave a small smile then came up to me pulling me into a hug. I was a little surprised since my dad hadn't hugged since I was 10. I squeezed back wishing I didn't need to leave.

I smiled as I grabbed Kendalls arm so I could walk out with out him knowing I was hurt. I tried to give a big smile, "Ill see you later."

My dad looked at me with sad eyes, but he too smiled, "Make it soon, Reino."

I walked out the door with Kendall, taking one last look at my dad I shut the door behind me.

"So why are we not waiting for Logan to come here?" Kendall looked at me confused as to why we were leaving.

"Because, the address I gave him isn't here" I mumbled but made sure it was loud enough for him to hear me.

Kendall elbowed me softly and smiled once I looked up, "You don't want anyone to know about your dad do you?"

I glared at him coldly, but my facial expression soon turned into a frown, "No, I don't want anyone to know." I poked him with my finger very seriously, "you cannot tell anyone about this, that we came here, or that you know about him."

Kendall smirked evilly, "that's a high price your asking."

I jerked my head and looked at him fearing what he was going to say next.

He leaned closer, "in return for keeping all of this a secret, you have to do whatever I tell you to."

I felt goose bumps run down my arm and my back. I shivered and let out a small sneeze.

Kendall pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. I snuggled up the best I could, not caring that he had no shirt on anymore.

Kendall shrugged, "So you agree to do what I say in order for this to stay quiet?"

I thought it over in my head, he wouldn't make me do anything against the law or morals …right?

I shrugged, "I will, BUT" I paused thinking he would cut me off, when he didn't say a word a continued,

"It cannot be against the law, if it involves another person it has to be moral."

Kendall made a pouty face, "Whats the point now?" he laughed and squeezed my waist with his hand.

I giggled a little, he acted like such a boy.

As we walked to the gas station at which was the correct address we gave Logan we sat on the bench in the front waiting for him to drive up and take us home.

Kendall just kept staring at me , I pretended not to notice. He slid a little closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kendall what are you doing?" I tried pushing him off of me. I failed since he is so much stronger and bigger than I.

"Im cold, and your cold, if we snuggle then both our butts will be warm."

I rolled my eyes and gave in.

Kendall moved his mouth close to my ear, "Hey does James even know about your dad?"

I froze completely. But saved by the honk of Logan's car. I jumped up and kept from making eye contact with Kendall, "hey look Logan's here."

Kendall gave a suspicious look but stood up and waited for Logan to Park.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

**A/N : SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THAT LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE I WAS ON TRACK AND TOPIC WITH EVERYTHING, I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE IT EASY FOR READERS TO UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON…ANYWAYS! SPECIAL THANKS TO MOST RECENT FOLLOWER ARLOWNAY15! THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME!:D **

**DOES JAMES KNOW ABOUT REINO'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER? WILL HE EVER MEET HIM? IS THERE ANYTHING IN SPECIFIC KENDALL WANTS REINO TO DO? WHAT WILL HE MAKE HER DO IN ORDER TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT ABOUT SUCH A BIG SECRET? WILL REINO DO IT? WILL SPARKS IGNITE BETWEEN KENDALL AND REINO? OR WILL THEY BECOME UNLIKELY ENEMIES OVER EVERYTHING? SIMPLY PUT, WILL REINOS COMPLICATED WORLD BECOME MORE COMPLICATED OR WILL THINGS SLOW DOWN SO SHE CAN FALL IN LOVE? IS JAMES AND RILEY GOING TO LAST AS A COUPLE? IS RILEY GOING TO MAKE REINO MISERABLE IN ORDER TO KEEP JAMES AWAY FROM HER? IS CALEB GOING TO ASK REINO OUT, OR JUST LEAVE THINGS AFTER THAT ONE KISS HER STOLE FROM HER LIPS? IS LOGANS SISTER GOING TO DO SOMETHING THAT EFFECTS THE WHOLE GROUP, OR IS SHE JUST GOING TO WANDER OUT OF THIS STORY THE SAME WAY SHE IS BECOMING APART OF IT?**

**TO ANSWER ALL THESE VERY INTRIGUING QUESTIONS, PLEASE! CONTINUE ONTO CHAPTER 27 OF BIG TIME LOVE!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, CREDIT FOR THEM GOES TO ALL NICKELODEON PRODUCERS AND WRITERS. THE SONGS AND CONCERT ( AND THE PLACE THE CONCERT TAKES PLACE) ARE ALL THE SAME FROM THE TV SHOW SERIES OF BIG TIME RUSH EPISODE 1 OF SEASON 2. **

**ENJOY READERS, AND LEAVE A COMMENT!**

Reino's P.O.V.

Logan laughed at us as we climbed into the car, both of us climbing in the back seat, "How'd you guys end up all the way out in a place like this?"

I shrugged, " I guess taking the wrong directions and hopping on a bus we had no idea where it was going wasn't a good idea"

Kendall smirked, "But we did have fun, didn't we?"

I couldn't help but smile, "I suppose we did."

Logan pulled out of the parking lot, "So where exactly did you call from?"

I looked over at Kendall. 'please keep my secret..' I prayed to myself.

He smiled, "Guy inside the gas station let us use his cell phone"

I sighed heavily. Kendall smiled at me then mouthed, 'you owe me'

I changed the subject, "So how did things go with your sister?"

He laughed nervously then stopped, "I think she hates me."

Kendall and I burst out laughing, "What did you do?"

Logan laughed a little to himself then shrugged, "She's 13, she felt bad that I didn't drag Kendall with me when I got them from the airport"

Kendall smirked, "she still wants to marry me?"

I raised my eyebrows and dropped my jaw, " a 13 year old wants to marry you?"

Logan laughed.

Kendall stuck his tongue at me jokingly "Jealous?"

I acted as if he had just insulted me, "Eww no." I wrinkled my nose.

Logan laughed again.

I could see Kendall smiling out of the corners of my eyes.

I let out a yawn while stretching out my arms.

Logan looked back at me for a second then smiled, "There's a blanket back there, you can use it ."

I searched around until I found it, "Thanks."

I yawned again, leaning my head back and against the window, wrapping the warm blanket around me I closed my eyes and with in a few minutes, I was asleep.

When we had got to my house , Logan violently shook me to wake me up. I yawned and snuggled into the seat of his car. He ripped the blanket off of me, it was immediately cold. I sat up tiredly and let out a groan. I sleepily climbed out of the car, "I'm up." I mumbled.

Unluckily for me, once my ankle touched the ground I shouted.

Logan grabbed my arm to keep me from falling. I looked at my foot, my ankle was bruised pretty badly and swelled a little too.

I leaned on Logan as he helped me walk to the door. I glanced back at the car then gave him a confused look, "hey Where's Kendall?"

He shrugged, "We dropped him off at his place before coming here" he smirked, "you must have been 'really exhausted."

I gave him a very small and tired smile. With out warning we entered my house, immediately getting three very intense glares.

My mom , James' dad and James were sitting around the living area on the sofa.

My mom glared at me, then noticed Logan helping me walk, "What happened?!"

She shouted so loud I'm sure the neighborhood could here.

James gave me a cold stare as he walked over to us. He looked at Logan and smiled, "thanks for bringing her back." he turned to me and frowned.

Logan laughed nervously, "about that…"

This gained him attention from everyone in the room.

"Kendall and I kind of kidnapped her, with out letting her bring her phone or wallet so she had no way of getting home unless we brought her" he paused, " so don't be mad at her"

My eyes went wide, Logan was totally awesome, though I know im still going to get in trouble, he was actually defending me.

My mom stared at him inn awe. James looked pretty surprised too.

James' dad stood up and looked at my foot, "that's a nasty bruise, what happened?"

I looked at Logan, then at my worried mother, then skipping over James and back to his dad

"I was surfing.." I whispered, "and I fell."

My mom gasped and pulled me into her arms, after a minute or two, she let go running around looking for her car keys.

James' dad calmed her down when she couldn't find them, "Katie, its fine."

My mom spoke frantically, "but she needs a doctor to look at it, what if its.."

He cut her off smiling at her weariness. " lets just have the doctor make a house call, that way Reino wont have to walk in and out of the house and buildings."

Logan perked up, "I could carry her along."

This earned an instant glare from James.

Logan took a step away from his friend and held his head down, "ill go instead."

James walked him to the door, whispering in his ear, I couldn't hear what they were saying but Logan looked confused.

My mom hugged James' dad as he called a doctor to came by so late in the night.

After he got off the phone my mom and him walked into the kitchen talking.

I was sitting on the couch fidgeting nervously as James stared at me. It had started getting on my nerves so I made eye contact with him, "What Jamie?" I said coldly.

He just stared blankly, "Did you have fun?" he sounded as if he didn't really want me to answer his question.

I gestured towards my ankle, "how much fun do you think I had ?"

He looked away from me and smiled a little. After a moment he looked back at me his face with a completely different expression. He was looking at me the way he did before anything ever happened between us. How could he be so back to normal so fast?

"Did you meet Riley yet?"

My heart sank a little inside, was he seriously going to talk about her with me?

I shrugged, "ya, she's a total witch." I mumbled.

James gave me a confused look. But before he could say anything,

My mind got mixed up and I started spouting what ever I could so he wouldn't think the only reason I said that was because I wasn't over him, " she approached me at the airport saying I shouldn't get in her way of being with you," I tried to speak normal but every word sounded completely idiotic, "as if I'd want you back."

I couldn't look at him after saying that. I had just hurt him and I knew it. I felt so pathetic , why would I even say that?

I snuck a peek at him, he looked totally surprised. I stared longer, he looked sad but a little relieved.

"I'm sorry I didn't me.."

He cut me off, "Hey, its good" he gave me a smile but looked more serious than happy, "Were still family, and that's how things should be, right?"

I felt a little guilty for starting all that, but before I could say anything he stood up and walked out.

I slapped my forehead, im so stupid! How could I do that?

But like any normal person I started trying to justify my actions… he is the one who started most of this by leaving me behind then hooking up with some chick only 3 weeks later. He started making moves on me 'in that way' which even made me start to feel this way about him, its not entirely my fault right?

I sighed and threw my head back into the couch, im becoming hopeless, its not his fault…completely. I just need to figure out a way to move on from this so we CAN be the way we were before. It should be easy since he has Riley, just as long as I stay away from her and try to find something to occupy myself with then everything will be as it should.

Once the doctor arrived and looked at my foot, he said I had cracked the bone and needed to get a cast on and I would need crutches for the next 6 weeks. My mom took me into the hospital as the doctor suggested. They x-rayed foot, since just looking at it wasn't enough even if the guy had been an expert. After the x-rays they nurse showed us that it was only a hairline fracture, but said I still needed crutches but instead of an actually cast they were only going to put a foot brace on it.

I chose a black brace, since it was the only one they had that wasn't a bright neon color. I didn't exactly want to draw attention to my injury. After they gave me crutches the nurse gave my mom a list of instructions of things I shouldn't do and when I should come back in for them to look at it.

By the time all this was done it was almost 1:00 am.

I stared out the window on the car ride home.

My mom finally spoke "Reino you really should be more careful."

I rolled my eyes and yawned before speaking, "Maybe if I had gone to work instead then none of this would've happened."

My mom frowned angrily, but let out a sigh before speaking again, "I got you the day off so we could all spend some time together."

I turned to her, "Ya, and then everybody went to work anyways, so I was just all alone like usual." I snapped annoyed.

She frowned even more but somehow kept calm, "Reino do not start with that." he tone of voice very serious.

It was silent for a while, "if you were surfing why were you out so late?"

I felt stupid for the reason but thought it would lighten the mood between us.

"Logan had to pick up his family from the airport so Kendall and I tried taking the bus back home," I paused and the ends up my mouth began to curve up slightly, " we got lost"

My mom raised her eyes at me, then gave a small laugh, "sounds like quite the day."

The air around us felt lighter and the tension shrunk, my mom and I never stayed mad at each other for very long so it was easy to move past times when one of us said something we didn't mean.

A few minutes later we pulled into our driveway, I made my way using the crutches inside and up to my room. I could finally go to bed. I changed out of my bathing suit and into a pair of very warm pajamas. I lay on my bed , closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I got drug out of bed by my mom. She helped me stand up and handed me my crutches.

"James' cute friends are here to see you!" she looked very excited for a reason I don't know if I wanted to grasp it.

I blinked a couple times and let out a yawn as my mom went through my closet pulling out all my clothes.

I stood there tiredly waiting for her to tell me what was going on. I hung my head down and closed my eyes.

After a moment, or two, she smacked the back of my head playfully and tossed a pink shirt and white slim t-shirt.

I yawned , "what am I getting dressed for?" I sat back down on the bed and lay down, "cant I rest longer?"

My mom gave me a disappointed look, but she still smiled, "Reino, shouldn't you be excited that there are people downstairs waiting for you?"

I sat up and gave her a confused look, "what people?"

She frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Get dressed so you can have some fun with your friends!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, I thought about asking her if this meant I wasn't grounded …..but I don't want to

Be grounded so I let it go.

I pretended I wasn't going to say anything, but then she looked at me suspicious.

"what is it?" she said, taking a step closer to me.

I looked around then back at her, "what about my ankle, I don't think I should go out today."

She looked at me happily, "Oh Reino, you need practice walking with those crutches anyways, plus the

Exercise never hurt anyone."

I frowned, "your not worried about me at all?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're a big girl " she brushed my cheek lightly with her hand, "Go have fun"

She smiled joyfully until she was out of the room and shut the door behind her.

I glanced at the clothes she picked out for me. I would rather wear pants but to bother with getting my leg

Brace through the leg-hole , made me accept the skirt.

It wasn't hard getting dressed, but I took my time anyways since I wanted who ever was here so early to

Leave me behind.

I braided my long chocolate hair into two braids. It made me look more childish , but it was more

Convenient than having it all over it all over the place. I was fumbling on my crutches as I made my way to

The top of the staircase. I glanced down to see, Carlos, Kendall, Logan and very young looking girl looking

At me. The girl looked not more than 13, and had black hair put into a side ponytail. She was wearing short

Shorts and a big time rush t-shirt. I wouldn't have paid so much attention to her, except for the fact that she

Was clinging to Kendall and glaring at me like I was rotting away or something.

She turned to Logan, "Brother, why did we have to get her to go shopping again?"

Kendall smiled at her and tapped the end of her nose with his index finger, the girl turned pink and kept her

Eyes so intently on him, "Mikayla, you shouldn't be rude to people you haven't met."

Her eyes fluttered. Logan smiled at them keeping in a little laugh. Everything about Kendall and the girl

Seemed cliché. He even sounded like some fairy tale character when he talked to her.

I stood at the top of the stairs and stared at them.

Carlos gave me a confused look, "Reino, before we can go you need to walk down the stairs."

I looked at the stairs then back at the four of them.

I gave Kendall a cold glare, "Maybe if my foot was.."

He cut me off, "you cant possibly blame your clumsiness on me."

I huffed a breath. Why'd he have to be right?, this sucked….

Carlos looked at me with his friendly warm smile, "Do you need help getting down?"

I nodded. He happily walked up the stairs to help me.

"so how should we do this?" he didn't know how he was suppose to help me walk down.

I put my arm around his shoulder, "just put your arm around my waist so you can support this side of me."

He turned a little pink and giggled as he did what was said.

To me, Carlos seemed the most childish relationship wise. Not that he wasn't capable of being in a serious

Relationship, just that he got embarrassed at little things like that. It was definitely cute he is like this, but

He just seemed like a cousin to me, which was cool.

We began walking down the stairs, with each step I leaned on him as I hopped down. Once we reached the

Bottom I smiled, "thanks "

Mikayla stamped her foot, "can we go now, shes down the stairs?"

Logan smiled and sighed, "And were off!"

They began walking out the down and I hobbled trying to keep up not too far behind.

The whole way to the mall Mikayla rambled on with Kendall about their future wedding and life together.

Kendall was obviously teasing, Mikayla was soo happy every time he said something sweet or funny.

couldn't criticize them. I could already tell from the beginning she didn't like me, so if I did cut in on their

conversation she would probably get upset or feel bad if I pointed out how unlikely her idea of marrying

Kendall was.

"for the cake topping we could do a frosting replica of your guitar and one of my pink cow girl boots!" she

Sounded like she really planning a wedding.

"of course, sweet." Kendall sounded so sweet. He was smiling at her but when he noticed I was staring at

the from the front seat he stared and smiled back at me. I quickly looked forward again and slouched down.

**A/N: SO I KNOW AT THE BEGINNING I HAD ALL THOSE QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? WELL, I GUESS THEIR GOONA BE IN THE NEXT FEW, SO BEAR WITH ME AND KEEP READING! JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS CHAPTER UPLOADED AND I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT TOO LONG SO….YA!BYE!**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Reino's P.O.V.

Before we pulled into the mall parking lot , Carlos, Logan and Kendall all put on hats, big jackets and sunglasses. As if it wouldn't draw anymore attention to them.

I tapped Logan's arm, "wouldn't Gustavo want you guys to stay away from such a public and crowded place?"

Before any one could answer Mikayla leaned forward and gave me a stupid look,

"Uh, Logan has to take me where ever I want."

Logan just smiled, "Lets just go in."

Mikayla leaned back to Kendall and held his arm closer to her, "you don't mind do you?"

Kendall put his arm around her back, "Of course not"

I looked at them and turned to Carlos then , with out making a sound, pretended to puke. Carlos laughed. I quickly turned back around and stopped when Mikayla and Kendall looked my way.

Kendall was acting like such a child, leading her on like that.

Once we parked and everyone started getting out of the car, I grabbed my crutches and stood up. I wobbled a little, but caught my balance. Everyone else was already heading towards the mall entrance, I sighed, their probably going to forget they even brought me with. I went as fast as I could, which was like the pace of a snail. I was breathing heavily, walking was getting frustrating, I topped to rest when I was about half way to the doors. I looked ahead, none of them were in sight.

"Oh great.." I mumbled to myself.

Once I had made it inside, I glanced around. Still no sight of anyone I knew. I decided I was going to make the best of it, I was here anyways I might as well shop too. I started making my way towards '_**5-7-9' **_I started flipping through their sundress collections. They were all very pretty but none caught my eye.

I made my way over to there Capri's. I pulled out a white pair in my size , they were adorable! They had rine stones sewn on the back pockets in the shape of butterflies. I smiled looking at the tag and seeing they weren't very expensive. I slung them over my shoulder and went to look for a shirt to go with them. It felt like for ever before I found one that I liked. I searched through three racks of shirts before coming across a black, thick-strapped, tank top with a big butterfly on the front. I set it on top of my shoulder with the capris and looked around the store a little more.

I soon decided that I wasn't going to buy anything else there, so I paid for my clothes and left.

I was making my way towards _**'sweet 16'**_ when I saw someone coming out of it.

I froze dead in my tracks. My dad was with a girl around my age. They turned my way, I ducked down and hid my face. I waited a few seconds before poking my head up, they were walking in the opposite direction away from me. I grabbed my shopping bag and followed after them.

What the heck is going on? Who is that girl? Why are they here?

They were getting way to far ahead of me, I hurried after them. They went inside a store , this was my time to catch up to them.

I made it to the window, they were in one of my favorite stores, **'20/20'**

I peeked through the window from behind a small tree. They were looking through racks of clothes, and talking. I narrowed my eyes, what was going on?

I was staring at them when someone tapped my shoulder, "What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned around to find Kendall standing there.

I let out a deep breath, while he looked through the store window.

He smirked and looked back at me. I frowned and glanced back in the store. I changed the subject,

"So where is everyone else?"

He turned around and pointed towards the food court.

"You spotted me from all the way over there?"

He shrugged, "I was buying lemonade when I saw you hobbling like a crippled." he held in a teasing laugh.

I picked up my bag and started 'walking' with him towards the crowd. I was having trouble making my way through the crowd with my crutches and stuff.

"Excuse me…sorry…can I …" people kept bumping into me. I scowled at a few people and everyone cleared the way. I lifted my chin a little bit as Kendall looked back and gave a surprised look. Kendall took a seat next to Mikayla once we got to the table. She glared at me as Logan and Carlos gave apologetic songs.

Logan gave a warm smile, "We're sorry Reino, "

Carlos finished for him, "We forgot you couldn't walk as fast ."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Its all right, besides I liked finally getting some time away from you guys."

They all smiled except Mikayla she gave me an annoyed look then whispered something to Kendall. He smirked looked at me then whispered back to her. I rolled my eyes and rested my head and arms on the table.

Carlos looked down at my shopping bag, "So what did you buy?"

I sat upright and smiled a little as I pulled out the tank top.

Carlos gave me a high five and smiled widely.

I felt my cheeks get warm as I looked at his smiling face. He was so excited just like a child, even though buying clothes wasn't something that most guys seem interested in.

I smiled feeling childish at the thought.

Kendall pulled out his wallet and handed Mikayla some money, "Hey cutie, want to go get us some.." he looked around the food court for a second before continuing, "Some food from _?"

She took it and smiled. As she stood up and saw how long the line was for it she frowned at him,

"But the line is so long?" she whined.

Kendall batted his eyes like a girl , Mikayla's smile returned to her face and she started making her way towards the end of the line, which was surprisingly VERY far away.

While my attention had turned away from Carlos and Logan they had began talking about a hat store.

Logan smiled at me, "Reino you wouldn't mind if we left you here with Kendall and Mikayla , would you?"

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head just enough so they knew I didn't want to be left with them.

Carlos stood up and nudged my arm, "We wont be long, and Mikayla is actually really nice."

Logan punched his arm softly, "Hey, that's my sister," he laughed a little even though it seemed like he was meaning to be serious.

They started walking away and gave smiles as they began to get out of my sight.

I looked around everywhere but at Kendall. I would've rather had Mikayla over here dangling off of him then it to just be me and him…all alone.

Kendall let out a small laugh.

I couldn't help but look his way, but once I did I couldn't remove my gaze.

Whether I had pretended not to notice before, Kendall was intoxicatingly handsome. His eyes, drew you in like they could take you some where else, his hair fell over most of his forehead , and he always had a devilishly smirk that taunted you.

I shifted uncomfortably and frowned, "What are you laughing at?"

He lay his arms on the table and leaned across towards me, "Your so adorable Reino."

I stared at him stupidly. He obviously wasn't being serious, Mikayla probably fried his brain with all her love-dovey talk.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

He smirked, "You do remember you promised to do what I say in order to keep your secret , right?"

I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair, "Yes…" I paused, "As long is it morally okay and doesn't break any laws."

He laughed a little, "I have an idea of what I want you to do."

I suddenly got the chills, and began getting terribly nervous, "And…" I urged him to continue even though I didn't want hear it.

He stood up and put his hand in his pocket. I gave him a confused look as he handed me and envelope.

He took he seat as I opened the envelope and pulled out a concert ticket.

I gave an even more confused look and held it up, "What's this mean?"

He gave me an idiotic look, "You are going to go to that concert"

I narrowed my eyes, "And this is what you want me to do in order for you to keep my secret? Is go to a concert?"

He shrugged his shoulders as if to think it over in his head, "Ya.." he smiled, "For now."

I blinked my eyes stupidly then focused on the ticket. On the back it had names of all the bands/artists that were performing at the concert. I didn't know most of the groups, since they are all upcoming musicians. When I got to the bottom it read, 'Big Time Rush'.

I looked up at Kendall, then back at the ticket. I awkwardly set the ticket on the table and slid it towards him

, " I'm sorry but you'll have to pick something else for me to do."

He raised his eyebrows at me and gave a confused look.

"Why not?!" he whined a little to loud, that we got a few stares from people at nearby tables. He settled back down and slid the ticket back towards me.

I slid it back to him.

He glared, "You have to go."

I thought it over, why exactly do I not want to go?….first James will bring Riley and they will be there, im on crutches so I cant possibly stand in a crowd with pushing and jumping people for 2 hours, besides I've seen them perform before so I didn't need to go.

"I don't want to." I glared back.

He let out a breath, "Its because of James is it?"

"No!" I answered swiftly, "This has nothing to do with him."

He slid the ticket towards me.

"You have to do what I say or ill tell everyone about your dad."

I huffed, "You wouldn't, just pick something else, besides how do you expect me to go to a concert when I cant even walk?"

He thought for a minute, then picked up the ticket, he looked back at me after a moment. He held the ticket right in front of my face and pointed to the date on it, "Its not for 3 more weeks, you should be fine by then."

I opened my mouth to say something but my mind was blank. I slowly lifted my hand and took the ticket in defeat, " fine." I mumbled and Kendall gave an enormous smile.

It was silent for a minute, then he began talking again,

"So, who was that girl your dad was with?"

I gave a cold stare, then shrugged, "I don't know, just some girl."

"His girlfriend?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, "No…" my mind began polluting itself with all sorts of questions, but before to many of them appeared Kendall started with his own questions.

"What if she is like your long lost sister or something? What if they are dating, but their relationship is so scandalous with him being triple her age that your not going to ever know? What if…"

I cut him off, "Alright, story teller I don't think we need anymore nonsense to think about."

He laughed and I couldn't help but give a little smile.

My mind began trailing off….but seriously who was she, why was she with my dad, and most importantly

WHO THE HECK WAS SHE?

_**A/N: **_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG AND SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT, THE NEXT CHAPTED IS GOING TO BE ABOUT JAMES SO THIS IS KINDA THE DROP OFF….SORRY BUT PLEASE KEEP READING AND LEAVE A COMMENT , EVERY WRITER NEEDS FEED BACK! LOVE TO ANYONE WHO LIKES, FOLLOWS, AND COMMENTS ON MY STORY! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ 'BIG TIME LOVE' AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER REINOISWRITING…AND LETS ALL STAY RUSHERS!1 AND SUPPORT OUR FOUR LOVABLE MEN, JAMES, KENDALL, LOGAN AND CARLOS!**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: SO I HAVENT WRITTEN A CHAPTER ABOUT JAMES IN A WHILE…SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF HIS POV.!**

Chapter 29:

James' P.O.V.

Since I've gotten back from my London tour I haven't really spent much time with my family. I mainly hung out with Riley and her friends, which was a lot of fun. Right now I was at her college visiting her. Her friend Christy was there too, they were studying for a math test they had coming up.

I was sitting with my arms around Riley while she giggled and scribbled down math problems in her notebook.

I rested my chin on her shoulder and looked down at her scribbles.

I let out a really loud laugh, "Your not even doing the problem!"

She giggled. She was doodling little cartoons on the page.

Christy smiled at us, "Your so cute James."

I gave a friendly smile and scooted my chair closer to Riley's.

Christy went back to her notebook and mumbled, "Still cant believe how you guys met."

Riley smiled at me then stared at Christy. She smirked and went back to doodling.

I shook her shoulders playfully, "You should be studying Riley!"

She dropped her head on the table and spread out her arms, "I cant concentrate!"

Her voice was mumbled by the table.

I laughed and pulled her back up making her face me. She gave a pouty , tired smile.

"Im sorry but your gonna have to go James."

I frowned, "What.."

She cut me off, "I cant concentrate with you here." her cheeks turned a lightly pink.

She was so dang cute! I titled my head slightly, and smiled,

"Don't kick me out, maybe I can help you."

I picked up the book but before I could really look at anything Christy spoke,

"How would you be able to help?"

I laughed at her a little,

But she was serious, "There's no way you went to college before your whole career."

I just smile nicely, "I take online classes."

Riley put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand, "I didn't know you took classes."

I shrugged, " I didn't tell you?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Nope.."

She was so cute , I bopped her softly on the head with the book, "Ill help you."

I started looking at the next problems, it was like another language. I didn't understand any of it.

Christy started laughing once I didn't say anything and was only paying attention to the book.

Riley took the book from me, "Maybe you should just go, and we'll do something later."

I raised my eyebrows at her, " your not even going to give me chance to help?" I whined.

She raised an eyebrow at me and held up the front of the book, "You know calculus two?"

My jaw dropped, "Your in calculus two?!'

She laughed a little, "You should probably let me study."

I stood up, before I spoke I leaned down and pointed to the doodles on the page, "Just finish 'studying' so we can do something later."

She patted my cheek like I was a child, "Okay bye."

She turned back to her book.

I sighed, "no goodbye kiss?" I teased.

She sighed and shook her head teasingly. I chuckled and leaned down next to her ear and kissed her cheek. I was pulling away when she grabbed my shirt. I smiled and we kissed softly.

I left after that and felt tingly inside. Riley made me feel so happy inside. I practically skipped like a little girl all the way to my car. I started thinking about where I should go and what I should do until Riley was done studying.

Well, her birthday was coming up in a couple weeks, I could go and look around for something she would like. What do girls like?

I figured there would probably be a sales-person or something that could help me. When I got to the mall I parked, went inside, and started looking around. I had no idea where to start so I just walked around. I saw a cute show store with boots and stuff that looked like the ones riley wears. I walked in and looked around, after a few minutes the girl at the counter came over to me, "Can I help you with anything?"

I turned around and she started screaming. I forgot , I shouldn't have just been walking around in such a public place. I covered her mouth until she stopped. I put my hand down and smiled sweetly.

She whispered very excited, "Your James, from Big time rush!" she started jumping up and down.

I patted her shoulders to make her stop. She covered her mouth and lifted her shoulders to her ears,

"can I help you with anything?" her voice was really high and she kept blinking.

I let out a small laugh and put my hands in my pockets, "Im actually looking for a present for my.."

She cut me off excitedly, "your girlfriend! I read all about it!"

She ran over to the cash register and picked up a magazine with a picture of me and Riley back in London.

I felt my cheeks get a little red and I let out another small laugh.

I made a happy-serious face and took a step closer to her, "Maybe if I hang with you for a little while in here you could help me find something?"

She squealed. I nicely sshh-ed her and she covered her mouth. She cleared her throat and continued smiling.

"so what are you looking for?" she gestured to all the shoes and boots on display.

I looked and pointed to a pair of boots with buckles on the sides, "do you have those in size 6?"

She shook her head, "Your want to get her boots?"

I shrugged, "ya, is that okay" I paused, " as a present for a girl, you know?"

She giggled, "what is the occasion?" she seemed more interested in what was going on than the boots.

I cleared my throat trying not to laugh, "Its her birthday, and I want to get her something she'll really like."

She nodded, "and you wanted to buy her shoes?"

I re-thought it over in my head, "Ya is that not a good gift?"

She dropped her jaw at me, "even you have trouble with things normal people do.." she was talking to herself aloud.

I tried not to laugh , again, "Uh..what?" I pretended I didn't hear her.

She shut her mouth pretending she hadn't said anything, " its not that it's a bad gift, its just you want to send the right message don't you?"

I nodded, wondering where she was going with this..

"do you love her?" her eyes went wide and she spoke fast.

I shrugged and nodded, "Ya, of course I do."

She smiled, " a girl doesn't want to accept shoes for her birthday, she wants something that lets her know how you feel."

I gave a confused smile, "and shoes say what exactly?"

She raised her eyebrows at me and frowned, "My grandparents get me shoes for my birthday every year."

This girl, she was such a cute fan.

I smiled, "Okay…" I pulled my hands out of my pockets and crossed my arms giving a serious look,

"so what would you like to receive from guy?"

She looked into my eyes, and her knees wiggled.

I did my best to not laugh at her, by clearing my throat. She turned dark red and took a step back from me and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I cleared my throat and touched her arm, "Im sorry, maybe I should go .."

She cut me off, "No, sorry.." she scratched her head awkwardly, "Im just so nervous, I mean your like, …."

I nodded, "Would you like a picture?"

She froze.

I cleared my throat, "Umm…" I looked at her name tag. "Cassie?"

Her eyes began rolling back into her head and she whispered, "You know my name…."

She fainted.

I looked down at her, "Umm…hello?"

She was laying there looking completely lifeless, people walking by starting looking inside curiously and pointing.

I gave a small wave to some girls who looked worried. They hurried away. I frowned and started picking Cassie up off of the floor. I dragged her behind the counter and placed her in a chair where nobody would see her. I was about to leave but then remembered I was going to take a picture with her. I searched around for her phone or a camera or something. Luckily it wasn't hard her phone was on the counter, as were a pen and a paper.

I figured I'd leave her a note and give her a picture for causing such a commotion for her. I held the phone out and leaned next to her limp body; I took the picture and wrote, on the piece of paper:

_ "Cassie, _

_ Your obviously an amazing Big Time Rush fan. I think you look very cute and seem like a good shoes salesman. I hope my girlfriend will like what ever gift I get her since you told me shoes was a bad idea. I hope you feel better and im sorry if I startled you. Please continue to love and support, me and the rest of the guys!_

_ Love, _

_ James Diamond__J__"_

I read over the note once more and patted myself on the back, figuratively speaking. I put the note in her pocket and her phone back where I found it.

Though, it was fun meeting an ordinary everyday fan, I still needed to look around for a gift for Riley: otherwise, I would've stayed until Cassie woke up.

I left the store and turned to walk when I saw the most shocking thing. Kendall, and Reino were right there walking towards the food court. 'Were they on a date?' I watched them, Reino was smiling and talking with him. For the first time I didn't think it bothered me. I suddenly remembered what she said to me last night. I felt a rock weigh in my chest. I brushed off this feeling the best I could, but my curiosity was getting the best of me and I started spying on them. They were walking through a crowd of people and Reino was almost falling over. I glared at Kendall for not helping her, but smiled when Reino practically growled at everyone and they cleared the way for her. I made my way a little closer to them. I saw them sit at a table with Logan, Carlos and Mikayla. They all looked like they were having a good time even though Mikayla was glaring at Reino. I felt an urge to go up to them and join in, but turned away remembering I only have a few hours until Riley would finish studying. I just needed to kill some time before she called/ text me that she was ready to hang out.

My mind trailed on about Riley, she was smarter than I had thought…not that I thought she wasn't smart, just that I looked at her math book and it was like nothing I knew. She said she was getting her degree in chemistry, then she was going to start working in some lab or something. She was so pretty, smart, funny, sweet, had an adorable accent mix between American and British, …..though she did make me sick when I first met her, and I never expected all this to turn out the way it did. I really did like her, maybe even love.

I smiled at myself thinking at the thought and continued walking. I wanted to go see her. I pulled out my phone and text her

M: Hey, you done studying?

I waited for a reply, it came after a short moment.

RI: no L but my brain is fried and I need a break anyways…

I smiled happily and sent

M: Already on my way.

I headed for the exit and made my way to my car. Her birthday wasn't super close so I had time before I actually had to buy anything.

Once I got back to her college, she was still in the library where I had left her. She turned and smiled when I walked up. Christy was there, too, packing up all her books.

Riley giggled, "I feel so stupid."

Christy laughed a little, "We'll just work on it later after we refresh our brains."

I laughed. Christy zipped up her backpack, grabbed her water bottle and gave a friendly smile,

"I'll see you later Riley, bye James."

"See ya." I smiled back at her as she started walking away.

"Bye." Riley waved then started gathering up her books too. They were all over the place every where and she looked really tired and worn out.

I sat in the chair next to her, "Want any help?"

She smiled at me, "I don't want to make you.."

I cut her off , "Allow me."

I grabbed her books out of her hand and placed them in her back pack. I slung her back pack over my shoulder and smiled as she looked at me as if I had saved her life. I held out my hand for her .

She let out a small laugh, "Your so sweet James." she intertwined her fingers with mine and we headed for the door.

"So.." she asked, "what do you want to do?"

Before I could say anything she yawned. Her face flushed.

I smirked, "sounds like you should get some sleep instead."

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine lets do something."

I gave her a suspiciously look , but she blink a few times and acted like she was wide awake. I saw right through it but figured if I just pick an activity that will make her tired enough to sleep then she wouldn't put up a fight.

I pretended to think about it, "How about we…" I dragged the word out then paused, "Lets go back to your place and just watch t.v."

She leaned her head against my arm, "sounds good."

We got to my car and I put her bag and stuff on the back seat before climbing in. they entire ride home Riley tried her best to hide her yawns and to stay awake.

Once, we got to her apartment we went inside and plopped down on the couch. Her parents rented this apartment for her so that she wouldn't get distracted with family issues, which I didn't know exactly what those were…

I knew she thought that sports were boring and lame so I turned on a basketball game. She didn't say anything just leaned against me and stared at it. I watched her more than I did the t.v. she kept blinking a lot and let out an enormous yawn.

She was trying so hard to not fall asleep, I smiled to myself. I slumped down a little on the couch and grabbed a pillow. Riley gave me a confused look. I put the pillow on my lap and pulled her down.

"Im sorry." she mumbled, but didn't fight laying down.

I chuckled, "Go to sleep." I whispered and started stroking her side.

She was so warm. After a few minutes her eyes shut and she was breathing deep.

I moved a little and she didn't wake up. I turned the T.V. off and slid my arms under her. I carried her into her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and fluffed her pillow. She looked so peaceful to be sleeping. I didn't want to leave her, so I lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

I stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. I enjoyed it , I studied every detail of her. She had long eyelashes, her hair smelt like strawberry shampoo, her cheeks were soft when I grazed them, her lips a soft pink, I noticed she had a necklace. I twisted it back to the way it was suppose to be. I noticed it read a name. My heart fell when I read it.

'Adam' is what it said. She said she didn't have any other siblings, and it wasn't her dad's which meant it was from another guy. I shifted feeling a little betrayed. I tried clearing my head, it has nothing to do with me, its in the past, I am the one Riley likes…but who is Adam?


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: SO IM BACK ON TRACK AND IM GOING TO CONTINUE DOING EVERY OTHER CHAPTER AS THE DIFFERNET P.O.V.'S….. I HOPE EVRYONE LIKES IT SO FAR, I REALLY ENJOY WRITING IT, PLUS I WANT TO THANK THE PERSON WHO GAVE THE MOST RECENT REVIEW IBIZA AVILA! THANK YOU FOR READING Big time love! **

**EVERYONE ELSE….GIVE A FRICKING REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! **

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE EVERYONE CONTINUE TO READ, AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 30:

Reino's P.O.V.

Yesterday had tired me out so much, that I just spent the next few days being lazy at home all by myself. James would come and go every once in a while; and my parents would come home just before dinner.

I was so bored, but I figured I could use this time to think about everything that had happened.

So Caleb liked me, and he kissed me…..I haven't really seen him since. I feel horrible, how did I not catch onto any of that? But I liked him as a friend, I needed to tell him that, but I didn't want it to make things weird between us. I thought about it a little more. But once summer is over I wont really see him anyways, it would be rude to not give him an answer until the end of summer so I needed to tell him before then. I looked over at my desk where the ticket Kendall had given me was. Why did he even want me to go? Its not like he even liked me, we don't even know each other, and just harmlessly tease one another. Im not looking for someone to be with, I just wanted to be alone, stand on my own two feet and concentrate on important things. Having a boyfriend or whatever, isn't important, I would be starting college in the fall, once my birthday was over I would be moving into a small apartment near my college and I needed to be totally concentrated and prepared. I remembered the date of the concert, I stood up, grabbed my crutches and walked over to my desk to confirm the date. It was on my birthday, how crazily weird was that. I'd be 18. My mother was most likely going to through some big party and invite my cousins and neighbors. Thinking of my mom reminded me of my dad. I still couldn't figure out who that girl was, and having Kendall worry me with all those ridiculous scenarios wasn't helping. I wanted to visit him. I almost slapped my self for my stupidity. I should be over there now, instead of wasting all of this time alone.

Before leaving I took a moment to mentally prepare myself. It would be very emotional, I knew that, he had been gone for 3 years and before that…I took a deep breath, was I really ready to do this? I shook my doubts. Whether I was ready or not I had to face these things, I needed to have a relationship with my dad again. Just before I grabbed the handle to open our front door, it turned and James came in. I almost fell from the shock.

He smiled and walked in, "Hey Reino."

I gave a fake smile, "hey…"

He went straight to the fridge, "Where you headed?"

I froze, 'Kendall wouldn't have told him would he? No. he said he wouldn't.

I answered nervously, "Out to the.." there was a short pause in my speaking, "library. Im headed to the library."

He looked at me in disbelief.

I smiled big, stretching my face out, "I'll see ya later bro." I wobbled out the door as quickly as I could. Fearing he might come outside I hurried the best I could to leave.

As I drove away I thought, 'why the heck am I avoiding him?' I mentally scolded myself. 'we're going to be in the same family for the rest of our lives I couldn't avoid him forever, I just needed to deal with one problem at a time then everything will go back to the way it should.'

Since I knew exactly where I was going it didn't take too long. The hard part was driving with out my right foot. I used my left foot instead which was a little tricky , but I was getting used to it. I grabbed my crutches off the passenger seat and made my way to the door and knocked. It took a minute but my dad slowly opened the door and smiled.

I walked in and followed him quietly into the kitchen. We sat across each other at the dining table and awkwardly waited for the other to start talking.

My dad folded his hands in front of him and began, "I'm so glad you came by."

I didn't say anything .

He continued, " I was beginning to think you might not some, but I was hoping you would."

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. I was just thinking about all the memories I had of my mom baking in this kitchen. This is where her career literally began. It was such a happy place…my mind polluted those thoughts remembering how it was also the place where the fighting had first started…

The memory was so clear, I remembered like it had happened not that long ago. My mom had been cooking a tomato soup she loved. I even remember how it had smelled, sweet and salty. My dad had just come home from work. I was at the table doing homework when he sent me upstairs, telling me to wash up for dinner. I was in the bathroom when I heard muffled shouts. I quietly turned off the faucet and crept back to the top of the stairs. My dad was leaning against the counter, he looked so angry in a way I had never seen before.

I couldn't help make out the words they had said but my mom had dropped the glass bowel she had in her hands. I assumed this was when he had first accused her of having an affair. The bowel shattered across the floor and both my parents looked hurt. I was only 13 years old and had never thought that in only a few years my life would change so much…..

I snapped myself back and cut my dad off, "What made you think mom was having an affair?"

The room got quiet and my dad gave a shocked look.

He sighed, "you havent been listening to anything I said did you?"

I shook my head, I wasn't going to lie to him. He took a deep breath, "I thought she was having an affair because her job had been changing her so much."

I shook my head, "that not it." I gave him a serious look, "That makes no sense there had to be a reason you thought that."

He stared at me and leaned back in his chair, "There was a co worker your mother worked with who

Had taken a liking to her and he told me that he and your mother were…" he searched for the word, "Involved."

I looked at him and looked for any little expression that would show he was lying. He wasn't, he was completely serious.

I sighed, "So then what happened, why didn't you believe mom?"

He let out another deep breath and looked at me, "honestly Rei I don't know."

I froze at him using my nickname only he used.

I looked away from him, "I don't want things to be like this."

He looked at me confused, "What are you…"

I cut him off, "I want you to be around."

He looked down at the table, "Rei, I don't think that's gonna work."

I jerked my head back and looked at him.

He cleared his throat, "I selling the house and moving out to Sacramento."

I felt an urge to tell him that's where I was going to be moving, but kept quiet.

"Your selling our house?" I whispered.

He gave a smirk, "you mom said that's where your going to be starting school in the fall this year."

My eyes went wide, "you talked to mom?"

He shrugged, "Ya, she thought it would be good for me to go with you so you weren't all alone."

I shifted nervously. I was beginning to get annoyed, "you mean you guys just started talking again, just like that?"

He frowned, "Rei, we're both different people now. But we still have to look after you."

I shrugged and folded my arms.

He stood up and walked into the front room. I sat by myself until I heard him begin playing the piano.

It was one of my favorite ballads, he use to play and make me sing to. I felt a tug on my stomach, so I stood up and walked into the room. I hadn't sang since then. I had closed off that part to me which held onto my father so closely. He was a singing teacher. He was good too. I stood with my crutches on the side I would stand on before.

He began singing. His voice was low and clear, just as remember. I closed my eyes and remembered the words to the song. He looked at me as he hit the key in which I was suppose to start. I opened my mouth and began singing. I forgot how it felt to sing. I did my best and to my surprise, I was still just as good.

He continued to play and sing with me. The room began to feel warm and I felt more comfortable.

My dad turned to me and smiled as he joined his voice with mine. We were in perfect sync and harmony. It felt jut as it did before.

The memories flooded my mind as the song continued….. When I was in fourth grade my dad had first started teaching me to sing. Before that he used to tell stories about how he would perform in a small homey theater for fun. He had gone to college to become a music teacher but had ended up going into the music industry instead. After he quit from performing he met my mom, who was much younger than him but they fell in love. He became a singing teacher as a more permanent job. But I remember I few times when he was asked to play the piano music for that theater and he took me with him. I told him someday I wanted to be the girl onstage singing her heart out while he played the music for it. When he had began my lessons he made me work hard, and toned my voice into that of a song bird.

I had closed this side of me off, swearing to never use my voice unless I got to be with my dad again.

I missed this side of me, I hadn't showed it to anyone. I didn't want them to see it. I wanted to keep it special for my father who had created it.

Once the song ended, a tear rolled own my cheek and I took the seat next to him on the piano bench. I hugged him softly, "Daddy.." I mumbled.

He put his arms around me and I could feel him smile.

"Its been far too long Reino."

After a moment I collected myself and looked up at my dad.

He smiled, "I missed you so much."

I smiled widely, " me too."

He let out a deep breath and suddenly the atmosphere of the room felt much lighter.

My dad looked through the old piano book, "You mother also said that you haven't practiced singing even once."

I swallowed feeling like I had done something wrong.

He smirked, "Does that mean you'll be coming by everyday for you lessons?"

My whole face lit up and I looked at him. "Can I?"

He brushed my hair back behind my ears, "Of course you can.."

I smiled excitedly.

He continued, "But, there's I much more you have to tell me."

I raised an eyebrow at him , "Like what?"

He put his arm around my shoulder, just like he used too. "And she says there is a potential boyfriend in the midst."

I looked at him completely confused and blinked, "Mom said that?"

He titled his head and smiled, "and that there was a boyfriend."

I looked around the room nervously, "Mom sure likes to talk nowadays doesn't she?"

He chuckled and stood up, "why don't you stay a while and we can get to know each other as we are now?"

I smiled and nodded.

He smiled back, "I have some apples in my fridge…" he paused, "you still like apples don't you?"

I laughed, "Ya I do.."

"Good!' he sounded so cheerful, "Ill be right back."

I heard him walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. He came back into the room and handed me and apple, as he took a bite out of his. This was a habit my dad had given me. When I was younger and whined for sweets and candy , he would give me an apple. He told me of magical powers a single apple had inside each bite. My dad was always eating apples as snacks and during singing lessons, so I had developed the habit too.

I took a bite and smiled. It tasted like the greatest food in the world. I felt like such a child, but couldn't care less. I had my dad back, and I couldn't be happier.

"So ," he began, "tell me about…Jaden is it?"

I nodded, "we were only together for a little while, it wasn't serious."

He sighed and nodded, "And the boy who was with you the other day?"

I sighed, "Well, he's not my boyfriend, and weren't not really friends and I don't really like him all that much, ….." I paused, "so I don't really know what he is." I was half-joking.

My dad chuckled again, "I see. But I hear your step brother is in the band with him and a few other boys."

I nodded , "ya , "their fun but a little annoying."

He laughed again, "I see your sense of humor and judgment of people hasn't changed."

I frowned, "what is that suppose to mean?"

He laughed a little to himself then looked up at me, "im guessing your friend count is the same isn't it?"

I raised my eyebrows and thought for a minute. I never really had any close friends and he knew that.

I smiled feeling happy that he still remembered something so little.

He laughed again, "I know im right."

I rolled my eyes, but not to be disrespectful, it was playfully, "I don't like showing my weak side to others."

He laughed again. And I got very confused, what was so funny about this to him.

He calmed himself down, "You don't remember do you?"

I shook my head stupidly, "Remember what?"

He smiled big, "When you started first grade and your teacher told us you wouldn't play with the other kids that's what you said. You told me that being friends with someone meant you know all about them including the bad and the weak, so you didn't want to make friends because you wanted to be strong for others since they always cried for their parents"

I sat there and thought for a minute. I smiled recalling the memory, I had said that. Which was peculiar for such a young child. I laughed a little, "I cant believe you remember that" my face flushed with embarrassment, "I was such a weirdo."

He laughed even more, "how could I forget, the only friend you had for a long time was our cat , 'Sprinkler'."

I laughed at myself, "I used to tell him everything."

I looked up at my dad who gazed at me, his voice quiet, "Do you want to know what I did for those 3 years in prison?"

I smiled at him, "what?"

He smiled, "I recalled how much I loved you."

I felt my face fall and my eyes welled up.

My dad continued, " I thought of all the ways I was going to fix everything, when your mother remarried I told myself over and over that wouldn't stop me from being with you again."

I tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it and smiled at him, "How'd you know I wouldn't give into the other father?"

He smirked, "cus you are my daughter, and you couldn't ever replace me with someone else."

I smiled. My dad had always been the only one who knew me inside and out, even now not being together for 3 years, he still knew me so well.

I smiled and wiped another tear away.

He smiled, and it emphasized all the wrinkles he had gotten, "how about we warm up your voice and you start practicing again?"

I nodded and we both moved back over to the piano.

Music had been such a big part in my life, but the root of it was my dad. Now, that he was back I could be my old self again; and I could open my mouth and sing the way he had taught me.

**A/N; IIIIIII HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! SUCH A LOVELY REUNION BETWEEN A FATHER AND HIS DAUGHTER(VISA VERSA) I HOPE I TOUCHED ALL YOURHEARTS WITH SUCH TOUCHING SEENS, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THE CONCERT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING UP SOON BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT JAMES SO HOLD YOUR HATS OR HEADS OR WHATEVER…. AND CONTIUE TO READ BIG TIME LOVE! CHAPTERS! AND DON'T BE SHY, LEAVE A COMMENT! OR TWO OR 3 OR 7! JUST GIVE FEED BACK OR TELL ME TO UPDATE SINCE I FORGET SOMETIMES! LOVE, REINOISWRITING ( REMEMBER THE NAME BECAUSE I AM GOING TO BE A WRITER SOME DAY WHO WILL BE KNOWN WORLD WIDE!)**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

James P.O.V.

I was pacing my room nervously. I had attempted to ask Riley who 'Adam' was but I couldn't bring myself to ask. What if it something I really don't want to know about? What if it brings back some terribly memory for her? What if…..

"Ugh!" I shouted. I accidentally hit my toe on the corner of my bed frame. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I took a few deep breaths. Im reading too much into this, if it was something like that then it's none of my business. My mind trailed back to what was really bothering me….then why does she wear the necklace everyday? I hadn't noticed before because I didn't pay to much attention to it, but now that I know its there, I noticed I never see her with out it. I stood up and grabbed my jacket. I was going to meet up with her for lunch. I walked outside, noticing that Reino was still home. She was probably asleep…ugh, so many things are happening right now and on top of that Gustavo called us back for a 'quick' meeting about our live concert we were going to have in a few weeks. I really wanted to talk with Reino, but since she snapped at me that first night back, I assumed she didn't want to talk to me for a while. Before I left we both agreed that no matter what we would be happy and stay brother and sister…so what was her deal?

I shook my head and took a breath, pushing these thoughts out of my head.

I was about a third of the way to Riley's when I realized I had forgotten my wallet. I laughed at my stupidity for a minute while I made a u-turn and drove back.

I ran up to the door and opened. I stopped surprised when Reino was standing there with her hand sticking out, as if she was about to open the door.

I gave my 100 watt smile, "hey Reino."

I walked past her and into the kitchen to get my wallet; I placed it on top of the refrigerator since it was easy to spot up there.

She didn't answer me, and the awkward silence was killing me.

"So…" I started, "where are you headed?"

She kept quiet. I looked at her confused, and was getting curious.

"Out to the…" she stopped, then spoke way too fast for anyone to believe her, "Library. Out to the library."

I knew she was lying.

But before I could say anything she smiled , "See ya later bro!"

She stumbled out the door, and I heard her pull away seconds later.

"Ya…." I spoke to myself, "that wasn't suspicious."

I shrugged to myself, I had to hurry if I was going to be on time.

I ran out the door and headed back over to Riley's.

I picked her up and we went out to T.G.I. Friday's. she was wearing skinny jeans, and a tank top. Once we were seated at our table, she smiled at me. She was so beautiful.

She cleared her throat nervously, still keeping her smile, "So what's up?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gazed at her, her bangs swept across her forehead neatly , her lips lightly glossy pink…..my eyes trailed down to her necklace. 'Adam'.

I focused my attention back to her and she was frowning.

I gave a confused look, "What?"

She folded her arms, "Arm you mad with me James?"

I got even more confused, "Huh?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "You looked at me and frowned." she sounded annoyed.

'crap!' I mentally slapped myself.

"Its not that I was just wondering…." I figured my best save was the truth, plus, I couldn't think of anything else that she would believe that made sense.

"I was just reading your necklace." I gave a smile.

Her face went pale and she looked down at it. "Oh." she laughed nervously.

Which made my curiosity go high-wire!

"So Adam.."

She cut me off, "Its not some ex if that's what your thinking."

I felt a little better now, knowing it wasn't some other guy(even if it was in the past)

I furrowed my eyebrows, "So who is it?"

She cleared her throat and looked everywhere but at me.

After a few minutes with out getting a response I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

Her eyes locked with mine, she looked scared.

I knew the best thing to do is let her know she could tell me,

"Riley.."

"He's my son." she mumbled quickly.

I froze for a second, I'm sure I heard that wrong.

I smiled again, "Hahaha…sorry, what?"

She shrunk in her seat and looked like she was going to cry.

I leaned back in my seat and suddenly got serious. The air around us felt heavy, I was on thin ice now. If Riley really had a son then, wait what if…

"Your not married are you?" I whispered but apparently not quiet enough because the people at the next table looked over at us.

Riley scowled, "No!"

I felt stupid, of course she wasn't. she's only 22, …but a son?

I gave a confused look. But kept my mouth shut when I saw her looking at me. She looked heart broken.

Maybe I shouldn't have even brought it up. She looked around the room, there were quite a few people staring over at us. She looked embarrassed and hurt. I felt guilty for being the cause of all of this.

I reached over and patted her hand, "Its okay."

She looked at me as if she didn't believe me.

I smiled, "If it's something you don't want me to know about I understand." I looked at her and continued,

"Im sorry if I ruined our lunch right at the beginning."

She laughed a little and suddenly I felt warm inside. She dried her eyes and smile. With out even saying a word I knew she would tell me. Now, that I thought about it. If her son is half as cute as she is, he got to be adorable.

I took the liberty to change the subject since I had caused the awkwardness,

"So, are you and Christy ready for your exams in…" I looked at her, "Is it in 2 more days?"

She smirked, "4"

I made a funny face, "good to know."

She giggled lightly and picked up the menu, "So, what's good here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I usually look at pictures and stuff." I joked.

She smiled bigger and rolled her eyes, "such a child."

Her last word rung in my ears, I couldn't help but ask.

"Can I ask…" she looked up at me, "Where is your son?" I made sure to lower my voice.

She smiled in a way I ad never seen before, " he lives with the people who adopted him."

I stared at her she had a glow about her that seemed so grown up, I smiled feeling so lucky to see such a side a person could have.

"Have you ever met him?" I didn't feel bad for asking.

She looked at me and nodded, "Ya." she stared off into the distance.

"How old is he?"

"He'll be 4 next spring."

I felt a small tug in my chest. Riley looked so beautiful. And I just wanted to hug her and tell her how much I liked her.

The waiter interrupted , what I thought was a perfect moment; but others might disagree. I liked getting know every side of a person, to be able to make it past the walls they built up around themselves and it was making me fall in love.

The waiter cleared his throat, "Are you ready to order?"

Riley pointed to a dish- name on the menu and smiled.

I hurried and ran over the names of all the food. Got to hurry and pick something…

I felt stupid when I held up the menu and pointed to a picture, "I'll have this."

The waiter looked at me, I could tell he was holding back laughter. Riley bit her lip to keep from laughing.

The waiter didn't speak he just scribbled words down on the notepad and nodded.

I felt my face grow warm once he walked away. I dropped my head down on the table, I was an idiot.

Riley started giggled, which soon turned into her putting her head on the table to quiet her laughter.

I sat back up and tried not to smile. She lifted her head and pointed at me then put her head back down.

I glared at her, "That's how I order food okay." I took a drink of water and looked around the room. People were staring at us again. Mainly, at Riley once she had pounded the table and kept laughing.

After a minute it wasn't funny to me anymore and I wanted her to stop. I poked her shoulder,

"Riley its not that funny."

She lifted her head and looked at me, she covered her mouth, "Im sooo sorry.." she looked away from me and laughed some more.

I folded my arms trying not to smile. I re-played what I had done in my head. I acted incredibly lame, like a little kid that couldn't read yet.

Riley had stopped laughing once our food came back. But once the waiter smirked at me she let out another laugh.

"We should eat out more often." she joked.

I smirked, "Nope this is the last time."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food. Her eyes went wide.

"What?" I looked at her worried.

She swallowed before speaking, "This is good!"

I looked at her plate. I reached across and stole a bite.

She reached across and did the same to my plate.

I laughed a little, then remembered I had that meeting with Gustavo, it wasn't for a few more hours but I wanted to tell Riley about the concert.

"So.." I got her attention, "I'm going to be performing at a mix-concert and I was wondering if you want to come?"

She smiled, "Hmm. My exams will be over next week so I should be able too."

I nodded and smiled. I pulled her ticket I was carrying around in my wallet and handed it out for her.

"You'll need this."

She smirked and took it, "thanks James, im looking forward to it."

I leaned closer to her and whispered, "Maybe I could stay at your place afterwards?"

She raised her eyebrows, "If you wash my dishes for me then you can." she teased.

I laughed, "Riley." I looked up at then ceiling then back at her, "I would love to come wash your dishes after performing."

We both laughed and continued to eat our food.

After lunch, I hung out with her until I had to go meet at Roque Records. I was trying to leave but she wouldn't let me.

"Riley, you have to study anyways."

She grabbed my shirt and clung to me, "But it gets sooo boring." she whined.

I chuckled, "I have a meeting."

She pushed out her bottom lip and made a pouting face.

I smiled, "Riley…"

She pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back. Her lips were so warm and soft…. My hands grabbed her sides and I started pushing her towards the wall. Her fingers trickled down my torso, then shr brought her hands up and grabbed onto my neck. Our kissing grew deeper. Once I had her against the wall I put hands on both sides of her head. I pulled away, not that I didn't want to continue, but I really did have to get to the meeting or Gustavo would kill me.

She pulled her arms off my neck and hugged me. "Okay you win." she wispered

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, "want me to come back later?"

She pulled away and smiled, "You wish," she made a serious face, "I have to study."

I took my arms off her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at this then fluttered them open with flushed cheeks and her gorgeous smile.

"I love you." I whispered, and opened the door to walk out.

"I love you too James." she smiled as I shut the door behind me.

If I didn't have that meeting with the company I would've stayed with her.

I got to the meeting a few minutes late. I strolled into the office and found Gustavo and Kelli sitting alone.

"Your late?" he looked behind me, "Where's the other three?"

I shrugged " I wouldn't know." I looked down the hallway, it was empty.

I took a seat farthest from Gustavo.

There was a very awkward silence. I smiled nervously at Gustavo, then looked around the room trying to find something a bit more interesting.

After a few minutes, we heard people shouting and familiar laughs.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos stumbled into the room soaking wet.

Kendall smiled trying not to laugh, "Hello, sorry we're late Gustavo." he sat down next to me.

Carlos jumped up and screamed, "I feel so alive!"

Logan poked his head down the hall, "they're coming!" he slammed the door shut.

I looked from my friends to Gustavo.

Kelli got on her phone and called for security, While Logan held the door shut until the pounding and shouting went away.

Gustavo started talking before I could ask what the heck is going on, "It seems the fans of the other two bands have gone NUTS!"

My friends laughed but I gave a confused look, "what?"

Kendall turned to Gustavo and pointed to me, "James doesn't know whats going on, hes been with Riley."

I gave him an annoyed look but turned to Gustavo.

"All of the 'fans' don't want you guys to open the concert since your music careers have just begun. They think the company should pick a band who has been working harder at their jobs should play instead."

My eyes went wide and I had an annoyed look, "We have worked just as hard as anyone else!"

Everyone nodded.

"That's why I called this meeting," Gustavo continued, " Griffin wants you guys practicing and working until the concert."

We all stood up and started protesting it at once.

Kelli shouted over us, "Griffin will extend your time off afterwards if you do."

Carlos narrowed his eyes, "and if we don't?"

Logan and I both elbowed him.

Gustavo answered his question, "then everybody thinks Big time Rush is full of wussies who cant prove them wrong, and you don't get to PERFORM!"

I shrugged, Riley had to study anyways, and when I wasn't with her I wasn't do much anyways. "I'm good with that."

My friends all exchanged looks and shrugged, "we're not doing much anyways" Kendal admitted.

Logan and Carlos nodded, "nothing we cant do later" Logan smiled.

Gustavo and Kelli smiled, the Kelli blew a whistle.

"GET IN THE PRACTICE ROOM BOYS!"

Gustavo shouted and we all scrambled out of the office and into our practice room.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING IT! AND IF ANYONE DIDN'T LIKE IT…ILL CURSE YOUR GREAT GRANDCHILDREN! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA…LOL ITS REALLY LATE AND IM DEAD TIRED BUT I REALLY LOVE WRITING IT IS SUCH A PASSION. AND I GET TO MIX IT WITH BIG TIME RUSH SO ITS EVEN MORE FUN. I REALLY LOVE BIG TIME RUSH!**

**I AHTE IT WHEN I HEAR PEOPLE CALL THEM DUMB OR COMPARE THEM TO JUSTIN BEIBER AND ONE DIRECTION. I AM NOT A JUSTIN BEIBER FAN, SORRY TO ANYONE WHO IS BUT I JUST DON'T GET IT, HE DOESN'T REALLY SING HIS SONGS, HE SEEMS CONCEITED, AND HIS PANTS SAG! PEOPLE WHO SAG THEIR PANTS BECAUSE THEY THINK ITS COOL ARE DUMB! I DON'T HATE ONE DIRECTION, I DO LIKE SOME OF THEIR SONGS, BUT I , EVEN IF I TRY TO, I JUST DON'T GET INTO IT. SORRY NOT TRYING TO DIS ON OTHER BANDS AND PERFORMERS AND STUFF I JUST WANT TO EXPRESS HOW AMAZING I THINK BIG TIME RUSH IS TO ME! IF I COULD EVER GET THE CHANCE TO MEET THEM ID PROBABLY THROW UP, SAY ANYTHING THAT POPPED IN MY HEAD NO MATTER HOW RANDOM, THEN DIE OF HAPPINESS! **

**BIG TIME RUSH IS THE FIRST AND ONLY BAND SO FAR THAT I HAVE EVER GONE CRAZY OVER, BUT I DO ADMIT I GET MORE INTO CHARACTERS IN BOOKS THAN I DO CELEBRITIES AND STUFF. WHEN I FIRST SAW BIG TIME RUSH, THE TV SHOW, I THOUGHT IT WAS A LITTLE CLICHÉ AND SILLY BUT THEN I STARTED NOTICING HOW DIFFERENT THEY REALLY ARE FROM THEIR CHARACTERS. SO I STARTED TO ADMIRE THEIR ACTING. THEN WHEN I HEARD THEM SING , AND I MEAN LIKE REALLY SING, I WAS LITERALLY SPEECHLESS. TEHN I STARTED WATCHING VIDEOS OF THEM ON YOUTUBE AND STUFF. I SAW HOW MUCH FUN THEY WERE HAVING AND HOW MYUCH THEY WORKED FOR ALL THAT THEY HAVE, THAT'S WHEN I FELL IN LOVE! EVEN NOW I GO CRAZY REMEBERING HOW I FELT WHEN I FIRSTSTARTED GOING CRAZY OVER THEM! THEN THIS YEAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY THEY CAME TO SALT LAKE CITY AND PERFORMED AT THE USANA AMPHITHEATER! AS A SURPRISE MY SISTER GOT ME TICKETS ! GUESS WHERE OUR SEATS WERE?! THIRD ROW FROM THE FRONT! I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WET MY PANTS WHEN ONE OF THE SECURITY GUARDS POINTED OUT OUR SEATS TO US WHEN WE GOT LOST… I HAD THE BEST TIME I HAVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE! I TOOK SO MANY PICTURES I SAW SO MANY OTHER CRAZY FANS THERE AND BEST OF ALL I GOT TO BE SO CLASE TO THEM AND LISTEN TO THEM LIVE! AT FIRST I WAS NERVOUS THAT THEY WOULDN'T SOUND AS GOOD IN REAL LIFE, BUT ONCE THEY CAME OUT ON STAGE AND STARTED WITH THEIR SONG 'ELEVATE' I JUST JUMPED SCREAMED AND DANCED WITH MY SISTER! **

**WE HAD SO MUCH FUN! AND WHEN THEY ANNOUNCED THEY WERE GOING TO BRING GIRLS UP ON STAGE FOR THE 'WORLDWIDE' SONG. I FELL TO MY KNEES AND ALMOST CRIED. I WASN'T EVEN PICKED BUT THE THOUGHT THAT FOUR OTHER GIRLS IN THE CROWD WITH ME WHO SHARED THE SAME LOVE FOR THESE FOUR AMAZING MEN, I WAS JUST SO DANG HAPPY. CARLOS DID PICK THE GIRL STANDING NEXT TO ME, IT WAS INDA FUNNY BECAUSE SHE IMMEDIATELLY STARTED CRYING AND RAN UP. HE TOLD EVERYONE THE REASON WHY HE PICKED HER WAS BECAUSE SHE WAS JUMMPING THE HIGHEST. IT MADE ME WISH THAT INSTEAD OF FALLING TO THE GROUND IN SHOCK I SHOULD'VE JUMPED, BUT I WAS SAD I WAS HAPPY FOR THE GIRL! EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE GIRL, BUT WHEN THEY SANG THEIR SONG 'INVISBLE' THAT CARLOS WROTE ABOUT A TWEET SENT TO THEM BY A GIRL. THEN THAT SAME GIRL WHO HE PICKED THAT WAS SITTING NEXT TO ME BURST INTO TEARS . I TURNED TO HER FRIEND AND ASKED WHAT WAS WRONG HER FRIEND SAID SHE DIDN'T KNOW, BUT THE GIRL LIFTED HER HEAD AND SAID, "THAT WAS ME.." I SCREAMED AND JUMPED FOR HER! I COULDN'T BELIEVE HOW AMAZING MY NIGHT WAS BECOMING I GOT TO MEET AND SIT NEXT TO THE GIRL THAT BIG TIME RUSH WROTE A SONG FOR! AFTER THE CONCERT ENDED I HUGGED THE GIRL TOLD HER SHE SHOULD KNOW SHE WAS SPECIAL AND ALWAYS LOVE BIG TIM RUSH…WHICH IM NOT GOING TO LIE SHE ASKED IF SH E KNEW ME AND GAVE ME A WEIRD LOOK: ( WHICH MADE ME LAUGH BUT SHE STILL SMILED AND THANKED ME! HER FRIEND TOLD ME TO LEAVE HER ALONE THOUGH…..EVEN THOUGH I WASN'T BEING CREEPY I WAS JUST SO HAPPY FOR HER, HER LIFE HAD TO HAVE BEEN THE BEST ON THAT NIGHT! ANYWAYS I HOPE I DIDN'T RAMBLE TOO MUCH…LOL AND I DO WANT TO SAY THIS REALLY DID HAPPEN! IM NOT MAKING ANY OF THIS UP, I REALLY DID HAVE THIS MOST AMAZING EXPERIENCE AT THE BIG TIM RUSH CONCERT! I GOT SOME AWESOME PICTURES OF THE BIG TIME RUSH GUYS TOO….HEHEHE, I HAVE ONE THAT MAKES JAMES LOOK LIKE HES CRYING…LOL I LOOK AT IT AND LAUGH MY HEAD OFF! BUT I GOT COOL ONES OF THEM TOO, LIKE WHEN THEY POSE AND SING THEIRS HEARTS OUT AND WHEN THEY DANCED AND STUFF, I EVEN VIDEOD WHEN THEY FRIST CAME OUT ON STAGE AND THEY PLAYED THAT SHORT VIDEO RIGHT BEFORE….MY HEART ALMOST STOPPED. I CANT LIE I AM A VERY GULLIBLE PERSON, IF SOMEBODY TELLS ME SOMETHING IN ALL SERIOUSNESS I FALL FOR IT..WHICH ISNT FUN MOST OF THEM TIME BECAUSE MY FRIENDS ALWAYS TEASE AND MAKE FUN OF ME….BUT I LOVE THEM ANYWAYS! BUT ANYWAYS WHEN THEY STARTED PLAYING THAT VIDEO, I WAS LIKE "WHAT?! THEY ARE AT THE FRICKEN' AIRPORT?!" MY SISTER LOOKED SO CONFUSED WHEN I SAID THAT SO DID THE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF ME, THEY TURNED AROUND AND WERE LIKE, **

'**iT'S JUST A VIDEO!"**

**I WAS SO EMBARRESSED BUT THEN THE GUYS CAME OUT AND I DIDN'T REALLY CARE THAT EVERYONE WAS THINKING I WAS AN IDIOT!**

**LOL ANYWAYS…..I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE! WHICH IS A LOT! THEY ARE THE INSPIRATION THAT MADE ME WANT TO ACTUALLY START WRITING AND THEIR SONGS ARE AMAZING, FUN AND THEY ALL FOUR GUYS CAN SING AND I WISH THEM THE BEST, AND LOOK FORWARD TO THEIR FUTURE ALBUMS AND SONGS! I HOPE THAT SOMEDAY I COULD MEET THEM IN PERSON AND TELL THEM ALL THIS IN PERSON, BUT KNOWING HOW CRAZY IMPOSSIBLE THAT IS, I WILL JUST CONTINUE TO EXPRESS FEELINGS THROUGH MY STORY AND FUTURE STORIES! **

**PLUS KENDALL IS MY FAVORITE! JK I LOVE THEM AL EQUALLY WHEN I THINK ABOUT IT BUT RIGHT NOW, IM FOCUSSING ON HIM AND LOGAN! **

** LOVE, **

** REINOISWRITING!**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Reino's P.O.V.

I was spending all my time with my dad. He loved making me practice singing all day, and on our breaks we would go through the house and talk bout how things used to be. I told my mom and everyone else that I was hanging out with my friends from work. I didn't want to lie to them, but would rather everyone not know what I was really doing. Especially my mom, if she knew I was singing again she would go crazy and spill it to the whole world. I like just sharing my voice with my dad since he was the one who shows me how to use it.

We were running through scales and higher notes. I was having a little trouble getting a high c.

My dad stopped, "take a deep breath Rei, you've hit it before."

I nodded and took the time needed to get ready to try again.

I started at the beginning of the scale, I neared the end high c and relaxed my diaphragm.

My voice stayed clear and went higher. I stayed strong and held out the note even as the loss of oxygen made me started to feel light-headed.

My dad ended the scale and I finished. He jumped up and hugged me, "That was wonderful!"

I giggled happily. I had done it! I felt so ecstatic. My dad put me down and handed my crutches back to me.

"lets take another break."

I whined, "But I want to keep going."

He flicked my nose, "im not going to let you pass out from becoming light headed, Rei."

I nodded in agreement, my dad knew best.

I followed him into the kitchen to get a drink, I sat at the counter and gulped my water down.

"So when do you get off your crutches ?" he pointed at them.

I shrugged, "Im going in to see the doctor later today and then we'll know."

I remembered the concert Kendall wanted me to go to.

"hey dad.."

He looked at me, " what do you think of my brother's friends and their band?"

He thought it over in his head, "they seem like good guys."

I shook my head, "I mean as performers."

He smirked, " they have to be very talented im sure.." he narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Well I just ….their having a concert next week and I have a ticket to go and im just curious what you think of them."

He stared at me for a very long time before speaking, "should I tell you what I really think?"

I nodded.

He sighed and folded his arms, "I think they have talent , and you do to."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "huh?"

He chuckled then gave me a serious smile, "Reino don't you want to perform someday too?"

I shook my head, "No I just.." I stopped as he gave me a cold disbelieving stare.

" I only want to perform in the theater , like you did."

He shook his head, "But you could do so much more with your voice than just being in the theater."

I leaned back from him, "I don't want to." I said sternly.

He sighed, , "We'll see."

I glared back but kept my mouth shut.

After our break ended, I practiced a few more songs before I had to leave to make it home for my doctor appointment. I had only been home for a few minutes when my mom burst through the door,

"REEEEEIIIIINOOO!"

I jumped at the shocked. She noticed I was in the same room as her and she smiled, "You ready to go?"

Before I answered she ran back out the door and got in the car. I made my way out , not really trying to go fast but going.

Once we got to the hospital , we waited for what seemed forever. Maybe I was just being impatient, but I hated my crutches I wanted them to be gone. I want to be able to put both shoes on my foot not just one.

A nurse walked into the room, "Reino Welker?"

I stood up and made my way over to her with my mom close behind.

The nurse smiled, "Follow me."

She led us to another room where we waited for the actual doctor to come in. it didn't take as long before but I was being so impatient for no reason.

He walked in and smiled, "im Dr. Johnson.."

I cut him off, "finally. That took like forever."

My mom scowled at me and started to apologize. Dr. Johnson just laughed and said he feels the same way when he's waiting for his wife to get out of the bathroom. I laughed and my mother gave a disgraceful look.

He took me back into the room where they would do the x-rays. The table I lay on was so cold and it felt so weird to have that heavy lead coat placed over part of me so I wouldn't get any internal damage from the x-rays. After they got them they led me back into the room I was in before, also where my mom had been waiting for me to come back.

And guess what? Even more waiting came. The nurse assured us the doctor was on his way , but it had already been 20 minutes since they took the x-rays.

"what is taking so frickin long?!" I was wiggled my good foot in an agitated manner.

My mom gave a stern look, "Be Patient Reino." she scolded.

I drooped my head as if I was going limp.

The door opened and Dr. Johnson walked in with a white envelope in his hands.

He smiled , "How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic but my mom spoke hastily, "Is her foot better?"

He smiled and held the x-rays.

"Your foot is almost completely healed…"

I cut him off, "so I don't need crutches anymore?" I gave a hopeful look. I was tired of using those things, they hurt my under arms, and I took forever to get up and around.

He smiled, "Yes.."

I smiled wide. He continued, "But, your going to be wearing a foot brace."

I gave a confused look, "Huh?"

He leaned back against the small counter in the room.

"Its like, a really big shoe, its going to support your foot so you don't have to walk with crutches."

My mom nodded and smiled.

I frowned, "And how long will I have to wear it?" I groaned annoyed that I still wasn't going to be able to wear both my shoes.

"Just a week maybe two."

I groaned again. Dr. Johnson just laughed and talked with my mother for a few minutes before leaving the room.

The nurse came in not too long after that and put the brace on my foot.

She helped me stand up, "Okay, now I want you to try walking with it."

I went to pick up my foot. It was heavy. I sighed and tried again. I picked it up and dropped it.

I frowned at the nurse who was smiling.

"Its too heavy." I whined.

She patted my shoulder assuring me, "you'll get used to it, its not that heavy."

She smiled and asked my mom to sign some papers before she told me I could go home.

I felt like I was walking with a big brick tied to my ankle. I was getting frustrated when I got home and had to walk up the front porch stairs.

I picked up my leg with my hands and lifted it up.

My mom rolled her eyes at me, "Reino, you'll get used to it in a few days."

I glared at her as she shut the door behind her leaving me outside alone. I took my leg off the stair. I usually didn't give up easy but I was so annoyed right now. I was hiding my visits with my dad, I was going to a concert next week, I couldn't work anymore and my boss told me I had been replaced since I still couldn't come in….this all sucked. I scooted over to the grass and sat down. I looked at the houses across the street from mine. They were all just as huge and painted the same color as mine.

I remembered when we all first moved here. The only reason I got the room with the balcony was because I told James I should get to have it because I would actually be home. After my mom and I had moved out of my old house we had just been living in an apartment, but when she got married to James dad we all knew we were moving. I was sitting on the grass today was a very nice day, it was warm and sunny. I relaxed as I sat there by myself. My mind started wandering…..I haven't really seen the guys since I started going to my dads house every day. I wonder if Logan's sister is still in town? She's probably hanging all over Kendall…..but that girl is still so young she shouldn't be thinking about boys and getting married, she should be running around playing with her friends. That reminds me I need to start looking for an apartment in Sacramento so I have a place to live when I move up there for school this fall…..I wonder if my mom will be too busy with work to go with me. She has been swamped with summer holiday cooking specials. I suddenly got an idea and almost slapped myself for not thinking of it earlier. I should go with my dad. He said he was moving up there anyways for his job he was getting. Maybe we could get a place together? I was feeling so excited when I thought more about it. Would he want to live in the same place? I mean I am going to be very busy with school, it wouldn't be a burden to him if I asked to live with him when he moved, right? I threw myself backwards so I was now lying on the ground,

"UGH!" I groaned.

I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I immediately diverted my attention to it. James was home. I smiled and began to stand up when I realized he didn't come alone.

My smile fell but I was trying my best to put it back as I watched Riley climb out of his car. Her hair was curled nicely and she was wearing a semi formal summer dress. Both James and her smiled at me and intertwined hands.

"Hey Reino." James called out and waved to me.

Riley gave a confused look and pointed to my foot brace, "What happened to your foot dear?"

I almost fell over from the shock, she was completely different when I first met her. I remembered her telling me I'd better stay away from James. My eyes were wide and my jaw dropped, I thought of saying something rude but realized it wasn't worth it. James was obviously happy with her, I didn't want to ruin that.

I regained my smile, "You staying for dinner?"

James turned to Riley and smiled then looked back it me. My heart felt a small sting if pain when the way he looked at me changed from when he looked at Riley.

"Ya is mom inside?"

I nodded. They both smiled and walked inside. I stood outside for a few more minutes before gaining the courage to join then inside. I dragged my 'brick' for a foot behind me and went inside.

The three of them were in the kitchen my mom had started on making dinner and James sat with Riley talking with her.

I stared at the scene in front of me, my mom looked so happy that James wanted her to meet Riley. Riley actually looked very pretty, and she spoke so nicely…she did threaten me didn't she? Or did I imagine it all?

I shook my head , it wasn't my interest anymore. I walked into the kitchen and pulled an apple out of the fridge.

Before I could take a bite my mom took it from me, "Reino don't snack just before a meal."

I scowled.

I looked at James and Riley. They looked really good together and it was beginning to get on my nerves, why couldn't she have been or ugly or have a big nose or something?

Riley smiled at me, "So I hear your starting college next year Reino?"

I shrugged, "Ya…"

Everyone had turned their attention to me.

My mom was so enthusiastic, "She going to be going to The university in Sacramento!"

I leaned against the counter and looked around the room uninterested of talking about myself. I glanced at James who looked very surprised.

Riley smiled, "a university on your first year?" she sounded excited and smiled even bigger at me.

I stared blankly at her and James. I stole my apple back from my mom and hurriedly took a bite out of it.

My mom glared at me and opened her mouth, "REINO NICKY WELKER"

My eyes went wide, I hadn't been called by my full name since….I had never been called by my full name all it once.

Riley looked dead-panned. I raised an eyebrow at her.

She cleared her throat, "Your last name is Welker?"

My mom forgot she was upset with me and turned towards her.

Riley looked confused, "did it not change when your mom got married?"

My mom smiled sweetly and started talking before I could stop her,

"Well, Reino wanted to keep it the same as her fathers so he…"

My eyes went wide and I cut her off, "As to remember him, " I looked up with an overly dramatic effect, "rest his soul."

Riley looked guilty for asking, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

James narrowed his eyes at me and my mom looked at me very confused. I had always found some way to cut her off when she spoke of my dad through out the past years. I didn't want everyone to know. The topic hardly came up, but when it did I made sure to change the subject. I had to think fast before my mom started asking me why I had just implied her was dead, when she knew for a fact he wasn't.

I looked around frantically as my mom began to open her mouth to speak.

I panicked and just screamed, "EEEKKKK!"

My mom jumped back and looked at me surprised and worried at the same time. James narrowed his eyes even more realizing a little of what I was doing. Riley was totally fooled and was looking at me worriedly.

I thought quickly, "I just saw a mouse run behind you!" I pointed behind my mom who looked around and didn't see anything.

Riley and my mom looked around frantically. I looked at James who looked at me suspiciously. He was seeing right through my plan. I pretended to play it dumb so I could get out of the situation,

I tried to stay serious which was a little harder than I had thought, but I managed, "O well, it must have gotten away."

I shrugged taking another bite of my apple and making my way out of the kitchen. I could feel James' burning stare going through me, but kept myself from looking in his direction. Once I was out of everyone's earshot I let out a deep sigh and relief. That was the closest my mom had ever gotten to telling someone.

I sat down on the couch in our living room. And glanced back in the kitchen My mom was back to cooking , only Riley had offered to help and stood next to her ,chopping vegetables. My mom looked like she was having an amazing time. She finally had a girl around who knew what she was doing. My mom didn't have to tell her how to do anything, the two of them just talked while James stood up and looked my way.

He had a smirk on and I sunk into the couch as if it would make me disappear. As I felt his presence stand right behind me I looked around for the T.V. remote pretending not to notice him. It was just a few feet away, but before my hand reached it James snatched it. I jerked my head around and looked at him. He looked so triumphed at getting my attention too easily.

I mentally scolded myself for looking his way and not being able to look away, our eyes locked as James bent down on the back of the couch behind me and smirked.

I leaned away from him trying not to act too nervous around him and fearing what he was going to ask.

"that was quite a performance back there." he gave a devil's grin.

I just stared at him blankly.

"So, your hiding something about your father?"

I froze at his words. 'snap, snap, snap….what should I tell him? My brain scrambled quickly. I frowned at him and gave sad eyes, "Didn't you hear me say 'rest his soul'?" I quivered my lip slowly and acted as if I was going to burst into tears at any moment.

James stared at me for a few seconds before buying it. "sorry, I've just never been told what exactly happened to him." he reached out and patted my shoulder, "Its all good." he smiled and handed the remote to me before sitting down on the couch.

I was a little surprised he would give in so easily, but I didn't want to bring it back up.

I flipped through channels until I found something I liked. I stopped on an episode of 'TEEN WOLF". it was a show I had liked watching just recently.

As I sat there in silence watching the show, I prayed over and over in my head that this dinner would go by in a blink and no other questions or topics about me and my dad would come up.

Once James' dad got home and James, Riley, my mom and I were all ready to eat, then my mom talked and on about how proud she was of me getting into a good college.

She kept ranting but it was better than her speaking of my dad.

James looked very confused, "wait, how is she going to go to a school that is so far away?"

My mom laughed slightly, "She'll be moving out around the time her classes start."

James almost spit food out of his mouth. He coughed violently, and Riley, who was next to him, patted his back softly and handed him his glass of water.

"But she's only 17" he coughed out.

My mom smiled even bigger, no doubt she was just reminded my birthday was in a few days,

"That's right!" she clapped her hands together and turned to James' dad, "Reino's birthday is next week!"

His dad nodded and ate more of his food. He smiled at me then turned to my mom, " how should we celebrate it?"

My mom squealed with glee and started planning it out. I turned back to my food staying quiet. This was terrible…I had worked so hard to keep all that from being said when she just blurted it out. After a few minutes of that short chaos James wasn't coughing anymore and my mom turned her attention back to Riley. James was just giving me cold heartless stares from across the table. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and focused my attention on my plate. This was going to be a while….

It actually ended once everyone had finished the pie that was made for desert. James and Riley left after James informed us he wouldn't be coming back home tonight. I sighed as I went up to my room and plopped on my bed. At least that uncomfortable meal was finally over and I could just lay down and sleep.

I was drifting off to sleep when my phone started buzzing.

I groaned before answering the call, "Hello?"

"Hey you busy?" It was Caleb.

I scowled to myself, "What the….why.." I was getting to my boiling point and ready to scream.

He cut me off, "I know your mad but Reino, but if you come outside I can explain."

All my attention turned towards one word he said. "Your outside?" my eyes went wide and butterflies were beginning to grow in my stomach.

I heard him laugh a little, "Open your balcony doors."

I dropped my phone on the floor and drug my leg behind me as I made my way onto the balcony. I looked around before going over to the edge and looking down.

He was standing there smiling like crazy. I noticed he was dressed in the clothes I had picked out for him for that party for Big Time Rush we went to before their whole tour. I stared blankly at him, I couldn't tell if I should be happy, annoyed, angry or if I should make him leave.

"Caleb.." I whispered just loud enough so he could hear me.

He held up his arm and walked towards my house, "Wait, ill climb up then we'll talk."

He grabbed onto the bricks that lined our house and started climbing.

He was almost up over the edge, I ran over to help him climb over it. I grabbed his lower arm and he held onto my upper arm. He smiled and pulled me down a little so my face was close to his.

We both kept quiet as I helped him up over the edge and onto the balcony where I was. I walked over and shut the doors so no one would hear us. I sat on one of the chairs I always had out here and gestured for him to sit in the other.

I sat quietly waiting for him to speak first. When he didn't , I stared at him. He was looking out at the view I had. You could see lights from the bigger parts of the city, and a few stars were visible in the sky.

He smiled and folded his hands together, "So, I have been thinking about you."

I shifted nervously and he chuckled a little at me. He looked back out at the sky, "I know you still love James, but" he paused, "I have been wanting to tell you that I like for a very long time, at first I couldn't believe you bought when I said I was gay…"

I frowned at him, "How was I suppose to know, when you always talked about why you gave up on girls?"

He sighed and smiled at me, "I only always talked about that cus I didn't know what real gay guys talked about."

I rolled my eyes, feeling a little stupid, and looked away from him. Before he spoke again he scooted his chair closer to mine, "Have you thought about me at all?" this time his voice sounded nervous.

I felt guilty, not that I havent thought about it, I just didn't know how I could look at Caleb in a romantic way or as a friend.

I fiddled with my fingers, "I have…"

Caleb spoke to fast and excited, "And?"

I looked him in the eyes, "I don't know…..all of that happened so suddenly and so much has happened in the past couple weeks, and you haven't been around hardly at all.."

He gave a sad smile, "Oh,"

I felt like crying thinking about everything that has happened, "But I do need a friend."

The word 'friend' reminded me of why I never let anyone get close to me. I could hear my dad saying the words in my head, ' to have a friend is showing them your weak side..'. I quickly gathered my thoughts.

Caleb smiled and stood up holding out his hand, "I'm sorry I have been distant, I was afraid you were mad at me for kissing you."

I smiled slightly and stood up in front of him. I pulled him into a hug, he seemed surprised but soon wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

"I missed you, I felt like you had abandoned me" I confessed in a whispering tone.

He stroked the back of my hair softly, "do you remember when you dressed me for that party Kendall threw before their tour?"

I smiled knowing where this was going, "Your wearing it now."

He laughed and pulled back from me, "So you did notice."

I pulled my arms back to my sides and smiled, "of course your closet was so crazy I took for ever to find those."

He laughed and sat back down on the chair. He smiled at me, "What?"

I was smiling happily at him, "so what exactly have you been doing lately?"

He shrugged, 'Well , I've just been working and hanging out with people from school, but Brandon will be coming back from camp in a week or two."

"oh," I paused, "What about college next year?"

He laughed little, "im just going to a community college untill I get into a university."

"Oh." I sat back down in my chair and leaned back.

He slapped my arm playfully, "what about you?"

I felt my face get warm when I answered, "im moving up to Sacramento in August so I can attend the university."

His eyes went wide and he dropped his jaw, "You got into a university on the first year?!"

I shrugged and smiled a little at him, "Ya.."

"And your moving away in August?!"

I nodded, "ya so , I have to start looking for an apartment up there soon."

He leaned back in his seat, "Maybe I should hurry and apply to get in." he made himself sound serious,

I raised my eyebrows at him. He laughed quietly, "I'm kidding."

I let out a sigh and leaned over so my head rested on shoulder.

"I want you to come visit me when you can, so I don't get lonely ."

He gave me a happy surprised look. I scowled at him behind a smile, "That's not what I meant."

He laughed, "Your so easy to tease!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed too.

"are you going to be living alone?" he looked very curious.

I hadn't asked my dad anything yet, so technically if I told him I wasn't I wouldn't be lying.

"As far as I know, I will be."

He seemed relieved and grinned at this, "So I can visit when ever I want?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No, you have to call first."

He gave a stupid look, "Of course I will."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder, "its nice to have you as a friend Caleb."

He cleared his throat slowly , "is that all im gonna be?" he sounded calm, but serious.

I yawned, "I don't know, yet."

He smirked and lay his chin on top of my head, "Good answer."

I giggled tiredly ,suddenly unable to keep my eyes open.

I let out one last yawn and mumbled, "We'll see…" I felt so warm next to him, I cuddled closer and went to sleep.

**A/N: SO THIS CHAPTER HAD A LOT HAPPEN BUT THERES NOT A LOT OF SPARKS BETWEEN REINO AND CALEB, OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE THE STORY WILL NOT TURN OUT THAT WAY….BUT ANYWAYS THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE CONCERT CHAPTER, INCLUDING REINO'S BIRTHDAY! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT EVEN IF YOU HAVE ALREADY LEFT ONE, EVEN IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO TELL ME TO UPDATE SOON! JUST TALK TO ME! LOL HOPE VERYONE ENJOYS THIS STORY AND CONTINUES TO READ MORE!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, I DON'T CLAIM ANY TITLES FOR THE TV SHOW CAST PEOPLE(WHO WILL BE MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER) OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS THAT I PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_**TIL I FORGET ABOUT YOU **_**AND **_**THE CITY IS OURS, **_**I DON'T NOT CLAIM THEM. I DO NOT OWN THEM BUT MY CHARACTERS SUCH AS REINO, CALEB, AND THE OTHERS THAT ARE NOT IN THE ORIGINAL ARE MINE: ) **


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

James P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes realizing it was now morning. I had my arms wrapped around Riley, I snuggled closer to her and took a deep breath. She smelled so nice, I gently pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

She hummed slowly in her sleep. I smiled, she looked so peaceful…..WHACK! Her hand came up and hit the bottom of my chin.

She tiredly opened her eyes, "good morning." she whispered and sat up slightly.

I moved my chin with one of my hands, the strength this girl has when she is asleep…

I smiled at her, Riley had finished her exams a few days ago and we've been inseparable since.

I stretched my arms out and sat up on her bed, "good morning." I leaned over closer to her and smirked.

She blushed lightly and leaned closer so our lips just slightly brushed the others.

"So.." she whispered keeping a flirty sound to her voice, "What should we do this morning?"

I just smirked and began pressing my lips to hers. Just as I did, she jumped off the bed,

"I was thinking we should go out," she teased me, "Like shopping or, to the park,"

I lay back in the bed, "You read my mind like an open book." I played her game.

I reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back to the bed. She giggled and moved in towards me.

I quickly sat up and leaned away from her, "The park is sounding the best, what do yo.." she cut me off from teasing her, Attacking my lips and pushing me back down.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. She tangled her fingers in my hair messing it up even more. I was already shirtless, but I placed my hands under her tank top and ran my hands down her back. Kissing her was like giving a dehydrated person water, I just couldn't get enough, I needed more, I had to have it. I pulled her right up against me, and drew my lips down to her neck. I placed passionate kisses until I was beginning to leave a mark. Riley giggled slightly and gasped as I did this.

'the perfect way to start the day..' I thought and smirked to myself as Riley and I continued.

After we had officially gotten up and dressed for the day, we ate breakfast before leaving her apartment. It was the day of the concert and I had to meet up with the rest of the guys to practice. I was meeting everyone at the location where the concert was being held. Riley said she wanted to come watch the rehearsal since before her exams ended then she didn't pay a lot of attention on me.

Once we got there, I locked my hand with hers as we approached the entrance. She looked at me with sparkles in her eyes and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh softly and kiss her forehead. She turned pink and looked ahead as I saw my friends looking at us. I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming…

Carlos shouted and jumped crazily, "AWWWW! James and Riley are so cute together!"

They all came over and greeted us.

Kendall winked at Riley, "I assume James resent maturity is a thanks to you."

Riley looked down at the ground and her face was growing darker.

Logan high-fived him and laughed, "So , now I get why your so late," he leaned closer to me whispering loud enough for everyone to hear, "lucky you, getting some every night."

I laughed nervously and felt a deep embarrassing blush grow over my face. Riley wouldn't look up at them but she turned to me, "I'm gonna go sit down over there." she whispered and hurried away.

She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

Carlos found this completely amusing and couldn't stop laughing. Logan and Kendall kept saying remarks like this to me and high-fiving each other.

I rolled my eyes, "At least I have some one."

Kendall smirked, "Im working on it."

Logan smacked him, "TO bad I'll be winning."

I sighed, "You guys still going on about getting Reino?"

They both shrugged their shoulders, Logan saying, "Its a lot harder when you don't understand what she's thinking."

Kendall nodded in agreement, "Ya, she doesn't like to talk about herself, so its hard."

I smirked knowing exactly what they meant. Even I didn't understand a lot of things about Reino, but it wasn't so much a big of deal anymore.

Kendall got lost in his thoughts and smirked to himself.

Then after a moment, "but I did get her to agree to coming to the concert tonight.."

Logan , Carlos and I jerked our heads to look back at him, "What?!"

I started, "How.."

Carlos cut me off, "When.."

Logan cut him off, "huh?"

Kendall looked at us smiling devilishly, " I just asked her if she wanted to go and gave her a ticket."

I furrowed my eyebrows, 'that didn't sound like Reino..' I thought.

Logan narrowed his eyes, "I thought she said she didn't like concerts?"

We all gave Kendall skeptical looks sensing he wasn't telling us everything.

None of us got to find out , because Gustavo and Kelli came over to us, "GET BACK STAGE NOW SO YOU CAN PRACTICE!"

We all jumped and ran to do as we were instructed.

Reino's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I sat up tiredly and rubbed my eyes. I noticed Caleb asleep in a chair across the room. I smiled slightly, he was really good looking, I just didn't feel that , I don't know, connection. I decided I was going to try and look at him in a different way, what if there was something there? But I didn't want a relationship like that now I needed total focus on preparing for my move. I climbed out of bed noticing I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I went into my clothes to pull out some new clothes. The door creaked loudly and Caleb jump out of the chair. He blinked a few times before looking at me.

I tried my best to keep from laughing but his reaction caught me off guard. I covered my mouth as I laughed. Caleb started laughing too. Until there was a knock on my door, "Reino?"

It was my mom. Both Caleb and I exchanged worried looks before he ran over and jump in the closet; I slammed the closet door shut, as my mom opened my door letting herself in.

She looked at me curiously, "Reino.."

I gave a cheerful smile, "Just getting up, "

She narrowed her eyes, "I thought I heard people laughing?"

I looked around the room then started laughing forcefully. Then I laughed higher, then lower.

My mom raised her eyebrows at me.

"Im, …uh.. Trying out different laughs." I continued with the weird laughs.

My mom stared at me blankly for a few minutes before smiling, "Hurry and get dressed."

I leaned my back against the door and let out a heavy breath once she left and shut the door behind her.

I heard Caleb whisper from inside the closet, "that was the lamest cover ever."

I turned around and opened the door staring at him, "what else was I suppose to do, she would've assumed the worst and killed me on the spot!" I tried keeping my voice down.

Caleb smirked. I grabbed his arm and yanked him up out of the closet.

"just hurry back home." I pushed him towards the balcony doors.

He walked out willfully. As he started to climb over the edge he grabbed my hand, "What are you doing today, lets do something."

I dropped my shoulders remembering today was the Big time rush concert I had to go to, "Im going to my brothers concert."

He frowned, "Why?" even though the expression on his face told me he had already thought of a reason.

I couldn't think of anything to explain why I had to, "Im not going for the reason your thinking,"

He gave a suspicious look, "then why are you going?"

I shrugged, " I don't know.." looked down at my feet and lied.

Caleb looked at me and sighed before giving a smile, "then I guess ill go get ready for the concert!"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

He chuckled, "If that's where your going to be and I want to spend time with you, then ill just have to tag along."

I rolled my head and slapped the top of his head slightly, "Just hurry before my mom comes back."

He smiled and started climbing down, "I feel like I did something obstreperous, sneaking back out."

I rolled my eyes and smiled after walking back inside from my balcony. I shut the doors behind me and went back over to my closet.

I was about to get dressed when my mom burst back through the door, this time with 3 people I had never seen before behind her.

I looked confused and worried at the same time, "What are…"

She cut me off, "I want you to look perfect today!"

I felt slightly insulted by this but knew my mom meant well. I frowned remembering it was one of the most dreadful days in the year. My 18th birthday had arrived. I had been dreading it since my mother had begin anticipating it. She was going all out.

My mom introduced the people trespassing with her, she pointed to a tall guy with a GO-T holding a hairdryer and had a belt with other hair products and tools, "This is Wesley, an amazing hair dresser from my studio who has volunteered to be on the team today of making you look perfect today!"

Wesley did a pose as my mom clapped and moved onto the short Latino brunette who was next,

"Nancy is a makeup and nail artist who is going to make you look like super star!"

My mom was talking like a game show host, after Nancy posed the next girl stepped forward,

"Next, we have Laney! Laney is a clothes designer and stylist who is going to make sure your wearing something that catches the eyes of every guy today!"

Laney posed with the other two as my mom ran forward and hugged me, "Oh! Reino, im going to make sure today is absolutely amazing for you!"

She kissed my forehead before smiling and turning to her hired help,

"Make her look like a model!"

The three nodded as my mom gave one last wave to me before leaving the room.

She was way too excited about this, but I didn't exactly hate the idea being fixed up and dressed by professionals.

Laney smiled and came over to my closet, "Lets find you something to wear."

Wesley gestured for me to take a seat at my desk in front of the mirror. Nancy pinched my cheeks.

"Ouch!" I glared and rubbed them.

She sighed, "Give me your hand." I obeyed, because she sounded so serious. She looked at my fingers.

"Terrible." she shook her head softly and started pulling out tons of tools out of her bag.

Wesley tapped his chin wonderingly and looked at my hair.

He looked around the room and noticed I had a bathroom attached to it.

He pushed me out of the chair, "Lets move her into the bathroom."

They picked up their gear and I followed close behind them. Wesley washed my hair in the sink as Nancy worked on my nails.

I wanted to be excited about the situation, I mean seriously, not many people have their parents 'rent' professionals to get them ready for their birthday. I appreciated that my mom would go to such lengths, but these three people criticized everything wrong about me. How my hair was too dry at its end, how my nails were weak, and occasionally I heard Laney shout from inside my bedroom words like, 'eww' and 'ugly'. I didn't care what she thought I liked the clothes in my closet.

I was doing my best to relax when Wesley pulled a bottle of hair dye out of his bag.

I grabbed his arm, "What is that?"

He smiled assuring, "im going to give your hair a tint of color."

I let go of his arm, "I like my hair color though." I folded my arms, even though Nancy yanked them back and continued working on them.

Wesley frowned, " I was given permission to do what it takes to make you look amazing" He looked up into the air as if imagining it, then turned back to me, "I am a professional. And I know that with your skin tone a dark purple tint .."

I cut him off shouting, "Your going to make my hair purple?!"

He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, "no im just going to tint it, its going to look dark purple only in certain lighting."

I let out a deep breath, "You really think it'll look good on me?"

He smiled and pulled my hair back, "I know it will."

I felt a little more at ease, but couldn't quite imagine if it would look good.

Once the tinting was done, Wesley pulled to top of my hair up into a little pony tail.

He smiled at me, "Your hair is so long and beautiful when you don't notice the ends are dried out."

By this time I was getting used to their insults. I shrugged and he smiled.

He pulled out a pair of scissors and before I could protest against it he snipped the hair he had pulled up off.

I dropped my jaw and flipped around looking in the mirror.

My face went red with anger, "You cut my hair!"

I stopped and looked in the mirror the purple tint did look good on me…I went back to the real problem.

I turned towards Wesley giving a death glare. He looked scared and took a step away,

"Girl, let me just show you…"

I lunged at him , "I loved my hair and you ruined it! How could you do this to someone!" I was being overly dramatic, but seriously what did he do that for?!

I pinned him down on the floor ready to punch, when Nancy ripped the ponytail out of my hair. I jumped up and faced her, "Ouch!"

She smiled and turned me towards the mirror. I froze completely. My hair wasn't ruined, it looked like some kind of anime characters. I had bangs parted slightly to the side the swept down across my face, it was I little poofy and looked good. I knew I was pretty but this was like steps above that.

I turned red with embarrassment at how I had just acted. Wesley stood up and laughed at me staring at myself.

Wesley sat me back down and I just kept staring at myself still not believing I looked that way.

"Its called the emo-cut," He pulled out a comb and held his scissors back up, "Im going to put in some layers if you don't attempt murder again."

I turned red and nodded, "I'm sorry.."

Nancy smiled and began painting my nails a glossy light pink, "We're professionals sweetie, plus your mom paid us already, were not going to make you look bad."

I smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I just get so protective of my hair."

Wesley smirked as he snipped little by little, "So we see." he joked.

I giggled, still embarrassed with myself. Nancy started talking with me and Wesley as they both continued to 'work' on me.

I continued to look in the mirror as Nancy finished up my makeup. Wesley had finished my hair moments ago, after toping it off by placing a small crown in the top. He was now helping Laney make the final decisions on my clothes.

Nancy smiled and turned on the radio, "everything is always more fun with music playing."

She mumbled the words to the song that was playing. I had a small part of me urge to start singing, I was going to scold my self, but remembered what my dad told me.

'_Reino, you cant only share your voice with me, someday I know you'll want to share it across the world and millions of people will fall in love with the sound of it'. …_

I sighed, and felt that this one time would be okay.

I opened my mouth and started singing, Nancy smiled and sang louder with me. She finished up final touches and we both started singing even louder.

Wesley and Laney entered the room with shocked expressions. I felt so happy inside and butterflies made me gain courage to stand up on my chair and burst even louder into song. They all danced around and smiled. I shook my hair like I was some kind of rock star and danced.

Out of no where I heard a scream and fell off the chair. I looked up to see my mom run into the room.

I froze and stared at her as she squealed, "You sang?! You really sang again! Reino!"

She looked like she was going to cry as she darted at me and pulled me up into her arms.

She smiled and looked back at Wesley, Nancy, and Laney, "AND she looks absolutely wonderful!"

The three pro's smiled and nodded as my mom fussed over me.

I groaned, "Mom…."

She let go of me and stepped back, "Now hurry up and get dressed if your going to make it for your brothers concert!"

I smirked at her as she danced out of the room. I looked at my watch, only 45 minutes untill the concert started. I wouldn't mind being late but Kendall made sure I knew he wouldn't keep quiet unless I was there on time and didn't leave until the end.

Wesley and Nancy grabbed my hands and led me out of the bathroom and in the bedroom. My mouth dropped at the sight of clothes and shoes everywhere.

"what the heck happened?" I narrowed my eyes at Laney.

She smiled, "I have finally narrowed it down to 3 outfits that are …presentable."

I folded my arms and glared around the room.

Laney pointed to the three outfits she approved of that were laid in a clearing of all my stuff.

The first one was a black sundress, matched with converse shoes and beaded necklaces and bracelets; the second was skinny jeans, a pair of black flats, purple tank top, and a leather jacket; the last outfit she had laid out was black t-shit and shredded black skinny jeans.

I raised my eyebrows, the three options were all so different from each other. I looked at Laney as she stared me down.

"Spin around slowly.." she instructed as Wesley and Nancy stood beside her staring too.

I did as she said, feeling weird as they look at me from head to toe.

Laney smiled, "Not a bad figure…."

I turned red and looked down.

Nancy narrowed her eyes, "And she had nice legs.."

That complement made me feel good, it was like letting me know all the running and workouts I do , don't go unnoticed.

Wesley smiled and picked up the black sundress, "With her hairstyle and color, I think this should suit her the best."

Laney frowned, "But the purple tank top will look so good with her hair"

Nancy looked from one outfit to the other, "Personally I like the shredded skinny jeans."

They all smiled at me waiting for me to agree with one of them.

I shrugged my shoulders, " I wanted to wear shorts actually."

Laney jumped over to a pile of clothes and stood up holding a pair of dark blue shorts that had faded lines going across them.

She smiled and handed them to me.

"Now for a shirt.." Wesley looked around in a pile near him.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I thought you a professional?" I turned to Laney.

Nancy smirked, "She is still 'in the making', but once people see the job she has helped do on you then it should boost things."

My eyes went wide, "what do you mean 'when people see the job she did on me'?"

She gave me a stupid look and laughed a little, "Aren't you going to become a singer?"

I looked away from her and sat on the edge of my bed, "not really.." I mumbled.

All their eyes looked at me in surprise and the room went quiet.

Laney cut off the silence as she grabbed a thick strapped purple tank top and held it up, "this should look great!"

She threw it at me along with the shorts. I made my way in the bathroom to change.

After I came out they all turned around and looked at me.

Each of them gave a smile and a thumbs up.

Laney handed me a belt that matched my shorts and smiled, "You look awesome!"

Wesley clapped, "Your mom gave us this an said you have to wear it."

Before I could see what was in his hands he slapped a sticker on my shirt.

I looked down it, it read 'I'm 18!' in pink sparkly words. I smiled and rolled my eyes leaving the sticker where it was placed. I took a look in the mirror, the transformation was incredible and I felt like a completely new person.

I turned back to the three of them and smiled, "Thank you!' and turned to Wesley, "im sorry for attacking you.."

They all laughed and Wesley smirked, " A first time experience is something everyone needs, even if it truly feels like they were going to kill you."

I laughed with them and they gathered up their things to leave. Laney and I worked on putting all my clothes back into there places.

Once they were done cleaning up and my room was almost back to the way it was before my phone buzzed.

It was a message from Kendall

K: Concert starts in 5 minutes, where are you?

I looked at the clock on my wall.

"Oh no.." I whispered as I grabbed my keys, ticket to get in, and ran out of the door.

My phone buzzed again and I looked down at it,

K: if your late there is a penalty: ) so, no rush I already have the perfect thing in mind.

I growled and drove as fast as I could. Knowing Kendall he will make me take the penalty if I'm one second late. I smiled to my self a little, today was definitely going to be fun though.

Once I got there, I looked at my watch. I was late, and still couldn't find a parking spot. The place was crowded, everyone looked like they were having fun though. I could hear the music start from the concert as I finally found a place to park. I took off running towards the entrance. As I got closer I could see the stage. Big time rush was starting their song, '_Til I forget about you'._

I handed my ticket to the person at the gates before making my way threw the jumping ground and screaming girls. I bumped into a few people,

"Ou, oh sorry.."

I did my best not to fall down. I spotted a few familiar faces and made my way towards them.

Caleb was standing next to Jo and Camille dancing and cheering. There was another tall guy holding Jo's hand smiling like crazy.

I looked their way and shouted to them, "Caleb! Jo! Camille!"

They couldn't hear me. I let out a deep breath and forced my way to them.

Caleb looked over at me and froze. Camille Jo and the other guy noticed this and looked my way.

Camille smiled at me, she was the only one not frozen, "Oh my gosh!" she grabbed my hand and squealed.

The guy with Jo leaned down to her, "Who is that and why are we staring at her?"

Jo smiled, "that's Reino, she's a friend." he nodded and they both greeted me.

"You look amazing!" Camille screamed.

I turned pink, "thanks."

Camille looked forward and grabbed my hand lifting it up, "Lets cheer for the guys!"

I smiled at her, she was so full of life. I looked up at the stage. It was seeing those for weirdo's performing. They looked so serious and really got into the song.

Kendall was singing the lead part as the others did the back up,

"_..Dance hard laugh more, turn the music up now, _

_Party like a rock star, Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to…_

'_Til I forget about …_

_Jump up fall down, gotta play it loud now, _

_Don't care, my head's, spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to,_

'_Til I forget about you…" _

He looked right at us. I stared at him, noticing that he was looking at Jo.

Once Carlos took the next lead, Kendall looked away and smiled at the rest of the crowd.

I suddenly felt really sad for him, he really did like her. I looked up at James, I knew how Kendall felt. I wanted to be with someone I couldn't. I sighed, maybe he'll be cheered up at least a little that I made it.

I know what I'll do! Once there done performing I'll do what I can to cheer him up. I smiled to myself, I didn't want anyone to feel that way, and it will be a good way to keep my spirits up too. It's my birthday, no time to feel bad or sulk!

I started dancing to the beat of the song, I felt really good listening to them sing. And they looked happy, despite the looks on Kendal's face ,he did look happy just to be singing up there on stage.

I didn't know the words to the song but when they sang the words I felt I twist in my stomach, not in a bad way.

After they ended the song, I screamed and shouted with Camille.

"WOOOOO!"

She was so giggly and excited. Her enthusiasm was contagious and I couldn't stand still. Caleb smirked and laughed at me as I danced and screamed in the crowd.

Big time rush sang one more song before exiting the stage.

To my surprise, they all, with the exception of James, appeared next to us in the crowd.

I did something that even I was surprised at, I practically pounced on Kendal. I hugged him.

He stood frozen before he spoke, "Reino?"

I pulled away and nodded enthusiastically. Logan and Carlos dropped their jaws and hugged me too.

Kendall just stared at me with wide eyes.

Jo nudged him, 'You guys did great!"

He smiled and nodded still staring at me.

Carlos was overly excited just like I was, "What happened to you?!"

I shrugged and smirked at Camille, "she rubbed off on me."

Camille smacked my arm and smiled.

Kendall finally snapped back to normal, "Ya, what happened your so different.."

Logan pointed to the sticker on my shirt, "It's your birthday today?!"

Everyone looked at me shocked. My eyes narrowed and I lost all the excitement.

I ripped it off my shirt and frowned, "so?" I mumbled.

Carlos scowled at me, "don't loose all your excitement just like that!"

I laughed at him. He frowned at Logan, "you made her normal again."

Logan gave Carlos a funny smile.

Kendall finally smiled, "You made such a drastic change, and you didn't even tell us it was your birthday!"

I shrugged and looked back up at the next band, I leaned closer to them, "Lets talk later!"

I started jumping again , and they soon joined in with me.

Kendall made his way next to me not long after. He leaned closer and whispered into my ear,

"You still have a penalty for being late, princess," he smiled at the crown in my hair.

I felt a lump grow in my stomach. I pushing the feeling away and ignored him.

Maybe I wont try to keep his mind off of Jo…..oh well its not the penalty will be anything I cant do, besides he promised nothing against morals or the law…so why im I getting worried about it?

**A/N: SOOOOOO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I LOVED WRITING IT, I HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL INTERESTED AND LOVES READING MY STORY! IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE SOME MORE THIS WEEKEND SINCE I HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, THEY BELONG TO NICKELODEON. BUT I AM A BIG TIME FAN (LIKE MY CHOICE OF WORDS LOL) AND THIS IS FANFICTION! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THEIR SONG **_**TIL I FORGET ABOUT YOU**_**, THE CREDIT FOR THAT GOES TO ITS OWNER, (WHICH I DON'T KNOW IF THAT EXACTLY GOES TO NICKELODEON, I WOULD ASSUME THEY OWN IT TOO, BUT WHO KNOWS HOW THOSE THINGS WORK) ANYWAYS, KEEP READING, COMMENTING, AND LOVING!**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Reino's P.O.V.

After the concert ended everyone came back to my house for the enormous party my mother was having for me. When I first walked through the door I saw all of our neighbors and a few people from my school, literally only like two, and tons of people I seriously didn't know.

My mom smiled and hugged me tight, "did you have fun sweetie?!"

I looked around at all the people, very confused.

"Mom, who are all these people?"

Smiled and looked around letting me out of her grasp, "its everyone that wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

She brushed my bangs out of my face and pushed me towards the crowd before disappearing.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Riley, Camille, Jo and her boyfriend all came in , grinning as they looked around.

"Sweet!" Carlos shouted and jumped. He almost knocked me down as he pulled me into a hug so tight I couldn't breathe, "Happy Birthday Reino!"

I smiled, but when he didn't let go and I was feeling nauseous from lack of air I pushed him off of me.

I gasped for air as he laughed then turned to the crowd and started dancing to the music.

I rolled my eyes.

Camille smirked and stood next to me, "Epic party!"

I looked around and frowned. Jo smiled and left with Camille and her boyfriend, who I don't remember the name to.

Logan smiled and took a step closer to me, "You should have told us it was your birthday, we would have gotten you something."

"Exactly." I stared at him.

He shrugged and laughed nervously before turning to take a step away, "Save a slow dance for me?"

And gave a small friendly smile, "Sure."

His smile grew just a little bigger before he went over to join Carlos on the dance floor.

Kendall moved closer and I jumped away before he could speak. I was dreading what he would come up with as a penalty for being late. Though the concert was actually a lot more fun then I had anticipated, but somehow I could tell he was planning something terrible for this next one.

Caleb stared from me to Kendall before steeping closer to me, "Reino, how about we go over there?"

He grabbed my arm , without a second thought I escaped with him away from Kendall; who was smirking like the devil.

We stopped next to a huge table full of food, and Caleb crossed his arms and stared at me,

"what was that all about?"

I gave a stupid look and lost eye contact with him. He let out a sigh and lifted my chin so I faced him.

He immediately assumed the worst, "What did he do to you?"

I raised my eyebrows and dropped my jaw, "Nothing!"

He gave an unbelieving look, "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

I frowned and crinkled my nose, "its none of your business." I mumbled.

He frowned and his eyes went wide, "So something did happen.."

I rolled my eyes, "Not what your thinking, THAT would never happen," I pushed past him and walked away. It wasn't his business and he should know better than to assume such nonsense.

I sighed and looked around at everyone.

A small tingle ran across my skin, I started to feel lonely, I wish my dad was here. My mom most likely didn't invite him, which I appreciated and loathed. I leaned against the wall and scanned the room before spotting James and Riley dancing together. James was smiling and laughing, Riley smirked and watched him intently. The look in her eyes was just like the one my mom once had for my dad. I sighed, I wanted to feel happy with everything I have, not that I'm not grateful, I just feel alone. I stared at James and Riley a little longer before deciding to find somewhere quiet for a while.

I noticed everyone was inside so I carefully made my way out on our back porch. I shut the door behind me and sat down.

"I cant wait 'til I move" I mumbled to myself. I moved onto the grass and laid down looking up at the night sky. It was so dark already, few stars were visible, but the moon look so bright and full.

I smiled to myself and took in a deep breathe as I closed my eyes. I let all my worries go, and just thought about how someday I will shine bright too. Just as my dad did in theater on the stage, I too, would become have that spotlight on me and sing my heart out in some play….. I couldn't wait until I moved to Sacramento, I can leave so many things behind and focus on my career. I needed to start looking for an apartment. I went over my schedule in my head for tomorrow, the only thing I knew I wanted to do was visit with my dad like I usually did. He could come with me, that would be fun, just me and him driving out there getting to talk and hang out the whole day…..my smile grew, it would be a perfect day tomorrow.

I was laying there for a little longer before I heard the back door open, I sat up quickly and turned around. My eyes met with a pair of green/hazel eyes and a knowing smirk. I slumped my shoulders and lay back down ignoring Kendall.

He laughed a little as I heard him make his way over to me. He sat down next to me and gave a confused look, "what are you doing?"

I ignored him and stared at the moon, again.

He rolled his eyes and looked up too.

I sighed, "ever notice that you always seem to ruin my perfect moments?"

He laughed and turned to me, "Nice, that's what I was going for." He sounded sarcastic.

The silence was beginning to annoy me so I gained the courage to ask, "Are you gonna give me my penalty or do you just like torturing my mind?"

He laughed and this time I made eye contact with him.

He smirked and hesitated a little, "You have to take me with you."

I sat up slightly and raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, "Huh?"

He elbowed me teasingly, " When you move, I want your address."

I froze and narrowed my eyes, "How do you know about that?"

He shrugged then gave an evilly happy look, "James."

I looked down at my feet and scowled. All my happy thoughts polluted themselves with being visited by everyone when its most inconvenient for me.

I groaned, "Cant you pick something else?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, "I have thought of other things , but this is what I want from you the most."

I frowned even more and my eye twitched. I thought about it and an idea came to me, "What if I be your slave for a day?"

He looked surprised but took a minute to think it over, "You promise to do exactly everything I say for an entire day?"

I nodded not thinking about it, "Yup."

He leaned closer and smirked, "Everything?"

I stared at him as if it would let me read his mind, "But, it still has to apply the previous rules, about nothing against morals or the law."

He acted as if he thought it over again, "Ya,…..a no."

I frowned, "Why not, wouldn't you like ordering me around for a day?"

He chuckled, "as fun as that sounds…..I like my idea more."

I laid my head and my knees and groaned, "I hate you." I mumbled.

He put his arm around my back and leaned closer, "Isn't this romantic.." he paused "staring at the moon like this?"

I rolled my eyes and pinched his arm. He yelped and pulled it away.

"I don't even have a place yet?"

He seemed in shock that I would tell him this.

I smirked thinking I had gained an upper hand, "I cant give you an address that doesn't exist, so you have to pick something else."

He stared at me for a moment before smirking back, "You have plenty of time before you move to find a place, you just have to give it to me once you know it."

My smirk fell and I growled annoyed at him. Feeling a little stupid for thinking he wouldn't say something like that.

"And.." he continued, "If you don't give me the right address…."

I cut him off giving in, "Fine, if you want something so stupid then I'll give it to you."

He smirked as I continued, "But there will be rules. If you decided to come you have to let me know before hand and you cant come if its an inconvenience for me."

He looked back up at the sky, "Don't worry, ill do 'exactly' what you say."

Somehow he seemed more to be teasing than actually meaning his words.

I slumped on the grass and let out a sigh.

"When are you going to look for your apartment?"

I shrugged but before I could speak he went on, "It's decided, I want to go with you then."

I raised my eyebrows and dropped my jaw, "No!"

He smirked.

I glared, "You cant."

He stared at me for a long time before responding, "who are you going with?"

I leaned away from him and bit my lip.

He smiled even bigger, "I bet your dad would love to have me come along." he whispered.

I scowled and groaned, "You cant come."

He ignored me and asked, "When are you going?"

"I don't know.." I lied, unfortunately he saw through it.

"Tomorrow isn't it?" he sounded way to happy about all of this.

I stared at him in fear, if I had to pick someone I hated the most right now it would be him. Behaving so arrogant and acting like he knew everything….ugh, I need to find an upper hand so he cant use my secret against me.

I turned around and walked back through the door, hearing him follow and laugh to himself behind me. Once I was inside Logan appeared in front of me as a slow song started.

He smiled with light pink cheeks, "You mind if I steal this dance?"

I took a deep breath so my annoyance at Kendall wouldn't get to me.

I gave a small smile and followed him into the dancing crowd.

We assumed dance position and stepped to the music. Logan was surprisingly a good dancer, me on the other hand I kind of sucked at it.

I stepped on his foot. I was so embarrassed and my face showed it, "I'm sorry.." I mumbled.

Logan just smiled, "its alright my shoes are pretty thick, so it didn't hurt."

There was a little awkward silence between the two of us before I spoke,

Completely changing the subject, 'Is your sister still in town?"

He smiled, "No, she and my mom went home last night."

"Oh," I nodded trying to think of something else to say.

Logan spoke before I could, "So, and I know this happened a while ago, but I never got the chance to ask how your graduation went?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good, I mean I graduated."

He laughed a little, "Did they have a graduation dance or something like that?"

I took a minute to think about it, "I think so…"

He smiled, "There were better things to do right?"

"Exactly." I smiled and agreed with him.

He laughed which made me confused.

"I was being sarcastic." he laughed a little more and his smile grew.

I looked away from him, "Oh." I felt stupid, so I glanced around the room.

James was walking out the door with his arm around Riley. I sighed and turned my attention back to my dance partner.

Logan noticed this and gave a cheerful smile, keeping his mouth shut. I smiled as if to thank him for not prying.

The song ended and Camille grabbed his arm, "Lets dance the next one!"

Logan looked at me. Camille turned to me, "Is that alright with you?" she sounded more like she was trying to tease us than ask permission.

I shrugged, "Ya, go for it!"

With that said, she dragged him out and they began dancing like crazy people. I watched for a few seconds before looking around the room, a familiar face stuck out in the crowd. The girl that I saw with my dad at the mall was staring at me. She smiled and averted her eyes before moving out of my view.

I suddenly felt nervous and started making my way through the crowd to find her again. Why was she here? And again, WHO THE HECK IS SHE?

I searched and searched but couldn't spot her again. I sat down on a chair frustrated, trying to think of who that girl was… she obviously knew about my family and my dad, but what did she have to do with all of this? She wasn't going to tell people right? Did my mom know her too? I thought about her longer before realizing seeing her with my dad wasn't the first time I saw her. Her face was soo familiar, I had to have known her from somewhere else…..but where?

Towards the end of the epic party my mom had for me, then everybody sang 'Happy Birthday'. after about an hour after that James' dad came downstairs and started kicking everybody out.

I stood still with my mom and James dad once the room was clear of people, it was a total disaster!

My mo sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Wasn't as crazy as I had thought."

James dad smiled and handed me a garbage bag.

I protested, "This wasn't my idea, so I don't see why I have to…"

Their glares cut me off and my voice fade out.

"Fine." I grumbled.

My mom hummed as she picked up plastic plate, cups, and stray utensils. I walked into the front room and gazed my eyes upon the enormous pile of gifts.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, "Wow…."

My mom came into the room, "I Really do hope you had fun…"

I was mesmerized by all the different wrapping papers and bags.

My mom smiled and elbowed me, "Don't open them all at once."

I snapped out of my days feeling embarrassed.

"That's way too many gifts." I contradicted myself, I loved them all! Even though I had no idea what was what. Having a pile of gifts in front of you makes you feel like a spoiled little kid, in a good way though.

My mom laughed, "Reino, I know your just being modest."

She saw right through me.

I smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks, for today mom, it was a lot of fun."

She squealed and squeezed me back, "I cant believe my baby is 18..." she sounded like she was about to cry.

I laughed and pulled away from her, continuing to pick up trash. She smiled and laughed a little,

Changing the subject she asked, "Are you going to go look for an apartment soon?"

I gulped and remembered I hadn't talked to her about it yet, I turned to face her,

"Ya…" I paused, "Dad and I were going to drive up tomorrow.."

I was a little worried she would be hurt by this , but to my surprise she smiled, "Im so glad, let me know when you find a place!"

I smiled, "I will."

I stood for a minute smiling at her as she cleaned.

I was going to miss her. I loved my mom, she gave me a lot to be thankful for, and tried her best at things. Moving away was going to be so lonely, I hope I could handle it. This made me think about how people are always looking forward to moving away from their parents, I never got that. Your parents raise you and take care of you all your life, to look forward to never having to be around them was insane. I sighed heavily, I felt like crying suddenly not wanting to make such a drastic change. I mentally slapped myself, I wasn't going away forever and id come back to visit on holidays and breaks. I took in a deep breathe and regained my smile, everything would be fine…., Right?

After cleaning up, which took forever….. My mom, James dad and I carried my presents up to my room.

After I opened a few, the two of them went off to bed. I glanced at the clock, 2:43 a.m. I sighed not feeling tired at all and continued opening my gifts.

I got tons of dresses, clothes, shoes, a desk lamp, boots, jackets, money, and even an electric guitar along with a book of songs. The guitar was from James dad, I smiled to myself, I liked having him around, he made my mom happy, I appreciated the effort he put forth for me. The guitar was amazing! It had pink and black flowers painted across it with white as the solid color. I didn't know how to play guitar , but I pretended and strummed the strings a little. I laughed to myself, and noticed a note tape to the back of it.

It read:

_ In hopes that you will become a great musician one day.._

_ Love, _

_ Daniel Diamond._

I smiled feeling a little weird, but realized my mom most likely told him about that.

I smiled and set it up against the wall.

I opened the next present, it was from my aunt and cousin, I read the card first,

_Happy Birthday Reino!_

_ Sorry we couldn't be there, but we hope your having fun, you need to come visit us soon, South Dakota is awesome! Anyways, We love you and tell Aunt Katie to call us!_

_ Love,_

_ Aunt Lily and Cuz' Susan._

I smiled and my eyes almost popped out of my head once I saw what was inside. There was a plain black shiny snowboard , snow boarding boots and a tan adorable coat. I squealed and hugged the board.

I set them aside, and continued on. As I opened each present I smiled and put it away nicely.

By the time I had finished it was already past 5 am. I yawned and lay down closing my eyes. I was almost asleep when my phone started vibrating I answered tiredly.

"What? Hello…."

I heard a light chuckle, "Rei you up?"

It was my dad. I yawned and sat up, "Why are you calling so early?"

"We have to drive up early so we can have enough time to look at all the available apartments for you."

I yawned again, "Cant we go later?…" I threw my head back down on my pillow and tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly I remembered Kendall wanted to try and come with us, maybe if he knew we were going at this time of the day he'll change his mind….

I sat up quickly, "ill be over to your place soon."

I put a shoe on my one good foot and grabbed my keys.

My dad laughed a little, "Im already outside your house, your friend is here too."

I froze and set down my keys, "What?"

I prayed to myself that he wasn't talking about Kendall.

I heard a few noisy over the phone before hearing Kendall speak, "Rei, better hurry up we've been waiting for a long time now."

I grumbled and hung up, "Lets get this over with.." I mumbled before changing into some sweat pants and a white tank top. I didn't like wearing jeans on long drives.

Kendall was sitting next to my dad on the front seat, they were talking and laughing. I rolled my eyes and hopped in the back.

Kendall turned back to face me, "Don't you think this is fun, Rei." he kept emphasizing the nickname only my dad used for me. My tired eyes twitched in annoyance, but I didn't have the energy to fight him on it.

My dad drove away and I soon fell asleep.

…_I was walking through a hospital. Glancing around I noticed insane people running all over the place like wild animals…blood smearing them and the walls. I hid as a group of them ran past me, the stench of blood filled the air and I covered my mouth….._

"_what the hack happened here?" I mumbled to myself as I pursued walking down a long hallway. I felt agitated and anxious as I peeked in each room, all of them with walls dripping blood. _

_I coughed, almost to a point of puking, "why am I even in a place like this?"_

"_Reino…" I heard a womanly voice sing my name. I jerked my head around but saw nothing. _

"_REINO…" she sang louder. _

_I began to sweat terribly, but headed towards the voice…. A group of blood covered dogs headed towards me. I lifted a leg up and held my arms against my body and screamed. The animals past and ran further down the hall. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. _

"_what the heck…"_

_The voice sang again, "Reino…HAAhaa" this time cackling at the end. _

_I covered my ears and sat on the floor in the hallway. The laugh pierced through my skull like the scratching of a chalk board. _

_It stopped and I put my hands down. I looked from left to right, it looked completely empty. I stood up and began searching for the source of the voice. I started running getting faster and faster….I glanced behind me to see a group of blood covered , insane patients chasing me down. _

"_Shoot….." I started running faster. _

_The woman's voice sang out to me again, "OOOHH, REEEEINNOOO….."_

"_UGH!" I screamed in aggravation. The 'zombie-like' mob was gaining on me…_

_I jumped into a room after turning a corner and waited for them to pass. _

_I sighed in relief and leaned my back against the door. _

"_You've finally arrived, Heheheh…" the evil voice and laugh caught my attention as a crimpled old lady stepped into my view. _

_I wiggled the door handle to get out , but the handle fell off. _

_I looked nervously around the room trying to find some way to defend myself. _

_The woman laughed as she got even closer and reached her hand towards me, "this wont hurt a bit…" _

_She closed her eyes and began singing. I looked at her confused, I was hearing my voice come out of her mouth. I felt a small burning pain in my neck as she sang. _

_A small blue light started to glow from her hand and she continued to sing. _

_I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to speak, but she grabbed my tongue. Pinching it hard I could feel it bleed. I grabbed her wrist with both of my hands and ripped her hand away. _

_I looked into her eyes trying not to show fear. _

_The woman laughed, "Just let me get what im looking for and ill leave you alone."_

_I pushed her away from me, "which is what exactly?" I swallowed and could taste all the blood running out of my tongue. _

_She looked at me with the most evil smile, "Rei" she paused and tilted her head, "Rein, or should I call you Reino?"_

_I shook my head not keeping my eyes off of her. _

_She cackled and continued, "Your such a good girl, helpful smart, spoiled, practically a teenage princess…"_

_I glared and let out a deep breath, "what do you want?"_

_She glared back , but still held a smirk across her lips, " and with a voice like that you can have anything in the world."_

_I looked at her not feeling threatened anymore, and remembering it is just a dream. _

_I smiled and took a deep breath, "I cant believe I actually got scared but something in a dream."_

_The lady looked at me and frowned, "You think this is just a dream?"_

_I shrugged and nodded taking a step closer to her, "That's right," I paused, "You cant hurt me and ill probably wake up any minute now."_

_She started laughing which made me a little nervous again. She looked down at her feet and her face started to move in weird ways. _

_My eyes got wide as she lifter her head and laughed, "Its not what I want , its who I am and what I will take from you!"_

_She pointed at me and laughed terribly. She had the face of that girl. The one I spotted with my dad and who disappeared at my birthday party before I could catch her. _

_I started shaking my head and screaming as her laugh pierced deathly through my mind. _

_I slowly sat down on the floor and she stood over me laughing like a lunatic. I felt anger and rage build up inside of me and I got the courage to throw a punch right in her face. _

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed my war-cry as I punched up. Unfortunately this brought me out of my dream as I realized I had actually hit someone. Kendal's face was thrown back and away as he grabbed his nose in agony, "What was that for Reino?!"

I blinked and rubbed my eyes making sure I was awake. I looked around and noticed we were in a parking lot next to a building. My dad wasn't in sight, I looked at Kendall who now had a bloodied nose.

I shook my head and jumped out of the car, "I am sooo sorry!" I shouted and started helping him tip his head back and walk inside the building.

I held back a smile as I found this all very amusing.

Once we were inside the older lady at a front desk gave us confused looks.

"Where's the restroom?" I asked as she pointed don the hall,

"Third door on the right?"

"Thank you, " I nodded and helped Kendall make his way there.

I unrolled a handful of tissue and handed it to him. He grabbed it pressing it against his nose and wiping the blood away.

He sat down on the close lid toilet and glared at me.

I turned away and smirked holding in a laugh, while I got paper towels damp for him.

I handed them to him and he gave an annoyed look.

I felt slightly guilty, but he was the one who wanted to tag along…..plus, sometimes I really wanted to hit him.

After the blood stopped coming out of his nose he stood up in front of the sink and started cleaning his face.

"I cant believe you actually hit me.." he mumbled.

I stayed quiet and watched intensely as he tried wiping the blood away. The paper towel ripped and he threw it in the garbage can. The air around us felt intense and I suddenly didn't feel like laughing.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know, it was an accident…" I mumbled looking down at the floor.

Kendall had grabbed another paper towel and attempted to get the blood stains out of his shirt.

I felt obligated to fix this mess since I caused it.

"Take your shirt off." my voice was plain.

He stopped and looked at me confused, "what.."

I cut him off, "Just take it off."

I could see a small smirk grow and he purposely took his short off slowly. I rolled my eyes and took it from him once it was off.

I ran it under cold water and rubbed the shirt together.

Kendall stared over my shoulder and a smile grew across his face, "Its coming out!" he said excitedly.

I smirked happy with myself, " Ya, that's because I know how to get these out."

He folded his arms and continued to watch, "You also know how to throw a good punch." he joked.

I let out a small laugh, "im sorry, you caught me at an intense part…"

The stains had washed out and I started ringing out the shirt.

"Most have been on intense dream." he joked, "Was I in it?"

I rolled my eyes, "PSH, No why would I dream about you.."

He noticed I couldn't ring all of the water out of his shirt and took the liberty of invading my personal space.

He put his arms around me, gripped the wet shirt in my hands and helped me ring it out.

He whispered, "your string enough to knock me good but you cant ring water out of a shirt.." his voice was a little taunting.

I nodded and my head began to go blank. I suddenly couldn't think and could feel my heart beat just a little bit faster. My face started to get a little warm, I felt a small tug inside my chest. What was that…..? I blink stupidly and told my self, 'anyone would feel this being in some coincidental position like this. My heart beat went back to normal and my brain went back to normal, though I cant think of a reason why the tug in my chest staid present.

Kendall finished ringing the water out of his shirt and stepped away.

"How do I dry it out?" He looked around.

I smirked giving him a stupid look and pointing to the blow dryer on the wall.

I noticed the tattoo he had on his arm and back.

I leaned against the wall and watched, very amused, as he held the shirt out under the dryer while keeping the machine going.

He took note of my staring and raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

I pointed at his arm, " you seriously got a tattoo?"

He shrugged and smiled, "Ya.." he paused, "Do you think it looks hot?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, "I think you're an idiot." I crossed my arms and stared at the wet shirt in his hands.

He just laughed and went back to drying his shirt.

I suddenly remembered, "Hey im gonna go find my dad and let him know where we are at."

He nodded as I opened the door and walked out. I walked back into the first room and saw my dad outside looking in. I waved and walked out to him.

He smiled and handed me a pile of papers he was holding, "The real estate agent is going to take us to all of these apartments today."

I smiled back looking at the stack, "That's Great!"

He looked around confused before asking, "Where's Kendall?"

"He's in the bathroom." I didn't think he really needed to know what had happened, but I held in a small laugh thinking about how I had secretly gotten my revenge on him. Even if I it wasn't intentional it still counted.

My dad smiled and nodded as a woman walked out of the building. She looked a little older than my mother, but dressed in style. Her skirt suit, made her look younger. She smiled and shook my hand as she introduced herself,

"I am Ms. Diane Zane, I assume you are Reino?"

I nodded and shook her hand firmly. I read in a book once that when shaking hands a firm hand shake shows seriousness and is very business-like.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Zane." I smiled.

My dad grabbed her attention as he spoke, "We'll be on our way once our last companion returns."

She smiled sweetly and stood with us as we waited for Kendall to come out of the building.

He came out and we all climbed into Ms. Zane's company SUV.

My dad took the shot gun seat, making me ride with Kendall. I stared out the window before asking,

"What are the apartments like?"

Ms. Zane smiled as she drove, "They are all close to your college, and very nice I assure you."

I nodded and sat back in my seat. I was beginning to get cold feet about moving again. I sighed and stared out the window, I didn't recognize the people on the streets, I didn't know the roads here, or the sights, or places to relax, and I needed to learn my way around the campus before school actually started….. So many things to do. It was so troublesome, but THIS is the school I want to attend, I just have to get past all these small things.

Ms. Zane pointed out the window, "This is your college." she stated as we drove past the big buildings.

I studied it the best I could as we drove by, I saw people all over the grass, couples , friends, …..nerds.

I sighed again, for the first time in a long time I wished I had a friend. Someone to take with me on this new journey, so I wouldn't have to face it all on my own. I remember the first I got close to making such a friend, Caleb doesn't count because the situation is complicated, …..

_It was after my parents told me they were going to seperate _, I felt my smile fall, _I was sitting in the park at night all alone. The wind blew in my face and my hair whipped my tear stained cheeks. I wanted to reach out to someone and be told 'everything will be alright'. I wanted someone to sympathize and hold me close making me feel safe. I wanted a 'friend', I wanted to show someone I wasn't strong enough to handle it all, and to have them try to understood how I felt. _

I took a deep breath, 'oh how things are changing'….. I thought and watched the buildings as we past them. Once my dad moved too, I could no longer go there. Its likely someone else will move in and it will no longer be 'my home'. I closed my eyes, I was beginning to feel more anxious…

I was beginning to feel as if my head would explode from the huge head ache I felt coming on. that's when Kendall placed his hand on mine and smiled.

I looked at him, his green eyes had stars in them and his smile wasn't his usual devil-like one.

I blinked a few times in disbelief, before moving my hand out from under his and giving a small smile.

We finally arrived at the first apartment.

**A/N: AND PAUSE! I KNOW I HATE LEAVING OFF AT THIS PART… BUT I HAVE A PRETTY GOOD EXCUSE, THURSADY DECEMBER 13****TH**** OF THIS LAST WEEK I WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT. SCARY RIGHT YA! MY SISTERS AND I WERE BOTH INJURED , BUT LUCKILY THE WORST THING WAS MY SISTER GOT STITCHES AND I SPRAINED MY BACK AND STUFF. THE CAR WAS TOTALED WHEN I SAW IT THE NEXT DAY… IM SO GLAD IM ALIVE! MY SISTER, WHO WAS DRIVING HURT HER LEG, BUT SHE WAS THE LUCKIEST OF US ALL! SO I WOULD CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER, BUT MY BRAIN HURTS AND I CANT SIT VERY WELL SINCE IT HURTS XD…SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HOPE EVERYONE IS SAFE THIS WINTER AND NOBODY GETS HURT AS WELL! ILL DO MY BEST TO FINISH AND UPDATE THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER ASAP!**

**OH YA! AND A SPECIAL 50****TH**** BONUS CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON, ILL WRITE MORE ABOUT IT LATER BUT YA! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N:OKAY SO IM FINALLY WRITING THIS CHAPTER, ITS NOT AS LONG AS THE LAST BUT THE END OF THE SUMMER IS NEAR AND REINO IS GOING TO MOVE TO SACRAMENTO FOR THE APPROACHING COLLEGE SEMESTER….. NOT ONLY THAT BUT SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN FOR THE UP COMING FAMOUS FOUR GUYS!1 SO PLEASE ENJOY CH35(36) OF BIG TIMELOVE! AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW! OH YA AND IM ALSO GOING TO BE STARTING ANOTHER BIG TIME RUSH STORY, HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE UP BEFORE THE NEW YEAR, BUT WHO KNOWS…BUT IT IS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SO PLEASE EVERYONE READ IT! REVIEW IT! BUT DON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS AMAZING STORY EITHER! ALSO THANKS TO THE GUEST WHO LEFT THE MOST RECENT COMMENT, IM GLAD WE ARE ALL OKAY TOO, AND THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, NICKELODEON DOES. I AM A SUPER BIG SUPPORTIVE FAN AND HOPE THEM THE BEST OF LUCK!**

Chapter 35:

Reinos P.O.V.

"UGH!" I slumped back into the seat of the car. We were running out of time and still haven't found an apartment.

Ms. Zane glanced back at me from the driver's seat, "I think this next one you will like, it kind of screams…" she cleared her throat making her statement seem un-real, " Home."

I crossed my arms and stared out the window. Out of the 27 apartments we had already visited, I hated them all. They were close to my school, but they all just seemed to different. They made me feel uneasy and I want to find something that makes me feel like I have a little bit of home with me. Maybe im just too picky..

Kendal smirked and poked me.

"What?" I gave him an annoyed look.

"Why cant you just pick one, the one with the hot tub had nothing wrong about it?" he looked at me as if he could predict my answer.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the paper showing the next apartment we were heading to,

"It was too…" I thought of a good word to describe it, "Extreme."

Kendall patted my cheek. I slapped his hand away glaring at him.

He leaned next to my ear, "I would've loved visiting you late nights where we could relax in there with nothing on."

I turned red with anger and took a deep breathe. Ignoring his stupid comment and leaned forward in my seat.

I read the aspects of the apartment written down on the information paper I was given earlier , "It says, its furnished with desks, a couch, t.v., computers, beds, basic kitchens appliances, such as refrigerator, stove, blender, toaster….." after I finished I smiled feeling good about it.

Kendall bit his lip and ripped the paper out of my hands.

I growled but before I could say anything to him he read ,

" ….shared with room mate."

I felt a little down. I wasn't looking for an apartment I had to share. I shook my head and slumped back in my seat, 'and I was feeling so good about this one..' I thought.

Ms Zane laughed a little nervously and spoke quickly, "I know her! She is a top student at Sacramento University, ….very easy to get along with, im sure it wont be a problem for you."

I looked at her awkwardly then to my dad.

He shrugged and smiled, "Rei, lets look at the place before you decide anything, who knows, maybe it will be fun living with another student like yourself?"

Ms. Zane piped her voice up, a little to happily, "She is also around the same age as you, a little younger, but she's very serious about her studies, so if your worried of being bothered by having a roommate, you have nothing to worry about."

I stared at the two adults in the front curiously. I shrugged off the thought of Ms. Zane's sudden 'happy' behavior at the mentioning of the roommate. Maybe she wont be so bad….

We got to the apartment, I stared at the apartment building as I climbed out of the car. It was brick like my present house, but the bricks were the same dull color as my dad's house. The place was old looking , but as we walked up the flights of stairs, since their was no elevator, I had a small warm feeling, growing in my stomach.

Ms. Zane seemed to be eyeing me nervously as she unlocked the apartment door and let us in. it was surprisingly spacious. I looked around, it looked normal. I rolled my eyes at myself, for thinking it would be weird. I looked into the kitchen and saw two glass doors with curtains over them.

I tried to contain my excitement, "Is that a balcony?" I pointed and looked at the three people giving me strange looks. I understand their amazement after listening to me criticize and reject everything else.

Ms. Zane quickly smiled, "It is."

I lifted my shoulders excitedly as I walked over and out the doors. The balcony reminded me of the one I had in my bedroom at home. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath , it smelled like …it smelled good. My dad and Kendall came out, each taking a side beside me.

"No objections?" My dad joked. I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder,

"Actually, it feels different…somehow." I looked out at the view we had of the street.

Kendall cleared his throat, " But the other one had a hot tub." he mumbled.

Awarding himself with two stupid looks from both me and my father.

I turned back to Ms. Zane,

"How much is this one any ways?"

She smiled and walked over to me, "Since you and your roommate will be sharing the monthly fee, is only half the normal.."

I cut her off, "HALF?!"

She seemed happy at this and continued speaking with my dad as I smiled at Kendall. He gave a confused smile which made me realize I had no idea why I was smiling at him. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked away.

"What if your roommate is really a murderer or something.." he joked.

I frowned at him, "Sure.."

We both started laughing but Ms. Zane laughed nervously and jumped on the topic,

"I assure she is not. She's totally normal, heh heh, normal, just like you." she pointed to me.

I gave her a confused look, what was my roommate like.

I walked back inside the apartment, "Where is she anyways?"

"Gone." Ms. Zane shouted. Gaining everyone's undivided attention she laughed awkwardly and walked over to a door reading a sign across it, followed by the rest of us.

"Sorry, I mean she is home for summer vacation."

I blinked stupidly, "So I don't get to meet her?" I looked at the name written across the door. It was a normal name, original but used.

"She is…"

I cut Ms. Zane off and said the name.

"Melinda is….what?" I crossed my arms feeling a little uneasy at the way it was making her act about the girl.

My dad looked at her then put his hands on my shoulders, " Melinda is an outstanding studious student like Ms. Zane stated earlier, " they both exchanged now soothing smiles, "im sure the two of you will get along fine."

I raised my eyebrow and stared from my dad to the still nervous real estate agent.

"Who said I liked it?" I said sarcastically.

They all smiled and rolled their eyes.

Kendall laughed, "we all saw your face when we came in, it practically read 'this is the one'."

I gazed around the apartment, I did like it for some reason I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"And a balcony," my dad gestured to the two, now closed, glass doors, "You love balconies."

Ms. Zane joined in with pointing things out, "Half the rent, for a full sized furnished apartment."

They all continued until I finally put my hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine."

They all cheered, which made me smile. Even though I could've had maybe an even bigger smile if Kendall wasn't here. I sighed to myself, maybe my roommate will hate him and he wont try visiting like he said.

I smiled to myself at the thought…all these wild scenes flashed through my mind, I wonder who exactly this Melinda was? As long as she didn't bother me I was cool with that, if she bothered Kendall I could enjoy sharing a place with a total stranger… 'total stranger' the words rang in my head. What if she was weird? What if she talked a lot?…..I shrugged, no. if she was serious about her school liked Ms. Zane said I probably don't have anything to worry about.

After signing all the paperwork once we got back to the Real Estate office, Kendall, My dad and I began our journey back to Hollywood.

Kendall sat on the back seat next to me, this time. The sun was beginning to set and I was admiring it through the window. Kendall unclipped his seatbelt and forcefully plopped his head on my lap.

"get off." I bounced my knees to make him move. I kept my voice down not wanting to distract my dad from driving.

Kendall frowned, giving a tired yawn, "Hey, please, im really tired."

I put my elbow against my door and placed my chin in the palm, looking back out the window,

"what time did you get up anyways?" I mumbled, figuring it wasn't too big a deal for him to lay down.

"Four." he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

I looked down at him, "why?" I barely spoke , but he heard me.

"I wasn't sure what time you were leaving and figured you'd try to ditch me.."

I smirked to myself and looked back out the window, "Idiot." I rolled my eyes.

It all went quiet for what felt like forever, Kendal relaxed and fell asleep. I sat there trying not to move so he wouldn't wake up.

My dad broke the silence, "So today was nice wasn't it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Im glad I found a place."

My dad chuckled, "After the first 10, Ms. Zane thought you'd never be able to decide on one."

I glanced down at the sleeping boy in my lap.

My dad went quiet before speaking again, "So what's your relationship with the pop star back there?"

I quickly looked up at the back of his seat and gave a confused look, "Huh?"

My dad shook his head a little before continuing, "You like him?"

I stared wondering whether he was being serious or not. I soon realized which it was and answered,

"No, if anything I loathe him."

My dad laughed again, "So he's a friend?"

I shook my head before looking down at the blonde, he looked so peaceful. "No, more like an enemy."

I mumbled.

"Okay." my dad didn't sound convinced but stopped talking.

I yawned feeling tired too.

I stared down at Kendall…he was more like a pain in the butt. Annoying, always saying stupid things, wont leave me alone, …I brushed his bangs back gently. He was amazing when I saw him perform at their concert the other day. His voice was so brisk and he sang so naturally. He was a good dancer too…

My mind trailed back to the first time I had actually talked to him.

_I had burst through the door after having my heartbroken seeing Jaden with another girl. I was in the kitchen scarfing down spoonfuls of ice cream, as if it would mend my heart. Kendall came over and sat by me as James, Logan and Carlos continued playing their video game. _he had done the most lame thing when he sat down next to me, _he said, "My heart ache is bad too so lets eat our feelings away." he started shoving down ice cream into his mouth. I thought he was making fun of me at first, but when I kept crying he looked at me and started crying to. I looked at him and felt stupid because I was certain he was trying to annoy me or be mean. I stopped crying, when he turned to me, "Seeing you cry makes me cry…"_

_I noticed the other three staring at us with curious looks and I poked him before pointing to them. _

I laughed to myself thinking of this, since the beginning this guys has been on my nerves. I stared down at him again, he had the moves, a voice, and definitely the looks….if only he could keep his mouth shut and mind his own business, he would be a much better person.

I smiled feeling my face get a little warm, I noticed the feeling in my chest came back. I shoved it back down and shook my head looking away from him. What was this, did it grow? What the…..

I turned my attention back out the window noticing how close we were to getting home. I was beginning to feel ready for this move, and needed to pack everything up in the next few days.

We pulled into my driveway, James car wasn't here.

I mentally slapped myself for letting that be the first thing I noticed. Seriously how long was I going to hold onto that?

I sighed and tried to sit up when I remembered the sleeping 'child'.

I shook him lightly, "Kendall. Wake up."

He didn't respond.

My dad looked back at me, "im going to tell your mom the good news."

I nodded as he climbed out leaving me with Kendall. I noticed the smirk on his face as he walked up to my house and entered.

I stretched my arms and began shaking Kendall vigorously, "WAKE UP!" I shouted, my voice cracking.

I cleared my throat and noticed the smile growing across his face as he opened his eyes.

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes, " your annoying."

He laughed.

I glared down at him, "Remove your head from my lap."

He snuggled his face into my stomach and I turned red with embarrassment.

"Kendall!" I shouted as I attempted pushing him off of me.

He slid his arms around my waist and held himself in place.

"Your so soft.." his mouth tickled my stomach as he spoke.

I squirmed and he lifted his head bringing his eyes the same level as mine. He smirked, my eyes un able to leave his.

"what?" I spoke annoyed at his closeness.

He laughed looking away then staring straight back bringing his face even closer this time, " you don't really believe you loathe me do you?"

I swallowed and turned my head away from him. My cheeks burning with fury at the thought that he had been awake the entire time. I felt nervous and stupid thinking he heard everything, not to mention touching his hair, that could be taken in the wrong way…

I turned back to him, two can play at this game, im going to get him back for that, for all his stupid comments about hooking up with me, if that's the game he really wants to play im gonna get him good….

I turned back to him giving a small smirk leaning my face so close to his our noses almost touched.

I put my hands on his arms feeling his muscles. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously,

"your right.." I breathed heavily , "I don't loathe you."

He seemed to think over the words, before giving his devil's smile. "So how do you really feel?" he whispered.

I looked him in the eyes and smirked. I aggressively pushed him back against the seat and put my self on his lap. He was believing it all, and getting into it. I felt so happy finally finding a vulnerable point I could use against him.

I brought my lips closer to his, but just brushed them against his before pulling myself closer and wrapping a hand around his neck. brushing my lips across his neck and back to his ear before changing my tone of voice completely and speaking,

"I completely hate you."

I pulled away and climbing off of him. He sat there shocked. I opened the door and climbed out, taking another look at him before shutting it.

He was staring straight forward , as if he had seen a ghost.

I shut the door and high-fived myself.

"Got him.." I laughed quietly to myself. I had finally got him, in a stupid and risky way, but I still got my revenge. He is gonna be so pissed once he comes back to reality and realizes how easily I played him. Since, he is always attacking me when my guards is down, he is gonna hate that I learned to play his stupid game.

I laughed to myself as I got inside and talked with my parents and James' dad. Kendall never came inside, and after my dad left I went to bed. For the next three days I would be packing up , moving and making my leave to prepare for the new school year. I needed to enroll in classes, buy books, get settled…it was all going by so fast, but I felt ready for a change. I felt a little like I was growing up more and more as it got closer to this time.

The three packing days went by so quickly, My mom, James' dad, James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall and even Riley helped. I had never realized how much junk and miscellaneous objects I had, before I had to decided what to take and what to leave behind. Moving felt like such a pain and my mom went through and talked about everything I had to the world.

Though after spending so much time with Riley, she didn't seem so bad, and with knowing I wouldn't have to be around James all the time anymore, I was able to act around him the way I did before. Kendall was being a little quieter than usual, but I was enjoying it. every time an opportunity came up that he usually poked fun at me for, when he didn't say a word I smiled and patted myself on the back. 'Score one for Reino' I joked to myself.

The mover's and all the guys loaded the boxes in the truck and I was ready to say my goodbyes.

I was driving myself so this was where it all ended for now.

I smiled at my mom who had tears in her eyes. I went to give her a hug, she jerked me into her arms and squeezed so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Your so grown up, Reino!" she cried. I tried not to laughed and hugged her back.

I loosened her grip and started pulling away

"Make sure you call, and if you need anything let me know, and come back for holidays…and.."

James' dad cut her off, "Katie, she's not leaving forever."

"I know.." she cried and smiled at the same time.

"I'll call you when I get settled in." knowing how much it would mean to my mother, I figured I could do as much as tell her about things.

"I'm j-just s-so p-proud!" she cried and everyone smiled.

I hugged James dad, "Take car of her.." I whispered.

He nodded and smiled at my mother.

James was the next person standing in the line going across the porch.

I smiled as we hugged, "Good luck Reino." he said as we pulled away and I looked at a Riley who twitched her eye.

I gave a small nervous smile, once James looked at her she pulled me into a hug,

"I feel as if you are my sister too." he voice sounded so sarcastic and she put too big of an emphasis on 'sister'. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from her.

Carlos the next candidate to say goodbye to.

Since I haven't known these guys for so long, along with the exception of Riley, I didn't feel like I had to hug them.

I nodded and shook his hand, he laughed and pulled me into his arms. I was so surprised I couldn't escape.

"We'll miss you so much!" he picked me up and cut off my breathing. I patted his back and laughed a little. Once he set me down I fixed my shirt and took in a deep breath, suddenly loving air more than I did before.

"thanks Carlos." I smiled as I turned to Logan.

He gave his charming smile and gave a normal hug. At least until I went to pull away and he didn't let go.

"Uh.. Logan?" he started swaying softly.

I squirmed awkwardly and gave him a shocked look as he let go.

He laughed nervously and seemed embarrassed.

"call us too," he smiled not making eye contact with anyone.

I laughed and looked at Kendall, who was staring at me weirdly. He seemed so different and I froze not stepping forward to give him a goodbye. Everyone looked at us, and I shook my feelings away and smirked,

"You want me to say goodbye or not?"

Kendall came out of his daze and smiled putting his arms around me, "Hope you have fun, Rei.." he stopped remembering that was a nickname no one but my dad used,

"Reino, I said Reino…" he pulled away.

And I gave him a small glare before turning towards the porch steps. My mother let out another cry and they all waved as I started my car and began my journey.

I was helping the mover's carry the boxes into my apartment. I big built dark man was carrying a box of pictures.

"Be careful…" I warned but he dropped it on the floor in my room.

I growled and set down the box I was carrying. After they brought in the rest of my stuff they left, leaving me with no idea of where to begin.

I took a deep breath as I grabbed my car key and began opening the boxes. My room was actually very large, I still couldn't believe it was going to be so cheap living in such a nice place.

I still hadn't met the girl I would be living with but Ms. Zane told me she was coming back tonight when I picked up the key from her earlier.

I started putting my clothes into the closet and dresser that came with it. It made me wonder why someone else hadn't already moved in before me? I shrugged maybe I just have good luck…..

I smiled and fixed my jeans on my waist as I bent down and put stuff away. After hours and hours of putting my things away and throwing out boxes, I glanced at the clock. 7:45pm.

"Wow…" I mumbled, "This takes longer than I thought."

I stretched , feeling like I deserved a break. My stomach growled and I laughed to myself. I hadn't bought any food yet, and I doubt there is anything in the fridge.

Just as I stepped out of my room, the front door flung open and a short dark haired girl was standing in the doorway. Her eyes darted at me and she gave a toothy smile.

"Hey im Reino.." I waved a little as she took a few steps towards me.

Before I knew it that crazy girl charged at me, crushing and squeezing me.

"I heard so much about you roomie!" she squealed and rested her head on me hugging me.

Her luggage cut off my air and I tried to pry her arms off of me.

"Can you please get off?" I whispered, though I was trying to yell.

She looked up at my eyes and smiled, "I'm Melinda King," she went back to hugging me.

I gripped her arms and finally ripped her off of me. Gasping and stepping away from her, I leaned down putting my palms on my knees.

"I.."

I cut her off, "What the heck? Were you trying to kill me?!" I shouted.

She immediately pulled her knees to her body and hid her head.

'what the..' I thought. I thought about what had just happened, maybe I was too harsh.

I heard little sounds come from her, I felt guilty. I wasn't totally serious about her trying to kill me, but is she actually crying?…no, nobody would take what I said that way would they? But I just bearly met her,

I felt slightly guilty for making her cry.

I bent down next to her and tapped her arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She didn't move.

"Melinda?" I shook her slightly.

She tensed up and I began getting annoyed with her.

"Get up!" I pulled on her arms and yanked her up. She immediately cringed onto my waist tightly.

I looked down at her surprised and confused. She lifted her head and smiled evilly.

I had a nervous weird feeling in my stomach, why was she smiling… I pushed her away and tried to change the atmosphere around us.

She held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Reino."

I gave an awkward smile and shook her hand, "Same."

"Are you hungry?" she perked up and had wide eyes.

I stared at her as she dropped her bags off her arms and went into the kitchen.

Was something wrong with her? I watched her closely, she was just crying a moment ago I was sure of it, how could she possible have such a dramatic change. My head was beginning to hurt thinking to much into all of this.

She was humming lively and started pulling food out of the cupboard. For some reason it surprised me that the box of cream o' wheat she had pulled out didn't have dust on it.

She noticed my staring and smiled at me, "don't worry I'll make something to eat in no time."

She started cooking.

I couldn't bring myself out of my thoughts. First she tackles and smashes me , then she cries, and now she brought the feeling in the air of one who was cooking for a beloved family member or spouse.

My mind completely jumped to the worst conclusions…..what she was some crazy fanatic room mate like from the movie 'the room mate' and she was going to kill everyone around me….I mentally slapped and scolded myself, but my mind continued with the next scenario….what if she was a murder and that summer old oatmeal was secretly poisoned and she has killed all her past room mates. that's why no one lives here with her and the rent is so cheap, the neighbors and other building tenants have heard the screams and despairing moans of the victims…

I shook my head, ive been watching to many horror movies.

I looked up realizing she was looking at me waiting for me to say something.

"Um, nice…" I looked around and couldn't think of anything, stupidly I picked up one of her bags and pointed to the teddy bear pattern, "…bag."

She smiled and giggled like a child , "Do you want one? I have two!" she sounded so excited.

I cleared my throat and walked over to the small counter she was on the other side of.

"You really don't have to make anything.." I felt stupid to make her do something like make me dinner.

She shrugged, "You didn't hear what I said before did you?"

I looked away from her and kept quiet. I cant believe I had been so rude, to just meet someone and ignore them.

" I asked if you wanted pees or carrots in your bowl." she placed the bowel in front of me. It smelled good, not like normal oatmeal…..my mind wandered, it's the smell of the poison….

I rolled my eyes at myself and smiled to her, "Thanks."

She screamed and I jumped back wondering what happened.

She climbed onto the counter and grabbed my hands, holding them.

I looked at her worried, scared, and confused.

"You're the first to accept my cooking! I just know were are going to be best friends!"

She smiled at me happily and hummed.

I pulled my arms away and stared at her. She wasn't crazy was she? How could someone behave in such a way?

I pulled my hands away from her and she giggled grabbing her bowl of food and eating it.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Are you not going to eat?"

I blinked stupidly before snapping back to myself, "Ya, thanks again.."

I grabbed my bowl and sat down at the table. While we ate Melinda talked , and talked and talked and talked. That girl did not shut up.

But I did come to one conclusion she wasn't mentally insane, just VERY annoying and friendzy.

Though I did learn a lot about her.

She's 16, in her second year of college, has five older brothers, that live with her parents not far from here.

She majored in arts, literature and math. Her five older brothers had a band that played in a small café, a few blocks away from the college campus, every Friday and Saturday night. Her parents owned a grocery store nearby, and they have been happily married for over 23 years. Her brother's names were, Aaron, Jacob and Jack who were twins, Ethan, and Sloan. Theirs ages were, 22, 19, 19, 18, and 17.

I looked at her confused, "If your family lives so close, why don't you live at home?"

I regretted asking as soon as she responded. She jumped up , standing on our counter, and pointed up at the ceiling,

"That is an excellent question, which I shall answer!" she shouted and smiled at me, "Its because of the 'birds and the bees'."

I stared at her waiting for her to laugh. When she didn't I got very confused.

"the birds and the bees?" I shook my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

My mind went through terrible scenarios, what if it was like some terrible brothel, but with guys. And she was sent away to be kept out of trouble with sex-crazed brothers….

I shook my head, clearly I have been spending too much time around the stupid guys back home, and their craziness had got to me.

That kind of scenario is not even possible, blood related relatives wouldn't do that to one another that was just wrong. ….but what did 'the birds and the bees' possibly have to do with why she doesn't live at home.

Melinda got a very serious look on her face and came over to me. She looked around as if to check for someone who would be spying on us, and lowered her voice looking straight into my eyes,

"My brother Aaron told me about the birds and the bees."

She paused and looked around the room again, "And I just had to move out after that, I was afraid of being attacked."

She stood up straight and I sat in my seat. Frozen. Did she just say 'attacked..' …I shook my head. There is no where such a crazy scenario could be true.

I looked at her, I couldn't not ask, "What are the birds and the bees?"

She shivered and looked away from me, "the birds hide in my closet and the bees wouldn't leave. They just kept flying into my window and I couldn't concentrate. Aaron said they were trying to attack and college girls are their only prey."

I blinked and started laughing at her. That was an epic joke, I cant believe how on edge she had me.

I wiped a tear from my eyes and patted her arm, "that was good.."

After taking another bite of my food, I looked up at her. She was looking at me like a confused kid.

I stopped smiling, "that wasn't a joke was it?"

She turned her head slightly sideways, "Aaron would never lie to me, he told me himself, so I had to move out it was the only way.." she sounded like she was going to cry again, "Why would you laugh at my biggest fear, friends don't laugh at one another.."

She somehow sat down in a corner and the aura around her was like a sea of despair.

I shrugged, " I just met you, I can hardly agree we can call each other friends." my voice sounded slightly cold towards her.

I put my bowl in the sink and looked at her, "Melinda, you do realize that's not what the birds and bees really are?"

She stood up and slowly marched towards me. Grabbing onto my leg ,

"Not gain…." I grumbled and rolled my eyes.

"They are the most feared creatures on the planet! I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I just couldn't stay there any longer I had to move out! Or I wouldn't be able to concentrate on school with all there noise and taunting! Please forgive me!"

I rolled my eyes, finally realizing how I was going to have to interact with this crazy girl so she would come out of her moments of despair and overdramatic cries, which were getting on my nerves.

"Melinda!" I shouted, getting her attention before continuing, "if you don't let go of my leg…" I quickly thought of a threat, a stupid one, but it was all I could think of, "..Or I'll call the birds and the bees!"

Her eyes went wide and she let go of my leg, "you can do that?" she whispered. And began mumbling to herself.

I was surprised something so stupid would make her let go of me but if she seriously believed that, im guessing her brother's use her gullibility to their advantage.

I walked over to my bedroom door feeling tired and wanting to go to bed.

Melinda ran over and stood in front of me blocking the way.

She held out all her finger s right in my face and shouted, "Rule #1 of life long Friendship: Sleepovers are always required."

I rolled my eyes and shoved her out of my way, "No."

I quickly slammed my door shut and locked it, so she couldn't come in.

"tomorrow works for me too." she yelled from the other side of the door before walking away and going to her own room.

I sat down on my bed and yawned. That girl was tiring, I put my head in my hands frustrated, what if she wouldn't let me study once school starts? What if every day is just as unexpected and crazy like tonight was?

I don't think I can live with such a person…..


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Reino's P.O.V.

Its been a week since I moved in with that insane girl. I talked with Ms. Zane about moving and she laughed telling me I already signed the lease and couldn't get out of it. I didn't believe her, but school started today and I didn't have time to move either. I would just ignore Melinda and avoid her the best I can, which was going to be hard. Every time I left the apartment she either followed me or sat like a dog waiting for my return. Though yesterday I helped my dad move in with his friend, so I didn't have to deal with her.

She keep calling us 'friends' and 'roomies', but she only ever talked about her family. Which was nice that she didn't ask about me cus im sure she would through a fit about it if I didn't answer, and I wasn't going to tell a blabbermouth like her about my family.

I woke up and showered. I heard an annoying beep noise come from her room.

After a few minutes I invited myself in to stop the annoying alarm she had going on.

I flung the door open and ripped her alarm clock cord out of the wall. Glaring at the sleeping girl I turned towards her and shook her violently.

"Get up!" I screamed.

She tossed and turned, "5 more minutes…" she mumbled.

I groaned frustratingly…..a few days ago she made me get up at 5am to help her buy food from the grocery store… but when something important like school starts she stays like a rock.

I stormed out of the room and came back with a jug of water.

"Rise and shine!" I shouted as I splashed her.

She jumped up and stared at me then smiled.

I looked at her confused but as she started running towards me with her arms open, I escaped the room.

"You do care about me! You do care about me!" she laughed and screamed merrily as she chased me around the apartment, trying to hug me.

I frowned and kept a good distance between us as I avoided her arms, "I did it because I despise people who aren't serious about school!"

She stopped and went into her 'sea of despair'

"you despise me…?" she mumbled and a tear fell from her eyes.

I felt sad inside and looked at her . I made my way next to her and she immediately grabbed my arm pulling me into a hug. I groaned , I fall for her sad eyes every time, when was I going to be immune . I was getting used to her invading my personal space and didn't try to break free.

I hid back a smile and looked at my watch, 7:45am. "WE gotta go!"

She let go of me and ran into her room. I jumped up ,grabbed a few pieces of bread and two apples out of the fridge as breakfast for the two of us.

Melinda appeared out of her room dressed in a pair of odd looking pants and a t-shirt with a teddy bear on it, I swallowed the wanting to ask what she was wearing, realizing we were going to run out of time to get to school. Once we parked I took off sprinting and Melinda ran towards the art building.

My first class was Math 10/50. I ran into the room and took a seat. Right as I sat down a bell rang and everyone else sat down. I let out a deep breath , "I made it.." I mumbled as the teacher introduced himself and my first college semester officially began.

The day went by in a blur. I ran from one class to another, took millions of notes and wrote down lists of books I needed to buy.

I sat down in the campus library waiting for Melinda to get out of class. I wonder if she even gets along with anyone? If I didn't have to live with her I wouldn't pay any attention to her at all. She was so weird and crazy, but I guess there has got to be more than one person out there like her, maybe she has friends she will hang out with them, then ill be free of spending so much time with her.

I looked up when I heard laughing. Melinda was walking with a group of people and they were all smiling and laughing. Though it looked as if they were all friends, something seemed off about it.

I stood up and approached them with a small smile, "Hey Melinda, you ready to go?"

She smiled, but I noticed the group walking with her all froze.

"Yup!" she waved to the group.

I stared them down, ignoring my urge to ask about things, I grabbed my backpack and walked outside with Melinda.

"Are those your friends, Melinda?" I looked at her.

"No…." she wouldn't look up at me, "their just people I had classes with last semester."

I ignored her answer, "that's good that your friends keep in touch with you, if you want to go hang out with them Im sure they'd give you a ride home."

She shook her head and grabbed my arm, "Reino, is my only friend. I don't know those other people."

I gave her a weird look and we walked to my car.

For the first time Melinda was silent. The whole car ride back to our apartment she didn't say a word. I looked at her every now and then. Her expression was one I didn't think a hyper person like her could portray.

Once we got 'home'. I realized I needed to buy all my books before I could study anything.

I looked at the weirdo walking into her room.

"Im going out…."

She cut me off turning around swiftly and almost smiling, "to buy your books?"

I shoved my list into my back pocket and smiled, "Ya…"

She cut me off again, which made me annoyed at her.

"I know the best store to buy them at! And they have them for a good deals too!"

She gleemed and dropped her backpack on the floor then ran into her room and returning with a child's teddy bear backpack. That girl had everything in teddy bears. Childish, right?

"I need a book for my literature class anyways."

She appeared next to me. Smiling at me like a lunatic.

Did I really want to take her with me? I'd probably have to give her a ride anyways…..

I slumped my shoulders and headed back out of the apartment as She linked our arms and skipped.

I went to get into my car.

She pulled on my arm and pointed down the street,

"Its just down that way next to the café,"

She paused before holding up two fingers in my face, "Rule # 2 of Life Long Friendship: Friends take opportunities to go on walks where they can talk and enjoy such beautiful days together!"

I shrugged and started walking next to her. She squealed and held onto my arm.

"So.." I started, "What's with those friendship rules and stuff?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Aaron told me the 12 rules of life long friends. Jacob and Jack told me how to find who would be my life long friend."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Which is…?"

"they said my life long friend would be cute and want to meet my brothers."

I narrowed my eyes, she didn't realize her brothers are using her to meet girls. She believed so many things and most of them were told to her by her brothers. I felt a little bad for her , that her own brothers would do that to her, but if I had someone like her in my family I would do the same thing.

I smiled at her, "so im your life long friend?"

She shook her head and I gave her a confused look.

"You're my spirit sister."

I laughed a little, "what's a spirit sister?"

She pointed ahead of us , "There's the book store!"

She smiled at me before running ahead and spinning around in front of the entrance doors.

I rolled my eyes, letting out a small smile. Okay, so maybe I had misunderstood this girl…..but I still don't think were friends or sisters, or whatever she thinks. Were just roommates.

I opened the door and we both walked in. Melinda spoke casually with the clerk handing him her list of books and he went to get them for her.

I looked around, it was a music slash book store, they had posters on the walls of bands and cd's covering one side of the store, and college books on the other.

They cashier came back with a stack of books and turned to me, "Do you have a list too?"

I nodded and pulled it out. He took it and disappeared again. Melinda wandered around on the music side of the store.

I noticed a big poster of Big Time Rush on the window. They also had their own display for their album.

I walked over unknowingly and stared at them.

Melinda noticed this and popped up next to me, "Are you a fan too?"

I stared at her, "No."

She picked up a copy of their CD, "I love these guys!" she squealed and grabbed a poster.

"Lets hang this up in our living room!" she raced over to the register and set her pile of stuff down.

I followed her and shook my head, "No, if you want it hang it up, it has to be where I don't have to look at it."

She made a frowny face and stuck out her bottom lip.

I looked away from her, not giving in.

She gave up , "Fine, but you will love these guys once you hear them sing," she looked up for emphasis, "their voices are like those an angel would have."

I smiled to myself while she mumbled about her love for them. Man, if those guys heard her they would laugh so hard their pants would get soaked. My mind trailed, Kendall wasn't acting so weird those last fews days because of that joke I played on him, was he? My thoughts got deeper, it couldn't have been that right? I mean he's always joking about 'getting' with me, but he's not actually serious….o my heck, what if he was serious, I mean it seems to be happening a lot lately that ive been oblivious to people liking me. But is it too conceited to assume he might actually have feelings for me? I mean , now that I consider it, it kind of makes sense. He's been teasing me since I first met him, he hits on me like when ever he comes around, and he did try to kiss me that night we got lost on the bus…..but if that's all true then why hasn't he asked me out? The mere fact that he's doing all that, without stating how he really feels makes him come off as a jerk…..and I have been seeing things different than what they really are, like Caleb not being gay. I still cant comprehend how I didn't catch that one….. So, if Kendall likes me then the reason he's acted weird since that night is because he really wanted me to kiss him, but the fact of knowing that I don't feel the same way by it all being a joke to me hurts him so he has been quiet and cant find it in him to mess with me anymore… I went over all this in my head. No, its not possible. Im just being conceited thinking he likes me. I laughed, 'cant believe I actually thought he could like me. I really need to lay off the tv shows, their frying my brain and keeping me from using common sense'

I rolled my eyes at myself, Kendall liking me….what a joke.

Melinda and I left the store and walked back to my apartment. The books I got were heavy.

"..and James is so amazing.."

I cut her off, not caring about everything she had said the whole way back, "How do you carry all that up all these stairs?" I complained.

She shrugged, keeping everything in her arms. How did she make it look so easy?

"Do you want me to carry some of yours too?"

I looked at her already full arms, I couldn't so that to her…, I shook my head and she continued walking up the stairs.

"Seriously this place should have an elevator," I mumbled as I tried my best keeping up with her.

After taking a five minute break once I got to the apartment, I set spread out all my books on the desk in the living room and began studying. Melinda promised to be quiet and not bother me, which I wasn't sure how long she could keep that promise.

I studied for a few hours and finished all my assignments I was given that day. I stood up stretched and let out a yawn. I looked around and Melinda was cooking in the kitchen. Surprisingly she was making absolutely no sound.

I gave a tired smile and walked over there, "Smells good."

She didn't even look at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at her.

"Melinda?" I leaned a little closer, still not getting a response.

What could possibly be wrong with her now, usually she jumps at the chance to speak. Maybe I broke her or something…..

I waved my hand in front of her face, she didn't even blink.

I rolled my eyes remembering I told her to be quiet until I said I was done.

"I'm done." I mumbled and she immediately lit up and jumped.

"Awesome!" she squealed and clapped her hands, "Dinner is almost ready darling!"

She stirred what ever was in the pan.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Why'd you call me darling?"

She held up three fingers and gleamed, "Rule #3 of Life Long Friendship: we use pet names for each other, while during sleepovers and meals."

I gave her a confused smile, "Why?"

She looked at me like I was stupid, " in movies how couples do that for each other it actually originally started with friends who spoke to each other under those similar circumstances and Life Long Friends always do it to , to carry on the tradition of the first ever friends.."

I finished the last part of her sentence with her, "Your brother Aaron told you that."

Though she said, "My brother Aaron told me this."

She looked at me and smiled, "We just finished a sentence together!" 

She go excited and mumbled before spouting out, "This type of bond is like the ones I have with my teddy bears!"

I stopped smiling and looked at her but figured she would tell me what she meant whether I asked or not.

And she did,

"this is a secret only me and my brothers know," she glanced around the room, then turned back to me,

"My teddy bears always finish my sentences, in their heads" she pointed to her head.

I bit back a small laugh as she continued, "Jacob, Jack and Aaron, told me that stuffed teddy bears have this ability to hear everything you say around them and in their heads they can always predict what you say and they finish your sentences with you."

I nodded, and figured I would have some fun with her too, "did you also know they can predict when its going to be cold?" I gave her a dead serious look and she leaned closer to me.

"Aaron said that was only a myth back in the 80's" her face was even more serious than mine.

I blinked stupidly, "Okay, remind me to never meet your brothers."

Melinda dropped her jaw and frowned, "but I want you to meet them, they would like you and you would like them."

I shook my head, "I don't think so,"

She shrugged her shoulders and dished our food into bowls, "You'll change your mind."

I smiled at her as I ate my food and she went back to talking about Big Time Rush. If she met them her heart would probably stop. She went on endlessly and I just let all her words pass in one ear and out the other. Mostly, because I already knew about everything and didn't care too much for it.

I started thinking a little about what James was probably doing right now….he and Riley were probably on some romantic date together. Holding hands, hugging and kissing…. I felt jealous that I had to hide everything when I was briefly with him, but she didn't. there were pictures of them everywhere. I didn't want everyone to know about us, drawing that much attention to myself would've been annoying and inconvenient, but I didn't want to just keep it all locked up inside my heart, wishing and dreaming that someday Riley wont be around and I might be able to take her place next to him.

I frowned at myself, who was I kidding? I should just let go of it and move on, he was happy and I didn't need to worry about him…..so why did I feel torn inside? I cant decide whether to move past him or wait for another opportunity. I mentally scolded myself, I cant believe Im letting myself think about all this again, just move past it already and focus on whats really important in life, like school and actually deciding on what im going to become…which reminded me my dad wanted me to come over for dinner tomorrow I could practice and he could meet Melinda.

I smiled and cut her off from what ever she had been saying,

"Hey , do you wanna go somewhere for dinner tomorrow?"

She crinkled her nose and held up her hands, "I am so sorry but im not a lesbian…if.."

I burst out laughing and she gave me a confused look.

"im not asking you out, my dad invited us over to his house for dinner and he wants you to come.."

I wiped a tear away from my eye and smiled at her, giggling again.

She blushed and stared off into space, "No one ever invited me to meet their dad before.."

She looked at me nervously her face getting darker red, "Sorry but Aaron told me any girl who says that is a lesbian, but I know your not and im sorry for doing that.."

I decided to tease her, I stood up as I walked past her to put my dish in the sink, I put my mouth dangerously close to her eye and whispered seductively, "It can be a date if you want.."

She turned to mush and mumbled to herself letting her face almost turn purple with embarrassment.

I shook my head as I put my dish aside and laughed quietly at her. She was squealing and squirming in her seat at the table.

Maybe this weirdo is actually kind of fun to be around….

I went to head into my room, and she ran in there.

I raised and eyebrow and walked over opening the door. She was holding onto the leg of my bed.

I rolled my eyes and frowned, "You want to have a sleepover?"

She looked up at me hopefully, "Yes! Can we.."

I cut her off coldly, "No."

I started prying her arms and legs off the bed.

"PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! I want us to have a sleepover!" she cried out.

I yanked on her, "No, I don't want to sleep with you, now get out!" I growled and finally pulled her off.

I carried her to the doorway and literally threw her out of my room.

Slamming and locking the door before she could come in.

"Fine, tomorrow then, "She paused and started walking towards her room, "Good night Reino."

"Good night, Melinda." I whispered to myself knowing she couldn't hear me.

**A/N: SOOOOO! I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE WHAT IS HAPPENED! I LOVE THIS NEW CHARACTER I HAVE ADDED , SHE IS SO MUCH FUN TO CREATE AND WRITE! I LOVE THE 'MELINDA' CHARACTER! I KNOW THIS IS KINDA OF A STUPID PART TO END THIS CHAPTER BUT IM GOING TO BE UPDATING A LOT SINCE I HAVE TIME OFF CUS MY ACCIDENT AND CHRISTMAS AND I FEEL UP TO IT! **

**I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A LOT OF FUN THIS YEAR FOR CHRISTMAS! I USUALLY DON'T GET INTO THE SPIRIT UNTIL LIKE THE DAY BEFORE BUT THIS YEAR I FEEL SO INSPIRED AND JUST LOVE EVERYTHING THAT IS HAVING TO DO WITH CHRISTMAS! OH YA , IM GETTING READY TO START PLANNING MY SPECIAL FIFTY CHAPTER!**

**STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS GOING TO BE ABOUT YET, STILL DECIDING…**

**BUT IF THERE IS ANY PARTICULAR THING THAT ANY OF YOU READERS ARE CURIOUS ABOUT OR SOME KIND OF EPIC RANDOM THING SOMEONE IN THE STORY COULD DO… **

**THE THINGS I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT WRITING THIS SPECIAL 50****TH**** CHAPTER ABOUT ARE **

**1. SOMETHING IN MELINDAS PAST , LIKE BEFORE SHE EVER MET REINO.**

**2. OR A SINGLE CHAPTED COMING FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF MELINDA**

**3. OR A CHAPTER WRITTEN FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF KENDALL…**

**YOU GUYS DECIDE! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE FOR THE 50****TH**** SPECIAL CHAPTER TO BE ABOUT IN THE COMMENTS/REVIEWS!**

**WHAT EVER MOST READERS CHOOSE WILL BE WHAT I WILL WRITE IT ABOUT! **

**SO PLEASE, DON'T BE SHY!, LEAVE YOUR ANSWER AND A COMMENT/ REVIEW!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**___BIGTIMERUSHER422, BLUERAGINGFIRE, THE GUEST WHO LEFT A REVIEW, AND LOST DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON!_

_THANK YOU FOR LEAVING A REVIEW!PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND LEAVE REVIEWS!_

**AND TO THE 13 FOLLOWERS I HAVE GOTTEN! YOU MAY THINK ITS NOT A LOT BUT, IM GLAD TO BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR PEOPLE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE NICK PRODUCERS AND ACTORS. I LOVE THE FOUR AMAZING GUYS WHO ARE BELOVED BY MOST! **


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: HEY! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS! NOT A LONG AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE I WAS PRETTY EAGER TO WRITE THIS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**SO PLEASE ENJOY : )! AND IF YOU LOVE HARRY POTTER! READ alternate universe BY blueragingfire! ITS PRETTY FUNNY AND IDK, AMAZING! BUT ANYWAYS READ ON AND SOEEY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE…..**

**I SIMPLY AND MOST OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush or the song I use in this chapter. It's called "Love Alone" by Katelyn Tarver. The credit for it goes to her, and btr is nickelodeons**.

Chapter 37:

Reino's P.O.V.

As I walked up the steps to the red brick house I turned to my weirdo of a roommate and smiled.

Melinda was wearing a light pink summer dress with a teddy bear pattern. This girl seriously had weird taste, but in a strange sort of way it actually suited her short dark hair.

Her cheeks were a light pink and I laughed again to myself. She has been so overly cautious around me since my joke last night.

She was looking down at her feet mumbling when I pushed the doorbell.

I took in a deep breath and leaned next to her ear, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and smiled.

We heard the lock unlatch and I looked up as my dad smiled wide, "I'm so glad you came"

He gave me a warm hug and turned to Melinda.

He completely froze, staring at the way she was dressed. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, and introduced them, "Dad, this is my roommate Melinda," I turned to Melinda, "Melinda, this is my Dad."

She smiled wide, "Hello, it really is a pleasure to meet you, I wish I could say I knew more about you but Reino doesn't have a diary, so im kinda at a loss."

She held out her hand and h shook it. A smiled grew across my dad's face and he invited us in.

Stupidly, I only just realized what she had said. I turned towards her grabbing her arm tightly and scowling,

"you went through my stuff?!"

Melinda smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "was I not supposed to?"

I looked into her eyes, and hit my forehead with my hand. Knowing how these things usually went im guessing her going through my stuff was something her brothers told her to do.

And right on the mark.

"Aaron, said that friends are supposed to in case they are hiding secret-loves from one another." She spoke a-matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off turning back to my dad.

He clapped his hands together, "I made your favorite, rice and chicken."

I smiled as he continued, "And apple cobbler for dessert."

Melinda gleamed and jumped, "I love food!"

My dad gave her a confused look before laughing with me.

He leaned closer to Melinda, "I bet Reino didn't tell you about her special talent?"

Her jaw dropped and she lit up like a fire. Before she could say anything my dad turned to me,

"We still have some time before dinner if you want to practice?"

Melinda turned to me nodding her head vigorously and drooling like an idiot.

I glanced over at the piano, then back to my dad, "I guess…"

Melinda cut me off by screaming and jumping.

I smiled at her and followed my dad over to the piano.

He took a seat and handed me a paper.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I want you to try a new kind of song."

I looked back down at the paper as he started playing the piano…

The piano intro was soft and soothing. I read the first line and waited for my starting point in the music notes.

I glanced back at Melinda who was watching so intently as she waited for me to start singing.

I gave a small smile and began.

"_I told you my hearts leaning towards you, a little more than I knew something was scaring you."_

James' face flashed in my mind and I suddenly felt a breeze in the room, but I didn't let it stop me.

"_is it too much, or too fast, or too forward?_

_Should I step back and pretend I don't feel this way?_

I suddenly felt a small pain in my chest as I continued to sing the next part..

"_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide._

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign, _

_I see it in your eyes, _

_I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, _

_My heart is stuck on hold , _

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone_

_I can't love alone."_

I closed my eyes and tried my best to keep James out of my mind.

Instead I looked over at Melinda as I started the next verse. She was completely in shock staring at me with wide eyes and her jaw to the floor.

I smirked and started singing the next verse.

"_I tried not to fall so far for you, _

_Now I can't get away from anything you say._

_You make me feel nervous and stupid, _

_Whenever I tell you, I'm tired of playing games._

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide."_

I closed my eyes and took a calming breath before beginning the chorus again.

"_it's on the line I've waited for a sign, _

_I see it in your eyes, _

_I, I know you really feel the same. _

_I need to know if, I should raise or fold, _

_My heart is stuck on hold, _

_I, I wanna know which way to go. _

_I can't love alone."_

My dad smiled up at me and nodded for me to continue as he sang the next part with me.

"_Oh, I can't stay here wondering if you want me, _

_If you don't take me you should leave."_

My dad nodded again and let me finish the rest of the song alone.

"_it's on the line, I've waited for a sign, _

_I see it in your eyes, _

_I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, _

_My heart is stuck on hold, _

_I, I wanna know which way to go._

_I can't love alone, _

_I can't love alone." _

I almost whispered the last line,

"_I can't love alone…."_

My dad finished the rest of the piano part and turned to me, "That was very good,"

He turned and looked at Melinda, "I think you broke her."

I gave a small smile and looked at her, she was staring off into the distance.

"Melinda?" I walked over and poked her.

As if it was a reflex she flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I looked down at her, before I could speak Melinda did,

"I never leave you alone! I promise, so you'll never have to love alone," she cried into my t-shirt.

I smirked and pulled her off of me, ignoring what she had said, "So what did you think?"

My dad leaned closer to hear her answer.

She looked at him then back at me before shouting and swinging my arms with hers into the air,

"It was amazing! I didn't know you were a singer, your voice is so beautiful!"

I yanked my arms from hers, "I'm hungry, let's eat."

My dad raised an eyebrow at me and led us into the kitchen.

I took a seat at the table and Melinda sat next to me.

After bringing the food and dishes over to the table my dad sat across from us.

"So, how long before you get your own house up here?" I started filling my plate with rice.

My dad shrugged, "Once business makes it possible, but Ed told me to stay as long as I want."

I looked up at him and took a bite of my food, " Is he not here tonight?"

"No, his mother-in-law recently passed away so they are out of town at the funeral."

I nodded my head and turned to Melinda.

She was staring from me to my dad and back.

I gave her a confused look, "What?"

She looked at my dad then back at me. This time my dad looked up and her with the same confused expression.

My dad and I glanced at each other before looking back at the quiet girl.

"You didn't choke and die?" she stared at us confused.

I blinked a few times and furrowed my eyebrows at her, "Excuse me?"

My dad looked at her double the confusion on his face.

Melinda pointed at our plates, "You guys didn't choke and die?!" she sounded frustrated.

My dad frowned at her, "Why would we choke and die?"

Melinda looked at me then to my dad, "If you don't bless your foo before eating it, then you're supposed to choke on it then die."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. My dad's curiosity got the better of him and he asked,

"Who told you something so ridiculous?"

Melinda frowned, "Aaron said…" she mumbled the rest.

My dad looked at me for an explanation. I just made a coo-coo sign and shrugged.

He nodded and smiled at the now very depressed girl, "Then we shall say grace."

I started choking on my food, and Melinda jumped up and started patting my back.

I put my hands down on the table and coughed violently.

Once I stopped, I stared at my dad, "say grace?"

"There's.."

Melinda cut him off, " Aaron never lies! We have to say grace Reino, im so sorry you almost died, I was going to say something before you took a bite but I would have hated to ruin meeting your dad for the first time by pushing my beliefs onto you guys." She rambled, "I will never let it happen again I promise."

I stared at her weirdly, her eyes pulled me in and I couldn't not give in.

"Okay.."

I looked up at my dad, and we connected our palms together across the table.

Melinda began saying grace.

We had never said 'grace' before. It was kind of weird, but thinking about Melinda It kind of makes sense. Everything I've heard about her family is strange, her brother, her parents, even her pet goldfish she told me about.

We all lifted our heads once Melinda finished, and began eating. I ate more carefully and slowly as to not choke again.

Melinda talked up a storm with my dad. She told him about school her family and asked millions of questions. Every now and then my dad would smile at me and answer her inquiries.

I was mainly quiet and studied the house we were in.

It was actually quite large, with tall ceiling and brown-red furniture, each matching one another. The floors in the kitchen were a bright white tile pattern, and the carpets matched them. Thinking about it now, I don't remember my dad having a friend named Ed.

I gave him a skeptical look before looking around as I ate, this place was pretty high-class, I was beginning to wonder about Ed.

All my dad told me was that he was a 'friend', but what kind of friend exactly? Was he some old college acquaintance? He couldn't be someone that my dad used to give lessons to, I knew all of his students and 'Ed' wasn't one of them…..and who else knew about my dad? He was in jail for the last 3 years, was he able to keep contact with many people he knew? There had to be someone, someone who knew who I was, someone who was a 'good friend' of my dad's, someone who knew….everything.

I let out a small sigh before taking another bite of my food, did such a person exist? I thought about more intently, resulting in figuring out nothing.

Maybe it's someone I don't know, I thought about it….someone who knows about my dad, my mom, my 'new' family members, my birthday, and is a good friend to my dad…..

A headache started coming, but I couldn't stop. I felt like I was getting closer to figuring it out…and someone I don't know…

I thought more about it before coming back to reality, something was definitely off about this 'Ed', and my dad was hiding it from me.

I broke into Melinda and my dad's conversation, "I don't remember an Ed.." I looked my dad in the eyes.

He froze for a second before smiling again, "Sweetie you don't know Ed.."

Melinda cut him off, "Is he like some famous star your training?" she sounded excited and slid to the edge of her chair waiting for a reply.

I stared at my dad trying to read his mind. If he was worried at all by my question, he was good at hiding it.

"Ed, is a…" he looked away for a split second and I knew he wasn't going to tell me the truth, "Ed is an old friend, I never brought him by when you were younger so you probably don't remember him."

I stared at him, why was he lying? But knowing how he was, I knew he wouldn't tell me no matter how much I pried.

I nodded and gave him the benefit of the doubt for now, "Oh, that makes sense, I guess." I mumbled and finished my food.

Melinda began talking again as if nothing had happened and we all finished our dinners and cleaned up after dessert.

The quieter I was the more my dad gave me worried glances. He didn't like my silence, but didn't address it and kept talking to our guest.

Melinda gleamed and squealed every time my dad would tell her something about me.

My dad smiled and laughed at her silly behavior and listened to her crazy stories about her family and her brothers.

"My brother's band is so cool! You should come with us to watch them perform at the café!"

We were now all gathered in the living area sitting on the couches; Melinda clung to my arm and leaned her head against my shoulder.

My dad smiled at her, "that sounds like fun," he gave me a small smile, "Maybe, I will."

Melinda continued to ramble on, "But I guess there not as good as this other band."

She gave a hopeful look to him, "have you ever heard of Big Time Rush?! They are so amazing and so much cooler than my brothers!..."

My dad gave me a skeptical look and nodded, as if to acknowledge the fact that I hadn't told her about my 'family'.

I looked away and kept quiet, I didn't want to give the girl a heart attack she'd probably die if I told her.

Melinda rambled on a while longer before, beginning to yawn.

My dad chuckled and stood up looking at his watch, "It's getting late and I'd hate for you guys to be too tired for school tomorrow.."

I nodded, "Ya, we should probably go."

Melinda gave a tired smile and followed me over to the front door.

"I'll see you later dad." I smiled giving him a small hug before opening the door.

Melinda shook his hand, "It was nice to meet you and I enjoyed the food, except the part where Reino almost died, and I love her, but not in the way she has told you her love interests are, im sorry I cant make her happy in that way," she gave an enormous smile, "Goodnight!"

My dad began to nod his head and smile until he realized what she had said. I knew the exact moment when he caught on because his eyes went wide and he shouted, "Wait….my daughter what?!"

I opened my car door and shook my head at Melinda as she climbed in the car.

"Reino!" he shouted again before watching us drive away.

It wasn't worth explaining, besides Melinda just likes to talk; my dad will forget about it soon enough.

Melinda smiled at me as we drove back to our apartment, I decided I was going to have some fun with her; since apparently she thinks I'm a lesbian.

"So…" I cleared my throat, "You've met my dad now, does that mean we can take our relationship to the next step?"

Melinda blush violently and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

I looked away from her so I wouldn't laugh and she would realize I wasn't joking.

Melinda seemed to be thinking it over in her head. After getting no verbal response I started to worry, maybe I was joking too much about this 'in that way', what if she takes me seriously….she wouldn't right?

No, this gullible girl wouldn't be like that, she'll probably just decline like girls do to guys.

I decided I had enough silence trying to figure out what Melinda was thinking, but just before I could say anything she finally answered me,

"Does that mean we can have a sleep over?!" her voice was high pitched and girly and she leaned over from her seat to cling to my arm.

I didn't attempt to push her away because I was driving, and obviously I don't want to wreck.

I thought about this for a minute…I could turn her question into something obscene, she'd most likely turn beet red and giggle.

I smirk to myself as I spoke, "You do realize what that means, right?"

I looked at her and winked.

Just as I predicted she immediately turned beet red and giggled nervously. She covered her cheeks with her palms innocently, and I couldn't hold back.

I started laughing, and once I started I couldn't stop. She looked at me confused and tilted her head slightly.

This made me laugh even harder, she was so innocent and infantile.

Tears began to come into my eyes and I wiped them away as we pulled up to our apartment building.

I felt a warm feeling inside me, it was a new feeling to me something I began trying to identify.

I looked at this girl and my heart melted, she was entertaining and always made me give into to her silly acts of randomness…..I'm not saying im in love with her, trust me I'm not like that, but she was growing on me, slowly each day, instead of finding her annoying im starting to play along with her and tease her….. I've never had someone like this before around, she was so weird….maybe this is the starting of something everyone calls 'friends'….but its different than I had thought it would be. Friends are people who are obligated to tell each other their weakness'. …..and I would NEVER tell her about my secrets, though other than my dad and mom she IS the only one I have shared my voice with, but that only was because if im going to start practicing and performing in theater it would be inconvenient keeping it from her when we live together…at least that's why I thought I wanted to show it to her….

Maybe friends arent people who just show others their weakness' and secrets, maybe friends are people who trust one another and care for them in a non romantic but still special way?


End file.
